Catch me
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite de – Présumé Innocent – Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis les retrouvailles entre Shane et Mitchie. Cinq ans qu'ils vivent une belle histoire. Mais quand un événement vient tout gâcher, nos trois compères décident de reprendre du service. UA
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et oui, comme vous l'aviez compris, je ne pouvais pas laisser **Présumé** **Innocent** sans suite. La fin n'aurait eu aucun sens… J'ai donc décidé d'écrire la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et… Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane. Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

Merci à **Emelyne** , **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews sur mon dernier OS.

 **Prologue**

« - Gray, dans mon bureau, cria le commissaire Shyvers.

« - Bonne chance mec, souffla Nate amusé.

Shane ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à son ami et rejoignit le bureau. Depuis que le commissaire Sanderson avait pris sa retraite, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Son remplaçant était plus sec et bien plus préoccupé par son image que par la résolution des enquêtes. A chaque fois, tout ce qu'il demandait à ses inspecteurs était de ne pas faire de bavures. Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, après avoir dit qui, il était. « C'est ridicule, songea-t-il en prenant place. Il me convoque dans son bureau, il doit bien savoir qui frappe… Surtout que sa porte est en verre ! »

« - Vous l'ignorez sans doute mais vos récents résultats ont étonné le directeur des services actifs qui a décidé de vous promouvoir. Faites vos bagages Gray, vous êtes nommé commissaire à Los Angeles.

« - J'ai combien de temps pour y réfléchir, demanda le jeune homme étonné.

« - Une semaine. Prenez le temps de la réflexion mais sachez qu'un poste de cette envergure ne se propose qu'une fois… C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer.

Shane hocha la tête et rejoignit son bureau perplexe. Il n'avait demandé aucune promotion, et il la méritait autant que Nate. « Alors pourquoi moi, se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. »

« - Un problème ?

« - Non… Je suis promu et muté le même jour. A LA, précisa-t-il. C'est un poste intéressant mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avec Mitchie.

« - Ouais et vu qu'elle est proche de sa famille et que tous ses danseurs sont ici…

« - Comme tu dis, soupira Shane. Je crois que je vais devoir la refuser. Enfin, je lui en parlerais ce soir, et j'aviserais après !

Ils acquiescèrent à cette idée puis se replongèrent dans leurs rapports de fin de mission. Seulement Shane n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était lui et non son ami qui avait été promu. Il supposa donc qu'il avait un meilleur dossier. Pourtant, le fait qu'il n'ait demandé aucune promotion le gênait.

* * *

A dix-huit heures, ils quittèrent leur bureau et chacun rentra chez lui. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était devant la maison que Mitchie avait fait construire après son enlèvement et sourit en voyant plusieurs voitures dans l'allée. « Bon visiblement, elle répète, songea-t-il. » Il se gara puis monta faire un peu d'exercice en attendant qu'elle ait terminée. Malgré lui, il repensa à ces dernières années.

Le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient passé la journée à discuter ainsi que la nuit. Mitchie n'avait réintégrée sa maison que cinq jours plus tard et seulement parce qu'elle avait un autre concert à donner. Etrangement, malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient coupés du monde, ils n'avaient pas été très loin puisqu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Parfois avec tendresse mais le plus souvent, c'était la passion et la frustration qui commandaient leurs baisers.

« - Ok, cria Mitchie en le faisant revenir à lui, on arrête pour ce soir.

Le jeune homme les écouta discuter quelques minutes puis Mitchie dut raccompagner tout le monde puisque plusieurs bruits de moteurs se firent entendre. Etrangement, c'était toujours la seule à ne pas avoir le permis.

« - Déjà rentré, demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en entrant dans la salle de sport.

« - Non pas tout à fait, je suis encore dans l'allée, répondit-il amusé.

« - Très drôle, sourit-elle en venant l'embrasser. Bonne journée ?

« - Routinière, et la tienne ?

« - Ereintante, souffla-t-elle. Mona veut qu'on bosse sur les nouvelles chansons qu'on n'intégrera que pendant les concerts. Résultat, j'ai passé la journée à chanter et danser avec mon groupe… Et je rêve d'une bonne douche maintenant, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. T'es partant ?

Il la fixa amusé mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, la surprenant légèrement, avant de l'emmener dans leur salle de bain. Tandis que l'eau coulait, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse d'abord puis se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant d'aller sous le jet brûlant.

Ils en sortirent une demi-heure plus tard, et tout en se rhabillant, discutèrent de leur soirée. Shane avait toujours la proposition qu'on lui avait faite en tête mais il préférait y réfléchir seul avant. L'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus mais il savait que Mitchie serait plus que réticente à l'idée de partir.

« - Et si on commandait italien, proposa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de cuisiner ce soir.

« - Je m'en occupe. Après tout, ta maman m'a appris une recette récemment que je voulais essayer. C'est le moment, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le suivre dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux, elle le regarda faire depuis le plan de travail où elle était assise. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle appréciait que, comme elle, il sache cuisiner et aime ça. Elle n'avait donc pas l'impression qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse tous les repas. Tout en pensant aux années qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, elle regarda sa main en espérant qu'un jour, son annulaire serait orné d'une alliance. C'était un de ses rêves. Un de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait réaliser seule. A chaque fois qu'ils se baladaient en amoureux, elle observait les vitrines des bijoutiers dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne ses attentes.

« - Tu vas bien _Princesa_ , demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je… Oui, sourit-elle, je crois que je suis simplement plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. Je peux t'aider ?

« - Non, ce soir, tu ne t'occupes de rien… Dis-moi, songea-t-il d'un coup, tu n'as jamais pensé à reprendre un chien ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas remplacer Princesse mais tu sembles en avoir envie quand tu vois un chien dans la rue.

« - Non. Disons que ma chienne me manque mais… Je ne sais pas. Reprendre une petite peluche, l'éduquer et tout… Ça demande du temps et je n'en ai pas assez pour le moment. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Un collègue a eu une portée de berger Suisse et il les vend. J'ai pensé à toi c'est tout.

Elle acquiesça en souriant puis descendit de son perchoir pour venir embrasser sa joue et commencer à mettre la table. L'espace d'une seconde, elle regretta la présence de Jason puis sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait déménagé à l'époque où Shane avait emménagé avec elle. A présent qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un en mesure de la protéger, son frère s'était dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait donc emménagé avec Mandy et Maylis avec qui il sortait toujours.

Une heure plus tard, ils se mirent enfin à table mais elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son copain l'esprit ailleurs et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien. Shivers m'a annoncé aujourd'hui que j'étais promu commissaire et je réfléchis à savoir si j'accepte cette promotion ou non.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

« - En théorie rien, admit-il, mais comme le poste est à Los Angeles j'hésite.

« - LA ? Il n'y avait pas plus près ?

« - Ce n'est pas si loin, la reprit-il amusé. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures d'avion, tu sais ?

« - Oui je sais, fit-elle cassante malgré elle. Mais ça fait trop loin pour que tu rentres tous les soirs et te voir que les week-ends, souffla-t-elle fatiguée, c'est…

« - Relax, je n'ai pas encore dit oui !

« - Parce que tu vas dire oui ?

« - Je… Non, je… Je ne sais pas. On pourrait s'y installer non ? Los Angeles, c'est un peu le berceau de la musique, non ?

« - Je m'en fiche que ce soit le berceau de la musique, que Miley y vive ou quoique ce soit ! Je refuse d'aller vivre à LA. Toute ma famille vit ici. Ainsi que mon groupe de musique et mon agent ! Je ne peux pas leur demander de déménager parce que mon copain a été muté !

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il agacé. Je disais simplement qu'on pouvait y réfléchir !

« - C'est tout réfléchie, s'énerva-t-elle en posant sa fourchette. Si tu y vas, c'est terminé entre nous !

« - C'est une menace, s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

« - Non c'est un fait ! Ma vie est ici, avec mon groupe, mes amis, ma famille. Si tu pars à Los Angeles, on se verra encore moins à cause de mes tournées et la distance entre Albuquerque et LA, ça sera invivable et on finira par se quitter en très mauvais termes !

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je viendrais le plus souvent possible et tu pourras également venir aussi ! Et qui sait, peut-être que tu t'y plairas, ainsi que les BABIES !

« - T'as déjà pris ta décision à ce que je vois ! Eh bien dans ce cas, vas-y accepte donc d'aller vivre à Los Angeles, mais ça sera sans moi ! Je déteste cette ville !

Shane la regarda se lever et l'imita avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine en lui expliquant qu'il ne faisait qu'y réfléchir et qu'il ne prendrait pas sa décision sans en avoir parlé calmement avec sa petite-amie. La jeune femme se retourna vivement et lui rappela, en criant, que sa décision était prise pour sa part et le ton monta. Chacun voulut convaincre l'autre de l'écouter si bien qu'ils se mirent à hurler de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Mitchie abandonne le combat.

« - Très bien fais comme tu veux, hurla-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque pour lire en paix et oublier leur dispute. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas leur première et elle savait que ça ne serait pas la dernière mais elle avait toujours peur qu'il la quitte en s'apercevant qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ou qu'elle l'empêchait, comme maintenant, de faire carrière. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et rejoignit la fenêtre pour le voir quitter l'allée en voiture. Le cœur en miette, elle prit le livre qu'elle lisait depuis plusieurs jours et rejoignit leur chambre où elle se mit en pyjama. Allongée dans leur lit, elle commença à lire en attendant anxieusement son retour. Elle savait qu'il avait souvent besoin de conduire pour se détendre et elle espérait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il saurait entendre ses arguments. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait que quoiqu'il décide, elle le suivrait par amour, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il serait capable du même sacrifice pour elle. Elle ignorait s'il l'aimait vraiment ou s'il restait avec elle que par habitude. « Si seulement, il me prouvait qu'il tient réellement à moi, songea-t-elle en fixant sa main. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de mariage, voir même jamais, mais au bout de cinq ans de relation, je suis en droit d'attendre qu'il me passe l'anneau au doigt… Enfin je crois ! »

* * *

« Non mais pourquoi elle s'est énervée comme ça, songea Shane de son côté. Je ne lui ai pas imposé un choix, j'évoquais simplement l'idée ! A l'écouter, j'avais déjà fait mes cartons ! Elle a pété un plomb, ce n'est pas possible ! » Tout en pestant contre sa copine, il quitta Albuquerque pour Rio Rancho et traversa la petite ville.

Durant une heure, il ne fit que conduire puis lorsqu'il atteignit la petite ville de Bernalillo, il décida de faire demi-tour en espérant que Mitchie serait plus encline à discuter. Le trajet fut fluide durant les quarante-cinq minutes qui le séparaient d'Albuquerque, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'échangeur, le trafic fut plus lent malgré l'heure. Un camion qui transportait du matériel de construction venait d'avoir un accident ralentissant considérablement la circulation. « Bon j'arriverais dans trente minutes, calcula-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa voiture. A minuit et demi donc. Et à en croire la journée de fou que Mitchie a eu, je ne pourrais pas lui en reparler avant demain ! » Il fut cependant dérangé dans ses pensées par des coups de klaxon à répétitions et s'en demanda la raison. Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard en voyant un coupé sport noir, débouler à toutes vitesses, slalomant entre les véhicules. Il passa devant Shane qui dut donner un violent coup de volant pour l'éviter. Voyant qu'il allait rentrer dans une voiture, il donna, un nouveau coup de volant avant de freiner d'urgence... Mais trop tard. Sa voiture heurta un semi-remorque. Celui-ci, légèrement déviée de sa trajectoire heurta une autre voiture violemment et emboutit le péage de plein fouet.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête là. Alors plusieurs questions se posent : Shane est-il blessé ? Va-t-il accepter sa promotion ? Mitchie le suivra-t-elle le cas échéant ? Va-t-elle être au courant de l'accident ? Quelle sera sa réaction mais surtout, au vu du résumé et de ce prologue, qu'est-ce que je vous ai encore préparé ? La réponse bientôt ! ^^ ( **nouna** : D'ici l'épilogue c ça ? Pcq te connaissant bientôt c pas demain lol !) Elle me connaît bien n'est-ce pas ? :p

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Souvenirs

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plutôt mais je me rattrape puisque la suite est enfin en ligne. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que ce chapitre t'ait plu. :) Oui les couples sont sains et saufs malgré les cinq ans de passés. Ouais il est super ce commissaire... On imagine bien le gars qui passe son temps devant son miroir à se complimenter sur le fait que c'est lui le plus beau mdrrr Pour Shane rassure-toi, il y aura des news dans le début du chapitre me semble-t-il mdrr Mais dis donc tu commences à bien me connaître petite mdrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut. Espérons oui que Shane va bien mdrr Bises), **viso66** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews. Elles me font chaud au cœur.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane. Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Souvenirs**

Quand la sonnerie du téléphone raisonna dans la chambre, Mitchie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis prit son téléphone qui sonnait tout en posant son livre proprement.

« - Allo, qui est-ce ? _Bonsoir, Docteur Martinez du Presbiterian Hospital connaissez-vous un dénommé Shane Gray ?_ Euh oui, c'est mon petit ami. Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. _Il a eu un accident sur l'échangeur du_ _Coronado_ _._ Mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-il, demanda-t-elle en sortant de son lit. _Il est dans un état stationnaire_ , la rassura-t-il. Très bien. J'arrive de suite.

Il acquiesça et elle raccrocha tout en ouvrant son dressing. Sans réfléchir, elle prit une robe bleue et s'attacha sommairement les cheveux tout en appelant Nate.

« - _Mitchie ? Comment va_ , demanda-t-il en souriant. Pas le temps pour les politesses Nate. Shane a eu un accident de voiture sur l'échangeur du _Coronado_ et j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. T'es dispo ? _Je suis chez vous dans une dizaine de minutes_ , assura-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle le remercia puis raccrocha inquiète. Elle termina de se préparer le temps que leur ami arrive et il n'eut pas le temps de couper son moteur qu'elle montait déjà dans la voiture. Le trajet fut des plus silencieux et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, à une heure du matin, elle eut à peine le temps de dire bonsoir que l'infirmière la reconnut. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Nate montra sa plaque et demanda à avoir des nouvelles de Shane.

« - Monsieur Gray est dans la chambre sept, lit neuf, service traumatologie.

« - Merci, bonsoir.

Mitchie hocha simplement la tête et quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur elle le remercia d'être intervenu.

« - Aucun problème. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a cinq ans et demi à Shane. Nos plaques sont parfois bien utiles… Tu venais d'être emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital après qu'on t'ait retrouvé presque morte dans l'ancien salon de coiffure, relata-t-il. Tes parents n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle depuis deux heures. Shane est entré furieux dans le service et a demandé à avoir de tes nouvelles. Deux minutes plus tard, il rassurait tes parents.*

Elle acquiesça au moment où la cabine s'ouvrit et ils prirent la direction du service. Une minute plus tard, ils entraient dans la chambre pour le voir dans un piteux état. Il avait une bande autour du crâne, un œil noir et gonflé, la lèvre enflée, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte ainsi que de multiples coupures sur les bras et le visage, heureusement sans gravité. Il avait également le poignet gauche bandé et une attèle à la jambe droite. Sans réfléchir, Mitchie prit place à côté de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. De peur de lui faire mal elle écarta avec mille précautions, une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front puis embrassa sa joue avec douceur.

« - Shane, tu m'entends ? C'est Mitchie. Réveille-toi s'il te plaît… Parle-moi ! Je suis désolée pour mon emportement de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se hurle encore dessus. Tu as raison on doit en parler au calme mais pour ça _my love_ , il faut que tu te réveilles. S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Nate sourcilla en entendant parler de dispute, ce qui était fréquent dans leur couple. Il comprit alors que son ami avait parlé de la promotion qu'il avait eue. Il écouta donc la jeune femme assurer à Shane qu'elle voulait bien en parler à la seule condition qu'il se réveille puis. Quand elle n'eut plus rien à dire, elle posa simplement sa tête sur son torse et pleura silencieusement en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction. Cependant, moins d'une minute plus tard, il y eut un drôle de bruit puis Shane cessa de respirer. Mitchie hurla aussitôt et Nate appela à l'aide tout en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Sans réel succès puisqu'elle croyait que l'homme de sa vie venait de mourir. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'un médecin fit redémarrer le cœur du blessé qu'il brancha à un appareil de contrôle.

« - Vous êtes de la famille, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Michaela est sa petite amie et je suis presque son frère. Comment va-t-il docteur ?

Le médecin les emmena à l'extérieur de la chambre tout en se demandant depuis quand ils étaient présents puisque personne dans le service, ne les avait vu entrer.

« - Votre petit ami, dit-il en fixant Mitchie, vient de tomber dans un coma léger mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas très inquiétant. En réalité, en restant ainsi, il augmente ses chances de guérison.

« - Et pour ce qui est de ses blessures, demanda Nate inquiet.

« - Elles sont, pour la plupart, superficielles rassurez-vous. Il n'a pas de gros trauma mais on va surveiller de près le léger hématome qu'il a au crâne. C'est ce qui nous inquiète le plus mais hormis quelques migraines temporaires suite à son réveil, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Il va cependant devoir se reposer Que fait-il dans la vie ?

« - Il est inspecteur de police, sourit Nate malgré lui.

Le médecin inspira longuement, fixa la porte de la chambre puis revint sur la jeune femme qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son dossier médical. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et leur proposa de faire les papiers pour l'assurance. Pendant que Mitchie s'en occupait, Nate alla prévenir les parents de Shane qui promirent d'arriver rapidement. Il rejoignit ensuite la chambre de son ami en silence. N'ayant plus réellement de famille, il ignorait quoi faire et regarda dehors en attendant des nouvelles. Mitchie fut la première à rentrer et se rassit immédiatement près de son copain à qui elle parla. Elle lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que les papiers étaient faits et que Nate avait appelé sa famille. Elle lui conseilla même de se reposer et de laisser les médicaments le guérir, puis posa, une nouvelle fois, sa tête sur son torse. Nate ne put en entendre d'avantage puisqu'elle se mit à chuchoter comme si elle lui confiait un grand secret. L'inspecteur qui était en lui mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher, sans oser agir de peur d'entrer dans leur vie privée sans y être invité. « Même si ça ne serait pas la première fois, songea-t-il amusé en repensant aux nombreuses disputes de couples auxquelles il avait assisté. » Parfois il en était la cause, d'autre fois non mais comme il l'avait songé lorsqu'ils avaient sauvé Mitchie cinq ans et demi auparavant, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et Shane était trop protecteur. Ils se disputaient parfois pour des broutilles qui prenaient des propositions énormes puis retombaient comme un soufflé au fromage. Ils se calmaient tous deux et évitaient le sujet pour le reste de la journée. Nate revint à lui quand la porte s'ouvrit et il salua poliment Lacey et Duncan Gray ainsi que Kristen.

« - Que s'est-il passé, demanda la mère de famille. Comment va-t-il ? Et toi Mitchie, tu vas bien ? Tu étais présente ?

« - Calme-toi chérie, tempéra son mari.

« - Je… Shane a eu un accident sur l'échangeur de _Coronado_ , je n'en sais pas plus, je n'étais pas présente, souffla Mitchie le regard voilé. On s'était encore disputé, il a du aller conduire pour aller se calmer comme il le fait souvent. L'hôpital m'a appelé il y a une heure à peu près pour me prévenir qu'il avait eu un accident. Quelques minutes après notre arrivée, il est tombé dans le coma mais d'après le docteur Martinez, c'est mieux pour lui. Ainsi il guérit plus rapidement, termina-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage.

N'importe qui à cet instant aurait senti combien Mitchie aimait le jeune homme allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital et cette vérité sauta aux yeux de tous les témoins de cette scène. La jeune femme le couvait du regard s'assurant sans cesse qu'il était couvert avant de poser son visage, bien trop reconnaissable, sur son torse pour lui parler avec tendresse.

Dès que la jeune chanteuse eut terminé son récit, Lacey prit place de l'autre côté du lit et, à son tour, rassura son fils, lui disant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Kristen vint voir son frère à son tour et Mitchie décida de les laisser seuls quelques instants. Elle prévint Nate qu'elle sortait passer un appel et qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pressée de revenir vers lui et dès qu'elle fut dans le hall, appela son agent pour prévenir que la répétition du lendemain étaient annulée. Elle précisa, dans le message vocal, que Shane était à l'hôpital et que tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti du coma, il serait sa seule préoccupation. Une fois finie, elle coupa son téléphone. Elle voulut remonter mais à mesure qu'elle se rapprocha de l'ascenseur, les souvenirs l'assaillirent et elle s'arrêta à la cafétéria où elle s'assit sur une chaise. Fixant la table, sans réellement la voir, la jeune femme revécut leur premier matin.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose que vit Mitchie fut un papier peint vert qui lui rappela immédiatement qu'elle était dans l'appartement de Shane. « Et qu'on s'est enfin embrassé hier, songea-t-elle en souriant doucement. » Elle se tourna doucement pour ne pas réveiller le garçon qui la tenait dans ses bras mais quand elle croisa son regard amusé, elle sourit de plus belle avant de fermer les yeux quand il vint l'embrasser en caressant sa taille. Elle soupira de bien-être et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle chuchota :_

 _« - Bon, on dirait bien que je ne vais plus avoir besoin d'Humphrey. Si t'es là pour veiller sur moi, naturellement_ _?_

 _« - Naturellement, reprit-il amusé en embrassant son cou._

 _Une nouvelle fois, elle sourit simplement heureuse puis ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment des plus agréable._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Mitchie sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et sourit faiblement à Nate, à travers ses larmes.

« - Que fais-tu ici tout seule, Choukette demanda-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

« - Comme tu vois, je pleure, répondit-elle. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais Nate ? Tu te rends compte que les derniers mots que je lui ai dis, ou plutôt hurlé sont « Très bien fais comme tu veux » ? C'est loin d'être une déclaration d'amour, il faut en convenir, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ne pas lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais. Il le sait. Si tu avais vu son visage quand il m'a annoncé sa promotion et sa mutation. Il était loin d'irradier de bonheur, crois-moi. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'une catastrophe venait de lui tomber dessus… Et pour cause, il rêve d'être commissaire mais il est fou amoureux d'une jeune femme qui refuse de quitter Albuquerque et il a peur de la perdre. Il a passé la journée à essayer de savoir s'il devait t'en parler ou la refuser directement. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de t'en parler. Visiblement, j'aurais du me taire !

Elle le regarda sans un mot puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami avant de lui assurer qu'il avait bien fait. Au moins s'il la refusait, à présent, elle était certaine qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas et qu'il aurait pris sa décision en prenant son avis en considération.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis elle décida de remonter le voir, inquiète de sa santé. Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, un médecin les prévint que l'heure des visites était largement passée. Ils dirent donc au revoir au jeune homme et laissèrent Mitchie seule avec son petit ami quelques minutes.

« - Au revoir _my love_. Je reviens demain à la première heure. J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous, t'es plus important que le reste, chuchota-t-elle. J'ignore si tu m'entends mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je serais prête à tous les sacrifices pour toi. A demain, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec délicatesse.

Elle sortit de la chambre tristement et se laissa emmener sur le parking sans résister. Ils dirent au revoir à la famille de Shane et Nate la ramena chez elle, dans un drôle de silence.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de te laisser seule chez vous, demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« - Je l'ignore, répondit-elle doucement. Rassure-toi ça va aller. J'ai déjà dormi seule dans cette maison et puis on se voit à l'hôpital demain, non ?

« - D'accord. A demain Choukette. Bonne nuit.

Elle le remercia et sortit de la voiture pour rentrer directement chez elle. Elle verrouilla la porte et monta se coucher en priant pour que Shane aille mieux lorsqu'elle retournerait le voir.

La première pensée qu'elle eut, à son réveil, fut pour lui. Elle appela l'hôpital afin de savoir s'il y avait du changement, malheureusement, il était toujours dans le coma. Elle remercia la personne pour l'information avant de raccrocher et de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Malgré elle, la jeune femme repensa au premier repas qu'il lui avait préparé. C'était deux semaines après leur retrouvaille. Ayant été absente cinq jours, la jeune femme avait dû travailler dur pour combler son absence et durant quarante-huit heures, elle n'eut plus une seule seconde à elle. Elle rentrait chez elle éreintée et ne faisait rien d'autre que de monter se coucher. Quand le second dimanche arriva, elle décida de dire stop et se prit une journée pour elle. Elle avait eu l'intention de faire une grasse matinée mais on avait sonné chez elle à huit heures la faisant grogner.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Qui ose venir me voir un dimanche à huit heures du matin, demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre alors qu'on sonnait à nouveau. Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. Une minute quoi, c'est dimanche, soupira-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de mauvaise humeur, si ce n'est pas une question de vie… Ou de mort, repassez plus tard, chuchota-t-elle quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Shane._

 _« - Ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort donc, je vais repasser, sourit-il._

 _« - Non c'est bon t'as le droit d'entrer,_ _se reprit-elle après avoir écrasé un bâillement. Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? Un café ?_

 _« - S'il te plaît. En fait, ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles donc je venais voir si tu allais bien._ _Bien que vu ton état de fatigue et les cernes que t'as sous les yeux, j'en jugerai pas._

 _« - Désolée marathon de boulot. Sous prétexte que j'ai loupé cinq jours, Mona m'a tout fait rattraper. T'as ruiné ma seule grasse mat' d'ailleurs, bâilla-t-elle. Mais t'as du bol, je suis trop fatiguée pour t'en vouloir !_

 _« - Tu m'en vois plus que ravi. Allez assieds-toi, je m'occupe de ton petit-déjeuner, décida-t-il en l'asseyant d'autorité sur un des tabourets._

 _Amusée, elle le regarda fouiller les placards puis elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, avant de lui indiquer au fur et à mesure l'emplacement de chaque chose._

 _« - Tu prépares quoi là ? Des crêpes ?_

 _« - En effet, rit-il. J'espère que t'as du Nutella parce que selon Kris, des crêpes sans Nutella, c'est comme Paris sans la tour Eiffel_ _. C'est impossible, dit-il avec un drôle d'accent._

 _Elle rit de bon cœur et décréta qu'elle se passerait de tour Eiffel pour ce matin, ce qui le fit également rire. Tout en dissertant sur l'importance d'avoir de la pâte à tartiner en réserve, il fit la pâte puis commença les crêpes. Juste pour l'impressionner, il les fit toutes sauter_ _avant de les déposer dans un plat rond. Mitchie le regarda amusée puis sourit quand il en rata une qui retomba pliée en deux dans la poêle._

 _« - Tu es plus doué que moi_ _, ajouta-t-elle amusée._

 _Entre deux crêpes, il fouilla dans le frigo et en sortit une banane, deux kiwi, quelques oranges ainsi que des fraises. Il pressa les oranges et remplit deux verres avant de faire une salade de fruits avec le reste et quand tout fut prêt, il disposa le tout devant sa petite amie émerveillée qui commença par l'embrasser passionnément, avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner. Elle lui proposa de partager, détestant manger seule et lorsque les plats furent vides, ils allèrent au salon où ils restèrent allongés à discuter permettant ainsi à la brunette de se reposer._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Quand elle eut terminée de prendre sa douche, la jeune femme enfila un pantalon blanc ajouta une tunique bleue électrique puis se maquilla légèrement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes, vérifiant si elle ne pouvait toujours pas aller voir son petit ami. Quand ce fut bon, elle mit une paire de chaussures blanches, comme son sac puis prit les affaires qu'elle avait préparées pour Shane. Elle y avait mis des produits d'hygiène, des rechanges ainsi que des pyjamas. Durant le trajet qui la ramenait dans un hôpital où elle avait déjà passé trop de temps, elle se rappela le renvoi de son dernier garde du corps.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Dis donc_ Little _, je ne sais pas à quoi on doit ton sourire mille volt mais dis donc, il est éclatant… Et légèrement douloureux, rit Iris._

 _« - En fait, il est dû… A l'amour ma chère. Avec un grand A ! En rouge. Et qui clignote entouré de petits cœurs rouges qui chantent l'hymne à l'amour !_

 _« - Rien que ça, s'étonna sa violoncelliste._

 _« - Et ouais, soupira Mitchie rêveuse._

 _Son groupe la regarda plus qu'étonnée puis Serena la fit revenir à elle en claquant des doigts ce qui fit rosir ses joues… Qui devinrent carmin quand Iris lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit pour être aussi guillerette._

 _« - Eh bien, pour être totalement honnête… Rien. On a discuté Shane et moi. Toute la nuit et c'était hyper agréable !_

 _« - Attends, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble et vous n'avez fait que de discuter, s'étonna Bianca._

 _« - Oui… Bon ok de temps en temps on se faisait des bisous mais c'est tout, répondit-elle honnêtement._

 _« - Dis donc, si je m'abuse, depuis que Shane est revenu dans ta vie, vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble non, demanda Brent avec sérieux._

 _« - Euh une nouvelle fois, oui._

 _« - Il serait peut-être temps de remercier Humphrey pour son boulot mais là visiblement, tu as autant besoin de lui que moi de rouge à lèvres !_

 _Ils rirent de la comparaison mais Mitchie dut s'avouer qu'effectivement, elle n'avait plus réellement besoin de son garde du corps. Depuis trois mois que Shane était revenu, elle sollicitait Humphrey de moins en moins. Elle en discuta le soir même avec son copain et son frère et tous deux furent d'accord pour dire qu'il n'était plus réellement nécessaire_ _._ _Quand Jason ne pouvait pas dormir à la maison ou rester pour une soirée, Shane se dévouait, toujours avec le sourire, pour assurer sa protection._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Le chauffeur la fit revenir à elle en lui demandant de régler sa course, ce qu'elle fit avant de quitter la voiture pour rentrer dans l'hôpital. La jeune femme prit le même chemin que la veille au soir et quand elle croisa un médecin, lui demanda si l'état de Shane avait changé. Malheureusement, il était toujours dans un coma léger. Elle entra dans la chambre en souriant. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, elle lui parla donc, lui racontant qu'elle avait repensé au petit-déjeuner de rêve qu'il lui avait préparé, aux conversations qu'ils avaient eu, puis s'allongea à côté de lui et caressa son bras non perfusé. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui demanda s'il l'entendait ou s'il sentait ses caresses mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle passa la journée avec lui, lui parlant d'un concert qu'elle allait devoir faire, d'une idée de chanson puis de vacances. Elle y pensait depuis quelques semaines et à présent, elle rêvait qu'ils partent tous les deux, sur une île pour oublier tout le reste. Ce qu'elle lui cacha fut l'espoir qu'un décor de rêve déclenche chez lui le besoin de la demander en mariage pour ne pas la perdre. Elle ignorait pourtant comment lui soumettre son vœu le plus cher et préféra parler de plage de sable blanc, et de cocotiers.

« - Et puis qui sait, on pourrait tomber sur une île déserte. On vivrait comme des Robinson Crusoé pendant quelques semaines. On pêcherait des poissons qu'on mangerait accompagnés de fruits tropicaux, rêva-t-elle à voix haute… Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ma famille me manquerait trop et donc je construirais probablement un canoë pour aller les retrouver au plus vite… Mais au bout de plusieurs jours. J'adore ma famille, c'est un fait, mais t'en fais également partie. Presque légalement d'ailleurs, souffla-t-elle les joues rouges, donc en théorie, je serais avec ma famille.

« - Mitchie, souffla une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Kristen et Nate qui la regardait perplexe.

« - Je… Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il entendait peut-être ce qu'on racontait donc je lui propose des vacances de rêves… Histoire de le motiver, se crut-elle obliger d'expliquer.

« - Oh ok. Je pourrais venir ? Vous pêcherez et moi je ferais des vêtements avec des feuilles de palmiers et des petits cailloux. Ça serait un vrai rêve.

« - Kris, souffla Nate, à mon avis si tu es présente tu casses le côté rêve des vacances. Passer deux semaines échoués sur une île avec sa copine et sa petite sœur qui va les déranger, ça sera vite l'enfer pour Shane !

« - Je confirme, grimaça Mitchie. Surtout que dans mon idée tu n'es pas là, dit-elle à la jeune femme sans quitter sa place sur le lit. Et toi _my love_ , t'es pour ou contre l'intervention de ta sœur dans nos vacances ?

« - Ah ah ! Qui ne dit rien consent !

« - En fait, y a conflit d'intérêt et Shane le sait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne dit rien, intervint Nate amusé. Il ne peut pas dire ouvertement qu'il préfère passer deux semaines à jouer les Robinson avec sa copine en bikini, plutôt que deux semaines avec sa copine et sa petite sœur. Il n'est pas fou !

« - Non, admit Kristen. Juste dans le coma.

Cette simple phrase clôtura la conversation et chacun se mit à réfléchir. Nate cherchait un moyen de relancer la conversation, alors que Kristen se demandait comment annoncer à sa belle-sœur qu'elle trouvait Brent, mignon. Pour sa part, la brunette ne cherchait pas à retenir ses pensées. Celles-ci la menèrent directement à un jour qui avait changé sa vie.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane et elle étaient tous les deux dans le salon chez la jeune femme quand il soupira en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« - Un problème, hasarda-t-elle._

 _« - Je crois… C'est juste que j'essaie de me souvenir de la couleur de la chambre de mon appart. Mais comme je passe toutes mes nuits dans tes bras, j'ai oublié s'ils sont bleus ou vert !_

 _« - Vert, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Je le sais parce que la première fois que je me suis réveillée dans ta chambre, j'ai cru que j'allais être malade. A cette époque je haïssais le vert, se justifia-t-elle._

 _« - Ok. Merci de l'information. Donc je n'ai plus qu'à repeindre ma chambre d'une autre couleur pour que tu acceptes de venir y dormir !_

 _« - Yep, rit-elle. En réalité ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans ton petit monde vert, tu sais ?_

 _« - Ouais sauf qu'on finit toujours chez toi, qu'importe ce qu'on fasse. La preuve, j'ai même deux tiroirs dans ton dressing !_

 _Ils rirent et celui-ci redoubla quand elle fit semblant de bouder parce que chez lui, elle n'avait pas même un tiroir. Quand leur rire cessa enfin, elle lui demanda pourquoi il venait tous les soirs chez elle, puisqu'il aimait son appartement. Il sourit et après avoir embrassé son cou quelques secondes, il chuchota à son oreille :_

 _« - D'un, je suis plus près de mon travail en partant de chez toi_ _. De plus, j'aime bien l'idée de t'aider à aménager ta nouvelle maison, de te voir t'enthousiasmer quand les peintures sont finies ou les meubles que t'as commandés, arrivés. En restant chez moi, j'ai beaucoup moins de chance de pouvoir prendre une douche avec toi alors qu'en passant la soirée et la nuit chez toi, je peux vivre ce petit moment presque tous les soirs !_

 _« - Espèce d'idiot, rit-elle en sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore lavés ensemble._

 _Mitchie n'était pas prête à se mettre à nue devant lui, ce qu'il respectait, même s'il lui arrivait de la taquiner gentiment avec ça. Sachant que son dernier argument n'était pas recevable, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le regarder avec sérieux._

 _« - Quoi, chuchota-t-il._

 _« - Quelle serait ta réponse si je te proposais de faire un peu de place dans mes placards pour toi ?_

 _« - Grande comment ta place, demanda-t-il réellement intéressé._

 _« - Assez grande pour contenir toutes tes affaires… Et tes meubles si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-elle les joues rouges._

 _Il la regarda soudainement avec un regard sérieux et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas trop vite. A ses yeux, ça lui semblait logique mais elle se rappela que les garçons aimaient avoir leur liberté. Elle commença à vouloir se rétracter et se mit à chercher les mots._

 _« - Tu es sérieuse, chuchota-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux._

 _« - Je… Disons que tu l'as dit tu passes ton temps ici, expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cents pas. J'aime passer mes soirées de libres dans tes bras à t'écouter de parler de tout et de rien. Quand on passe la soirée vautrés sur ce canapé à manger de la pizza, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être juste une fille et puis… Ce n'est qu'une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, t'as le droit de dire non, ne t'en fais pas !_

 _« - Donc tu ne veux pas de moi, demanda-t-il perdu. Enfin pas chez toi !_

 _« - Si, répondit-elle aussitôt. Au contraire, j'adorais pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin que je passe à Albuquerque dans tes bras. Savoir que tu te sens comme chez toi, parce que tu vis ici. Réellement je veux dire. Parce qu'il y a tes souvenirs, tes photos et tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Parce que j'aime l'idée que quand je sors d'un concert éprouvant, je sais que t'es là, en train de dormir probablement, mais que je peux me coller à toi et décompresser en te sentant m'enlacer._

 _« - Et si je te disais que ça me plairait beaucoup également ? De vivre ici officiellement ? Je veux dire, on a quasiment aménagé le premier étage ensemble et t'as même pris mes goûts en considérations en redécorant le rez-de-chaussée_ _. Ce n'est pas comme si que tu me proposais de vivre ici de but en blanc. Je te soupçonne même d'avoir minutieusement préparé ton plan pour me faire entrer dans ta vie doucement mais sûrement._

 _« - Alors, tu… Tu serais d'accord pour vivre ici ? Avec moi, demanda-t-elle surprise._

 _« - Oui._

 _A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'il la vit se mettre à sourire franchement alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. « Surtout que j'y pensais depuis quelques jours, songea-t-il en l'embrassant. »_

 _Fin du flash-back._

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arriver d'une infirmière qui s'étonna de la voir allongée sur le lit avec le patient. Elle les fit sortir afin de nettoyer les plaies du jeune homme et dans le couloir Nate lui demanda ce à quoi elle pensait.

« - A rien. Je revis les meilleurs moments de notre histoire à Shane et moi. J'en étais à son emménagement.

« - Pitié pas ce moment, souffla-t-il fatigué avant d'ajouter devant son regard perplexe. Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état, il était le lendemain du jour où tu lui as proposé de vivre avec toi. Il était tête en l'air, avec un grand sourire qui a fait souffrir toute la brigade, il a laissé échapper un dealer qu'on recherchait depuis pas mal de semaines. Pendant une semaine, il a été impossible et j'avais deux fois plus de boulot pour couvrir ses dérapages. J'ai dû le bloquer dans les vestiaires et lui demander de se reprendre réellement pour qu'il redevienne le Shane que je connaissais.

« - Navrée, rit-elle. Il ne m'en a rien dit. J'ai juste été surprise quand il m'a proposé de l'aider à faire ses cartons le week-end suivant. D'ailleurs tu étais là aussi si je me souviens bien.

« - Ouais, c'était la condition. S'il se reprenait, je l'aidais à emménager encore plus vite chez toi !

Elle acquiesça au moment où l'infirmière sortit de la chambre. Ils la réintégrèrent en discutant des divers changements de Shane depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Nate le trouvait plus heureux et Kristen plus supportable. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il semblait mieux comprendre son besoin d'indépendance et supportait légèrement mieux ses incartades. Comme le jour où elle avait invité quelques une de ses amies chez Shane, sachant que Mitchie y serait.

« - Tu sais, ce jour-là j'ai failli te tuer, avoua Mitchie. Je revenais d'une tournée éprouvante, et le soir même, alors que ton frère avait prévu une soirée en amoureux, tu es arrivée en hurlant et tout. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de te bâillonner. Ton frère lui préférait t'enfermer dans le placard après t'avoir rendue muette et filer chez moi pour terminer notre soirée en amoureux… A la place, j'ai passé la soirée à signer des autographes et à poser pour des photos tout en rêvant secrètement que tu t'étrangles avec ta cravate rose !

Ils rirent tous les trois et Kristen lui promit de ne plus recommencer une telle chose. Shane qui avait appréhendé la réaction de sa sœur quand elle aurait appris qu'il sortait avec son idole, avait été soulagé de voir que si au début, elle ne ratait pas une occasion de poser des questions à Mitchie, au fur et à mesure, elle s'était calmée. A présent, leur relation s'était normalisée et quand elles allaient faire du shopping ensemble, Kristen prenait soin de prévenir ses amies, qu'après la séance.

Durant une nouvelle heure, ils discutèrent de leurs souvenirs communs de ces cinq dernières années. Ils évoquèrent la fête que Mitchie avait donné le jour où elle avait été libérée de sa dernière séance de psychologie, des fêtes d'Halloween qui étaient de plus en plus select. Un tas de stars en mal de pub tentaient de s'inviter aux fêtes que donnait la brunette. Pour sa part, son plus beau souvenir, restait celui de leur premier Noël ensemble. Shane n'était réellement installé que depuis une semaine mais il avait réussi à trouver le temps, entre ses cartons et sa carrière, de faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau spécial pour sa copine.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane sourit en voyant Mitchie jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à leur sapin. Il observa discrètement l'heure et sourit en voyant que minuit venait de sonner._

 _« - Laisse-moi deviner ? T'es pressée d'ouvrir ton cadeau ? Depuis dix minutes tu regardes le bas du sapin toutes les vingt secondes, expliqua-t-il._

 _« - Tu sais, au final ce n'est pas drôle de sortir avec un inspecteur. Il voit tout, grimaça-t-elle boudeuse._

 _« - Ma sœur dit la même chose sauf qu'elle c'est d'avoir un frère policier qui n'est pas drôle._

 _Ils partagèrent un sourire complice puis il prit le cadeau qu'il a avait mis du temps à trouver et le lui tendit. Aussitôt sa mine boudeuse disparut et elle l'embrassa avant d'ouvrir le présent. Son regard s'illumina quand elle découvrit un bracelet tout fin en or blanc. Elle voulut le mettre quand il lui demanda de bien l'observer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle sourit quand elle nota la phrase qu'il avait fait graver à l'intérieur. «_ _A la seule femme au monde qui a su me rappeler ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Je t'aime Michaela Citlalli Torrès_ _._ _» Elle rougit ne sachant que répondre à une telle déclaration d'amour et sut que le cadeau qu'elle comptait lui faire lui ferait sentir à quel point, elle l'aimait également. Elle l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, tout en mettant son bracelet et lui tendit une grosse enveloppe. Il la fixa perplexe puis l'ouvrit pour découvrir une plaque en argent gravée, grande comme un livre de poche._

 _« - Voyons ça, sourit-il. «_ _A l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré_ _. » Je te remercie c'est gentil, dit-il incertain._

 _« - Le cadeau véritable est derrière, fit-elle mal à l'aise._

 _Plus qu'étonné, il tourna la fine plaque et rougit en lisant les mots qu'elle avait fait graver. Il fronça les sourcils et relut le message plusieurs fois en cherchant à comprendre._

 _« - «_ _Aime-moi_ _» ? Je t'aime déjà Mitchie, chuchota-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux._

 _« - Je… Euh… Viens, souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silences alors qu'elle avait les joues plus que rouges._

 _Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à leur chambre qu'elle verrouilla derrière lui_ _._ _Il sembla comprendre l'espace d'une seconde puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux puis la fixa perdu. Elle inspira un bon coup et l'embrassa avec tendresse nouant ses mains dans son cou. Il sembla soulagé et entoura sa taille de ses mains alors qu'il tenait toujours la plaque. Mitchie se sentit rougir en songeant à ce qu'elle devait faire et recula lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux sur son lit. Il s'éloigna avec douceur et chuchota :_

 _« - Mitchie, est-ce que… Tu… Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il les joues rouges._

 _« - Oui, répondit-elle en murmurant. Je veux que tu m'aimes… De la plus belle des manières, ajouta-t-elle une seconde après._

 _Shane écarquilla les yeux et, l'espace d'une seconde, donna l'impression d'avoir peur_ _puis il se reprit_ _et vint embrasser la jeune femme avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable tout en la rejoignant sur leur lit avant de la faire basculer sur le dos._

 _Fin du flash-back_

* * *

* : Je vous renvoie au chapitre 18 « Dénouements » de **Présumé innocent** pour plus d'infos.

Et voilà, je coupe là parce qu'on a pas besoin de sous-titre et ce n'est pas le plus important. J'essaie simplement d'expliquer les moments forts de leur histoire ces cinq dernières années. Bon tout ça ne vous dira pas ce que j'ai en tête parce que le coma de Shane va bientôt se terminer et il va se réveiller. (Pas le choix j'ai promis sur la tête de mon neveu que j'adore que ça serait une happy end comme je l'avais prévue… Enfin bref) Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce que je vous prépare ? La réponse bientôt comme d'habitude. A la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Réveil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du post. Entre les examens de ma correctrice et ma semaine chargée il m'est sorti de l'esprit _Sorry_ Mais merci à **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. En logique oui il devrait se réveiller ne t'en fais pas mdrr Quand je ne sais pas mais vu le titre du chapitre ça devrait t'aiguiller. Ben faut bien, ils ne donnent pas de nouvelles sinon. Pour les flash-back rassure-toi y en a encore certains dans ce chapitre. Bisouilles), **viso66** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Euh petite question, as-tu lu la première partie "Présumé innocent" avant d'attaquer cette fic ? J'avoue "Découvertes" c'est un univers que je viens de découvrir mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si je vais le continuer longtemps, j'ai un peu de mal avec. Mais en tout cas, merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Bises), **Guest** (Salut toi. On prie tous pour que Shane se réveille crois-moi. Bises) et **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Ah tu as du les relire pour te rappeler ? mdrr Ouais c'est très explosif comme début mais... Le pire arrive ! :p Ah ben tu verras pour la suite, je ne dévoile rien mdrr Bisouilles) pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane. Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Réveil**

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était à nouveau seule au chevet de Shane, Mitchie repensait encore à leur première fois. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, ça n'avait pas été aussi sensationnel qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle avait surtout eu mal mais la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve avait été bien plus importante que tout le reste et elle en gardait quand même un excellent souvenir. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nate qui souffla, avec exagération, en la voyant, ce qui les fit rire. Comme la veille, elle était allongée contre Shane frôlant ses blessures sous l'œil attendri de leur ami.

« - Alors que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive, demanda-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

« - Rien, je pensais à notre couple. A tous ce qui a changé avec son entrée dans ma vie. Et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Enfin je veux dire, je le sens. Shane a pris une telle importance dans ma vie, que sans lui, je ne serais plus capable de rien.

« - Tu devrais lui dire.

« - C'est ce que je compte faire… Mais j'ai peur qu'il me demande de le suivre à LA le cas échéant, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Michaela, souffla-t-il, ce mec à qui tu caresses le bras là, ce vieux Shane, sourit-il, sait combien tu es attachée à ta vie ici à Albuquerque. Il a conscience que si tu partais contre ton grès, tu finirais par lui en vouloir et il t'aime bien trop pour t'imposer ce choix. Qu'il accepte ou non cette promotion-mutation, sache qu'il prendra ton avis en compte. Comme tu tiens compte du sien quand tu prépares une tournée ou que tu procèdes à un changement dans ta vie. Qu'il soit ou non pro. Regarde, tu le consultes même pour changer la peinture d'une pièce, ou la déco de ton jardin.

« - Il est autant chez lui que moi. C'est normal. En plus je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait que je fasse les peintures seule et que je mette une couleur qu'il déteste ! Tout comme je n'apprécierais pas. Pour ma tournée, son avis n'est pas toujours pris en compte. Bon ok souvent mais des fois je n'en tiens pas compte, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je veux dire, il me dit parfois que tel ou tel hôtel ou salle de concert est mieux pourtant je n'y vais pas !

« - Mais tu y réfléchis avant, s'entêta son ami.

Lorsque ses joues devinrent rouges, Nate sut qu'il avait raison. Elle prenait son avis en compte à chaque fois mais refusait de l'admettre. Il changea cependant de sujet, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise et lui demanda des nouvelles du jeune homme. Son visage devint triste quelques secondes et il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun changement. Ils se reprirent bien vite et discutèrent de choses légères. Il nota malgré tout sa réticence à parler d'avenir et chercha à en comprendre la cause mais elle refusait de parler. Quant à Nate, il changea de sujet lorsque la famille de Shane arriva. Ils leurs dirent bonjour, puis commencèrent à parler entre eux, laissant la brunette repenser au jour où elle avait rencontré les parents de son copain. La soirée avait plutôt mal commencé. Shane tenait absolument à ce que Mitchie les rencontre avant de partir en tournée et ils avaient décidé de se voir l'avant-veille de son départ. Le seul jour où ils étaient tous libres.

 _Flash-back_

 _Pour l'occasion Mitchie avait opté pour une petite robe noire à fines bretelles avec de petites poches. Shane avait cru qu'ils seraient en retard puisqu'elle s'était changée pas loin de vingt-sept fois_ _pour finalement choisir son deuxième choix. Ils étaient arrivés pourtant, contre toute attente, à l'heure._

 _« - Ils habitent dans cette maison, demanda Mitchie surprise._

 _« - Ouais, elle n'est pas aussi grosse que celle que t'as fait construire mais…_

 _« - Ce n'est pas un reproche voyons. Je disais ça parce que je pensais que tes parents vivaient dans un appartement. C'était l'impression que j'en avais quand j'entends Kris en parler. Mais j'aime bien. Enfin le jardin puisque je n'ai pas encore vu l'intérieur, sourit-elle._

 _Il acquiesça légèrement anxieux et elle le fixa en haussant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête puis la rejoignit et main dans la main ils remontèrent l'allée avant de frapper à la porte. Mitchie se tendit en entendant la jeune fille hurler de joie que son idole était arrivée et Duncan ouvrit la porte en soupirant._

 _« - Kristen calme-toi ! Entrez, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il pour eux._

 _Shane laissa passer sa copine en premier puis sa mère les rejoignit._

 _« - Papa, maman, je vous présente…_

 _« - Mitchiiiie ! Mon idole, intervint Kristen en agissant comme une groupie._

 _« - Kristen, on n'interrompt pas les gens, la réprimanda sa mère. Excusez-là._

 _« - Aucun problème, assura la jeune femme._

 _« - Oui, se reprit Shane en s'apercevant que ses parents le fixait, je vous présente Michaela Torrès. Ma petite amie. Michaela, je te présente Duncan mon père et Lacey ma mère._

 _« - Enchantée de vous rencontrer, sourit la jeune femme intimidée._

 _« - C'est un réel plaisir Michaela. On entend, comme vous avez du le comprendre, beaucoup parler de vous._

 _« - En effet, rit-elle._

 _Kristen voulut faire un commentaire mais son frère la fusilla des yeux et elle marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à un « Si on peut plus s'exprimer maintenant_ _» mais personne n'en fut très sûr. Ils allèrent au salon et Mitchie ne put que s'émerveiller de la décoration des pièces. Elle sourit quand elle vit une photo représentant un petit garçon, à qui il manquait une dent, sourire sur une balançoire. Elle croisa le regard de Shane qui rougit légèrement mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, sur le fait qu'elle le trouvait mignon._

 _Le début de la soirée se passa agréablement. Ils faisaient tous ou presque connaissance avec la brunette puisque certaines fois c'était Kristen qui répondait pour elle, sans savoir qu'elle était de plus en plus gênée._

 _« - D'après Shane, vous viviez avec votre frère et votre nièce ?_

 _« - Euh oui en effet. Au début je l'hébergeais pendant ses études mais…_

 _« - Ils sont super proches. Mitchie le dit dans toutes ses interviews. Si elle garde les pieds sur terre, c'est surtout grâce à Jason et…_

 _« - Kristen, cria Shane. Tu peux laisser Michaela parler seule ? Elle n'a pas besoin d'un porte-parole !_

 _La jeune fille regarda son idole qui rougit en se mordant la langue et Lacey décida de servir l'apéritif afin de clore la conversation. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle revint, de l'eau entra dans la pièce par la porte-fenêtre inondant le rez-de-chaussée sur trois centimètres._

 _« - Ne me dis pas que le voisin recommence, soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter pour son fils, il s'est acheté une énorme piscine qui est instable et légèrement en pente. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous inonde ce mois-ci sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit… Je crains qu'on doive reporter la rencontre de quelques jours, s'excusa-t-elle._

 _« - C'est que…_

 _« - Mitchie part en tournée pendant trois mois et demi, annonça Shane. C'était son seul soir de libre…_

 _« - On n'a qu'à aller au restau ?_

 _« - C'est une bonne idée Kristen mais tu risques de faire la une des tabloïds et je préférerais éviter, déclara Mitchie les joues rouges. Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne se fait pas en temps normal mais si vous voulez, on peut aller chez moi ? Ça serait dommage de perdre le repas que vous avez fait._

 _« - Cool, je vais chercher mon appareil !_

 _« - Fais une seule photo de là où je vis et je t'assure que je te colle en prison pour atteinte au droits de l'image et abus de confiance, la menaça Shane très sérieusement. Je sais que Mitchie n'osera pas mais moi je ne me gênerais pas !_

 _La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein mouvement alors que Duncan demandait à la jeune femme si ça n'allait pas lui poser problème._

 _« - Non rassurez-vous. Il n'y a personne chez moi, puisque Shane et moi sommes ici et ça m'ennuierait de reporter de trois mois et demi, sourit-elle._

 _« - Attends si on y réfléchit deux minutes, intervint son copain. D'ici trois mois, Kris aura certainement fait une bêtise et sera interdite de sortie donc elle ne connaîtra pas notre adresse…_

 _« - C'est ta sœur Shane, rit-elle. Tu l'inviteras forcément un jour ou l'autre. Je préfère qu'elle vienne et ressemble à une touriste dans un musée ce soir que dans trois ou six mois !_

 _Ils rirent tous, sauf la concernée qui grimaça quelque peu. Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient chez le jeune couple terminer la soirée._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Mitchie, appela Nate. Tu étais où petite songeuse ?

« - Euh… Nulle part, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges. Je repensais simplement au jour où je vous ai rencontré, dit-elle pour les parents qui acquiescèrent.

« - Ce soir-là, j'ai bien cru que Shane allait enfermer sa sœur dans un de vos nombreux placards, sourit Lacey.

« - Pour être franche… Moi aussi ! Et j'ai même songé plus d'une fois à l'y aider.

« - Hey, s'exclama la concernée vexée.

« - Kris, reconnais que ce soir-là t'as été insupportable, intervint Duncan.

« - Et alors ? Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans. On est tout bête à cet âge mais j'ai grandis !

Ils rirent en sachant qu'elle continuait parfois à agir en groupie quand elle rencontrait une personne célèbre en débarquant chez Mitchie sans prévenir. Elle avait ainsi rencontré Zac Efron à l'époque où il était encore avec Vanessa Hudgens également présente, Miley Cyrus ainsi qu'Ashley Tisdale.

Ils furent contraints de sortir quelques minutes quand un médecin vint procéder à des examens de routines. Tandis qu'ils restèrent dans le couloir, Mitchie se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Shane, la brunette savourait chaque moment normal. Comme leurs soirées devant la télé, ou le fait de faire les courses.

 _Flash-back_

 _La jeune chanteuse avait une journée de congé, chose rare en pleine promo de son nouvel album et elle décida de la passer avec sa nièce dont elle était toujours aussi proche. Mandy avait sept ans et demi à présent mais aux yeux de la brunette, elle était toujours un petit bébé. Elles étaient dans la salle de répète des BABIES en train de danser comme des folles sur_ Elvis Presley _, quand Shane entra. Il les rejoignit les regarda quelques minutes et songea, malgré lui, qu'elle ferait une maman sensationnelle avant de secouer la tête en se demandant pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de chose._

 _« - Ciel mon copain, fit Mitchie scandalisée sous les rires de la petite._

 _« - Ciel mon tonton, reprit Mandy amusée._

 _« - Salut Mandy, tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en les rejoignant pour embrasser sa petite amie._

 _« - Ouais tranquille. Mais l'école ce n'est pas drôle. La maîtresse nous demande sans arrêt de nouvelles choses que je ne sais jamais, bouda-t-elle. Elle ne m'interroge jamais sur ce que je sais ! Comme les chansons de Mitchie ou alors au piano. Je suis douée en plus mais non, elle continue de me demander des soustractions que je ne sais pas faire_ _!_

 _« - Tu verras, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça, la rassura-t-il en lui faisant un bisou. Mitchie, ajouta-t-il, prête à aller en course ?_

 _« - Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas le choix, on a plus de farine. Pour faire des cookies, c'est nul, rit-elle._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin d'en faire et monta prendre sa douche la prévenant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Tout en se lavant, il se rappela qu'elle en faisait que quand elle déprimait et se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant de se souvenir que Mandy adorait en manger. Il fut donc rassuré. Mitchie en faisait toujours quand sa nièce était là. « Mais pourquoi j'ai pensé à quelle mère elle serait, se demanda-t-il. » Cette pensée le dérangeait. Certes il aimait la jeune femme mais il ne se voyait pas être papa maintenant. Il n'avait que vingt-sept ans et il voulait être promu commissaire avant_ _._

 _Quand il fut propre, il s'habilla puis rejoignit les deux filles qui étaient, à présent, en train de chanter des chansons de Mitchie. Il sourit et s'excusa de les déranger mais leur rappela l'heure. Il sourit en voyant Mandy courir jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre sa veste et prit la main de sa copine avant de rejoindre la petite tranquillement._

 _Durant le trajet, elles furent toutes les deux calmes et Shane ne chercha pas à faire la conversation en voyant que Mitchie avait les yeux fermés. Il savait combien la promo d'un album pouvait être fatigante et qu'en général elle profitait de chaque instant de repos pour récupérer de l'énergie. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il coupa le moteur. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le magasin avec un caddie. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Mandy sortir une liste sur laquelle elle avait noté tous les ingrédients pour faire des cookies et commencèrent tranquillement leurs emplettes._

 _A mesure qu'ils remplissaient leur caddie, la petite cherchait les ingrédients pour faire les gâteaux et lorsqu'elle eut mis les pépites de chocolat dans le chariot, elle décréta qu'ils avaient tous. Shane, qui poussait le caddie, se contenta de sourire alors que Mitchie rit de bon cœur avant de se mettre au niveau de sa nièce. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'autres produits et lui promit qu'ils feraient les cookies avant son départ à vingt heures. Pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures, le jeune inspecteur se surprit à penser que sa copine ferait une mère formidable et se demanda d'où cette idée lui venait. « A tous les coups, le repas avec mes parents hier, y est pour quelque chose, songea-t-il en se rappelant que sa mère lui avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises, quand elle aurait la chance d'être grand-mère._ _»_

 _Ils terminèrent leurs courses et le temps qu'ils payent tous leurs articles, Mandy se mit à fredonner une des premières chansons de sa tante, qui sourit les joues roses. Shane se mordit la langue pour en pas rire puis prit tendrement la main de sa copine comme pour lui assurer son soutien. Celle-ci le fixa et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle ne put que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir chargé les courses dans le coffre de la voiture du jeune homme. A l'abri des regards, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les remarques de sa nièce qui décréta que c'était dégoûtant,_ _les faisant tous les deux rire._

 _« - Tu verras, avec le temps, tu changeras d'avis, rit Mitchie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit faisant revenir à elle la brunette qui croisa le regard amusé de Nate.

« - Quoi, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'il entra derrière elle.

« - Rien… Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es autant dans la lune ces derniers temps.

« - Facile. Je ne peux pas vivre de nouveaux moments avec mon copain, donc je revis les meilleurs en attendant qu'il arrête de dormir… Et ça se dit inspecteur, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« - Tu te dis bien chanteuse alors que tu chantes faux, se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se figea et se tourna vers lui en le fusillant des yeux. Il sourit et sortit aussitôt un mouchoir blanc de sa poche qu'il agita comme pour sonner une trêve. Elle le fixa puis se mit elle aussi à rire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Mitchie revint s'allonger près de son copain à qui elle continua de caresser l'avant-bras, espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Ils avaient déjà été séparés plus longtemps, quand il était resté en mission pendant plus de trois mois sans pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles mais, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas la même chose. Quand il partait en mission, elle ne le voyait pas, ni Nate alors que dans le cas présent, elle le voyait sans pour autant entendre la voix de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle frôla son bracelet qui ne quittait jamais son poignet et repensa à la gravure. « A la seule femme au monde qui a su me rappeler ce qu'aimer voulait dire, lut-elle mentalement. Si je pouvais te rappeler comment te réveiller _my love_. »

« - Je voudrais trouver un moyen pour que tu reviennes avec nous, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ton retour… Je sais que tu ne souffres pas en restant dans le coma mais s'il te plait, pense à moi et n'y reste pas trop longtemps. Reviens-moi Shane. Même si c'est pour m'annoncer que tu me quittes pour aller vivre ton rêve Californien. Je veux l'entendre et l'accepter mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas endormi ainsi, termina-t-elle en pleurant doucement.

« - Hey Choukette, ça va ?

« - Oui, sanglota-t-elle. C'est juste que… Je me sens tellement inutile en ce moment ! Je sais que je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'il sorte lui-même du coma mais… J'ai peur qu'il n'en sorte jamais, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges et ruisselantes.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais Shane. Il n'abandonne jamais, assura-t-il. Il reviendra. Tu dois juste rester forte… Comme un gratte-ciel, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle le fixa amusée, à travers ses larmes, en comprenant qu'il faisait référence à la chanson d'elle qu'il préférait. _Skyscraper_. La popularité de la jeune femme était déjà faite depuis longtemps avant qu'elle ne la sorte mais avec celle-ci, elle avait convaincu les plus réticents de son talent autant dans l'écriture que dans l'interprétation. La chanson était devenue un hymne pour beaucoup de personne dans le monde entier et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle n'en entende parler. Inspirant longuement, elle essuya ses larmes et promit à l'oreille de Shane qu'elle resterait forte et qu'elle l'attendrait. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

 _Flash-back_

 _Mitchie soupira en regardant l'heure. Ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt heures chez des amis de la jeune femme seulement Shane n'avait pas voulu suivre la route qu'elle lui avait indiqué si bien qu'ils arrivèrent avec trois quart d'heure de retard. Ils se garèrent, tous deux énervés et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui reprocher leur retard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit._

 _« - On réglera ça plus tard, dit-elle irritée. Salut Sarah, tu vas bien ?_

 _« - Impec la belle. Dis donc, on commençait à s'inquiéter, mademoiselle ponctuelle !_

 _« - Désolée avec Shane on n'a pas vu l'heure, mentit-elle. On est parti en retard._

 _« - Shane, c'est ton inspecteur ?_

 _« - Ouais, rit-elle. Mon inspecteur. Shane, je te présente Sarah la fille d'une amie de ma mère. On s'était perdue de vue quand elle est partie vivre au Brésil._

 _Il la salua poliment et ils entrèrent pour voir que la soirée commençait juste. La jeune femme revenant seule de son voyage, qui avait duré cinq ans, avait décoré son salon aux couleurs du pays qui lui manquait déjà. Ils s'attablèrent mais malgré la bonne ambiance, ni Shane ni Mitchie n'en profitèrent. Ils étaient encore trop énervés par le comportement de l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il s'était trompé de route alors qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance pour le chemin._

 _A la fin du repas, alors que tous se mirent à danser, la brunette refusa de l'approcher, préférant danser avec ses amis alors qu'il discutait avec ceux qui refusaient de danser. Au bout d'une heure, il vit Mitchie s'éloigner dans le couloir et sans réfléchir, la suivi et la prit par le bras._

 _« - Shane, qu'est-ce que… Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, grimaça-t-elle._

 _« - Suis-moi, répondit-il en desserrant sa prise sur son bras._

 _Il les fit entrer dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et elle sourcilla._

 _« - Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait dans le garage, chuchota-t-elle irritée._

 _« - On règle le problème !_

 _« - Quel problème ? Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle en le fusillant des yeux. On avait rendez-vous chez des amis que je voulais te présenter, et on est arrivé en retard parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter quand je t'indiquais le chemin. Fin du règlement de problème !_

 _« - Non pas fin du problème, la rattrapa-t-il. Si je ne t'ai pas écouté, c'est parce qu'il y a, en ce moment une déviation sur le chemin que tu voulais me faire emprunter !_

 _« - Je le sais, je suis déjà venue ici hier ! Mais c'était rattrapable ! Mais évidemment monsieur n'a pas voulu m'écouter !_

 _Ils avaient conscience de ne pas être chez eux, ils continuèrent donc à chuchoter malgré leur dispute. Shane finit par lui reprocher ses conseils routiers inutiles puisqu'elle n'avait pas le permis, ce qui la vexa quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne lui rappelle qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le permis mais qu'elle connaissait son chemin. Le ton monta rapidement malgré les murmures et l'obscurité, quand d'un coup, il ne supporta plus ses reproches et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Le baiser fut plein de colère et elle y répondit de la même manière. Chacun voulant dominer la bouche de l'autre. Ayant plus de force, le jeune inspecteur n'eut pas de mal à la faire reculer jusqu'au mur où il la plaqua avec douceur malgré tout. Peu à peu, la colère se transforma_ _en passion et elle s'accrocha à lui avant de caresser son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme les faisant glisser dans son dos puis sous son haut bleu. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner sous ce contact et lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, quitta ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou qu'il picora de baisers alors que ses mains lui prodiguèrent des caresses sensuelles. La jeune femme se cambra sous celles-ci et se mit à soupirer son prénom de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son copain taquiner ses côtes avant de remonter doucement._

 _« - Tes caresses vont me rendre folle, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus rauque._

 _Il sourit et proposa de s'arrêter mais elle entoura une de ses jambes sur celles du jeune homme qui la colla à lui avant de venir embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. La jeune femme renversa sa tête tout en fermant les yeux alors que ses mains se promenaient dans les cheveux de Shane qui commença à tirer sur le haut pour le faire descendre._

 _« - Je… Oh je dérange, sourit Sarah en les découvrant. Désolée je venais juste chercher une autre bouteille de cachaça.*_

 _Ils rougirent tous les deux gênés de s'être fait prendre et la jeune chanteuse se rhabilla convenablement avant de suivre son amie et son copain qui posa un regard brûlant sur elle. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il chuchota à son oreille._

 _« - Attends qu'on soit rentré que je termine de te rendre folle !_

 _Elle rougit de plus belle et le mit au défi de la rendre totalement folle. Ils se mêlèrent à la soirée. Suite à cette explication, ils redevinrent plus tendre l'un avec l'autre et la soirée leur parut plus agréable._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Hey Mitchie, cria Kristen la faisant revenir à elle. Tu pensais à quoi pour devenir aussi rouge.

« - Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit-elle gênée. Une histoire de bouteille de Cachaça !

Nate explosa de rire aussitôt et elle se demanda ce qu'il savait à ce sujet. Il se calma et sous son regard curieux, il expliqua :

« - Il paraît, selon ma source, dit-il en désignant Shane, que ce serait un alcool très fort qui annihile les inhibitions et que la soirée s'est terminée en apothéose !

Mitchie acquiesça à ce mensonge et reporta son attention sur son copain qui continuait inexorablement de dormir.

La journée passa sans qu'il n'y ait de changement. Seuls les visiteurs changèrent puisque ses parents remplacèrent Lacey et Duncan. Jason arriva peu après le départ de Nate. Kristen n'ayant pas de cours important à l'université décida de rester. Suite à la mise en couple officiel de son frère et Mitchie, la jeune femme avait décidé de reprendre ses cours et de se spécialiser dans la photographie. A présent, elle état en dernière année et ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était d'avoir son diplôme afin de pouvoir exercer. Elle avait décidé qu'elle serait la prochaine professionnelle à s'occuper des shooting de Mitchie pour ses albums et celle-ci lui avait promis d'en faire un avec elle.

Durant plusieurs jours, l'état de santé de Shane resta stable. Il était toujours dans un coma léger. Chaque jour, Mitchie venait le voir et passait la journée avec lui, ne quittant la chambre que pendant les soins ou examens et pour dormir. Elle se levait prenait un bon petit-déjeuner, passait la journée à son chevet, allongée contre lui puis revenait pour manger avant d'aller se coucher le cœur gros. Elle espérait toujours qu'à son arrivée, on lui annoncerait que son petit ami était sorti du coma mais les infirmières ne lui apprenaient jamais rien. Elles lui souriait, tristes de voir la jeune femme passer ses journées ici à attendre une bonne nouvelle en vain et repartir le cœur au bord des yeux. Elle ne se souciait plus de sa santé ou de sa carrière. Tout ce qui lui importait était son copain qui était dans le coma suite à un accident. Son inspecteur qui ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui parlait la journée entière ne cessant que lorsque de la famille ou des amis venaient le voir. Elle refusait cependant de descendre du lit, sauf pour sortir de la chambre.

Un matin enfin, alors qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui, comme chaque jour, il remua. Elle se leva aussitôt, surprise, puis descendit du lit pour l'observer. Il remua les doigts puis papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir.

« - Je… Oh mon Dieu, chuchota-t-elle avant d'aller dans le couloir pour trouver une infirmière. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je… Shane vient de se réveiller. Enfin je veux dire, le patient du lit neuf vient de sortir du coma. Enfin il a ouvert les yeux !

L'infirmière la remercia et appela un médecin alors que la jeune femme retournait au chevet de son copain. Il la regarda entrer dans la chambre puis se rapprocher de lui.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle doucement. Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Je…

« - Chut, finalement tu me répondras plus tard, sourit-elle en entendant sa voix rauque.

Le médecin entra à ce moment-là et il lui expliqua qu'il était à l'hôpital depuis dix jours. Mitchie dut sortir pendant l'examen de santé et en profita pour prévenir la mère de son copain qui lui promit de transmettre le message à tout le monde. Dès qu'elle revint dans le service, elle vit le médecin sortir de la chambre et lui demanda comment allait son copain.

« - Il va avoir un peu de mal à bouger pendant une petite demi-heure et devra éviter de boire mais on en saura plus après quelques examens de routine. Je vais préparer le scanner, mais vous pouvez aller le voir en attendant.

« - Merci docteur, sourit-elle avant d'entrer. J'ai prévenu Lacey de ton réveil, elle va se charger de le dire à tout le monde, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant avant de lui prendre la main. Evite de bouger trop vite, d'après les médecins t'es ankylosé mais ça va revenir dans l'heure, chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

« - Pour… Pourquoi tu pleures, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

« - J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Shane, souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Si tu savais combien je regrette notre dispute. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver l'autre soir. Je m'en veux tellement !

« - Chut, souffla-t-il en essayant de caresser son dos avant d'abandonner. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié.

« - Non, il faut qu'on en parle mais calmement cette fois-ci, c'est promis. Quand tu seras sorti de cet hôpital on aplanira le sujet.

Elle ne put aller plus loin qu'une infirmière vint le chercher pour l'emmener faire un scanner. Deux minutes plus tard, les parents de Shane arrivèrent et Mitchie leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Shane revint une demi-heure plus tard, et sourit à ses parents qui le prirent dans leurs bras sans qu'il ne cesse de fixer sa copine. Il la trouva un peu plus mince qu'avant et se promit de lui en demander la raison rapidement. Seulement, sa sœur, puis Nate et les parents de Mitchie arrivèrent les uns après les autres, ne leur permettant pas de discuter tranquillement. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger facilement. Dès qu'il en avait été capable, il avait pris sa copine qui lui semblait fragile dans ses bras, et la garda prisonnière contre lui.

A dix-huit heures, tout le monde commença à partir et bientôt il ne resta que Nate avec eux, même s'il prétexta vouloir aller se chercher de quoi boire pour les laisser quelques minutes.

« - Excuse-moi, chuchota la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de faire carrière. Surtout que toi, tu ne m'en empêches pas, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

« - Ce n'est rien Mitchie. Et tu avais raison, j'avais pris ma décision bien avant de t'en parler. Tu ne m'as simplement pas laissé te la dire.

« - Je t'écoute maintenant et je te promets de ne pas crier.

« - C'est gentil, rit-il, mais je vais la refuser. Nate et toi avez raison, ça fait trop loin. Si j'ai pu obtenir une promotion maintenant, rien ne m'empêche de la demander plus tard. Mais on en parlera avant.

« - Mais Shane, et si c'était ta seule chance d'être commissaire, demanda-t-elle quand leur ami revint.

« - Alors tant pis. Ecoute Mitchie, certes j'ai toujours voulu être policier mais mon métier actuel me plait et je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être assis derrière un bureau. J'aime l'action, fouiller pour trouver des indices, interroger des suspects et plus que tout, je t'aime. Quitte à faire ma vie avec quelque chose de passionnant, je préfère que ce soit avec ma rock star de copine plutôt qu'avec mon boulot. T'es beaucoup plus passionnante qu'un bureau en bois qui a comme voisin celui de Nate !

« - Je t'aime aussi Shane, mais je veux que tu saches que même si tu acceptes cette promotion je te suivrais. Tu as raison, je peux faire carrière même à LA. Ça sera plus compliqué mais je n'ai pas choisi un métier simple donc…

« - Et ton groupe, tu ferais comment ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je leur enverrais les partitions par mails, et on les invitera chez nous ou moi chez l'un d'entre eux pour répéter les concerts.

« - C'est une bonne idée mais je préfère la mienne. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un poste se libérera plus près que LA.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sous le rire de leur ami.

« - Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Tiens Choukette, je t'ai ramené un jus de fruit. Dis donc… A vous voir roucouler comme ça, on va finir par vous marier !

« - C'est ça ouais, rit Shane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Mitchie mais moi je suis contre le mariage ! Je me suis même promis de ne jamais me marier et tu le sais !

« - Ouais mais y a des promesses qui sont faites pour ne pas être tenu, déclara Nate en voyant le sourire de Mitchie devenir triste.

« - Pas celle-là. Je ne me marierais jamais, dit-il avec conviction. Et toi, t'en penses quoi _Princesa_.

« - Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle avec conviction. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je verrais quand on me le proposera.

« - Ne compte pas sur moi… Surtout qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour prouver qu'on est heureux ensemble.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement tout en sentant quelque chose en elle se briser et ne tarda pas à savoir que c'était son rêve de mariage qui venait de disparaître.

* * *

* : Une sorte d'eau-de-vie Brésilienne selon mes sources.

Et Voilà, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon je sais, ce n'est pas cool pour Mitchie mais bon. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit heureuse non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi je vous dis à la semaine. Au fait, c'est quoi votre passage préféré ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Occasion ratée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Ayant enfin eu les 5 reviews minimum, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et moi je vous retrouve en bas pour vos avis. Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais remercier **Butterfly Fictions** , **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** , **Marina** (Salut miss, Oui j'avoue que les flashbacks étaient de bonnes idées même si ceux présents dans le chapitre précédent étaient des idées de **nouna** mdrrr Oui celui-là il est drôle et mignon. Et lui qui perd la boule à se demander pourquoi il ne cesse de penser que sa chérie ferait une super maman mdrr Oui ils vont enfin pouvoir parler de la promotion et de leur avenirs histoire de continuer sur des bases solides. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui c'est un peu triste pour Mitchie mais l'épilogue n'est pas encore en ligne donc peut-être qu'il va changer d'avis ? Qui sait ? Bon hormis moi, ma correctrice et ma relectrice mdrrr Bises), **Audrey** (Salut toi. Bienvenue ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises) et **viso66** pour leurs avis sur le chapitre précédent.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, puisque selon **nouna** si Disney ne veut pas me le donner, c'est parce que je lui en fais toujours baver donc… Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi, comme la grande Egoïste que je suis (et j'en suis fière.)

 **Occasion ratée**

Lorsque Shane se réveilla le lendemain, il soupira. La veille, Mitchie lui avait semblé distante et il ne comprenait pas. Il supposait que c'était dû à la fatigue et se promit de lui poser la question à son arrivée. Tout au long de son coma, il l'avait entendu lui parler, à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui avait dit combien elle l'aimait, et le fait qu'elle voulait qu'il se réveille. Il avait senti sa peur et avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, d'ouvrir les yeux pour la rassurer. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Pas même pour être commissaire à Los Angeles. Seulement il n'avait réussi que dix jours après son arrivée. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda comment Mitchie avait vécu son hospitalisation puis haussa les épaules. Il n'aurait qu'à lui demander. Le petit-déjeuner arriva et il mangea avant d'aller se laver. « Heureusement que je reprends le boulot, le mois prochain, songea-t-il. Je ne supporterais pas de rester chez moi, sans rien faire ! Même si, d'un autre côté, je pourrais m'occuper de ma petite copine… Qui semblait super triste en partant. A croire qu'elle regrette que je sois réveillé. » Il secoua la tête en voyant le chemin que prenait ses pensées. Il était plus que certain qu'elle était contente qu'il soit, à nouveau, conscient. Il se souvenait trop bien de son visage surpris et de son sourire en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Mitchie arriva une demi-heure après qu'il soit propre, et il sourit en voyant le sac qu'elle apportait.

« - Ce sont des rechanges, sourit-elle en croisant son regard. Ainsi que deux trois trucs dont tu auras peut-être besoin. Le bouquin que tu lisais, des dossiers que tu dois mettre à jour selon Nate, mais il a précisé que tu n'étais pas obligé de les faire tout de suite… J'avoue, rit-elle, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir des dossiers clos donc… Tu as juste des vêtements propres, et de quoi passer le temps entre deux visites.

« - Dis-moi, j'ai le droit d'avoir un bisou de ma copine ?

Elle rougit doucement et posa le sac avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit puis entoura sa taille avec douceur.

« - Tu n'imagines pas combien tes baisers m'ont manqués, chuchota-t-il. J'avais conscience que le temps passait mais j'ignorais juste le nombre de jours, expliqua-t-il en la voyant sourciller. J'entendais tes sourires, certaines de tes phrases et je sentais tes baisers mais c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te les rendre.

« - Très frustrant en effet, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'enlaça une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser doucement tomber en arrière. La jeune femme le laissa faire et quand l'air se raréfia dans leurs poumons, elle s'écarta de ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur le torse de son copain. « Ce qu'il sera toujours, songea-t-elle tristement. Je ne pourrais jamais dire ce que c'est mon mari. » Malgré elle, elle soupira tristement et Shane lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien. C'est juste que je voudrai que tu rentres à la maison tout de suite. Tu me manques ! J'ai l'impression que cette maison est trop grande pour moi toute seule.

« - Alors va falloir qu'on se mette à faire des bébés, sourit-il. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus seule… Et trop occupée à pouponner pour t'apercevoir que la maison est très grande !

« - Je suis sérieuse Shane, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« - Hey, je plaisantais, dit-il en la voyant ouvrir le sac.

« - Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… Rien, oublie. J'ai le blues de mon copain, c'est tout.

« - Il n'y a pas que ça, fit-il sérieusement. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Rien, je… J'ai juste peur que tu m'en veuilles si jamais on ne te re-proposait jamais d'être commissaire !

« - Eh bien tant pis. Je te l'ai dit hier. J'aime être inspecteur et vivre avec toi. Temps que ces deux points seront compatibles, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

« - Et si on se sépare ? Dans deux ou trois ans.

« - Eh bien j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se sépare ? On est heureux ensemble… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et vint l'embrasser tendrement, sans avouer qu'elle utilisait cette méthode principalement quand elle voulait éviter de lui mentir. Heureusement pour elle, quelques minutes plus tard, Jason arriva accompagné de sa fille.

« - Je t'ai pas dit ? Ma nièce voulait te voir, sourit-elle.

« - Coucou tonton Shane. C'est vrai ce que papa il a dit ? Que ta voiture a eu un accident et que du coup t'en as plus ?

« - Euh oui. Enfin j'ignore si ma voiture est réparable ou non mais…

« - Non, elle ne l'est pas, intervint Jason. Avec Nate on est allé la voir puisque Mitchie refusait de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que d'attendre ton réveil allongée sur ton lit. Enfin bref, ta voiture est morte.

Le jeune inspecteur acquiesça et jeta un œil à sa copine. Elle rangeait tranquillement les vêtements qu'elle avait apportés, ainsi que divers objets. Shane avait conscience qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il la connaissait trop bien, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il se promit donc de lui poser la question dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il écouta ensuite Mandy lui raconter les dix jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Il sourit à certaines de ses anecdotes puis Kristen arriva avec Nate et Anderson. Il les salua, ravi d'avoir de la visite et Mitchie en profita pour partir, en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait dans la journée.

« - Elle me fuit, demanda la sœur de Shane.

« - Non, je ne pense pas, sourit le batteur des BABIES. Depuis que t'es dans le coma, elle a complètement négligée sa carrière, dit-il pour Shane. Mona lui met la pression pour qu'elle vienne enregistrer de nouvelles chansons pour l'album anniversaire qu'elle prépare en secret.

« - Un album anniversaire, demanda Nate intéressé.

« - Ouais. On y reprend certains morceaux, les chansons qui ont le mieux marchées, on y inclut des inédites, notamment celles qu'elle a écrite avant son enlèvement. On en remix certaines aussi… ça fait douze ans que le groupe s'est formé et bientôt dix que les BABIES enchaînent les succès. Mitchie a eu envie de marquer le coup. Mais motus. C'est une surprise pour tout le monde. Personne n'est au courant en dehors du groupe et de Mona… Et vous maintenant.

Ils promirent tous de garder l'info puis Shane leur demanda s'ils ne trouvaient pas la brunette triste depuis la veille et seul Nate acquiesça. Il lui cacha cependant qu'il en savait la cause. Pour le moment, il n'était sûr de rien et il comptait aller la voir le soir même pour lui demander de confirmer ses soupçons.

Il resta avec son ami une petite heure puis retourna travailler. Shane n'étant pas présent, il était en charge de jeunes diplômés. Il n'aimait pas jouer les professeurs, et devait avouer que les nouvelles recrues étaient réellement mauvaises. Ils savaient tous tirer droit mais, étrangement, n'arrivaient pas à tuer les cibles en carton. La plupart étaient juste mortellement blessées… Dans le meilleur des cas.

Quand il arriva à son bureau, il fit le tour de ses mails puis donna rendez-vous à « ses élèves » à la salle de sport mais le commissaire l'appela dans son bureau. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Shane et fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'était réveillé. La seconde suivante il lui demanda si son ami avait déjà réfléchit à la proposition qu'il avait eu. Malgré qu'il ait assisté à la conversation de la veille, Nate haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà pu prendre sa décision. Pourquoi le poste est urgent ?

« - Le commissaire Damard part en retraite à la fin du mois, j'ai besoin de sa réponse avant afin de pouvoir organiser son transfert. Dites-lui d'y réfléchir… Comment se porte la relève ?

« - Dès qu'ils sauront viser et tirer je pense qu'ils seront aptes à aller sur le terrain… Mais de là à tenir une journée… Ils ont besoin d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, je comptais les rejoindre, si vous n'avez rien à d'autre à me dire.

« - Non c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Oh j'y pense, ajouta-t-il alors que Nate allait passer la porte, si Gray ne veut pas de la promotion, elle vous reviendra. Réfléchissez-y dès maintenant.

« - C'est tout réfléchi, je la refuse, dit-il sans hésiter. Mon travail d'inspecteur me plaît.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit le gymnase tout en se demandant pourquoi eux. Il y avait, rien que dans la brigade, d'autres inspecteurs plus anciens et mieux entraînés. « Et contrairement à Shane, je n'ai pas prévu d'être commissaire un jour, songea-t-il. » Il arriva dans le vestiaire et se changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la salle de musculation… Il trouva les nouveaux en train de discuter calmement.

« - ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

« - On vous attendait inspecteur, sourit Tamny une jeune femme blonde à la silhouette athlétique.

« - Je vois ça. J'imagine que vous vous êtes tous déjà échauffés ?

Devant les regards gênés, il soupira et leurs intima de s'y mettre rapidement. Faisant de même, il les observa et soupira fatigué. Il détestait sa nouvelle fonction. « Heureusement que ce n'est que temporaire. Marre de ses stagiaires, songea-t-il. Et dire que Clarkson était comme eux, y a cinq ans… Elle a bien changé. Maintenant c'est une des meilleures inspectrices stagiaires de la brigade. D'ailleurs faut que je prévienne Shane qu'elle intègre bientôt notre équipe. »

Il passa la journée avec eux, à les entraîner. Il leur fit travailler une vieille affaire close et leur demanda de trouver le coupable qu'il avait pris soin de supprimer du dossier. Le temps qu'ils le trouvent, Nate s'installa à son bureau et termina son rapport sur sa nouvelle mission. Il fit un rapport sur chaque recru et sourcilla lorsqu'il vit Lauryn devant lui.

« - Un problème Clarkson ?

« - Moi ? Non, mais toi ouais. Je viens d'entendre une conversation dans les toilettes des hommes et la mutation à LA est soit pour toi, soit Shane. Et vu qu'il paraît que tu l'as refusé…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez les hommes ?

« - Relevé d'infos ! Y a un gars du bureau qui m'a volé mon déj. J'écoutais ce que racontaient les mecs… Non juste un pari avec Daniels. A l'heure où je te parle, il doit entrer dans ceux des femmes et y rester vingt minutes !

« - Bah je vois qu'on se la coule douce dans votre coin !

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis voyant l'heure Nate décida d'aller voir son ami. Sur le chemin, il appela Mitchie afin de lui donner rendez-vous mais tomba sur sa messagerie.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Michaela. Je ne suis pas disponible, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelle. La citation du jour est de Barbey d'Aurevelly : Être belle et aimer, ce n'est qu'être une femme. Être laide et savoir se faire aimer, c'est être une princesse.

« - J'aime beaucoup ta citation du jour, sourit Nate, elle est très vraie. Plus sérieusement, si t'es à l'hôpital attends-moi, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. A toute de suite, je suis en route.

Il raccrocha et se gara quelques minutes plus tard. Il rejoignit rapidement le service où était son ami et fut étonné de le trouver seul, en train de lire.

« - Mitchie n'est pas là ?

« - Comme tu vois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir mais je crois que Mona en a décidé autrement. Alors au boulot, c'est comment ?

« - Une horreur. Je suis devenu entraîneur de bleusaille en attendant ton retour. J'ai demandé à ne pas avoir de nouveaux coéquipiers du coup… Ceci dit, la mutation est pour un de nous deux selon Clarkson qui rejoint notre groupe à ton retour. C'était les nouvelles. De ton côté ?

« - Tout va bien, je suis solide, comme dirait Mandy. Je sors dans quelques jours, et je suis supposé entrer dans une maison de repos en attendant mais j'ai refusé. Je préfère passer trente jours avec ma copine !

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis cherchèrent un moyen de refuser tous deux la mutation. Ils ne la trouvèrent malheureusement pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il dut partir, Nate promit à son coéquipier d'aller voir Mitchie chez eux, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puisque le jeune homme la trouvait déprimée.

Quand il arriva devant leur propriété, il fut rassuré de voir de la lumière en cuisine et alla sonner. Mitchie vint lui ouvrir de la farine sur le nez et l'invita à entrer.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il.

« - Euh oui. Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Shane s'attendait à te revoir ce soir donc…

La jeune femme rougit et retourna dans sa cuisine où il la suivit. Il sourcilla en voyant de la pâte à cookies et lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien. Juste envie de faire des cookies.

« - Pas à moi Mitchie. Tu en fais que quand tu déprimes… Ou que Mandy est ici… Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

La brunette le regarda quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa pâte. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis elle craqua.

« - Il est contre le mariage, souffla-t-elle en déposant son premier gâteau sur la plaque chauffante. Et moi je suis pour… J'espérais qu'il… Enfin je… Tu comprends ! Savoir qu'il ne me demandera jamais de porter son nom… C'est dur à encaisser !

« - Tu devrais lui en parler. A ses yeux, tu es également contre, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'en parle pas.

« - Et ça ne changera pas. Je refuse de lui en parler. Il va se sentir obligé de m'épouser et ne sera pas heureux !

« - Donc tu ne lui parle pas et c'est toi qui ne l'es pas. Je me trompe ?

Mitchie baissa la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison puis quand elle eut mis le dernier cookie sur la plaque, elle la mit au four puis lui fit un café. Ils discutèrent durant une heure et elle finit par accepter d'en parler à Shane rapidement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mitchie alla de moins en moins à l'hôpital, préférant se concentrer sur son album. Selon ses plans, il devait sortir le jour anniversaire de la fondation du groupe, soit dans trois semaines. « Heureusement que le shooting est fait depuis plusieurs mois, songea-t-elle en bâillant, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour tenir les délais sinon. » La jeune femme voulut déverrouiller la porte de chez elle pour entrer mais sourcilla en s'apercevant que c'était déjà fait. « Ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié de fermer ce matin, pensa-t-elle alarmée. »

« - C'est toi _Princesa_ ?

« - Shane ?

« - Le seul et l'unique, répondit-il depuis la cuisine.

« - Je… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es plus à l'hôpital.

« - Non je suis sorti cet après-midi et tu le saurais, dit-il avant de s'interrompre pour l'embrasser, si tu étais venu me voir récemment.

« - Oui je… Les délais sont trop serrés pour l'album. Qui t'a ramené ?

« - Nate. Il a été ravi de jouer les chauffeurs mais il paraît, selon lui que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise puis sourit avant d'assurer que ce n'était rien d'important. Elle l'embrassa et le prévint qu'elle montait prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet, elle maudit leur ami d'avoir parlé. « A présent, Shane va être encore plus attentif, songea-t-elle. » Se promettant d'aplanir rapidement le sujet, elle se lava puis enfila un combi-short noir des plus simples avant de rejoindre son copain qui cuisinait toujours. Elle voulut l'aider mais il l'en empêcha arguant qu'il s'occupait d'elle ce soir.

« - J'ai un mois de repos donc, prépare-toi à être chouchouté ma princesse.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda s'affairer en souriant doucement. Malgré elle, elle sentit son cœur se briser en songeant qu'elle serait toujours que sa princesse. Jamais il ne la présenterait comme sa femme.

« - Mitchie, souffla une voix la faisant revenir au présent, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, non ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle tristement. Je pensais juste à… Cette promotion que tu refuses pour moi.

« - Non je la refuse tout court. C'est trop loin de ma famille et de mes amis.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle blasée, on sait tous les deux que si tu étais célibataire, tu l'aurais accepté. Avoue-le au moins !

« - Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Puisque je ne suis pas célibataire, justement. Arrête de te tracasser avec ça !

« - Très bien. Mais avant réponds à ma question. Est-ce que tu l'aurais accepté si tu étais célibataire ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-il agacé. T'es contente maintenant ? Tu peux oublier cette fichue mutation que je compte refuser ?

Elle hocha la tête légèrement blessée et quitta la pièce au profit de la balancelle du jardin. La jeune femme fixa le ciel pensivement. « Voilà Nate tu as ta réponse. Il est malheureux parce qu'à cause de moi, il se sent obligé de refuser la promotion qu'il mérite… Et moi je suis malheureuse parce que je ne ferais jamais légalement parti de sa famille. Le sujet est clos. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit son copain la rejoindre mais ne fit rien pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle continuait de regarder les étoiles qui arrivaient doucement tout en serrant un coussin contre elle.

« - Il n'y a pas que cette promotion qui te chiffonne, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle. C'est un souci avec un des techniciens de la maison de disques.

« - Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il doucement de peur de sa réponse.

En l'entendant, elle le fixa enfin et acquiesça tout en se mordant la langue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir mais elle avait l'horrible impression d'y avoir recours de plus en plus souvent, pour ne pas blesser son entourage.

La soirée passa rapidement et Mitchie monta se coucher tôt. Elle était épuisée de sa journée. Son copain la suivit aussitôt, tant la sortie de l'hôpital avait été éreintante. Néanmoins, il se promit d'aller au commissariat demain pour apporter son arrêt maladie mais également dire à son chef qu'il refusait d'être muté à Los Angeles.

Malheureusement, la journée ne fut pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'avait espéré. Quand il arriva, beaucoup de ses collègues lui tapèrent dans le dos en décrétant qu'il était un survivant. Il eut beaucoup de mal à faire cesser cette marque d'amitié qui lui était douloureuse. De plus, quand il arriva dans le bureau du commissaire Austin Shivers, celui-ci refusa de donner la mutation à un tiers et convoqua Nate dans son bureau. Ils se mirent rapidement tous les trois à hurler. Les deux inspecteurs refusant catégoriquement de se faire muter, même s'ils acceptaient volontiers Lauryn dans leur équipe. Quand enfin, ils eurent tous les deux gains de cause, Nate le prit à part pour lui demander comment Mitchie avait réagi la veille. Shane lui raconta leur conversation, comprenant que son ami savait ce qu'avait sa copine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait menti et il espérait que son coéquipier lui assurerait l'inverse mais Nate soupira longuement.

« - T'as raison, elle ne te dit pas tout… Ecoute, j'ignore si c'est réellement à moi de t'en parler mais je crois que Mitchie ne te dira rien donc… Tu te souviens, dit-il en entrant dans leur Starbuck, quand tu t'es réveillé. Au soir, j'ai dit que vous étiez tellement mignons, qu'il faudrait vous marier ?

« - Ce à quoi je t'ai rappelé être contre cette coutume que je trouve dégradante. Comme si une femme ne pouvait être heureuse que lorsqu'elle perdait le nom de ses parents pour celui d'un homme qui dirait l'aimer.

« - Michaela n…. Bonjour Sandy, comme d'habitude s'il te plaît, dit-il à la serveuse.

« - Un chocolat pour moi. Je suis encore interdit de caféine pour quelques jours à cause du traitement. Oui donc Michaela ?

« - Ta copine n'est pas de ton avis. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand tu as décrété que tu étais contre. Je ne la connais pas autant que toi, ou que ta sœur, mais je mets ma tête à couper qu'elle veut se marier… Pardon qu'elle veut que tu sois son mari. Merci, dit-il à leur serveuse habituelle.

Tout en payant, il observa son ami. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et semblait à des miles de là où ils se trouvaient. Il l'appela et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table, sans que Shane ne prononce un mot. Il était perdu. Jamais elle ne lui en avait parlé, ni même sous-entendu qu'elle souhaitait se marier. Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vu s'arrêter devant une bijouterie pour regarder les bagues de fiançailles. Soudain, il se rappela leur dernière sortie shopping. La brunette avait fait plusieurs boutiques pour trouver un bracelet pour sa nièce et le jeune homme se demanda si ce n'était pas une excuse pour observer les étalages sans en avoir l'air.

Quand il rentra au soir, il la trouva riant avec son groupe et se mêla à eux, sans oser lui avouer que Nate lui avait parlé de son idée de mariage. « De toute façon, à moins de lui avoir réellement posé la question, ce dont je doute, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle a en tête non, se demanda-t-il. Et si elle voulait se marier, elle en parlerait de temps à autre ou ferait des allusions. » Il finit par s'en convaincre et les écouta discuter. Etrangement, la conversation arriva sur les mariages puisque Bianca était demoiselle d'honneur à celui de sa cousine.

« - Mais elle a fait ça pour que les BABIES et Mitchie assurent le show, il ne faut pas rêver, déclara la guitariste fatiguée.

« - De toute façon, on est pris ce jour-là, assura Anderson. Elle n'aura qu'à mettre une compil de nos meilleurs morceaux !

Ils rirent franchement puis Iris demanda, en fixant Shane, quand il comptait faire sa demande seulement avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Mitchie intervint.

« - On est contre le mariage. Enfin surtout Shane, moi je m'en moque, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« - Depuis quand t'es contre, s'exclama Serena.

« - Bah depuis… Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… Depuis que je sors avec Shane.

Elle rit, pour masquer sa gêne et fit signe à sa complice de l'aider à changer de conversation. Iris dut comprendre puisqu'elle embraya sur le programme du lendemain. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous avec Mona pour écouter leur prochain album, faire quelques modifications, au cas-où, avant de tourner le premier clip.

Le mois de convalescence de Shane passa donc sans qu'il n'ait l'occasion de ré-aborder le sujet puisque Mitchie rentrait toujours fatiguée et les week-ends, elle les passait avec leurs familles ou leurs amis. Sauf le dimanche puisqu'elle jardinait. Si bien que lorsqu'il revint à son bureau début décembre, il n'était guère plus avancé. « Sauf que Mitchie ne semble pas m'en vouloir d'être contre, songea-t-il. »

« - Tu vas perdre ta tête, dit-il en voyant son ami arriver accompagné de Lauryn.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, grimaça Nate. Et pourquoi je perds ma tête ?

« - T'as mis ta tête à couper que Mitchie voulait se marier mais elle a assuré l'inverse, alors qu'on était avec ses amis les plus proches donc… Tu vas être raccourci par le haut !

« - Et moi je t'assure qu'elle a menti, puisqu'elle m'a assuré être pour le mariage. Enfin non, elle m'a assuré qu'elle voulait porter ton nom donc… Un coup de main Clarkson ?

« - Ouais je veux bien, souffla-t-elle. Ce bureau pèse une tonne !

Ils l'aidèrent à l'installer à côté des leurs puis la briefèrent sur leurs habitudes de travail. Heureusement, elle fut vite opérationnelle et tandis que Shane terminait de mettre quelques dossiers en ordre, les deux autres allèrent faire un tour dans la ville pour aller arrêter un pickpocket qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours dans le quartier de l'ancienne gare. Resté seul, le jeune homme réfléchit aux mots de son ami et promit de poser franchement la question à sa petite amie au soir. Il commença donc à réfléchir à la meilleure formulation quand il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix.

« - Foutez-moi la paix, je sais qu'il est dans le coin !

« - Il se passe quoi, demanda-t-il en rejoignant l'accueil.

« - Rien inspecteur, juste un…

« - Toi, hurla l'homme. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon boulot !

« - Je ne vous connais même pas, sourcilla Shane perplexe.

« - Ouais t'as vite oublié le gars que t'as fait virer, fit-il froidement avant d'ajouter devant le regard intrigué de son interlocuteur, j'étais le garde du corps de Mitchie, avant que t'investisse sa vie !

Le jeune inspecteur le regarda encore quelques secondes, tâchant de garder son sérieux puis prit la parole quand il fut sûr d'avoir réprimé son fou rire.

« - Je n'ai rien à voir dans la perte de votre travail. Si Mitchie a décidé de vous congédier, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de vous. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent. Williams, t'es gentil tu l'escortes jusqu'à la sortie et tu t'assures qu'il soit bien dehors !

Il remonta à son bureau sans un mot de plus et une fois assis, dû se mordre la langue. « J'hallucine, songea-t-il amusé. Il vient me voir presque cinq ans après avoir été renvoyé ! Si ce contrat lui tenait plus à cœur, il n'avait qu'à retourner la voir avant ! » Un dossier fut posé devant lui et il revint au présent pour voir une femme qui ne lui disait rien, s'en aller. Shane secoua la tête chassant ainsi ses pensées et se concentra sur celui-ci.

Lorsque Nate revint, l'affaire était classée, et le jeune homme plongé dans le dossier de harcèlement qu'on venait de lui confier.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Une jeune infirmière qui se fait harceler. Cinquante appels par jour et elle n'entend qu'une respiration. Elle vient de porter plainte contre X et on est en charge de trouver qui est le taré. Ça ne devrait pas être long. J'ai demandé un relevé de ses appels et à l'heure où je vous résume ça, les experts sont en train d'identifier le numéro que le harceleur a pris soin de cacher.

« - Génial, notre première affaire et tu la résous avant mon retour, grimaça Lauryn.

« - Fallait pas aller te balader, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Inspecteur Gray, c'était qui le malade de tout à l'heure, demanda Tamny Sanders.

« - Quel malade, demanda Nate.

« - Rien, l'ex garde du corps de Mitchie. Ça ne te regarde pas Sanders ! Termine de classer les archives, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune femme qui grimaça. Il croit que c'est de ma faute si Mitchie l'a congédié et il est venu faire son petit scandale tout à l'heure !

Son ami acquiesça au moment où le téléphone sonnait. Sachant que c'était probablement la réponse des experts, il laissa leur nouvelle coéquipière répondre et attendit l'info. Seulement elle grimaça et ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« - Le numéro était celui d'un prépayé, résuma-t-elle. Ils ont fait une triangulation pour retrouver où il était mais selon toute vraisemblance, il serait à la déchetterie !

« - Si seulement, on avait des bleus sous la main pour faire le sale travail, sourit Shane en fixant Nate qui rit de bon cœur.

« - Sanders, cria-t-il quand il fut calmé, préviens Jefferson et Curtis, vous avez votre première mission.

Ils sourirent de les voir si heureux et eurent beaucoup de mal à réprimer leur fou rire en les voyant grimacer. Cependant, ils acceptèrent la tâche et se mirent en route aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

« - Bon, la journée est finie pour moi, souligna Shane en se levant. Vous me tenez au courant ?

« - Tu vas où ?

« - Te couper la tête définitivement, répondit l'inspecteur à son ami qui sourit. A demain !

Il salua Lauryn, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans leur duo puis sortit du commissariat le nez en l'air. Il cherchait la bonne formulation, afin de ne pas la laisser s'en tirer avec une pirouette. Si bien qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était suivi que lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le dos. Shane se retourna et sourcilla une seconde en voyant Humphrey face à lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que celui-ci lui mit un direct dans le nez. Le jeune homme tenta de le maîtriser sans le frapper réellement mais quand il commença à utiliser des coups bas, Shane en oublia les règles de bonnes conduites et lui rendit ses coups avec autant de puissances que ceux qu'ils recevaient. « Il est dingue, songea-t-il en le frappant au visage. »

« - ça c'est pour m'avoir enlevé celle que j'aimais, dit le garde du corps en lui donnant un coup dans le genou. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en le frappant dans les côtes, c'est pour la rendre malheureuse.

Shane se plia sous la douleur de l'impact mais se reprit aussitôt et lui mit un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Il savoura sa maigre victoire en le voyant vaciller quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il le chargea, il en oublia son petit triomphe. Il s'éloigna à la dernière seconde mais se cogna contre le mur, ce qui le sonna à son tour. Malheureusement pour lui, Humphrey en profita pour lui mettre un crocher du droit en plein sur la tempe. Le visage de Shane heurta une rampe d'escalier extérieure en fer avec violence et il perdit connaissance.

…

« - Il revient à lui, dit une voix qui lui était inconnue.

« - Ah enfin, répondit une autre. Bonsoir jeune homme. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

« - Et vous, demanda Shane groggy.

« - Adrian Montez, je suis médecin. Ma fille vous a trouvé inconscient dans une ruelle en revenant du lycée.

« - Je suis resté sans connaissance combien de temps ?

« - Plus d'une demi-heure, monsieur ?

« - Gray. Inspecteur Shane Gray de la PJ. Comment va l'autre ?

« - Quel autre ?

« - Le garde du corps. Humphrey quelque chose, grimaça-t-il en se tenant la tête.

« - Mais… Vous étiez seul dans la ruelle. Couvert de sang mais seul, répondit le médecin.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête pour ce soir. Avouez vous avez envie de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'y attends, c'est pour ça que je pars dès ce soir sur mon île incartable et inviolable. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les réponses éventuelles à vos questions. Est-ce que Shane va finalement demander Mitchie en mariage ? Où est passé Humphrey quelque chose ? Que vous réserve le prochain chapitre ? Mais surtout… Où est passée cette satanée auteur qu'on puisse la torturer comme elle nous torture ! ^^ Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Innocence

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à toutes. Comme promis, voici le chapitre. Je poste rapidement parce que je suis à fond dans un bouquin mais, pour vous, j'ai décidé de le mettre en pause au moment le plus critique. Mdrr Merci en tout cas à **Audrey** (Hello miss. Oui je suis très cruelle et si je n'étais pas certaine que vous aimiez ça, je m'en excuserais :p Euh je ne sais plus ne pas jouer avec vos nerfs j'en suis désolée mdrr Bisouilles), **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Mais non ! Pourquoi voudrais-je tuer le personnage principal ? D'autant qu'on me l'interdit donc... Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma manière de couper mes chapitres ? mdrrr Alors pour la promotion, ça ne peut clairement pas être Lauryn, elle est inspecteur stagiaire, pas encore inspecteur et n'a pas au moins cinq ans de métier donc elle c'est pas possible... Cela dit Harry Daniels lui aurait pu l'être seulement... On ne lui a pas proposé. A toi de deviner pourquoi :p Ouais alors si on attend Mitchie pour en savoir plus, je pense que ça ne va pas avancer d'un pouce, puisqu'elle refuse d'invoquer le sujet mdrrr En ce qui concerne Humphrey... Je ne peux rien dire. Mes avocats imaginaires sont contres :p Ben oui faut bien rééquilibrer les choses. Un coup Shane, un coup Mitchie héhé mdrr Bisouilles) et **Marine** (Hello miss. Alors tu sais quoi ? Ta review m'a fait exploser de rire parce qu'en fait, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'effectivement, il sortait de l'hôpital pour y retourner mdrrr J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer. Bisouilles) pour leurs commentaires. Je vous adore.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Innocence ?**

« - _Little_ ton téléphone sonne, cria Mona excédée. Je vous ai déjà dit que pendant les répètes, ils devaient tous être éteint.

« - Désolée, marmonna-t-elle gênée. Laisse sonner, si c'est important, ça laissera un message. On enchaîne avec laquelle alors ? Parce que du coup on ne sait plus, t'as proposé deux set-list !

« - _Back with me_ serait plus appropriée. On suit la seconde liste.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et reprirent leur répétition en vu du concert qu'ils devaient donner pour l'ouverture de la nouvelle zone commerciale à l'est d'Albuquerque. Seulement une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre et l'agent rougit en reconnaissant sa sonnerie.

« - Mona, grogna Iris, on a dit pas de téléphone.

« - Navrée, mon fils est parti en vacances à New York et… On reprend dans cinq minutes. Salut mon ours, dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

« - Bon je vais aller voir qui m'a appelée. C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant prévenu tout le monde de ne pas me déranger sauf en cas d'urgence… Que me veut Nate, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute avant d'écouter son répondeur.

« - _Aujourd'hui à dix-neuf heures trente-huit._ Tu sais, là tout de suite, ta citation journalière me paraît déplacée mais bon. Ecoute reste calme. Shane ne rentrera pas ce soir. Il est à l'hôpital mais il n'a droit à aucune visite. On l'a envoyé là à cause de ses blessures et il sera mis en garde à vue… Bon écoute, rappelle-moi quand tu auras eu ce message.

« - Mince, mince, mince, s'énerva-t-elle en cherchant le numéro. Nate ? _Mitchie. J'imagine que tu viens d'avoir mon message._ Oui. C'est quoi cette histoire de garde à vue hospitalière ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. Pour le moment Shane passe un scanner, j'en sais pas plus. Si ce n'est que t'es pas la bienvenue ici. Mais je te tiens au courant sur son état de santé dans la soirée._ Non mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester sagement dans mon coin, dit-elle en prenant sa veste et son sac. Je suis à l'hôpital dans dix minutes et si jamais tu m'empêches de voir Shane, je t'assomme, fit-elle sérieusement. Le temps de trouver un taxi ! _Mitchie, personne ne te laissera… Bon rejoins-moi dans le hall dans une demi-heure, je te dirais ce que je sais !_ D'accord à tout de suite !

La jeune femme raccrocha anxieuse et commença à chercher dans son répertoire le numéro de la compagnie de taxi qu'elle utilisait, quand Mona revint.

« - Bon, on re… Mitchie sur scène !

« - Non ! Shane est à l'hôpital, je vais le rejoindre dès que j'ai un chauffeur.

« - Je t'emmène, décréta Iris. De toute façon, sans elle la répète tombe à l'eau, ajouta-t-elle lorsque leur agent ouvrit la bouche. Allez prends tes affaires _Little_.

La brunette remercia sa complice et quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient sur le parking. Mitchie angoissait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Elle se posait un milliard de questions. Pourquoi Shane était à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi passait-il un scanner ? Etait-il gravement blessé ? Comment c'était arrivé ? Et pourquoi une garde à vue ? De quoi était-il accusé ? Pourtant, la jeune femme, qui ignorait encore tout de l'histoire, était certaine d'une chose. Qu'importe de quoi son copain était accusé, elle était certaine qu'il était innocent. « Et j'engage un avocat dès que j'en sais assez, décréta-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le parking principal, Mitchie sauta de la voiture et entra dans le hall. Il était désert ou presque mais ne voyant pas Nate, elle s'inquiéta. Elle regarda sa montre et nota qu'elle était légèrement en avance. Elle décida donc d'attendre son ami, espérant qu'elle aurait des réponses à ses questions. Iris la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et elles s'installèrent dans la petite salle d'attente.

« - Michaela, soupira son ami dix minutes plus tard. Excuse-moi, le commissaire ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler pour le moment, mais c'est grave. Shane va bien, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard affolé. Il n'a que quelques contusions sans gravité. Il est amoché mais dans quelques jours, ça sera du passé. Mais ton ancien garde du corps, Humphrey… Il est venu au commissariat tout à l'heure et il a accusé Shane de l'avoir fait renvoyer. Je te passe les détails, je ne sais rien de plus pour le moment sur cette histoire. Mais Shane est formel. Ton _bodyguard_ l'a agressé à la sortie de son boulot. D'après lui, ils se sont battus une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. A son réveil, il était seul… Et couvert du sang d'un autre.

« - Et Humphrey ?

« - Volatilisé. On pense que le sang retrouvé sur Shane est le sien mais y en a tellement qu'il est accusé de l'avoir vidé de son sang.

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux écarquillés. « Shane est presque accusé de meurtre, synthétisa-t-elle paniquée. Mon Dieu ! Il va bien, j'espère ? » Incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Comment va-t-il ? Moralement, je veux dire ?

« - Pour le moment, il n'est pas au courant de l'accusation. On attend qu'il revienne du scanner… Ecoute Mitchie, tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami et que je crois en son innocence mais… Il va lui falloir un bon avocat pour le tirer de ce guêpier !

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais voir avec Robert dès que je quitte l'hôpital… Il faut que je le voie Nate ! Ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Je ne peux rien. Désolé. J'y retourne. Si jamais Shivers s'aperçoit que je suis parti trop longtemps, il va se douter que je te parle. Le mieux c'est que tu rentres chez toi mais reste près de ton portable. Je t'envoie un message dès que j'en sais plus… Courage ma petite Choukette, je te promets qu'on prouvera que Shane est innocent, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« - Merci Nate, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Veille bien sur lui.

Il le lui assura et remonta rapidement alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise perdue.

« - Bon sang, accusé de meurtre… Je vais faire un bond de cinq ans et demi en arrière, soupira-t-elle fatiguée. Tout va recommencer. Les interrogatoires, les soupçons, les interdictions et les regards mauvais !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on fera bloc avec toi _Little_. Et je suis là au besoin !

La jeune femme remercia son amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour réfléchir. Elle cherchait toujours un moyen de pouvoir voir son petit ami et sourit en le trouvant.

« - Iris ? J'ai besoin de toi, sourit-elle machiavéliquement.

Sa choriste la regarda perplexe et eut le même sourire quand son amie lui expliqua son idée. Elles mirent au point certains détails puis se levèrent afin de mettre leur plan en action.

Quelques étages plus haut, Nate attendait dans le couloir, le retour de son ami, le cœur gros. Son chef lui avait donné un ordre et il allait devoir l'exécuter s'il ne voulait pas avoir un blâme. « Pourtant, je crois que je préférerais, songea-t-il. Ce que j'ai à faire sera la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais eu à faire jusqu'à présent. » Il releva la tête en entendant quelque chose rouler et déglutit en voyant son ami. Il les suivit dans la chambre et Nate souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

« - Shane Gray, dit-il avec raideur, vous êtes soupçonné de la disparition et du meurtre présumé de…

« - Tu m'arrêtes ?

« - Ordre de la hiérarchie. Tu as le droit de garder le silence et cætera, et cætera, ajouta-t-il avec un moulinet du bras.

Shane acquiesça en soupirant longuement et décida de ne plus rien dire pour le moment. Il passa donc l'heure suivante à réfléchir aux évènements. « Je suis sorti du commissariat, se rappela-t-il. Humphrey machin chouette m'a frappé dans le dos. J'ai répondu. On s'est battu comme des gamins derrière le lycée, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il m'a assommé et… Et je me suis réveillé couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les trente minutes où j'ai été inconscient ? » Le jeune homme savait que c'était dans ce laps de temps que se trouvait la preuve de son innocence. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin de leur lutte, et il était seul à son réveil. « On ne devait pas être seuls, comprit-il. Il doit avoir un complice qui attendait que je sois HS pour… Pourquoi faire ? Me verser du sang dessus pendant que l'autre abruti se faisait la malle ? Je débloque là ! Et puis, c'est du sang de quoi ? De porc ? De bœuf ? » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui demanda à ce que tout le monde sorte.

« - Désolée mademoiselle, intervint Nate. Cet homme est soupçonné de meurtre, j'ai ordre de garder un œil sur lui !

« - Et où voulez-vous qu'il aille, demanda-t-elle avec une voix enraillée. La fenêtre s'ouvre sur dix centimètres. Dans l'état où il est, il ne ferait pas vingt pas. Gardez donc la porte, je vous assure qu'il sera encore là à votre retour !

« - Navré madame, je reste !

« - Très bien ! Si mon patient et vous-même ne voyez aucun inconvénients à ce que je change tous ses pansements et donc que je le déshabille…

« - Ok, je sors, la coupa Nate, mais si jamais il n'est plus là quand je reviens, c'est vous que je colle en cellule !

« - D'accord. Allez et fermez la porte derrière vous, dit-elle avant d'ajouter quand la porte fut close, salut Shane.

« - Mitchie, chuchota-t-il étonné.

« - Je suis désolée pour la mise en scène mais il fallait que je te vois.

« - Si jamais on te trouve ici, t'es bonne pour passer la nuit au poste.

« - C'est pour ça que je ne reste pas, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je venais juste voir comment tu allais et si tu tenais le coup ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… Enfin je garde le moral. J'ai une copine du tonnerre qui brise toutes les règles juste pour m'embrasser, dit-il ravi.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Shane aussi pardonne ma franchise mais, tu n'as rien fait ?

« - Non. Je me suis juste battu avec ton garde du corps il m'a assommé et je me suis réveillé couvert de sang. Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?

« - Non mais, si je veux pouvoir te trouver un super avocat, il faut que je puisse dire que tu m'as assuré ton innocence de vive-voix. Bon écoute, je dois y aller mais s'il te plait, ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que l'avocat arrive. Moi je rentre à la maison le trouver avec l'aide de Robert. Il est déjà sur le coup, assura-t-elle. On va t'en trouver un génial. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

« - Je t'aime aussi ma belle petite infirmière, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, Nate entra. En les voyant, il referma la porte derrière lui et les éloigna méchamment.

« - Shane, t'as oublié Mitchie ou quoi ?

« - C'est moi, soupira-t-elle sous son déguisement. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant pour t'éviter des problèmes. D'où mon insistance pour que tu sortes.

« - Et moi alors, s'étonna Shane. C'est moins grave si j'ai des problèmes ?

« - Bah au point où tu en es, souffla sa copine d'un ton las… Bon je me sauve. Désolée, dit-elle pour son ami, et toi n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je te promets qu'on prouvera ton innocence. Nate j'attends ton message. Je rentre.

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit de la pièce et s'éloigna alors que Shane souriait.

« - Elle n'est pas géniale ma copine, demanda-t-il avec fierté.

« - Ouais… Mais si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend on est cuit. Allez relax, c'était ton ami qui vous a découvert pas l'inspecteur, ajouta-t-il en le voyant grimacer.

Sur ces mots, il reprit son air froid et les deux se calmèrent. Le commissaire Shyvers arriva quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir fait un commentaire déplacé sur les infirmières du service, demanda à Nate si Shane avait dit quelque chose.

« - Je lui ai notifié ses droits et il demande à voir un avocat.

Celui-ci souffla d'agacement, sans savoir que le jeune inspecteur bouillait de rage depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler de sa copine. « J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit super sexy ou qu'il soit mon chef. Si jamais, il tente d'avoir un cinq à sept avec elle, je le tue, songea-t-il. Au moins, j'aurais une bonne raison d'être en prison pour meurtre. »

De son côté, Mitchie replaça l'uniforme d'infirmière qu'elle avait emprunté et quitta l'endroit avec Iris. Elles retournèrent chez la brunette en riant de ce qu'elles venaient de faire. La jeune femme décida que cette anecdote aurait une place d'honneur dans son classeur intime et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, sourit en voyant ses amis devant chez elle ainsi que Jason et Maylis. Elle les serra dans ses bras et fit entrer tout le monde. Ils lui demandèrent des détails et elle s'assit au salon pour leur raconter les grandes lignes. Elle refusait de leur parler du fait que Shane allait être suspendu et qu'il irait en prison, tout comme elle leur assura qu'il était innocent.

« - T'as appelé Robert, demanda son frère.

« - Il cherche le meilleur parmi ceux qu'il connaît. Je te jure, je vais finir par reprendre mes études et devenir moi-même avocate. Si tous les cinq ans Shane ou moi sommes accusés à tort de meurtre, ça me fera faire des économies.

« - Tu racontes n'importe quoi, sourit-il. Ecoute si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu me le dis ok ?

« - Rassure-toi pour le moment, je gère. J'attends des nouvelles de Nate, qui surveille Shane, ou de Rob pour l'avocat. Une fois que le montant de la caution sera fixé, je la paye et Shane revient ici. Quitte à être assigné à domicile, je m'en moque du moment qu'il ne reste pas en prison.

« - Et après, demanda Bianca.

« - Je ne sais pas. On avisera ensemble, je pense. Il s'y connaît mieux que moi, il saura ce qu'il va se passer. Et tant que Nate garde un œil là-bas, on a accès aux infos donc…

Ils lui assurèrent qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux ce qui la toucha. Malheureusement, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire… Prévenir la famille de son copain. Même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit d'accord. Elle envoya donc un message à Nate afin de savoir quoi faire et sourit en voyant la réponse. « _Je viens de lui demander. Il refuse qu'ils soient au courant pour le moment. 'On verra plus tard'_ _. C'est ses propres mots. Bon côté santé, tout va bien. Il sort demain pour rejoindre sa garde à vue. Je vais l'y garder le plus longtemps possible, toi vois pour qu'il ait un bon avocat d'ici demain huit heures. A demain Choukette et essaie de dormir._ » Elle acquiesça et relaya toutes les infos ce qui rassura tout le monde. Jason, voyant que sa petite sœur fatiguait, renvoya tout le monde chez eux. Maylis lui proposa d'aller chercher des vêtements de rechanges afin qu'ils restent avec Mitchie. Il donna son accord et lorsqu'ils ne furent que tous les deux, il lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - ça va, je gère. Enfin je crois. Mais je vais devoir faire un communiqué à la presse et je n'en ai pas envie. Et s'il était déclaré coupable Jay ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, ni le voir en prison

« - S'il est innocent, il n'ira pas, assura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, tout va bien se passer. Et on…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnette et sourcilla. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie qui était déjà de retour, il en était certain, ils habitaient à plus de dix minutes de chez Mitchie. Il alla donc ouvrir en assurant à sa sœur qu'il allait faire partir leur visiteur et mais changea d'avis en voyant Robert, accompagné d'une jeune femme.

« - C'est qui, demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu.

« - Maître Ridgway. Une de mes confrères. C'est à elle que je m'adresserais si j'étais dans le cas de Shane. On peut entrer ?

Jason acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière eux avant de les conduire dans le salon que Mitchie nettoyait. Il sourit et leur expliqua qu'elle avait toujours besoin de nettoyer quand elle réfléchissait, alors que la jeune femme emmenait la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec de quoi boire pour tout le monde et s'assit après les avoir servi.

« - Bonsoir, tout d'abord je me présente, Madeline Ridgway, dit-elle en tendant la main à la brunette.

« - Merci d'être venue si vite et si tard, la remercia-t-elle.

« - Aucun problème. Alors dites-m'en plus. Votre ami est accusé de meurtre, c'est bien ça ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle. Il est accusé d'avoir fait disparaître mon ancien garde du corps. Il a été retrouvé couvert de sang après s'être battu avec lui.

Devant le regard perplexe de l'avocate, Mitchie décida de reprendre tout depuis le début. Elle expliqua donc qu'après son enlèvement, cinq ans et demi plus tôt, elle avait eu besoin de se sentir protégée du matin au soir. Au retour de Shane qui était en mission, elle avait congédié Humphrey son garde du corps de l'époque. Elle embraya sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avant de terminer par la lutte dans la rue et le réveil de son copain. Maître Ridgway prit quelques notes durant tout le récit puis lui posa quelques questions.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle décida de prendre l'affaire et promit à Mitchie d'être présente au commissariat à huit heures du matin afin de demander la libération du jeune inspecteur. Mitchie prit son numéro et les raccompagna, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Maylis arriva en même temps et elle lui résuma ce qu'elle avait raté en l'accompagnant jusqu'au salon où Jason était encore. Celui-ci avisa l'heure et décida que tout le monde devait aller se coucher. Elle ferma la maison à clé, brancha le système d'alarme et monta dormir. Encore trop chamboulée par ce nouveau problème, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil et ouvrit son classeur pour tout mettre sur papier, afin de faire le tri.

Quand elle eut fini, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, elle prit son téléphone et décida de changer son répondeur.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Mitchie, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne suis actuellement pas disponible mais laissez-moi un message. La citation du jour : Il faut toujours viser la Lune car en cas d'échec on tombe toujours sur les étoiles. Oscar Wilde.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir raccrochée qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil. Malheureusement, il ne fut guère reposant puisqu'elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, en entendant l'alarme se déclencher. Elle descendit rapidement, avec l'arme que Shane rangeait dans son chevet, en oubliant, sans le vouloir le chargeur. Sans un bruit, elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée et déclara :

« - J'ignore qui vous êtes mais je vous conseille de vous identifier rapidement si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tire dessus !

« - Reste zen, grogna une voix, ce n'est que ton frère dit-il en la rejoignant avant d'écarquiller les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fais un avec revolver dans les mains ?

« - Je… C'est celui de Shane. Enfin un autre qu'il laisse ici si quelqu'un entre par effraction chez nous, dit-elle en observant son arme. Enfin heureusement que ce n'est que toi… J'ai oublié de le charger, rougit-elle.

Il rit doucement puis elle fit comme lui, ce qui réveilla Maylis qui leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas entendu l'alarme. Tandis que la brunette alla ranger l'arme à feu, les deux autres préparèrent le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle revint, Jason lui demanda si sa fille pouvait y avoir accès.

« - Non, rassure-toi. Quand elle est là, je ferme systématiquement la chambre à clé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'y aller seule. Tu me prends pour une incompétente ?

« - Non, assura-t-il, juste pour une jeune femme qui rentre parfois chez elle tellement fatiguée, qu'elle peut oublier certaines règles de sécurité !

La brunette haussa les épaules et lui assura qu'elle n'oubliait jamais qu'elle avait une arme dans la maison quand Mandy y était aussi. Ce qu'elle lui cacha c'est que dans ces moments-là, elle gardait l'arme avec elle, ou avec Shane afin d'être certaine que la petite n'y avait pas accès. « De toute façon, sans chargeur, songea-t-elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Surtout avec Mandy ! »

Dès qu'elle eut terminée de manger, elle fila prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un jeans boyfriend avec un petit pull bleu à manche trois quarts. Elle rejoignit la cuisine qu'elle nettoya en attendant des nouvelles de Nate ou de maître Ridgway.

Ce fut son ami qui se manifesta le premier. « _Shane est conduit au commissariat. Préviens son avocat. Il va être interrogé._ » Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme reçut un autre sms. « _T'as fait vite. L'avocate est déjà là. Plutôt mignonne en plus. )_ _Je t'en dis plus tout à l'heure. L'audience préliminaire pour fixer la caution à lieu à onze heures._ » « Ok, songea-t-elle. Je serais fixée dans trois heures. » Plus que certaine d'avoir assez pour régler la caution de son copain, la jeune femme se relaxa.

Quand Jason descendit, il sourcilla en la voyant nettoyer la salle à manger et lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles. Celle-ci les lui donna, tout en continuant de nettoyer. Quand elle eut terminée, elle alla dans le salon pour le remettre en ordre. Elle eut rapidement fini et se retrouva bras ballant au milieu de la pièce à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle finit par se décider et monta ranger leur chambre, pressée que l'audience soit passée. « Avec un peu de chance, songea-t-elle, il sera ici à quatorze heures. Peut-être avant si j'arrive à la payer avant midi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. » Elle fut dérangée par un appel et répondit en voyant que c'était l'avocate de Shane.

« - Allo. _Bonjour, ici maître Ridgway. Je viens de m'entretenir avec monsieur Gray. Je lui ai conseillé de plaider « non coupable » puisqu'il l'est et je le retrouve à onze heures devant le tribunal afin de plaider sa libération sous caution_. Très bien. Je peux faire quelque chose ? _Eh bien pour le moment non. Mais au vu du dossier et des faibles preuves qu'ils ont… Je dirais que la caution sera de dix mille dollars environ._ Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Rien d'autre ?

L'avocate lui expliqua sommairement comment tout allait se dérouler puis raccrocha en lui expliquant que son client venait d'arriver. Restée seule, Mitchie s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit quelques secondes puis téléphona à Nate.

« - _Inspecteur Knight_ , dit-il. T'es à ton bureau, je suppose ? _En effet._ _Que puis-je pour vous ?_ Juste savoir si vous avez du nouveau à propos de l'affaire de Shane ? _Je ne crois pas… Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler dans un quart d'heure ?_ Euh oui, grimaça-t-elle. A tout à l'heure. _Au revoir madame_.

Il raccrocha pour la rappeler moins deux minutes plus tard.

« - _Navré, j'étais à mon bureau. Je viens de sortir du poste, je suis plus libre de parler. Ecoute Choukette, dans la brigade, tout le monde pense à un coup monté mais… Le laboratoire vient de nous prévenir. Le sang retrouvé sur les vêtements de Shane appartient à ton_ _bodyguard_ _. Ils sont formels._ Génial, grimaça-t-elle. J'imagine qu'avec cette nouvelle info, la caution sera fixée à plus de dix mille ? _Euh ouais, vaut mieux compter cinquante._ Ouille ! Heureusement que j'ai des économies. _Ecoute Mitchie, je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler mais… Tu sais que Shane est super fier ?_ Oui et alors ? _Alors, il risque de ne pas apprécier que tu payes sa caution._ Tant pis, on se disputera à ce sujet à son retour. Je suppose qu'il y aura des conditions à sa libération donc il n'aura qu'à désobéir à l'une d'entre elles et il sera de retour en prison. _Ok drapeau blanc_ , dit-il en l'entendant s'énerver. _Je te rappelais juste ce fait. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'étais parti me chercher un café et ma commande vient d'arriver donc… Je te vois bientôt normalement._ Ouais t'es invité à manger quand tu veux.

Il la remercia pour cette invitation qu'il savait légèrement intéressée, puis raccrocha sans savoir que de son côté, la jeune femme angoissait. Elle sentait que Shane était innocent mais savoir que le sang retrouvé sur lui était celui d'Humphrey la chagrina. « C'est ridicule songea-t-elle. Hier Nate a sous-entendu qu'au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur les lieux, Humphrey avait été vidé de son sang… Pourtant, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé et il n'y a aucune gouttes de sang ailleurs, qui prouverait qu'il se soit éloigné, après que Shane soit HS… ça n'a aucun sens ! Ou alors, Humphrey avait un complice qui l'a emmené ailleurs… Mais où et comment ? Je connais Shane, il sait se battre, je l'ai suffisamment observé s'entraîner pour en être certaine alors s'il a perdu connaissance c'est qu'Humphrey à tapé fort… Et puis, il y a autre chose qui ne colle pas. Shane adore son boulot et il sait que s'il tue quelqu'un il va en prison. Donc il n'a pas pu le frapper mortellement… Même par accident. Et il ne se serait jamais battu avec quelqu'un de blessé… Tout ça ne tient pas debout. » Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à se masser les tempes en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Elle cherchait une faille dans toute cette histoire pour prouver que son copain était innocent. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. « Il faut que je me change les idées, songea-t-elle en quittant sa chambre. »

Elle rejoignit son jardin et l'arrosa tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder l'heure et imaginer son copain derrière les barreaux. Cette image lui fit mal et elle comprit, à ce moment-là, que vivre avec lui était plus important que de réaliser son rêve d'enfant en se mariant.

Onze heures sonna enfin et elle s'installa dans son salon pour attendre les nouvelles. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Nate pour que ce soit son avocate qui lui annonce le montant de la caution, si elle était fixée. Tous les deux ayant jugé que c'était trop risqué pour lui. La brunette ne put rester en place longtemps et cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle préparait des pommes de terre au four avec un rôti de veau tout en guettant l'heure.

« - Allo, dit-elle quand son téléphone vibra enfin. _C'est Madeline. La caution a été fixée à quarante-cinq mille dollars, mais Shane est suspendu et il a l'interdiction de se mêler de l'enquête… De près ou de loin_ _. Interdiction d'y mettre son nez. Je peux compter sur vous pour l'en empêcher ?_ Oui, assura la jeune femme tout en sachant qu'ils allaient s'en mêler discrètement. _Très bien_. _Rendez-vous au tribunal à quatorze heures_. Bien. Au revoir et merci de l'avoir fait libérer. _De rien, mais ce n'est que le début_. Je sais, souffla la jeune femme.

Elles discutèrent des formalités que Mitchie ignorait puis raccrochèrent. Dès lors la vie parut plus belle à la brunette qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette nuit, elle ne dormirait pas seule. Elle termina donc le repas et envoya un message à Nate l'invitant à venir au soir. Elle voulait fêter la libération surveillée, de son copain. Il assura qu'il serait présent puis elle partit préparer le retour de Shane en attendant quatorze heures.

Quand ce fut bon, elle alla payer la caution, et alla jusqu'au commissariat grâce au chauffeur qu'elle avait payé. Depuis que son copain avait eu l'accident, la brunette louait une voiture pour eux. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce que Nate avait dit. Shane risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'elle ait payé la caution et sourit en trouvant un argument qui mettrait définitivement fin à la conversation. Dès qu'il apparut sur le parking, elle sortit de la voiture et le rejoignit plus que ravie. Il avait le visage tuméfié mais elle s'en moquait.

« - Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres.

« - Rassure-toi, ça va. Merci pour l'avocate. Elle est épatante. Je te jure que je n'aimerais pas l'avoir contre moi.

Elle rit et ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les ramena chez elle, en silence. Lorsque leur chauffeur fut parti, elle souffla doucement et le regarda.

« - Tu m'en veux d'avoir payé la caution ?

« - Non. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te rembourserais.

« - Je t'en prie Shane, on vit ensemble depuis presque quatre ans. On ne va pas faire le compte de qui paye quoi ! Cet argent était autant le tien que le mien !

« - Non Mitchie, tu n'as pas à payer pour ma libé…

« - Très bien, alors disons que c'était ta paye pour m'avoir rassuré et pour avoir veillé sur moi, depuis ton retour, il y a cinq ans. Et que tu l'as investi dans ta caution.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il fatigué, je refuse…

« - Ecoute Shane. Je sais que tu as ta fierté et que tu aurais préféré payer toi-même la somme mais tu aurais été endetté. Quant à moi, cet argent était destiné à être investi… Et j'aime l'investissement que je viens de faire. Je me suis assurée de ne pas dormir seule avant le début de ma prochaine tournée. Fin de la conversation. S'il te plaît ?

« - Très bien mais compte sur moi pour te remercier comme il se doit, chuchota-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« - Je paris que je vais déjà apprécier ton merci.

Ils rirent doucement mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son copain passer sous son pull, son rire mourut et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses. La seconde suivante, il la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. La jeune femme sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser avant de se coller à lui. La passion remplaça rapidement la douceur présente et il commença à l'attirer à l'étage quand elle s'éloigna de lui :

« - Laisse-moi éteindre le four, chuchota-t-elle, et après… Je serai toute à toi ! Même si Nate arrive dans deux petites heures.

« - Ne t'inquiète pour ça, je t'assure qu'on va la rentabiliser ces deux heures, dit-il en posant sur elle un regard brûlant.

La jeune femme sourit et eut juste le temps de stopper la cuisson de son repas qu'il l'a porta telle une mariée la faisant rire légèrement.

« - Shane tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort avec toutes tes blessures !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, t'es pas assez lourde pour que je me retourne quelque chose !

Elle rit mais il la bâillonna avec ses lèvres et elle oublia le reste du monde. Tout ce qui comptait était sa présence qui lui avait cruellement manqué. « Surtout que dès que Nate sera là, on sera tous les trois plongés dans cette histoire pour prouver que Shane est innocent, songea-t-elle, vaut mieux que j'en profite maintenant ! Qui sait quand j'aurais à nouveau le droit d'être sa petite princesse ? » Lorsqu'il la posa sur leur lit, elle l'attira doucement contre elle afin de l'embrasser avec passion alors qu'il les faisait basculer afin de garder le contrôle de leur baiser.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il roula sur le côté alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Une main sur son front, l'autre sur son ventre, elle cherchait à retrouver un souffle régulier.

« - Wow, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

« - Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fit-il en respirant tout aussi irrégulièrement.

« - Je… Dis donc, je devrais faire plus souvent quelque chose pour toi, souffla-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Si j'ai à chaque fois le même merci… Moi, je dis… Banco !

Il rit légèrement alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse pour embrasser une des contusions qu'il avait. Il se calma doucement et la regarda avant de sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Rien. Tu es belle, tout simplement… Et te voir aussi heureuse me rend heureux. Je t'aime Michaela.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Shane. Chaque jour d'avantage.

Il sourit puis posa son pouce sous son menton afin de ramener son visage au niveau du sien pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes puis répondit avec la même délicatesse.

Leur moment tendresse fut malheureusement coupé par la sonnette d'entrée et ils sursautèrent en chuchotant le prénom de leur ami en même temps. Mitchie se rhabilla rapidement, se promettant de prendre une douche dès qu'ils seraient seuls puis alla lui ouvrir en s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre. Il sourcilla et après l'avoir observé de haut en bas, assura qu'il comprenait, tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice. Geste qui la fit rougir.

« - Hey mec, je t'apprécie mais fais encore un clin d'œil à ma copine et je te fais la tête au carré, le menaça Shane en souriant.

« - Ok mais dis-moi, t'es pas supposé te reposer et éviter toute activité physique, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Un point pour toi. Alors que nous vaut ta visite ?

« - Une invitation à dîner de ta copine !

Il acquiesça, le sachant déjà et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger d'un pas tranquille.

« - Alors du nouveau sur l'affaire, demanda Shane quand ils furent assis.

« - Je n'en sais fichtre rien… J'ai été retiré de l'enquête, annonça-t-il quand Mitchie les retrouva.

* * *

Et là vous vous dites… Mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi de couper au mauvais moment ? Ce à quoi je vous répondrais en toute franchise par un… **OUI** ! Et ne vous attendez pas à un changement, parce que je commence à en prendre l'habitude donc… J'espère seulement que ça vous a plu ? Oui Shane arrêté, soupçonné de meurtre sur Humphrey qui a disparu de la surface de la terre, puis relâché avec interdiction de travailler sur l'enquête, ça fait beaucoup. Mais perso, j'ai adoré quand Mitchie s'est déguisée en infirmière juste pour aller le voir (Même si j'ai « volé » l'idée à Gayle Forman (dans son livre « Si je reste. »). ^^ Mais à votre avis, Mitchie doit-elle être jalouse de la nouvelle avocate, tellement épatante de Shane ? Réponse soon (bientôt)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. A corps perdu

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Encore désolée pour le retard du chapitre je devais l'avoir pour vendredi mais bon… Bref le voilà pas vraiment corrigé et je m'en excuse par avance. Merci cependant à **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Absolument. Un coup Mitchie, un coup Shane... J'ai pensé que ça serait étrange que ce soit toujours elle qui finisse en prison mdrr Ah non j'ai pas prévu de suite à cette suite rassure-toi ! Mais oui j'en serais capable. Sauf que je n'ai pas de véritable coupable, ni de mobile, ni d'idée de victime donc... Mdrr Mais j'en serais capable en effet. Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ouais mais non pas trop de soucis physique pour Shane, pour lui je préfère la souffrance morale mouahahah mdrr Non mais il a déjà bien morflé avec son accident de voiture donc bon... Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais je sais c'est toujours un peu bizarre cette histoire mais promis on saura tout avant l'épilogue. Pas dedans mais bel et bien avant l'épilogue concerne un autre truc donc... Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **A corps perdu**

Nate regarda ses amis et soupira.

« - Le commissaire pense, avec raison, que si je bosse dessus, je vais te demander ton avis donc… Il m'a collé sur une histoire de blanchiment d'argent mais bon. C'est Daniels qui s'occupe de ton affaire avec Applewyth, précisa-t-il.

« - Ils sont doués ? Enfin Harry Daniels, je le sais mais l'autre, demanda Mitchie.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Choukette. S'il y a une faille dans le dossier qui prouverait que Shane est innocent, alors ils la trouveront. C'est la meilleure équipe… Enfin après la nôtre, ajouta-il amusé.

Elle rit doucement en le traitant d'idiot puis ils s'attablèrent pour manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. Tout le temps du repas, ils parlèrent de l'affaire sauf pour la brunette qui eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient. Depuis qu'elle s'était assise, Shane lui faisait du pied, s'amusant du trouble qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et elle décida de répondre à ses caresses également. Elle réussit à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les trois d'accord sur un point. La clé de l'énigme se trouvait dans le laps de temps où Shane avait été inconscient.

« - Il devait avoir un complice, souffla Mitchie. D'après ce que tu m'as dit Nate, il n'y avait pas loin de sept litres de sang dans la ruelle. C'est à peu près la contenance sanguine d'un être humain. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre quand le médecin Montez est arrivé, alerté par sa fille, selon toi, dit-elle pour son copain qui l'écoutait amusé. Donc, si on part du fait que tu l'as blessé à sang, ce dont je doute franchement, il n'a pas pu disparaître ! Non ?

« - En effet, admit leur ami. Il a un complice qu'il l'a aidé à quitter l'endroit dès que Shane a été inconscient. Mais qui, bonne question !

« - Moi je penche pour une infirmière, décréta Mitchie.

« - Pourquoi une infirmière, demandèrent-ils en la regardant perplexe.

« - Facile. D'après toi, hormis autour et sur Shane, il n'y avait pas de sang, or il y a sept litres à peu près et pas une goutte qui montrerait qu'il serait parti à pied. Donc un complice sauf que, pour avoir sept litres de sang et qu'ils soient tous à Humphrey, il faut qu'on lui ait pompé… Comme par exemple avec la complicité d'une infirmière qui saurait utiliser les machines pour les dons du sang. Ils gardent les pochettes au chaud le temps d'agir. Ce qui pourrait, en même temps, expliquer pourquoi il essaie de nous pourrir la vie cinq ans plus tard. Après il ne reste plus qu'à demander à votre labo si les globules rouges sont tous vivants.

« - Euh excuse mon manque d'originalité, intervint Shane, mais… Quoi ? Ça change quoi qu'ils soient mort ou vivants ?

« - Les globules rouges ne vivent que quarante-deux jours. Si le labo prouve que dans la moitié du sang les globules sont morts ça prouvera que c'est un coup monté. Et que t'es innocent !

« - Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

« - Iris a une cousine qui est infirmière et un soir elle nous a sorti l'info. A l'époque je ne pensais pas que ça me servirait un jour mais bon. Enfin bref… Le seul problème réside dans…

« - Le fait que je n'ai plus accès à l'enquête, termina Nate. Enfin, j'essaierais d'en souffler un mot à Daniels dans la journée. Faudra juste que je sois prudent !

« - Si ta théorie est la bonne Mitchie et que je suis blanchi grâce à toi… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais ça sera grandiose.

« - Contente-toi de me dire merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il rit doucement et revint à l'enquête pour éviter que leur ami ne leur demande des explications. Le reste du repas, la conversation fut la même. Comment prouver l'innocence de Shane ? Nate rentra chez lui sans avoir de réponse mais promit de se renseigner sur les globules dès le lendemain puis les laissa seuls. Dès qu'il fut partit, Mitchie alla nettoyer la table et commença à vouloir faire la vaisselle quand deux mains l'en empêchèrent en se posant sur son ventre.

« - Et si on allait prendre une douche amplement méritée plutôt ?

« - C'est très tentant, admit-elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse la faisant lâcher l'éponge. Elle répondit à son baiser puis le suivit à l'étage tandis qu'il embrassait son cou. Si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier ils prirent la direction de leur chambre plutôt que celle de la salle de bain, où ils passèrent le reste de soirée à somnoler entre deux étreintes.

Ils furent cependant réveillé le lendemain par le téléphone de Shane et il répondit en voyant que c'était sa mère.

Quand Nate arriva au commissariat, il alla, comme souvent, déposer ses affaires dans son casier et sourcilla en entendant le prénom de son ami de longue date.

« - Gray a du bol quand même, décréta Aaron Douglas un des brigadiers stagiaire.

« - Pourquoi, répondit Paul Carter son supérieur.

« - Attends t'as vu sa nana ? C'est la chanteuse Mitchie… Il va passer ses prochains jours avec elle… Y a peu de chance qu'ils sortent… De leur chambre si tu veux mon avis ! En tout cas, à sa place…

« - Tu ne finis même pas ta phrase ou je te jure que je te colle à la circulation pour les quatre prochains mois, répondit-il sérieusement. Je la connais Michaela et tu ferais bien de la respecter et d'éviter tes insinuations... Parce que sinon je pourrais bien malencontreusement relater cette conversation à Knight qui se ferait un plaisir de la transmettre à Shane… Et on sait tous comment il réagit quand on manque de respect à sa copine !

« - Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me relater votre conversation, intervint Nate légèrement énervé. J'ai tout entendu et Mitchie, c'est comme ma sœur alors ou tu la respectes ou tu ramasses tes dents sur le bitume après ton service, c'est clair ?

« - Tu me menaces, demanda le nouveau. Devant témoin en plus ?

« - Quel témoin, rit Paul. Moi j'ai rien entendu !

Aaron Douglas déglutit et sortit rapidement du vestiaire manquant ainsi le clin d'œil complice des deux autres. Nate retourna à son bureau aussitôt où il envoya un mail à Harry Daniels pour lui proposer d'aller boire un café dans une heure. En voyant l'intitulé du message, l'inspecteur sourcilla puis répondit par l'affirmative. « Pourquoi Urgent et privé, se demanda-t-il cependant. »

« - Ok maman, à bientôt, raccrocha Shane… Ma mère est au courant que j'ai été arrêté. Une idée du comment elle l'a su.

« - Non, assura la brunette en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je n'ai parlé à personne sauf Jason et Maylis, ainsi que mon groupe qui n'ont jamais rencontré tes parents.

« - Passons, souffla-t-il en bâillant. Dis donc mon médecin m'avait dit de me reposer au maximum aujourd'hui mais t'es en train de m'épuiser !

« - Hey, se vexa-t-elle en se levant à moitié. C'est toi qui me saute dessus depuis tout à l'heure.

« - J'avoue, mais à ma décharge… T'es vraiment trop tentante juste couverte d'un drap, chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il caressait à nouveau son ventre.

Elle rit mais ne chercha pas à lutter quand il la rallongea sur leur lit. Elle appréciait trop de le sentir contre elle. De plus, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches à ses yeux et elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. « Même si du coup on ne réfléchit pas du tout à l'enquête, songea-t-elle légèrement coupable. » Elle ne le fut cependant pas assez pour mettre un terme à leur câlin et quand Shane embrassa son nombril, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs estomacs crièrent famines qu'ils quittèrent leur chambre. Tandis que la brunette allait se laver, Shane descendit préparer un repas rapide et plutôt léger sachant que sa copine faisait attention à sa ligne. Selon elle, tant qu'elle mangeait raisonnablement, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire énormément de sport pour rester fine. « Du coup elle n'en fait que pour rester souple et en forme, songea-t-il amusé. » Quand l'eau cessa de couler il monta la remplacer sous le jet et dut se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau, tant elle lui semblait désirable simplement vêtue d'une serviette. Elle dut sentir son regard puisqu'elle releva les yeux et le fixa à travers le miroir.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Comme si tu l'ignorais, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de son épaule qu'il embrassa rapidement.

« - Je l'ignorais mais plus maintenant. Mais j'ai trop faim pour te laisser m'embarquer une nouvelle fois au pays des plaisirs avec un grand P.

Il sourit et lui assura qu'ils y retourneraient au moins une fois avant minuit puis commença à se laver alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Quand il a rejoignit dans la cuisine, il l'observa attentivement en songeant qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à manger si elle restait dans cette tenue. Simplement vêtue d'une de ses chemises noires, elle lui apparaissait encore plus désirable qu'habillée d'une serviette.

« - Dis-moi que t'as un de tes mini shorts là-dessous, demanda-t-il en désignant sa tenue.

« - Non. Juste des sous-vêtements. Je me suis dit que puisque tu avais prévu un autre voyage, j'avais plutôt intérêt à être habillée légèrement !

Il acquiesça tout en songeant qu'à ses yeux, ça lui paraissait presque trop léger. Ils s'installèrent seulement on sonna à la porte et Shane proposa d'aller voir qui c'était. Il préféra cependant attendre que sa copine soit à l'étage pour ouvrir la porte à Nate, qui apportait avec lui, une pizza.

« - J'ai des infos, je peux squatter ?

« - Ne te gêne pas, on allait justement passer à table. Le temps que Michaela descende.

Il acquiesça et le temps qu'ils rejoignent le salon, il lui annonça que certains de la brigade enviaient le fait qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec sa copine. Il lui cacha simplement la suite de la conversation. La brunette arriva et il sourcilla en la voyant habillé d'un short et d'une chemise de Shane mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ils s'installèrent au salon et il proposa à sa copine qu'elle ne s'occupe de rien. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'aider en le voyant apporter leur repas léger ainsi que de quoi manger jusqu'au salon et lorsque ce fut bon, elle embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres en chuchotant un merci des plus sincères.

« - Trouvez-vous une chambre, grommela Nate en souriant.

« - Trouves-toi d'autres potes chez qui traîner après le boulot, répondit aussitôt son coéquipier.

« - Ok mais si je pars, j'emporte avec moi les infos que j'ai eu de Daniels tout à l'heure.

Ils rirent puis commencèrent à manger alors que Nate leur apprenait que la théorie de Mitchie ne tenait pas. Les globules rouges étaient vivants à quatre-vingt dix-sept pourcent. La brunette lui demanda s'ils avaient également vérifié les plaquettes qui n'avaient qu'une durée de vie de cinq jours mais il fut formel. Le sang retrouvé sur Shane n'avait pas cinq jours.

« - Daniels a demandé au labo qu'ils vérifient. Et comme j'ai profité de ma pause pour lui poser la question, je m'étais renseigné avant. On ne peut pas compter sur le sang pour t'innocenter mec.

« - Mais par contre, on est sûr que son complice fait parti du corps médical. Peu de personnes savent ce genre de choses, contra Mitchie décidée à prouver l'innocence de son copain.

« - En effet.

« - Au fait, avec quoi vous avez comparé le sang de Humphrey ?

« - Il est donneur de sang, on n'a pas eu de mal à avoir accès à son dossier, résuma Nate. Et avec les cheveux blonds qu'on a retrouvés sur Shane, on a pu faire une analyse Adn.

« - Retour à la case départ donc, soupira le concerné. Au fait, il a fait quoi ces cinq dernières années ton _bodyguard_ ?

« - D'une part, ce n'est pas mon garde du corps, grimaça Mitchie, c'est un garde du corps… Et toi, t'es mon copain, ajouta-t-elle. Cela dit, je n'en sais rien. Une fois que je l'ai congédié, j'ai cessé de m'occuper de sa vie. Aux dernières nouvelles, enfin quand je l'ai engagé, il avait le projet de faire le tour du monde avec sa copine.

« - Il a une copine ? Tu la connais ?

« - Non… Elle l'a quitté moins d'un mois après qu'il ait commencé à bosser pour moi. Elle lui faisait des crises de jalousies et pensait à tort qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je n'en sais pas plus !

« - Ok faudrait voir avec ses relevés de comptes et de Gps. Si on trouve son adresse, on pourra aller la voir et lui poser quelques questions. Et voir ses derniers appels. S'il n'a pas été vu très souvent par une infirmière par exemple.

Nate soupira mais assura à son ami que l'équipe que Daniels avait formé cherchait à prouver son innocence.

« - Y a que Josh Curtis qui n'est pas convaincu de ton innocence mais c'est un bleu et il est assigné à toutes les tâches ingrates qu'on confie aux bleus.

« - Comme fouiller une poubelle ?

« - A ce propos, Clarkson a arrêté le coupable hier soir. Une heure après ton départ. L'affaire était close.

Mitchie les écouta parler boulot tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle savait de son ancien garde du corps. Elle finit par se souvenir d'un détail et monta chercher son classeur intime. Quand elle les descendit les garçons l'observaient perplexes, ne se rappelant pas ce qu'il contenait.

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda Shane.

« - Vous vous rappelez quand j'étais accusée de meurtre sur Zeke ? On m'avait volé mon journal ? A l'époque je le reconnais, c'était un classeur plus petit mais bon. Cinq ans ont passé et si maintenant je ne parle plus des garçons que je trouve mignons comme à mes quinze ans, j'y répertorie toujours ce que je fais ou ce qui me marque. A l'époque où Humphrey travaillait pour moi, ma psy m'avait demandé de noter scrupuleusement tout ce que je faisais, ce que je savais des gens et tout. C'était pour me rassurer sur le fait que je connaissais mes amis. Enfin bref, j'y ai consacré tout un chapitre sur Humphrey. Il était nouveau dans ma vie et a rapidement pris une place importante, puisque tu me manquais, dit-elle en fixant son copain qui acquiesça. Enfin bref. Il faut juste que je retrouve son dossier pas vraiment officiel… Ah le voilà, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une pochette plastique contenant plusieurs pages.

« - C'est quoi tout ça Choukette ?

« - Au début y a ce que je savais à l'époque où je l'ai engagé et puis après il m'aidait pour décorer le rez-de-chaussée de la maison donc j'y notais ses goûts, ses conseils, ce qui me semblait important à cette époque. Bon ça a changé quand tu as enfin posé tes valises ici, sourit-elle en regardant Shane, puisqu'on a refait la déco. Enfin bref. J'ai un tas d'info et je veux bien vous donner accès à mon dossier à condition que vous ne cherchiez pas où je les ai eu et surtout comment. D'accord ?

Ils rirent mais le lui assurèrent. Mitchie partagea donc le dossier en trois et tandis que les garçons avaient des infos sur ses goûts, les endroits qu'il aimait ou autre, la brunette revoyait tout ce qu'elle avait appris dès le départ. Identité, numéro de téléphone et antécédents. Voyant qu'il avait brièvement travailler avec Miley, elle l'appela. Elles discutèrent quelques secondes puis la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait du garde du corps.

« - _Pas grand-chose tu sais. Il a assuré ma sécurité qu'une semaine le temps que Jake mon vrai garde du corps revienne de vacances. Il était plutôt bon. Professionnel, attentif. Il m'a permis d'éviter pas mal de photos dans la presse. Pourquoi au fait ?_ Tu te souviens que tu m'avais conseillé d'arrêter de raconter ma vie au téléphone au cas où il était sur écoute ? _Ouais_ , rit l'héroïne de Hannah Montana. _Je n'aurais donc pas la réponse à ma question._ Non désolée. Par contre, tu ne sais rien de plus ? _Si, il aimait déjà ta musique à l'époque et il a un faible pour les blondes._ _Je ne sais rien d'autre_. Ok d'accord. Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment mais je te remercie _Bah navrée. Ecoute si j'apprends un truc, je te le ferais savoir. Moi c'est Britney qui me l'a conseillé donc… Je vois avec elle et je te dirais ce que j'apprends._ Ok t'assure Destiny. Comme d'hab d'ailleurs. _Je fais au mieux. Au fait, ton agent devrait bientôt t'en parler mais mon père pense que ça serait cool qu'on fasse un duo. Tu y réfléchis ok ?_ Ouais sans souci. J'y réfléchis même pas, c'est oui direct.

Elles rirent de la rapidité de réflexion de Mitchie puis celle-ci raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard en souriant. Sentant le regard des garçons, elle leur résuma l'appel et Nate rit en décrétant que le monde des peoples était un vrai réseau d'information.

« - C'est presque plus efficace que nos indics !

« - Carrément. Chez les peep's tout se sait. On se refile les bons tuyaux en évitant de raconter notre vie en public. C'est tout une organisation pour garder intacte l'image qu'on a. Enfin bref, et de votre côté ?

« - Pas grand-chose mais dis-moi Mitchie, pourquoi t'as pris soin de noter qu'il était O négatif ?

« - Au cas où. Brent l'est également. Si on avait besoin d'un don en urgence ça aurait été utile à savoir.

« - Tu y as répertorié toute sa vie ou quoi, demanda son copain amusé. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il a vécu chez sa grand-mère suite au décès de sa mère. Qu'il est né de père inconnu et qu'il a fait dans son lit jusqu'à ses neuf ans.

« - Euh… A cette époque, je n'étais pas moi-même et je notais tout ce qu'il me disait sur sa vie, se justifia-t-elle.

Shane acquiesça et ils reprirent leurs investigations. Ils y passèrent la soirée complète et quand Nate partit à une heure du matin, ils fermèrent le dossier et branchèrent l'alarme avant de monter se coucher. Seulement, ils ne réussirent pas à oublier l'enquête et s'endormirent la tête pleine de questions. Etrangement, Shane se demanda quand il réussirait à demander à sa copine si c'était vrai qu'elle voulait qu'ils se marient puis s'endormit en mettant cette question de côté. « Je lui en parlerais quand je serais blanchi, se promit-il. »

Quand il se réveilla, il descendit au salon et voyant le dossier, reprit sa partie qu'il étudia. Il releva toutes les informations qui lui semblaient importantes afin d'éviter de devoir retourner sans cesse dans le dossier de sa copine. Il avait l'impression de violer son intimité en ayant accès à son classeur intime et allait le refermer quand il vit son prénom. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

 _Mercredi 18 juin : Shane !_

 _J'y crois pas. Il est revenu il y a cinq jours. Ouais bon j'aurais du l'écrire avant mais j'ai passé les cinq derniers jours chez lui… J'ignorais qu'on pouvait être si proche d'un garçon avec qui on sort sans faire l'amour avec lui. Je paris que Bianca Iris ou Serena ne me croiront pas quand elles sauront, parce qu'elles vont forcément réussir à me faire cracher le morceau (pour reprendre l'expression d'Iris). Selon elle, Ce n'est pas possible de vivre avec un garçon sans finir dans son lit… Bon ok on a dormi ensemble chaque nuit, et ça a été un réel bonheur. D'ailleurs, il va me manquer cette nuit. A moins que je lui en parle quand je le verrais, si je le vois aujourd'hui… Sauf qu'il va croire que je l'étouffe donc vaut mieux que j'évite. Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie_ _. J'aimerai tellement le sentir à nouveau m'enlacer avec douceur. Quand il me prend contre lui, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite poupée fragile et j'avoue que c'est très agréable. Bon ok, puisque je suis dans mon journal et que personne ne devrait le lire, j'avoue c'est mille fois mieux. Et même si je déteste comparer, je dois dire que je préfère vingt mille fois plus être dans les bras de Shane que dans ceux de Ryan ou Zeke. Au moins avec Shane je me sens protégée, et aimer pour ce que je suis. Et il sent vraiment bon le matin._ _C'était mon petit plaisir, quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Je sentais son cou et j'avais le sourire. Olala, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me manque. Bon je vais faire la liste de tout ce qui me manque chez lui histoire de pouvoir me le sortir de la tête. Quoique, est-ce possible d'oublier, même temporairement, cinq merveilleux jours loin de tout, sauf de lui ? Moi je dirais que non. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'oublier donc… Bref. Alors d'abord, j'adore ses cheveux, ils sont tout doux et sentent super bon. Et son drôle de sourire quand il s'inquiète pour moi. La douceur de sa peau (ouais enfin quand il est rasé sinon ça me brûle les joues mais bon), et ses lèvres aussi. J'adore ses baisers. Dès qu'il m'embrasse je décolle, donc bah forcément, j'aime quand il me fait décoller. D'ailleurs j'ai eu une idée de chansons chez lui, faut que je vois ce que ça donne. Enfin bref. Qu'est-ce que j'aime d'autre chez lui ? Hormis m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras ça va de soit. (Même si je le note quand même.) Oh je sais, j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras sans chercher à m'embrasser. Quand, le soir, quand on se couche et qu'il me laisse me blottir contre lui, sans chercher à me faire l'amour. Oh j'aime aussi l'impression d'être invincible quand je suis au creux de ses gros bras musclé. Et son cœur super tendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer si prévenant et attentionné, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Bon ok à l'époque il croyait que j'étais une meurtrière mais bon. Ah oui aussi, j'aime l'entendre se moquer de ma taille microscopique, selon lui, mais qu'il aime. Et j'aime ses regards super doux et rassurant. Le son de sa voix, l'odeur qu'il dégage le matin, et sa façon de me laisser la salle de bain super propre et le sol sec après qu'il se soit lavé. Bon je crois que j'ai tout mis. Enfin non mais l'essentiel quoi ! En fait je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de lui tout simplement… Même si je ne lui dirais pas. Selon Jay, ça serait trop tôt et ça le ferait fuir. Humphrey lui m'a conseillé de lui dire_ _. Selon lui, ce n'est pas bon que je garde ce que je ressens pour moi… Donc je l'écris. C'est, je crois, un bon compromis, non ?_

A la fin de sa lecture, le jeune homme sourit et referma le classeur, décidant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Elle semblait se livrer totalement et sans retenu dans ses pages et il ne voulait pas violer son jardin secret. Même si une partie de lui voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait marqué d'autre. Sentant qu'il risquait de craquer, il décida de prendre le classeur et de le poser sur le bureau de sa copine afin qu'elle le range, à sa place.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Je remontais ton journal pour éviter de le lire d'un bout à l'autre.

« - Tu peux, chuchota-t-elle, je n'ai rien à te cacher.

« - Ouais mais quitte à tout savoir de toi, je préfère que tu me le dises de vive-voix. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire un extrait et j'ai eu l'impression de violer ton intimité alors…

« - D'accord, je te dirais tout mais… Tout à l'heure, je suis HS là !

« - Alors rendors-toi ma petite princesse, souffla-t-il contre son épaule qu'il embrassa. Je retourne en bas.

Elle le remercia en dormant à moitié et il quitta la pièce pour retourner sur le dossier qu'il étudia… Avec l'impression de passer à côté d'un truc important.

Mitchie se leva trois heures plus tard, et l'embrassa avant de lui raconter qu'elle avait rêvé qu'il avait lu son journal.

« - Je me suis arrêté à l'extrait dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, assura-t-il.

« - Attends, tu as lu mon classeur, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Euh oui comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

« - Je devais être endormie pour ne pas avoir réagie, grogna-t-elle. C'est privé, tu n'as pas le droit de lire ce que j'y écris. Qu'as-tu lu exactement ?

« - La page où tu parles de mon retour à Albuquerque et des cinq jours que t'as passé chez moi. Pourquoi je dois m'inquiéter d'une page en particulier ?

« - Euh… Non, non, répondit-elle trop vite. Je n'ai rien à cacher, mais j'apprécierai que tu ne lises plus rien. D'ailleurs, je vais monter le cacher.

Tout en remontant, elle repensa au thème qui hantait les dernières pages de son classeur. Le fait qu'il était contre le mariage alors qu'elle voulait être sa femme aux yeux de la loi et de Dieu, sans savoir que Shane trouvait son attitude des plus étranges.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, une certaine routine s'empara d'eux. Le jeune homme se levait vers sept heures se lavait et déjeunait rapidement avant de réfléchir à l'accusation dont il faisait l'objet. Il avait tenté de se mettre à la place de Humphrey pour comprendre comment il avait pu quitter la ville en moins d'une demi-heure, puis avait cherché, grâce à Nate qui entendait certaines informations, chez qui il aurait pu se cacher. Il était cependant sûr qu'il n'avait pris aucun avion ni de train. « Et il n'est pas dans un hôpital, songea-t-il agacé. Son complice, l'infirmière, a du le soigner. » Ils avaient tous les trois décidé que son complice travaillait dans le corps médical. A présent, ils suivaient cette piste espérant pouvoir le retrouver rapidement.

De son côté, Mitchie terminait de préparer la sortie de l'album anniversaire. Elle partait vers neuf heures et ne rentrait qu'au soir pour voir son copain au même endroit que lorsqu'elle était partie. Il ne semblait rien faire d'autre pourtant, le ménage était fait sans qu'elle ne le demande et un soir sur deux, il faisait même le repas. De son côté, elle s'occupait du jardin, ou de leurs amis. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Shane et la jeune femme appelait et rassurait chaque personne sur l'état de son copain. Un soir cependant, la famille du jeune homme décida de venir à l'improviste.

« - Bonsoir Mitchie, sourit Lacey. Tu vas bien ?

« - Euh oui, dit-elle perdue. Excusez-moi mais c'est Shane qui vous a dit de venir ce soir ?

« - Non on vient de le décider. Histoire de le voir, son répondeur commence sérieusement à nous agacer. Il est là, je présume.

« - Au salon, sourit-elle en faisant la bise à Duncan, mais il risque d'être grognon.

Ils rirent avant de décréter qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre le risque et rejoignirent leur fils… Qui n'apprécia pas réellement leur visite surprise. Il profita d'ailleurs que sa copine préparait des rafraîchissements pour la rejoindre.

« - C'est toi qui leur a demandé de venir ?

« - Tu rigoles, murmura-t-elle. Je suis autant surprise que toi. J'avais d'autres plans pour ce soir.

« - Ah bon ? Tu sors ?

« - Non, je comptais dormir. Demain je dois être à la radio à six heures pour le direct de « Réveillez-vous avec Amy ». Si je sortais je te l'aurais proposé, tout en sachant que tu m'aurais envoyé baladé « parce que _toi_ tu te soucies de te faire blanchir », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Tout étant prêts, elle rejoignit leurs invités au salon et discuta calmement avec eux, tout en rangeant rapidement le dossier qu'ils commençaient à feuilleter.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Quelque chose que ton frère aurait du ranger avant de venir me faire la leçon en cuisine !

« - Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, demanda Lacey perplexe.

« - Oui. J'ai juste eu une semaine fatigante et demain je dois me lever tôt.

Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils ne resteraient pas trop tard et Shane les rejoignit, les sourcils froncés. La dernière phrase que lui avait dire Mitchie sonnait comme un reproche et il se demanda s'il le lui avait déjà dit. « Non je m'en souviendrais sinon, songea-t-il. » Il s'assit à côté de sa copine et se mêla à la conversation qui faisait rage autour d'eux. En effet, ses parents allaient bientôt fêter leurs trente-cinq ans de mariage et ils préféraient que Kristen restent chez eux, le temps de leur voyage. Manque de chance, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, la jeune femme ne semblait pas accepter l'idée d'être encore surveillé.

« - Je suis capable de gérer la maison pendant une semaine, dit-elle.

« - Kris, soupira leur mère. On t'a laissé seul un week-end le mois dernier et tu as fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure… Quand on est rentré, ton père et moi avons du tout ranger seul puisque mademoiselle était à l'hôpital à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire. Donc non, tu n'es pas encore capable de gérer une maison, même à vingt-quatre ans… C'est insensé ! Quand je pense que Shane a su gérer notre maison à quinze ans, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

« - En même temps, il ne savait pas s'amuser, encore maintenant d'ailleurs, grogna-t-elle. Et il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis.

Mitchie n'en écouta pas plus. Elle commençait, de toute façon, à piquer du nez. « Et il n'est que dix-neuf heures, songea-t-elle avant de sursauter quand Shane éleva la voix. »

« - Peut-être mais mes amis sont responsables et savent bien se tenir en société ! Et eux ne sautent pas sur Mitchie dès que je la leur présente contrairement aux tiens qui hurlent en la voyant et qui la prenne en photos toutes les sept secondes en la harcelant pour avoir un autographe !

« - Ok temps mort, grogna la jeune chanteuse. Je suis désolée mais, je vais me coucher. Je n'ai presque pas dormi la nuit dernière, précisa-t-elle, et je me lève trop tôt demain. Mais restez le temps que vous le souhaitez. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

Elle embrassa tout le monde et rejoignit son lit pour s'endormir dès que sa tête eut touchée son oreiller. Elle n'entendit donc pas Lacey s'inquiéter de son état de fatigue, ni les reproches de celle-ci quand Shane assura n'avoir rien remarqué. Pas plus qu'elle ne le sentit se glisser dans leur lit à minuit, quand ses parents furent enfin partis. « Et dire qu'ils ne devaient pas rester longtemps, songea-t-il en prenant Mitchie contre lui. »

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, la jeune femme prit une douche rapide et déjeuna avant de se préparer pour la radio. Sachant que c'était filmé, comme souvent, elle prit soin de son look et quitta la maison alors que sonnait cinq heures trente. Elle retrouva ses amis qui la conduisirent au studio.

La jeune femme parla de l'album qui sortirait le lendemain, de ce qu'il représentait pour elle, et ils acceptèrent de jouer deux chansons en exclusivité pour les auditeurs avant de quitter les studios pour rejoindre Mona. Elle les attendait pour une rencontre avec leurs fans.

Mitchie ne réintégra sa maison qu'à dix-huit heures plus que fatiguée et grimaça en entendant Nate. Certes, elle l'adorait et s'entendait bien avec lui, mais s'il était ici, elle pouvait parier qu'ils passeraient la soirée à parler de l'enquête sur la disparition d'Humphrey. Elle monta prendre une nouvelle douche et s'habilla plus confortablement, puis les rejoignit. Elle sourcilla en sentant l'odeur de viande grillée et trouva les deux garçons au jardin en train de faire un barbecue. Sur la table, une petite salade et des pommes de terre les attendaient. La jeune femme se sentit gênée d'avoir pensé du mal d'eux et les embrassa pour les remercier de cette surprise. Ils lui demandèrent comment c'était passé sa journée sachant qu'elle avait peur que ses fans n'aiment pas les chansons de l'album anniversaire seulement ils la rassurèrent. Pour l'avoir entendu en exclusivité, ils étaient certains que l'accueil des fans serait favorables.

Quand ils passèrent à table, la jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant parler des dernières infos que Nate avait pu soutirer de Harry Daniels.

« - D'ailleurs, il a compris qu'on bossait dessus de notre côté, rit-il, du coup il m'envoie certaines infos par mail. Des rapports d'expertises ou autres. J'ai tout ramené, on va pouvoir avancer un peu. Cela dit, il a fouillé le passé de Humphrey et il t'a menti. Il n'a pas eu de copine, ou alors il ne l'a jamais vu, dit-il en fixant Mitchie.

Elle acquiesça machinalement et les écouta élaborer mille hypothèses sans intervenir. Non qu'elle n'avait pas d'idées mais surtout elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Quand elle commença à frissonner, elle les prévint qu'elle rentrait manger à l'intérieur mais avant même qu'elle n'ait fait cinq pas, elle se sentit prise de vertige et laissa tomber son assiette. Le bruit alerta les garçons et Shane se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, j'ai pris l'habitude de couper au mauvais moment. Pas la peine de me maudire, **nouna** s'en charge depuis le **1er octobre 2011** donc… Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? J'avoue perso, j'aime bien l'intervention de la famille de Shane et moins le fait qu'il ait osé lire son journal intime. Cela dit, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas prévu qu'il recommence. (Même si ce n'était pas prévu non plus ici mais bon).

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Tout va bien

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée pour le post tardif. Ma correctrice et moi-même avons des journées trop remplies mais promis, je vais faire au mieux pour poster le lundi. Merci à **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira. Bises), **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui non mais rassure-toi côté étrange avec Humphrey ce n'est pas terminé. C'est de pire en pire si je ne m'abuse. mdrrr Ah ben écoute pour son aide, je ne dirais pas qui, parce qu'on va le découvrir bientôt :p Pourquoi tu me détestes, je n'ai rien fait de mal moi ? Beurk faire Mitchie enceinte ? T'as pas peur de devenir manchot j'espère ? :) Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** et **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui je crois que tout le monde est de ton avis. Vivement que Shane soit libéré mdrr Bises) pour leur reviews sur mes chapitres qui m'encouragent à continuer de vous poster mes fictions.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Tout va bien**

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard inquiet de Shane, puis Nate qui semblait également soucieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle un peu perdue. Pourquoi je suis dans le salon, ajouta-t-elle en observant la pièce.

« - Tu es tombée dans les pommes, résuma son copain.

« - Oh. Euh ok… Navrée, je ne dors pas assez en ce moment et la journée a été éreintante. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien mangé non plus, ni même assez, expliqua-t-elle avant de bâiller.

« - Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, demanda leur ami perplexe.

« - Euh oui. Enfin hormis le stress qu'engendre la sortie d'un album et la disparition de mon ancien garde du corps qui ne nous permet pas de prouver que Shane est innocent, je veux dire… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

« - Mitchie, intervint son copain en la retenant, tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon check-up annuel dans une semaine, je lui en parlerai à ce moment-là.

« - Vas-y demain. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle fatiguée. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'irais demain pendant un moment de libre.

« - Tu fais quoi demain, demanda Nate tranquillement.

« - Interview avec Debby à huit heures, rencontre avec des fans à dix heures. A onze heure, j'ai un shooting avec un magasine. Oh et un mini concert à dix-huit heures. Donc la balance à dix-sept heures. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien. Je m'assurais juste que tu avais un créneau de libre, sourit-il.

La jeune femme le fusilla gentiment des yeux puis embrassa ses deux anges gardiens, comme elle les appelait autrefois, avant de monter se coucher. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée et attendit sagement en cherchant à aménager un moment dans sa journée pour aller voir son médecin. « Je devrais vraiment cesser de mentir songea-t-elle. De toute façon, quand ils vont entendre que j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire du lèche-vitrine, ils le découvriront. Je verrais avec Mona pour qu'elle fasse venir un médecin pendant la balance de son. » Elle pensa un instant à ne pas en parler et faire croire à son copain que tout était normal. Cependant, elle repensa à sa baisse de régime et décida de profiter qu'il serait là pour se faire prescrire des vitamines.

Quand Nate partit, trois heures plus tard, Mitchie ne dormait toujours pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sentir leurs regards inquiets et avait entendue, sans vraiment le vouloir, leur conversation tout en lisant un livre. Au fond d'elle, elle comprenait que Shane cherche à prouver rapidement son innocence mais elle ne supportait plus de n'entendre parler que de leur enquête qui piétinait. Elle voulait entendre de bonnes nouvelles, voir de nouvelles choses et passer quelques heures loin de cet enfer. La jeune femme écouta son copain fermer la porte puis brancher l'alarme avant de monter silencieusement. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre avec précaution mais s'arrêta en voyant la lampe de chevet allumée et sa copine les yeux ouverts.

« - Tu ne dors pas, demanda-t-il bêtement.

« - Bah… Si. Ça se voit non, répondit-elle amusée.

« - Tu devrais dormir pourtant, lui reprocha-t-il légèrement.

« - Bah dis ça à mon cerveau, il n'est pas fatigué, répondit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle quand il la fixa étonné, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

« - Dis à Mona d'alléger ton emploi du temps, proposa-t-il en allant dans leur salle de bain.

« - Ce n'est pas le problème, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

« - De quoi ?

« - Rien, fit-elle en se mordant la langue.

Shane la regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et si l'homme acceptait qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout, l'inspecteur qui était en lui, voulait percer le mystère.

« - Je disais juste que mon plus gros problème n'était pas mon emploi du temps. Je suis habituée depuis le temps !

« - Alors c'est quoi ?

« - C'est toi… Et cette affaire qui n'en finit pas, souffla-t-elle en posant son livre. C'est la disparition d'Humphrey, ton incapacité à parler d'autre chose que de lui. Le voilà mon problème !

« - Excuse-moi de vouloir prouver que je n'ai pas fait disparaître ton garde du corps, fit-il caustique.

« - Mais non, souffla-t-elle fatiguée. Shane je comprends que tu veuilles prouver ton innocence, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle que de ça et ça devient lassant.

« - Oh je vois. Donc faut que j'évite de parler de mes problèmes pour que tu ailles mieux ? Merci de ton soutien, il me touche, dit-il sarcastique.

« - Arrête, je te soutiens, répondit-elle blessée. Mais…

« - Ouais ton soutien est palpable ! Tu t'enfuis à l'étage dès que t'as fini de manger, juste pour ne pas en parler, tu me reproches de chercher à prouver que je suis innocent, et…

« - Arrête, cria-t-elle pour le faire taire. Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu ne parles que de ça. Tu as cessé de voir tes amis ou ta famille pour te concentrer sur le dossier, tu n'as plus d'autres mots à la bouche et j'en ai assez !

« - Alors quoi ? Tu préfères que je me taise ?

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en sortant de son lit.

Shane la regarda prendre ses affaires et s'habiller rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. « Où va-t-elle, se demanda-t-il. » La jeune femme appela un taxi puis remonta préparer son sac.

« - Tu vas où ?

« - En quoi ça te regardes, répondit-elle méchamment.

« - Vu qu'on vit ensemble, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

« - Et alors ? On n'est pas marié à ce que je sache, dit-elle en le fusillant des yeux. Je fais ce que je veux et si ça te pose problème, ce n'est peut-être même pas la peine qu'on continue à vivre ou même à être ensemble. Salut, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard en entendant klaxonner.

Elle descendit l'escalier rapidement et quitta la maison peu après alors qu'il cherchait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver à parler de rompre. L'idée qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre lui pinça le cœur et il sut qu'il ne voulait vivre qu'avec elle. « Il ne reste plus qu'à le lui prouver, souffla-t-il, mais comment ? Je ne peux pas lui courir après, je sais d'avance qu'elle ne sera pas chez ses parents, et que si elle est chez un de ses amis, ils ne me le diront pas donc… » Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et appela Connie qui, lui assura que Mitchie ne viendrait pas chez elle. Steve et elle étaient partis en croisière sans prévenir personne. Il la remercia et après lui avoir souhaité de profiter de leur voyage, appela Jason. Le jeune homme lui assura qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé et lui promit de l'appeler s'il voyait sa sœur. Shane appela chaque membre du groupe qui grogna d'être réveillé avant de lui assurer qu'elle ne devait pas venir. « Visiblement, songea-t-il en raccrochant d'avec Bianca, la semaine a été rude pour qu'ils dorment tous à minuit moins vingt. »

A deux heures du matin, il abandonna l'idée de la retrouver et se coucha en espérant la revoir le lendemain. Malheureusement, il passa une mauvaise nuit, hanté par l'idée qu'elle allait lui demander de quitter leur maison à son retour.

Il se réveilla la gorge serrée et l'appela à huit heures dix, pour tomber directement sur son répondeur.

« - _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Mitchie, je suis occupée mais je vous laisse avec ma citation du jour, qui est de Minona Malak mon nouvel auteur préféré. De tous les diamants du monde, le plus beau réside dans ton regard._ Mitchie, souffla-t-il… J'aurais aimé te parler plutôt que de discuter avec ta boite vocale… Ecoute hier soir, nos mots ont dépassé nos pensées et… Ecoute rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message et,… Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il. N'oublie pas d'aller voir ton médecin dans la journée… Je t'aime Michaela.

Le jeune homme raccrocha en soupirant et sourcilla en voyant qu'il avait un message de son meilleur ami. « _Alors comme ça tu t'es disputé avec Mitchie ? Ne nie pas, elle a passé la nuit à la maison. Elle pensait visiblement avec raison que tu ne la chercherais pas chez moi_ _. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te prévenir avant huit heures. Elle est en rendez-vous toute la journée. Petite info que je tiens d'Iris, le shooting de onze heures à lieu chez Parker Hill. Je file bosser._ » Shane fixa l'écran de son téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas pensé à appeler à Nate. Il le remercia de l'info puis se prépara pour la retrouver là-bas.

…

De son côté, Mitchie quitta le plateau de Debby Valster et eut juste le temps de monter dans la limousine que celle-ci démarra. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et regarda qui l'avait appelée. « Il a même oublié ce que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui, ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer déçue, je compte _vachement_ pour lui. » Néanmoins, elle écouta le message qu'il lui avait laissé et sourit en entendant qu'il semblait inquiet. Autant de sa disparition que de sa santé.

« - Mona, dit-elle en effaçant le message, il faudrait que je vois un médecin dans la journée.

« - Pourquoi, demanda son agent.

« - J'ai fait un malaise hier soir et Shane s'inquiète. Et je ne me sens pas super en forme donc… Tu peux m'arranger ça ?

« - Aucun problème. On va abréger la séance shopping pour que tu ailles consulter. Je t'arrange ça et au pire des cas, vous irez faire les boutiques un autre jour.

« - Merci, dit-elle avant d'envoyer un message à son copain.

« _C'est bon, je vois un médecin dans la journée. On parlera ce soir après le concert, promis. A ce soir_. » Elle voulut ajouter qu'elle l'aimait également seulement Brent lisait, à voix haute, au-dessus de son épaule et elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la charrient.

La rencontre avec leurs fans fut extraordinaire et Mitchie monta dans sa voiture un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle salua ceux qui étaient restés depuis sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voit plus puis se concentra pour la séance photo. Celle-ci était pour le Times d'Albuquerque et elle avait hâte que ce soit terminé.

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'avance, en riant d'Anderson qui avait manqué une marche. Cependant, la brunette se figea en voyant son copain, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« - Dis à Pancho que j'arrive, dit-elle à Iris sans le quitter des yeux. Que fais-tu ici, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« - Je suis venu pour qu'on parle… Et pour m'excuser pour hier soir, dit-il en lui tendant les fleurs.

« - Merci mais… Tu vas devoir les garder avec toi. J'ai une journée de dingue, elles vont être abîmées sinon. Ecoute Shane, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler là, fit-elle ennuyée. Crois-moi, j'aurais…

« - T'es libre à déjeuner ?

« - Euh oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

« - Je t'attends alors et je t'emmène manger. Juste tous les deux, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Et on laisse l'enquête de côté. D'accord ?

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Tu m'as convaincue et…

« - Ecoute _Little_ , on sait tous combien t'es heureuse dans les bras de ton chéri, se moqua sa complice, mais si tu ne te grouille pas, Pancho viendra te chercher elle-même.

« - J'arrive, grogna-t-elle avant d'embrasser son copain. A tout à l'heure.

Il sourit et demanda s'il pouvait assister au shooting. Elle voulut refuser puis donna son accord en songeant qu'il risquait de trouver le temps long à l'attendre. La photographe voulut refuser qu'il reste mais la brunette fut intransigeante et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter sa présence.

Durant la première heure, il n'y eut aucun problème. Les musiciens semblaient prendre plaisir à poser sous le flash de leur photographe alors que Shane observait sa copine, fasciné. Bien sûr, il savait que la vie de Mitchie était fatigante mais en la voyant revenir chaque soir en souriant, il pensait que c'était moins éreintant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ils s'étaient déjà tous changé quatre fois et il se demandait combien de tenue en plus sa copine enfilerait avant la fin de la séance.

Il eut sa réponse vingt minutes plus tard. « Sept, songea-t-il. En une heure, elle a dû se changer sept fois alors qu'il n'y aura que quelques photos dans le journal. » Mona annonça à tout le monde qu'ils étaient libres d'aller déjeuner et Mitchie prévint son copain qu'elle n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes. Il acquiesça et attendit sagement quand il entendit la photographe demander s'il était le nouveau garde du corps de la brunette.

« - Oui il assure sa garde rapprochée, rit Mona, mais très très rapprochée.

« - Oh je vois. J'étais à l'ouest en pensant qu'il ne faisait que la protéger. C'est donc lui son copain ?

L'agent acquiesça alors que Mitchie arrivait et ils partirent main dans la main après que Mona lui ai dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous à quinze heures chez son médecin. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut calme et elle en profita pour se reposer si bien qu'ils arrivèrent plus que détendu devant le _Flying Star cafe_.

Durant le déjeuner, Shane lui confia combien il avait été impressionné de la voir travailler et elle rit.

« - Ce n'était rien, avoua-t-elle. Si tu voyais les shooting qu'on fait pour les albums. Des fois ça dure la journée complète.

« - Pourtant, tu n'en as pas fait pour ton dernier cd, remarqua-t-il.

« - En effet. En fait avec le groupe et Mona, on s'est dit que ça serait plus amusant de prendre des photos de nous, de ces douze dernières années. Puisque les chansons résument les années qui sont passées, ça nous a paru plus logique… C'était aussi amusant de se revoir coiffé bizarrement. On a pris des photos personnelles. On nous voit en pleine bataille de polochons, ou sur un bateau, dans la chambre que j'avais chez mes parents, dans le garage d'Anderson en train de répéter et j'en passe.

« - Va falloir que je l'achète alors !

Elle rit une nouvelle fois puis ils parlèrent de la semaine qui se profilait. Mitchie lui dit qu'elle serait rarement chez eux, puisqu'elle allait faire plusieurs plateaux, ainsi qu'un voyage à Los Angeles pour le tournage d'un clip.

Ils ne reparlèrent de leur dispute de la veille qu'une fois qu'ils furent chez eux. Shane surveillait l'heure afin qu'elle soit à l'heure à son rendez-vous médical mais il avait préféré, afin d'éviter les rumeurs sur leur couple, d'en parler quelque part où ils n'étaient pas espionnés. Ils reconnurent chacun leurs torts et il promit de ne plus se focaliser que sur l'enquête alors que la brunette lui promit de ne plus garder pour elle ses reproches.

A trois heures moins dix, ils partirent en direction du cabinet médical et Shane reçut un message de son ami. Ils décidèrent donc qu'elle appellerait Mona pour retrouver son groupe, permettant à son copain d'aller voir Nate pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau. Durant l'attente, elle envoya un message à son agent qui lui promit qu'elle arrivait.

Ce fut Serena qui joua finalement au chauffeur. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant son amie blanche et étrangement calme et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, de grave. Juste une mauvaise nouvelle. On a le temps de faire un saut à la pharmacie ? J'ai des vitamines à aller chercher, précisa-t-elle.

« - Pas de problème. C'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

« - Rien, rien. C'est juste que je pensais n'avoir rien mais mon médecin est formel et… Enfin bref, souffla-t-elle quand elles se garèrent devant une pharmacie. Je reviens.

Mitchie y pénétra rapidement et patienta, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son médecin.

…

Shane arriva chez Nate pour le voir avec le sac de sa copine.

« - Tout d'abord, je suppose qu'elle n'en aura plus l'utilité donc je te rends ça et deuxièmement… Daniels vient de m'appeler et nous donne rendez-vous au burger king dans vingt minutes.

Le jeune homme sourcilla en entendant leur lieu de rendez-vous mais ne posa aucune question. Ils s'y rendirent avec la voiture de Nate et s'il commanda un menu complet, Shane se contenta d'un soda expliquant qu'il sortait presque de table. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur collègue.

« - Désolé, j'ai trop faim, je ne vous ai pas attendu.

« - Pas de problème, assura Nate en mordant dans son hamburger à son tour. Alors quoi de neuf ?

« - Bon vu toutes les questions que tu me poses dans les vestiaires ou autre, j'en conclus que vous bossez dessus de votre côté. Ce que je conçois, je serais incapable de ne pas tenter de résoudre l'enquête si j'étais également soupçonné de meurtre, dit-il pour Shane qui acquiesça. Malheureusement on rame. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé durant les trente minutes où tu étais inconscient mais tout prouve que tu l'as fait disparaître. Ça ce sont les photos de la ruelle, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier. Quand on regarde, hormis sur toi et autour, il n'y a pas de traces de sang. Pas une goutte qui prouverait qu'il soit parti. Quant au médecin et sa fille, ils nient avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pensait même que tu étais mort vu la quantité de sang. Mais j'ai une théorie et j'aimerais votre avis.

« - On t'écoute, fit le concerné.

« - Voilà d'après les questions de Nate, vous pensez qu'il avait un complice. Une infirmière qui l'aurait aidé à s'enfuir. J'en étais venu à la même conclusion, quand tu m'as demandé de voir avec le labo si les globules rouges étaient encore en vie. J'ai donc fait le tour de ses contacts, derniers appels, et tout mais rien… Il n'a pas vu de médecin depuis plus de trois mois et n'a pas été à l'hôpital depuis l'an dernier… Il a même arrêté de donner son sang.

« - Donc on a fait chou blanc ?

« - Disons qu'on fait fausse route. Depuis ce matin, je me demande si son complice, qui que ce soit, n'était pas plutôt calé en enquête policière ? Un brigadier renvoyé ou autre… Et il s'avère qu'un de ses amis était flic avant d'être interdit d'exercer après avoir volé les stup pour fournir un indic crapuleux. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que ce type, l'ancien lieutenant Baxter a mystérieusement disparu de la circulation… On est en train de le chercher en Californie puisque Shivers vient de là-bas.

« - Ouais mais ça me paraît… Attends t'as dit qu'il s'appelait comment, demanda Shane.

« - Shivers, comme le commissaire sauf que notre cher patron écrit son prénom avec un Y. J'y ai pensé aussi en lisant le nom du dossier. Cela dit, on cherche également du côté de la petite amie. Mais pour le moment, on n'a rien. Elle est en Europe pour un shooting. C'est une mannequin pour Dior me semble-t-il. Enfin bref, elle nous contactera à son retour.

Nate acquiesça alors que Shane observait les photos de la scène de crime et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucune trace de fuite nulle part.

« - Vous vous êtes renseignés sur la voiture ? Il n'a pas pu partir à pied, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses deux collèges. Je suis certain qu'il a une voiture. Quand je me suis mis avec Mitchie, il était son chauffeur, il a donc le permis… Mais au fait, il a fait quoi ces cinq dernières années.

« - Il a fait quelques mois de prison pour voyeurisme. Une de tes anciennes voisines d'ailleurs, madame Wittaker, précisa-t-il, l'a vu rôder autour de ton immeuble et a porté plainte. Après ça, au revoir licence de garde du corps et bonjour boulot de vigile dans une grande surface. Avant sa disparition, il bossait chez Ikea. On ne sait rien de plus.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Harry Daniels repartit, laissant ses deux collègues faire le point sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Nate devant retourner travailler lui proposa d'en parler au soir avec Mitchie. Néanmoins, son ami refusa en expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer, une nouvelle fois, avec elle. Ils rirent complice puis quittèrent la salle, sans avoir remarqué le journaliste qui déjeunait avec sa fille.

Mitchie arriva à l'heure pour la balance de son et commença à chanter quelques chansons, en s'amusant avec ses musiciens, quand elle sentit sa tête tourner.

« - Ok stop, dit-elle.

Une main sur son front, l'autre sur le pied du micro, elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit, Serena expliquer aux autres membres des BABIES qu'elle allait mal et tout le monde lui demanda ce que son médecin lui avait dit.

« - Hey ho, grogna-t-elle, le secret médical, ça vous parle ? Bon, alors vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il m'a dit, ajouta-t-elle quand ils le lui assurèrent.

« - Michaela, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as pour aménager ton emploi du temps !

« - Wow comment ça fait bizarre… D'entendre mon prénom. Shane est le seul à le dire… Et encore seulement quand il me dit qu'il m'aime. Enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas Mona, je gère. J'ai des vitamines et des gélules de magnésium à prendre à chaque repas. Je commence demain après un examen.

« - Bon j'allège la semaine, on reprendra quand tu iras mieux.

« Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps, songea-t-elle. Au moins dix ans. » Elle acquiesça et but une bouteille d'eau avant de reprendre la balance. Ils ne purent cependant pas répéter toutes les chansons puisque le public commença à arriver. Quand elle arriva dans les coulisses, elle fut surprise de voir Shane et Nate. Elle salua ce dernier après avoir embrassé son copain. Devant son regard inquisiteur, elle souffla.

« - C'est bon, je vais bien. Je manque simplement de vitamines et de magnésium… Oh et de sommeil évidemment donc ce soir, je me couche tôt.

« - Comme hier, demanda-t-il amusé.

Pour seul réponse, elle lui tira la langue puis partit enfiler sa tenue de scène avant de retrouver ses musiciens. Comme souvent, ils se réunirent dans un coin en attendant jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce le début du show. A ce moment-là, ils crièrent un « Show time » retentissant puis chacun alla se placer.

Durant le concert, Shane l'observa. Elle semblait irradier et il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis plusieurs jours. Il se promit de faire en sorte qu'elle rayonne plus souvent. Néanmoins, il restait inquiet pour sa santé et se demanda ce qu'elle lui cachait. « Ce n'est pas son genre de faire qu'un résumé si court de sa santé, songea-t-il. » Un rapide coup d'œil à Nate lui apprit que lui non plus n'était pas dupe. Lorsqu'elle était si calme et si arrangeante, ça cachait quelque chose et il appréhendait de découvrir ce que c'était. Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par des cris sur scène et s'y intéressa pour voir un attroupement. Il chercha des yeux sa copine puis comprit que c'était elle qui avait un problème et sans réfléchir, il rejoignit tout le monde sur scène.

« - Hey Mitchie, chuchota-t-il. L'un d'entre vous a de l'eau fraîche ?

Nate, qui venait de les rejoindre lui tendit une bouteille et le jeune homme la lui passa sur le front, en s'apercevant qu'elle sortait du freezer. La jeune chanteuse revint à elle et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - T'es encore tombée dans les pommes, répondit son copain en lui tendant la bouteille. Bois ça ira mieux après.

« - Et il ne reste que six chansons, souffla Bianca.

Shane allait s'opposer à ce qu'elle fasse la fin du concert quand il se souvint qu'elle détestait quand il lui interdisait quelque chose. Il se contenta de lui faire promettre de ne pas chercher à jouer les femmes fortes si elle sentait qu'elle perdait des forces.

« - C'est promis, souffla-t-elle en le regardant avant d'ajouter pour ses musiciens, on finit en acoustique.

Ils donnèrent leurs accords puis le concert reprit alors que les deux inspecteurs réintégraient les coulisses, inquiet de l'état de la jeune femme.

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme salua son public, le remerciant une nouvelle fois d'avoir fait le déplacement puis rejoignit les coulisses où elle prit une douche avant de s'asseoir, plus que fatiguée. Elle bâilla longuement, puis sourit en attendant les autres membres du groupe. Bianca et Ethan la rejoignirent rapidement suivi de Serena et Anderson. Quand Brent sortit de sa douche, il proposa à Shane de venir avec eux seulement Iris leur expliqua qu'elle avait un rendez-vous.

« - On se voit demain, cria-t-elle en partant.

« - Prête à repartir, chuchota le jeune inspecteur à l'oreille de sa copine.

« - Dans cinq minutes, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Laisse-moi retrouver mon souffle et après je te suis au bout du monde.

« - Jusqu'à chez nous sera largement suffisant, sourit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

Elle acquiesça contre son torse et les écouta commenter le concert. Tous en étaient contents, malgré l'acoustique imprévue, qui heureusement avait plu à leur public. Soudain, Ethan se mit à rire et Serena lui en demanda la cause.

« - Rien… J'en connais juste un qui est bon pour porter sa copine jusqu'à chez eux, dit-il en désignant Mitchie.

Shane baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle semblait dormir et sourit.

« - Bon bah… On vous abandonne visiblement. Bonne soirée.

« - Toi aussi, rirent-ils.

Il sourit et mit sa veste sur les épaules de sa copine avant de sortir. Heureusement, il n'y avait presque plus de fans et comme il passa par derrière, personne ne fit attention à lui.

« - Sacré concert, sourit Nate quand Iris sortit de sa voiture.

« - Merci. J'avoue ne pas avoir aimé le côté acoustique mais Mitchie semblait carrément HS tout à l'heure donc…

« - Et vous l'avez laissé monter sur scène, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Bah… T'as déjà empêché Mitchie de monter sur scène ?

Il grimaça une seconde puis ils sourirent sachant tous les deux que lorsque la brunette avait décidé de chanter pour leurs fans, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher… Sauf si elle devenait aphone. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de l'inspecteur et elle sourit en voyant la propreté des lieux.

« - Tu comptes relever mes empreintes à la fin du dîner, ou c'est une déformation professionnelle ? Le côté maniaque.

« - Déformation professionnelle… De Mitchie. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du ménage. Du coup en gardant l'appart propre, elle n'a rien à faire et on peut discuter avec elle.

Elle rit doucement, en reconnaissant le caractère de son amie. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Mitchie avait besoin de tout nettoyer quand elle s'ennuyait. Ils avaient tous pensé que ça changerait quand elle grandirait mais non. Elle continuait de ranger partout sur son passage dès qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. « Et faire des cookies quand elle déprime, songea-t-elle alors que Nate lui proposait de s'attabler. » Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé, en arrivant, de dîner ensemble elle avait pensé à un repas dans un restaurant aussi quand il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient chez lui, elle en avait été étonnée… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique qu'il avait tout préparé au cas où elle dirait oui, puisqu'il y pensait depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle avait appréhendé qu'il tente quoique ce soit, mais il s'était montré gentleman et lorsqu'elle commença à bâiller, il lui proposa de la ramener chez elle.

« - Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite !

« - Tu joueras le rôle du gps, sourit-il.

« - Ok dans ce cas, je suis partante… Et partie, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Ils rirent et durant le trajet, elle lui demanda s'il était toujours aussi bien éduqué.

« - Seulement quand je sors avec quelqu'un qui connaît Shane, plaisanta-t-il. Plus sérieusement, reprit-il en se calmant, j'ai vu trop de choses dans ma vie pour ne pas être attentif aux gens que je côtoie.

« - D'où ton côté protecteur envers Mitchie.

« - Envers les femmes disons. Je sais qu'on vit à une époque où vous avez besoin de prouver que vous savez vous défendre seules et que vous n'avez plus besoin d'un homme dans votre vie pour être heureuse mais… Disons que j'ai été éduqué dans l'idée qu'une femme reste toujours moins forte qu'un homme, mentit-il.

« - Je comprends.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose quand il se gara devant chez elle, la faisant sourciller. A aucun moment, elle ne lui avait indiqué la direction à prendre.

« - Tu te souviens qu'il y a cinq ans, je suis venu t'interroger chez toi ?

« - Euh ouais mais j'aurais pu avoir déménagé, tu sais ?

« - Auquel cas, tu m'aurais repris sur la route, sourit-il.

« - En effet, admit-elle… En tout cas, merci. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie.

« - Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, assura-t-il.

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise seulement la jeune femme en décida autrement et l'embrassant tendrement, une seconde avant de s'éloigner. Nate la regarda intrigué puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à son tour, en posant sa main sur sa nuque. La jeune femme répondit immédiatement à son baiser et ferma les yeux en songeant que la soirée était même parfaite.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, je m'arrête là. Et ne vous plaigniez pas, pour une fois, je ne coupe pas mal… Même si vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'à Mitchie. Puisque tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on en guérit pas… Ou alors en dix ans donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Malgré la dispute ? Le manque d'indices pour retrouver Humphrey ? Le mystère de la santé de Mitchie ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Conversation en tête-à-tête

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard du post, il m'incombe complètement. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Dans tous les cas merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Pourquoi je la ferais enceinte, je n'aime pas les enfants ? Même dans les fics mdrr Bises), **Camille** (Salut toi. Ah ben justement on est à nouveau en plein défi avec Jeni Kat mdrr Oula attends tu veux stresser Shane davantage ? Il est inquiet pour l'enquête qu'il y a et craint de finir en prison, il s'inquiète à cause de l'état de santé de Mitchie et tu veux lui ajouter le stress d'un mariage à préparer ? Mais t'es sadique dis donc mdrr Bises), **Guest** (Salut toi. Oula tu as commencé à me lire sur camp Rock ? T'as plusieurs semaines de lecture d'avance alors mdrr J'espère que mon style te plaira. Bises) et **G7p2L** (Salut. Je suis désolée mais n'ai absolument pas compris ta review et je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Conversation en tête-à-tête**

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut plus que surprise de voir qu'elle était dans sa chambre, mais plus encore que le soleil était levé. La jeune femme prit conscience de l'heure qu'il était et voulut sortir de son lit quand une feuille attira son attention.

« _Salut mi princesa._

 _J'ignore quand tu vas lire ce mot aussi je te demande de rester allongée durant quelques minutes. Juste le temps que je te rejoigne. A tout de suite._

 _Te quiero_

 _Shane_ »

Mitchie sourit en voyant le mot et décida d'attendre que son copain revienne en fermant les yeux. Elle profita de la quiétude du moment et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle n'eut pas la force de les rouvrir.

« - Debout _Princesa_. Je sais que t'es réveillée, mon mot a bougé de place, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - En effet, murmura-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas le courage. Trop fatiguée… Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant enfin.

« - Bonjour ma belle endormie. Comment tu te sens, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

« - Reposée… Et chouchoutée, renchérit-elle quelques secondes plus tard quand il posa un plateau sur le lit.

Il sourit lui avouant que c'était le but puis s'assit derrière elle afin de pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Tout en mangeant, il lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait si fatiguée et elle grimaça… Avant de lui expliquer, sous son regard perçant, que le manque d'infos l'innocentant la fatiguait.

« - Et puis j'ai la trouille.

« - De ?

« - De l'avenir, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais quand j'étais enfant, je m'étais imaginée être mariée et avoir des enfants à vingt-cinq ans. A l'époque ça me paraissait être le bon âge et je pensais que j'aurais trouvé ma voie à ce moment-là… Mais si j'ai bien trouvé ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je n'ai pas d'enfant… Et je ne sais plus si j'en veux ! Tout de suite du moins.

« - Je comprends. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas certain d'en vouloir tout de suite. Je voulais être commissaire avant mais puisque j'ai eu la promotion que j'ai refusé, je me dis que d'un côté ça serait le moment mais avec cette enquête… D'après maman, le stress n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte… Voilà ce que je te propose, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en claquant des doigts, dès que je suis innocenté, tu prends quelques jours… Et on les passe à construire notre petite famille, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Mitchie acquiesça en souriant, tout en songeant que sa tentative avait échoué. Elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait se marier. « Mais il n'a entendu que les enfants, songea-t-elle déçue. Enfin la conception ! » Son portable sonna à ce moment-là et elle promit à Mona d'arriver rapidement. A peine eut-elle raccrochée qu'elle alla se laver. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait rejoindre Brent qui était venu la chercher.

Shane ne la revit qu'au soir. Le jeune homme était avec Jason et Nate pour une soirée entre hommes puisque Maylis était à une conférence et Mandy dormait chez sa mère. La brunette eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde qu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de son frère et sut qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Néanmoins, elle sourit quand Nate lui expliqua la réunion qu'il y avait dans son salon.

« - Ok je vois. Bon je vous laisse entre hommes et je vais aller me faire un truc à manger, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce. Hey les hommes, cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine, vous avez pensé à manger au moins ?

« - On a prévu de commander, répondit Shane. Pourquoi t'as envie de nous gaver de cookies, ajouta-t-il lui faisant subtilement remarquer qu'il ne croyait pas à son sourire joyeux.

« - Ouais. Des cookies au bromure*. Ça vous fera les pieds !

« - Juste pour Nate dans ce cas, décréta son copain. Il est célibataire !

« - T'as le droit d'y croire, dit-il au moment où la brunette explosait de rire.

Ils se fixèrent perdu puis Nate lui en demanda la raison.

« - Rien, je repensais juste à un truc qu'Iris m'a dit, marmonna-t-elle. Bon j'ai envie de malbouffe, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Ouais mais pas le temps d'aller courir demain… Bon va pour une salade !

Prétextant vouloir aider sa sœur, Jason la rejoignit et ferma la porte derrière lui, empêchant les deux autres d'entendre leurs conversation. Il la fixa quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne réagisse, espérant qu'elle allait parler d'elle-même. Seulement, elle resta muette et il lui posa la question directement. Elle tenta de se dérober assurant qu'elle était simplement fatiguée mais il ne fut pas dupe et elle regarda le salon.

« - Un autre jour !

« - Demain. Retrouve-moi au Petit café à treize heures. Si tu ne viens pas, je viens directement te chercher ou que tu sois, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

« - Quatorze. Je suis en direct à la radio jusqu'à la demi.

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit les deux autres alors que la brunette se demandait comment faire pour échapper à son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir malheureusement, puisqu'il savait lire en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui la rongeait. « Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de lui parler de… Mon rendez-vous médical et ce n'est pas à lui de l'apprendre… Enfin pas en premier. C'est Shane qui m'a poussé à consulter, à lui d'être le premier au courant ! » N'ayant plus faim, elle sortit de la cuisine et s'incrusta dans la soirée entre hommes sans que ça ne les dérange. Jason s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et Nate la considérait comme la sienne. Quant à Shane… Il ne lui en parlait pas mais il commençait à déprimer d'être toujours seul dans leur grande maison et il profitait de chaque seconde où elle était avec lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait simplement bien. Il la prit donc contre lui et une fois que les pizzas furent arrivées, il la garda prisonnière dans ses bras, embrassant son cou ou sa tempe de temps à autre.

Quand elle monta se coucher ce soir-là, la jeune femme se sentait presque heureuse et lorsque son copain la rejoignit, après avoir mis l'alarme, il lui sourit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? T'as ton regard de petite détentrice d'un secret !

« - Parce que j'en ai un. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser… Faut que je change mon répondeur.

« - Tu changes vraiment de citation chaque jour ?

« - Bah oui, c'est le but de la citation du jour, rit-elle avant de se concentrer. Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mitchie. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message après la citation du jour qui est de Lysandre Torrès, _my grand father_. Le cœur d'une femme est un océan rempli de secrets.

« - Joli, commenta-t-il quand elle eut terminé.

« - Merci. Papy était un poète dans son genre. Certaines de mes chansons, je les lui dois !

« - Pour être franc, souffla-t-il en les allongeant sur le lit, je crois que tu dois ta poésie à ton grand-père.

Mitchie l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable si bien que, même s'il répondit à son baiser, il en fut étonné. Il se demandait à quoi il le devait sans savoir qu'en lui disant qu'elle avait la poésie de son grand-père, il venait de lui faire un des plus beaux compliments qu'elle ait entendu.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, la journée qui suivit fut un réel défi pour ses nerfs. Mona arriva en retard et n'eut pas le temps de la briefer complètement sur son passage à la radio. De plus, Iris arriva elle aussi en retard, et ne sachant pas comment tout allait se passer, la chanteuse fut tendue tout au long de l'émission, de peur d'entendre parler des accusations de Shane à la radio.

Elle ne respira qu'à la fin de celle-ci, quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de l'album anniversaire. « Ouais si on escompte le petit a cappella que j'ai dû faire, songea-t-elle amusée tout de même. » Sa joie retomba en voyant Jason devant la radio et elle grimaça.

« - On se voit dans deux heures Mona. Monsieur mon frère, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

« - Mademoiselle ma petite sœur, répondit-il avec la même courbette.

Elle l'embrassa et ils partirent en direction du petit café. Une brasserie parisienne en plein Nouveau-Mexique. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient y manger, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart et il la fixa inquisiteur.

« - Oh ! Laisse-moi commander, j'ai les crocs, souffla-t-elle. En plus, le passage a été stressant. J'avais la trouille qu'on parle de ce que tu sais… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé du coup, ajouta-t-elle avant de saluer le serveur.

Ils passèrent commande et le temps qu'elle arrive, ils badinèrent, reparlant de la soirée de la veille ou de Mandy… Qui connaissait son premier chagrin d'amour. Seulement dès que les plats arrivèrent, Mitchie sentit le regard de son frère sur elle et soupira.

« - Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

« - Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas en parler devant Shane, se moqua-t-il.

« - Oui… Bon ok, je passe aux aveux, souffla-t-elle en sentant son regard curieux. C'est juste que… Je me suis rendue compte que Shane et moi n'avons pas la même vision des choses… Il ne veut pas se marier, ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres… Il est même carrément contre. Je crois que ça me fait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Je veux dire, ça ne devrait pas être important non ? Je suis en bonne santé, j'ai la vie que je voulais, des fans qui m'adorent et que j'aime autant sinon plus. Une famille adorable, une nièce irremplaçable mais…

« - Ce n'est pas suffisant, compléta pour elle Jason après quelques secondes. Mitchie, souffla-t-il en la fixant, tu rêves de te marier et d'avoir des enfants depuis quoi… Depuis que t'as huit ans… Soit… Dix-neuf ans, calcula-t-il rapidement. C'est normal qu'entendre que celui avec qui tu veux faire ta vie, ne veut pas se marier, te mette le moral à zéro. Ce qui te reste à savoir c'est… Est-ce que tu es sûre que Shane ne veut pas se marier ? Ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à celle qu'il aime ?

« - Quand il l'a dit, j'étais là !

« - Et alors ? Michaela, dit-il sérieusement, les garçons ne veulent jamais se marier. A nos yeux, ça sonne comme… Comme une interdiction de tout. Plus le droit de regarder une autre fille dans la rue, interdiction de penser à une autre… Mais si on aime suffisamment la fille, c'est un acte qu'on est prêt à faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle doucement.

« - Parce que ça signifie se réveiller chaque matin, ou presque dans ton cas, et voir la fille qu'on aime dormir près de nous. Ça veut dire, apprendre à vieillir ensemble. Mais surtout, ça signifie qu'on est capable de la rendre heureuse. Et _ça_ , dit-il en insistant sur ce mot, pour un homme ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Crois-moi !

« - Parce que t'es un homme ?

« - Non… Parce que je suis un garçon qui est très heureux avec sa copine et qui l'aime tellement qu'il serait d'accord pour réaliser son rêve, si May y pense, et l'épouser… Sur le champ si elle le souhaite !

« - Mais… Et s'il ne m'aime pas assez ? Jay, j'ai peur qu'il me dise non. Imagine que je lui demande et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, et me dise « Non plutôt crever la gueule ouverte » ?

« - Tu crois vraiment que Shane serait capable d'autant de poésie, se moqua-t-il. Ecoute Mitchie, parles en avec lui ! Tu n'as rien à perdre. Tu renonces déjà à ton rêve alors fonces. Demande-lui. S'il te dit non, tu seras fixée et s'il te dit oui, tu retrouveras ton sourire.

« - Et s'il me dit oui juste pour me faire plaisir ? Mais qu'il veut autant se marier que moi me raser la tête ? Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux. A cause de ma notoriété, il subit déjà assez et je ne veux pas le rendre plus malheureux !

Jason regarda sa sœur et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire à Shane combien elle souhaitait porter son nom. Il décida donc de signaler à son futur beau-frère qu'elle était malheureuse. Il allait changer de sujet, quand il nota son regard perdu.

« - Ok qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre ?

Pendant ce temps, Shane était chez eux et nettoyait la cuisine en soupirant agacé. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que vivre avec une rockstar soit si nul, songea-t-il amusé. Elle fait les trucs amusant et moi je gratte les tâches de la cuisine. » Il sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il entendit son portable. Il le prit en songeant que c'était sa copine et sourcilla en voyant l'appelant.

« - Jason ? Mitchie va bien ? _Euh ouais aux dernières nouvelles qui datent de vingt minutes. Pourquoi_ , demanda-t-il perplexe. Facile, tu ne m'appelles que quand y a un problème avec ta sœur sinon tu l'appelles directement. _Ah. Pas fait attention. Bon écoute, je sais que ma sœur ne veut pas que je me mêle de votre vie privée donc je ne vais pas tout te dire. Je te file des indices et tu fais ton boulot d'inspecteur ok ?_ Euh ouais, rit Shane. Envoies tes indices mais je fais comment pour résoudre l'enquête ? Je te soumets mes hypothèses ? _Tu te démerdes_ , contra Jason en souriant. _Bon alors Mitchie va finir par pouvoir faire une maison de cookies si tu ne fais rien._ Ouais je sais qu'elle déprime mais elle refuse de me dire pourquoi. _Second indice,_ continua le jeune homme, _Mitchie adoore Roméo et Juliette… Et enfin le dernier, l'argent est plus utile sans air ! Allez bonne journée inspecteur !_

Il raccrocha sur cette remarque étrange et Shane fixa son portable perplexe. Il avait compris les deux premiers indices, mais le dernier lui posait problème. « L'argent est plus utile sans air, se répéta-t-il. Il les sort d'où ses indices ? » Il soupira et, dos au plan de travail, réfléchit. « La maison de cookies, signifie qu'elle déprime, songea-t-il. Son histoire de Roméo et Juliette, qu'elle est romantique, mais son argent… Je sèche. Aurait-elle un problème à la BH ? Non sinon elle m'en aurait parlé. Bon réfléchissons. D'abord pourquoi l'argent a besoin d'air ? C'est juste du papier… Ok je sèche complètement. »

Aimant les énigmes, le jeune inspecteur passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à celle lancée par le frère de sa copine, sans en trouver la réponse. Il était simplement passé de la cuisine, au salon et c'est assis sur le canapé que Mitchie le retrouva après un plateau qu'elle venait d'enregistrer. Les traits tirés et le pas plus lent qu'à l'accoutumé, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. « Bon sang, elle est au bout du rouleau, s'aperçut-il. Je me demande comment j'ai eu ma promotion d'inspecteur si je suis incapable de voir que ma copine a besoin d'une pause. Bon j'appelle son agent… »

« - Bon sang, c'était bien trouvé, dit-il à voix haute.

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-elle bâillant.

« - Ton frère m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a posé une énigme, mentit-il. L'argent est plus utile à Mitchie sans air. Et je viens de percuter que sans le « R », dit-il en faisant les guillemets, « argent » devient « agent. »

« - Mon frère a un grain. T'appeler juste pour te poser une question aussi débile, pouffa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« - On dirait que t'es fatiguée ma petite princesse, chuchota-t-il en caressant son bras du bout de l'index.

« - Ouais j'ai un copain qui m'épuise la nuit !

« - Dit-elle alors que c'est elle qui me saute dessus, répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

« - Faut m'en empêcher, contra-t-elle en bâillant.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'es trop tentante à mes yeux et… Mais arrête de bâiller comme ça, tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire, sourit-il en la voyant faire une nouvelle fois.

« - Je voudrais bien mais j'ai trop faim pour me coucher le ventre vide !

« - Ok, je te prépare un truc à manger et pendant ce temps, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il retournait en cuisine. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Jason lui assurant qu'il venait de comprendre. « _J'appelle Mona dès que Mitchie dort… Ce qui ne devrait pas être long. Et je m'arrange pour qu'elle ait un peu de repos._ » Supposant qu'elle était fatiguée, il prépara un repas léger et rapide puis le lui apporta… Pour la voir endormie dans sur le canapé. Repliée sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle ressemblait à la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux cinq ans auparavant.

« - Tu m'étonneras toujours ma petite princesse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il embrassa sa tempe et la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger la porter dans leur chambre. Il prit soin de la déshabiller avant de la couvrir du drap puis descendit. Il mit une musique douce dans le salon avant d'aller dans le jardin pour appeler l'agent de sa copine. Il commença par lui expliquer que Michaela semblait épuisée et si Mona le comprit, elle ne put accepter qu'elle prenne quelques jours pour se reposer si bien que Shane s'énerva.

« - Bon écoutez, vous êtes peut-être son agent mais moi je vis avec elle. Elle est au bout du rouleau, et elle n'a même plus la force de manger à cause des journées de dingues ! Elle fait une pause quitte à ce qu'elle soit forcée et je la laisse refaire la promo de l'album anniversaire que quand elle ira mieux ! Fin de la conversation.

Il raccrocha et regarda le ciel. Il inspira de longues bouffées d'air afin de se calmer et lorsque ce fut bon, il rentra… Pour voir Mitchie dans la cuisine qui le fixait.

« - Demain ma chère, t'as ta journée !

« - Mona ne sera pas d'accord. Demain, j'ai…

« - Rien de prévu, la coupa-t-il avant d'ajouter doucement, écoute ma belle, tu es fatiguée. T'as même plus assez de force pour te nourrir donc demain je refuse que tu tombes dans les pommes si je ne suis pas là pour empêcher ton adorable petit minois de se cogner.

« - Merci, chuchota-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou… Heureusement que j'ai réussi à te faire m'aimer, pendant ma séquestration… Je serais malheureuse sans toi.

« - Et moi donc ! Allez viens manger un peu et après on monte faire dodo… Mais vraiment, ajouta-t-il en la fixant.

Elle acquiesça amusée et s'installa face à l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore débarrassée. Ils discutèrent calmement de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour leur journée de repos mais en la voyant piquer du nez, Shane remit la conversation au lendemain. Il l'envoya se coucher, lui assurant qu'il montait rapidement la rejoindre. Il voulait simplement nettoyer avant.

Il la rejoignit quinze minutes plus tard et sourit en la voyant dormir. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lui donnant un air serein. Il se coucha à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour respirer l'odeur de myrtille qui émanait d'elle.

Quand Mitchie se réveilla le lendemain, elle eut l'impression d'être observée et se traita de parano tout en se couvrant les yeux.

« - Bonjour _mi princesa_ , chuchota Shane depuis l'entrée de leur chambre.

« - Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle. C'est toi qui me regarde depuis quelques minutes ?

« - En fait je te regarde dormir depuis à peu près deux heures, murmura-t-il en venant l'embrasser. J'attendais que Morphée te laisse quitter son pays.

« - Fallait me réveiller.

« - Tu plaisantes ? T'es bien trop mignonne quand tu dors, j'en serais incapable ! Et t'entendre m'appeler dans ton sommeil est une musique des plus agréables. Allez ne boude pas ma petite chérie, ajouta-t-il joyeusement, ce matin c'est petit-déjeuner au lit.

Tout en parlant, il posa un plateau sur ses genoux puis alluma leur mini-chaîne afin qu'il y ait de la musique douce en fond sonore. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant les chansons qu'ils avaient écrites avec Nate. Ils étaient tous les deux doués en musique mais ils préféraient en faire leur passe-temps plutôt que leur métier. Ils avaient cependant enregistré leurs compositions qu'ils passaient parfois durant les fêtes qu'ils donnaient. Pendant qu'elle se restaurait, il s'enferma dans leur salle de bain et n'en ressortit que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse.

« - C'était bon, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Parfait même ! C'est quoi la suite du programme, l'interrogea-t-elle amusée.

« - Eh bien, ça va te paraître étrange, mais il va falloir que tu ailles te laver. Parce que je t'ai prévu une journée spéciale.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Quand elle en sortit, la jeune femme s'habilla d'un top chemise blanche légèrement ample, un slim noir et se coiffa simplement puis rejoignit Shane qui était au téléphone.

« - Désolé Nate, aujourd'hui je laisse ça de côté. _…_ Parce que je sors avec ma copine, répondit-il. _…_ Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ecoute Mitchie est super fatiguée et semble déprimée alors je mets l'enquête en pause. De toute façon, officiellement je ne bosse pas dessus et toi non plus alors. _…_ Voilà, je chouchoute ma copine. _…_ C'est ça, on verra quand elle ira mieux _…_ C'est ça au revoir, rit-il en raccrochant avant de se retourner quand elle rit. Désolé Nate voulait que je passe le voir, il a de nouvelles infos mais je verrais ça plus tard. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée des princesses. Et comme t'es ma princesse… Tu es ma seule préoccupation, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou. Une princesse qui sent d'ailleurs un peu trop bon.

« - Oh excuse-moi. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille me rouler dans le jardin ou…

Il l'embrassa lui interdisant ainsi de terminer sa phrase et quand le manque d'air les sépara, elle se mordilla simplement la lèvre, le regard brillant. Il embrassa ses lèvres rapidement et lui proposa de lire ce qu'il avait écris sur son ordinateur.

« - Salut tout le monde. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui Mitchie avait prévu d'être en direct malheureusement elle s'est faite kidnappée par son copain pour la journée des princesses. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser une journée où elle va être chouchoutée, mais je vous promets de la laisser se rattraper rapidement. Elle vous adore !

« - T'es d'accord avec cette excuse, demanda-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

Elle le regarda et envoya le message sur son site officiel, après l'avoir signé, puis ils partirent. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils allaient simplement faire du shopping en amoureux, elle sourit franchement et profita d'un feu rouge pour l'embrasser le remerciant de cette journée loin des médias.

Malheureusement, alors qu'ils sortaient de la seconde boutique, les paparazzis les trouvèrent et les suivirent toute l'après-midi. Cependant, Shane se fit un devoir de porter ses paquets sans se plaindre. Au contraire, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le sourire de Mitchie devenait de plus en plus franc, il décida d'être le parfait gentleman, la faisant ainsi rayonner de bonheur… Sous l'œil des journalistes. Il n'y avait que dans les boutiques qu'ils étaient tranquilles et ils en profitaient pour discuter tranquillement.

A dix-neuf heures trente, il proposa de s'arrêter en entendant son estomac grogner.

« - Pas très glamour ça mademoiselle, sourit-il.

« - Hey tu ne peux pas me demander de rester glamour après cinq ans d'histoire et quatre ans de vie commune, répondit-elle amusée.

Il fit semblant d'être choqué puis rit avec elle tout en mettant leurs achats dans le coffre de la voiture de location. Il prit ensuite la direction de _l'Antiquity Restaurant_. Mitchie crut rêver lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il leur avait réservé une alcôve où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

« - Shane, cette journée est magique, souffla-t-elle le regard brillant.

« - Je l'espère. Elle est là pour te rappeler que tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa main.

« - Là tout de suite, hormis que je t'aime, y a rien qui me vient. En fait non, je n'ai rien d'autre en tête que ton visage dans un cœur.

« - Etrange… J'ai la même image en tête sauf que j'y vois ton visage.

La brunette ne put rien répondre et se contenta de rougir doucement sous son regard. Ils furent cependant dérangés par le maître d'hôtel venu prendre leur commande. Une fois de nouveau seuls, elle le regarda étonnée. Et légèrement pleine d'espoir en se souvenant que Jason lui avait téléphoné la veille. « Il lui a peut-être dit que je voulais me marier, songea-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle lui avait demandé et fait promettre de ne rien dire à Shane. »

Le jeune homme qui la regardait, nota l'espoir dans son regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse subitement et il s'en demanda la raison… Avant de l'oublier quand il vit les yeux chocolat de sa petite amie. Elle semblait heureuse et il fut rassuré. Toute l'après-midi, il avait craint qu'elle n'aime pas le programme qu'il lui avait concocté mais en voyant son sourire, il comprit qu'elle était sincère.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance agréable et ils évitèrent d'évoquer les fausses accusations dont Shane faisait l'objet, ainsi que l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait beau lutter contre sa fatigue, elle ne réussit rapidement plus à cacher ses bâillements et Shane lui proposa de rentrer tranquillement. Elle se contenta d'accepter. Une part d'elle voulait rentrer au plus vite mais la journée était trop belle, et la soirée trop magique, pour qu'elle formule son envie à voix haute.

« - Dis donc, mes fans peuvent m'en vouloir, je ne regrette pas une minute que t'es chamboulé mes projets pour m'offrir une journée comme ça ! Un massage en institut et tu aurais été obligé de me pincer pour que je sois sûre que je ne rêvais pas, sourit-elle.

« - Note personnelle, dit-il à son poignet, pensez à réserver un massage dans un institut pour ma copine… Oh et pensez à se renseigner avant sur celui qu'elle préfère !

Elle rit de bon cœur en le voyant agir comme un espion avant de se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il posa son bras sur ses épaules.

« - Merci Shane, souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa joue. C'est d'une journée comme ça dont j'avais besoin.

« - Qui te dit qu'elle est finie ?

« - Bah on est à la maison dans quelques minutes donc je pensais que c'était… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

« - C'est une surprise. Allez monte en voiture, je t'emmène.

Les journalistes avaient fini par arrêter de les suivre pourtant, il restait galant n'hésitant pas à lui ouvrir les portes, même celles de leur voiture. Il s'installa au volant quelques secondes après, et les ramena chez eux, alors qu'elle le fixait perplexe… Et légèrement déçue. Il se gara et lui rouvrit la porte avant de la retenir par le poignet quand elle se dirigea vers le coffre.

« - Laisse, je le viderais demain, pendant que tu seras sur un plateau, à la radio ou ailleurs. Aujourd'hui tu ne fais que les trucs les plus agréables. Comme du shopping, sans porter les sacs, dîner aux chandelles sans payer, ou te balader dans la ville sans conduire.

« - Et c'est très agréable, admit-elle.

Tout en discutant il la fit entrer dans la maison puis lui demanda de fermer les yeux, lui assurant qu'il la guidait. Elle rit mais obéit, se moquant du fait qu'elle reconnaissait qu'ils allaient dans leur jardin… Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put dire un seul mot. Le jardin avait, semblait-il, changé d'aspect. Leur piscine était recouverte de pétales de roses et au-dessus une sorte de filet retenait des guirlandes électriques.

« - Shane, c'est… C'est magique, souffla-t-elle incapable de trouver mieux.

« - ça te plaît, demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

« - Tu rigoles, dit-elle.

Il l'observa et nota que son regard était devenu encore plus brillant et il fut rassuré… Il sourit doucement en voyant son visage redevenir celui d'une petite fille.

« - ça te dit un bain entre adulte ?

« - Le temps d'aller mettre mon maillot, répondit-elle en voulant s'éloigner.

« - Pas la peine, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa et enleva son propre tee-shirt avant de commencer à vouloir retirer la chemise qu'elle portait.

« - Arrête Shane, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, et si quelqu'un prenait des photos ?

« - Et si on décidait que ce soir, on se foutait de tout… Sauf de nous ?

Elle le regarda puis décida qu'il avait raison. De plus elle n'était plus une enfant, et vivait avec lui depuis quatre ans. « Et je suis chez moi, songea-t-elle en bâillonnant sa conscience. » Il dut comprendre qu'elle se rangeait de son avis puisqu'il recommença à défaire lentement son haut qu'il fit tomber au sol à côté de son tee-shirt. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs jeans rejoignirent les autres vêtements alors qu'ils entraient tranquillement dans leur piscine.

« - J'en reviens pas de ce que tu me fais faire, souffla-t-elle.

« - Et si tu savais ce que je rêve de te faire, chuchota-t-il énigmatique.

« - Comme ?

« - Là tout de suite ? Je rêve de te faire l'amour, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« - Euh ouais sauf que si on monte maintenant, le matelas va être gorgé d'eau et faudra le changer donc…

« - Qui a dit que je pensais à aller dans notre chambre pour, demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard suggestif.

« - Shane, s'offusqua-t-elle les joues rouges… Tu plaisantes ?

« - A moitié, pour être totalement franc.

Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser se collant doucement à lui cherchant un moyen de le remercier de cette journée qui avait été un vrai rêve à ses yeux, quoiqu'elle ait pu en dire précédemment. Le jeune homme sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit rapidement à son baiser l'approfondissant doucement en la collant à lui. Lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, il picora son cou, se régalant de l'odeur qui émanait de sa peau ainsi que de la douceur de celle-ci. Mitchie ferma les yeux appréciant le traitement auquel elle avait droit. Tout au long de l'après-midi, elle s'était imaginée une fin de soirée en apothéose mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait prévu et elle soupira tendrement son prénom.

« - Oui, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Rien… Je t'aime c'est tout.

« - Voilà qui me rassure, rit-il doucement. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'aimes encore après le restaurant !

« - Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle… Shane, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

En entendant sa voix, il se tendit et cessa ses baisers pour la regarder.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles bien sérieuse d'un coup.

« - Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais j'ignore comment, avoua-t-elle gênée.

« - Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me caches depuis quelques jours, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« - Oui mais je… Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que… Que je porte ton enfant ?

Elle parla si doucement qu'il eut du mal à entendre ses derniers mots et prit quelques secondes pour tout analyser. Pendant ce temps, elle baissa la tête, de peur de le voir en colère.

« - Mitchie, appela-t-il doucement… J'ai bien entendu, dit-il encore sous le choc.

« - Je… Qu'as-tu entendu ?

« - Que je… Tu… On… Tu es enceinte ? De moi, ajouta-t-il bêtement.

« - Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel il assimila la nouvelle puis releva lentement son visage. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il voulait croiser son regard et inspira longuement comme pour se donner du courage. Elle se souvenait encore qu'il lui avait confié quelques heures avant qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant avant la fin de l'enquête. Seulement la jeune femme refusait de devoir vivre un avortement. C'était une épreuve bien trop traumatisante à ses yeux pour la subir alors qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'ils avaient largement de quoi subvenir au besoin d'un enfant. Lorsqu'enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, il chuchota :

« - T'es sérieuse ? Tu portes notre enfant ?

« - Oui… Depuis deux mois et demi… C'est pour ça que je suis si fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Mais j'ignorais comment…

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa avec ardeur. Perdue par cette passion, la brunette ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser mais la fougue de son copain finit par la consumer et elle se mit à répondre avec autant d'amour qu'il en mettait dans ce baiser. Le manque d'air finit par les séparer, quelques secondes puis il reprit possession de sa bouche dès qu'il eut remplie ses poumons. Leur second baiser fut plus fougueux et la jeune femme se demanda comment ils pouvaient s'embrasser avec tant de passion puis cessa de s'interroger quand il s'écarta d'elle.

« - Wow, souffla-t-elle. Je… Ce baiser voulait dire ce que je crois qu'il veut dire, demanda-t-elle le regard brillant.

« - Ce baiser veut dire tout ce que tu veux, dit-il le regard brillant. On va être parents, dit-il à voix haute comme pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Mitchie se sentit sourire de bonheur en comprenant qu'il voulait aussi cet enfant et ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser suivant.

* * *

* : un puissant anaphrodisiaque qu'on mélangeait à la nourriture des soldats pour qu'ils évitent d'aller voir ailleurs ! Enfin à ce qu'il paraît hein

Bon je m'arrête là. D'une part parce que je viens d'atteindre le nombre de page autorisées (héhé) et d'autre part parce que… Je ne connais pas de meilleur moment pour couper le chapitre qu'un baiser après une aussi bonne nouvelle. Bon rêvez pas, je reste l'auteur donc forcément ça ne sera pas tout beau, tout rose (non mais vous croyez au Père Noël ou quoi ?… Répondez pas moi j'y crois ^^) Enfin bref pour le moment, c'est tout joyeux et moi je souris toute seule devant mon écran toute contente de la nouvelle ! Hey j'ai assisté à l'annonce au futur papa, ce n'est pas rien ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? L'énigme de Jason ? (Qui l'avait réellement trouvé ?) La journée de rêve que Shane a préparé ?

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : Raaa c tro chou ! Elle est enceinte ! Je le savais ! Vilaine qui m'a dit 3 fois que non, elle l'était pas ! et ne va as lui faire perdre le bébé hein ! Moi pas d'accord ! Sinon j'ai hâte de lire le prochain, je veux savoir c quoi les news de Nate sur leur affaire….


	9. Rebondissements dans l'enquête

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme vous avez été nombreux à apprécier la nouvelle de la grossesse de Mitchie, voici le nouveau chapitre en avance. Il est posté dans l'après-midi pour une fois mais #chris87 a fait un super boulot donc… Merci à **Butterfly Fictions** , **Pims10** , **MiniMagiCcOlOuRs** , **Emelyne** (Hello miss. Oui en effet tu avais bien compris pour Mitchie comme beaucoup. Je ne suis pas très douée pour vous faire des farces. Bisouilles), **Milloux** (Salut toi. Ouais enfin pour le mariage, s'il a bien lieu, on va attendre un peu si tu veux bien. Parce que bon là déjà il y a assez de stress tu ne crois pas ? Ouais ben pour l'innocence de Shane faudra peut-être attendre, on verra :p Bisouilles) et **Miss Morgane** pour leurs reviews. C'est vous qui fait vivre la fic après tout.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Rebondissements dans l'enquête**

Quand Mitchie arriva sur le plateau d'Ellen DeGeneres, elle avait un grand sourire et le regard rêveur d'une femme heureuse. Malheureusement, elle tomba de son nuage en voyant l'air sérieux de Mona.

« - Ok… C'est quoi le problème ? Si tu voyais ta tête !

« - Attends de voir la tienne, soupira l'agent, quand je t'aurais parlé du dernier problème… Un journaleux a entendu parler de l'enquête sur Shane et…

Mona ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant tendre à sa protégée un magasine. « Le petit-ami de Mitchie accusé de meurtre ?! » La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et alla directement au sommaire pour trouver l'article. Le journaliste semblait plutôt bien renseigné puisqu'il avait reprit l'histoire depuis le début. A savoir, cinq ans plus tôt, quand Mitchie avait été accusée de meurtre puis blanchit avant d'être placée sous protection policière. Le journaliste en avait supposé qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés à cette époque. Il avait fait un bref résumé des cinq années qui venaient de passer puis il était revenu sur l'affaire. Selon lui, Shane était accusé du meurtre de Humphrey Shivers, l'ancien garde du corps de Mitchie. L'article se terminait sur la culpabilité éventuelle du jeune inspecteur.

A la fin de sa lecture, Mitchie avait le cœur à l'envers et lâcha le magasine pour aller aux toilettes, la main sur la bouche. Cheryl, une des maquilleuses du plateau, supposa, à voix haute, qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui fit rire les musiciens. Ethan qui était en train de faire gommer ses cernes, dues à la nuit presque blanche qu'il avait passé, rit.

« - Non elle n'est pas enceinte, juste légèrement barbouillée. Ce qui arrive quand tu découvres jusqu'où les journalistes sont prêts à aller pour salir ta réputation.

Iris acquiesça ce fait et expliqua que Mitchie se sentait mal depuis qu'elle s'était levée et mentit en assurant qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message pour faire annuler le plateau, sans grand succès.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna Mona. Elle aurait dû me le dire, je me serais arrangée, soupira-t-elle quand la brunette revint, tu vas mieux ?

« - Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais fait du hachis de journaliste, dit-elle en serrant les points… Bon sang, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, faut que je le prévienne !

Au moment où elle prit son portable, Cheryl la prévint qu'elle devait se faire maquiller et elle s'installa en prenant son mal en patience. Elle refusait d'envoyer un message à son copain devant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Surtout quand c'est aussi important, songea-t-elle. Sans compter que Nate risque sa place. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut prête que Mitchie décida de prévenir son copain. « _Salut mi amor. Achète le Teen et parles-en avec Nate. On a un BIG problème. Je vous rejoins à la fin du plateau. Je t'aime._ » La jeune femme rangea son téléphone dans son sac après l'avoir éteint. Lorsqu'elle monta sur le plateau, elle eut un sourire resplendissant en entendant les applaudissements de ses fans. Sourire que remarqua la présentatrice qui lui en demanda la cause.

« - Je vis entourée d'amour, résuma-t-elle. J'ai passé une journée fantastique hier et je craignais que nos fans m'en veuillent mais les entendre m'applaudir malgré ça, enveloppe mon cœur d'une douce chaleur qui réchauffe mon âme.

« - Quelle poésie. C'est votre prochaine citation ? Pardon mais il parait que vous en avez une pour chaque jour de l'année, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surprit de la jeune femme.

« - Non, rit-elle. J'en ai une pour chaque jour tout court… Aujourd'hui mon répondeur philosophie sur l'amitié.

« - Vous accepteriez de nous la citer ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Je l'ai entendu récemment et je m'excuse auprès de son auteur que je ne cite pas pour la seule raison que j'ignore de qui s'est exactement mais cette personne a dit « _La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité_ »

« - Je suis d'accord avec cette personne, sourit la présentatrice.

Elles rirent complice puis parlèrent de l'album anniversaire. Mitchie expliqua que personne n'en avait entendu parler parce qu'elle s'était arrangée pour le préparer dans le plus grand secret.

« - ça fait dix ans maintenant qu'on est réellement connu dans le monde entier, expliqua-t-elle, et pour les anniversaires, on offre un cadeau… Cet album, c'est notre cadeau des BABIES et moi, pour nos fans. Pour les remercier d'être toujours présents et de faire de notre rêve, une réalité constante. Comme je le dis souvent, j'ai plus besoin de nos fans qu'eux de nous. Tant qu'ils nous suivent, et qu'ils aiment ce qu'on fait, on vit notre rêve… Et j'ai bien conscience que ce qu'ils nous donnent, ils peuvent nous le reprendre. J'entends dire partout que si on en est là, c'est grâce à notre talent et notre envie de réussir mais non. En vérité si on en est là avec les BABIES, si on vend autant de cd, qu'on fait autant de concert, c'est grâce à notre public. Ils sont la base de notre succès et je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce qu'ils nous donnent.

« - Pourtant, vous multipliez les cadeaux, les gestes pour eux, non ? Cet album, qui regorge de surprises, puisqu'outre les chansons inédites tels que _Shadow_ ou _You're my dream_ , qui sont je crois mes préférées ou des photos totalement inédites, vous faites également, des Secrets shows, et j'ai même entendu dire que vous rendiez parfois visites à vos fans qui sont hospitalisés. Je me trompe ?

« - Non, pas du tout… D'ailleurs, c'est qui votre source, demanda-t-elle amusée. La vérité c'est que pour moi, mes fans sont très importants et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour leur rendre tout l'amour qu'ils m'offrent. Je discute avec eux via les réseaux sociaux, je les tiens au courant des événements importants grâce à mon site officiel, comme beaucoup mais je trouve que ce n'est pas assez. Alors certains soirs, avec les BABIES, on va dans un piano bar, ou on loue une petite salle et on chante. Parfois y a du monde, parfois il n'y a que quelques personnes, avec qui on prend le temps de discuter.

« - Certaines personnes vous accusent pourtant d'en faire trop.

« - Je sais mais je m'en moque. Quand on s'est formé avec les BABIES, on a mis quelques règles en place pour que tout se passe bien. Comme par exemple qu'aucun membre du groupe ne sortirait avec un autre membre, ou encore que quand l'un d'entre nous ne va pas bien aussi bien moralement que physiquement, on fait un break. A cause de cette règle, on a dû annuler beaucoup de show, de plateau ou même de dédicaces, alors on fait ce qu'on peut pour rattraper ces moments perdus.

« - Et on se moque que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas notre dévouement, ajouta Serena. On ne va pas changer pour rentrer dans le moule. D'une part parce qu'on a jamais cherché à faire comme les autres et surtout parce nos fans ne comprendraient pas pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, on fait comme tout le monde alors qu'on revendique depuis le début qu'on ne changera pas.

L'interview continua durant plusieurs minutes puis Ellen leur demanda de chanter une chanson et ils allèrent s'installer en se souriant, ce qui intrigua tout le monde… Jusqu'à ce que Mitchie prenne la parole.

« - La chanson qu'on va interpréter aujourd'hui m'a été inspirée par une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi et j'aimerais la lui dédicacer car sans lui, elle n'aurait pas vu le jour et ne serait pas sur cet album.

« _The space in between us / Starts to feel like we're worlds apart / Like I'm going crazy / And you say it's raining in your heart / Oh, but that's just crazy / You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood / 'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_ , commença-t-elle seule. (L'espace entre nous / Donne l'impression qu'on est dans des mondes séparés / Comme si je devenais folle / Et tu dis qu'il pleut dans ton cœur / Oh, mais c'est dingue / Tu me dis que personne n'est là pour tarir l'inondation / Parce que bébé, je t'ai dit que je suis ici pour de bon)

Pour le refrain ses deux choristes chantèrent avec elle.

« _My love's like a star, yeah / You can't always see me / But you know that I'm always there / When you see one shining / Take it as mine and remember I'm always near / If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it / Making my way back home / Just follow the glow, yeah / It won't be long just know that you're not alone_ (Mon amour est comme un étoile, ouais / Tu ne peux pas toujours me voir / Mais tu sais que je suis toujours là / Quand tu en vois briller une / Prends-là comme la mienne et souviens-toi que je suis toujours près de toi / Si tu vois une comète, bébé, c'est moi / Qui rentre à la maison / Suis juste la lumière, ouais / ça ne sera pas long, sache que tu n'es pas seul)

Tout en chantant, Mitchie repensa au contexte de la chanson. Elle l'avait écrite pour Shane lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés durant sa première tournée. Il revenait d'une mission d'un mois sous couverture et elle devait partir le lendemain. Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de leurs emplois du temps incompatibles et la jeune femme était partie en tournée le cœur en miette.

« _I try to build the walls to keep you safe / When I'm not around / But as soon as I'm away from you / You say they come tumbling down / But it's not about the time / Oh, it's about how strong our love is / When I'm gone and it feels like forever / That we don't get to spend together_ (J'essaie de construire des murs pour te garder en sécurité / Quand je ne suis pas là / Mais dès que je suis loin de toi / Tu dis qu'il s'écroulent / Mais ce n'est pas à cause du temps / Oh, c'est plutôt à quel point notre amour est fort / Quand je suis partie et que ça semble si long/ ce qu'on ne passe pas ensemble)

Deux jours plus tard, il l'avait appelé et ils avaient parlé durant deux heures. Et tandis qu'il s'excusait, elle avait écrit le premier jet de la chanson.

« _My love's like a star, yeah / You can't always see me / But you know that I'm always there / When you see one shining / Take it as mine and remember I'm always near / If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it / Making my way back home / Just follow the glow, yeah / It won't be long just know that you're not alone_ (Mon amour est comme un étoile, ouais / Tu ne peux pas toujours me voir / Mais tu sais que je suis toujours là / Quand tu en vois briller une / Prends-là comme la mienne et souviens-toi que je suis toujours près de toi / Si tu vois une comète, bébé, c'est moi / Qui rentre à la maison / Suis juste la lumière, ouais / ça ne sera pas long, sache que tu n'es pas seul)

Trois jours plus tard, elle lui chantait pour la première fois, à capella. Il avait adoré et lui avait demandé si elle allait la mettre sur son prochain album. A l'époque, Mitchie avait refusé décrétant que ce morceau leur appartenait.

« _You say the time away makes your heart grow numb / But I can't stay just to prove you wrong / Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one / Oh, look at how far we've come_. (Tu dis que l'éloignement engourdit ton cœur / Mais je ne peux pas rester juste pour te prouver que tu as tord / Ne sais-tu pas, ne sais-tu pas que tu es le seul / Oh, regarde le chemin que vous avons parcouru)

La brunette sourit en se souvenant que le lendemain de son retour de tournée, ils avaient invités Nate à dîner. Shane avait reparlé de la chanson, assurant qu'il l'écoutait souvent, puisqu'il l'avait enregistré. Leur ami s'était montré curieux et ils la lui avaient faite écouter. Mitchie avait grimacé en entendant la mauvaise qualité de l'enregistrement et son copain lui avait demandé si elle avait écrit une mélodie, ce qu'elle avait assuré.

« _Oh, you're not alone / You're not alone, oh / You're not alone, oh / You're not alone, oh / Know that you're not alone / You're not_ (Oh, tu n'es pas seul / Tu n'es pas seul, oh / Tu n'es pas seul, oh / Tu n'es pas seul, oh / Sache que tu n'es pas seul / Tu n'es pas)

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le studio. Les deux garçons jouant des cordes alors que la brunette avait enregistré le clavier, puis la batterie. Ils leur avaient fallut deux heures pour enregistrer la première version.

« _My love's like a star, yeah / You can't always see me / But you know that I'm always there / When you see one shining / Take it as mine and remember I'm always near / If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it / Making my way back home / Just follow the glow, yeah / It won't be long just know that you're not alone_ (Mon amour est comme un étoile, ouais / Tu ne peux pas toujours me voir / Mais tu sais que je suis toujours là / Quand tu en vois briller une / Prends-là comme la mienne et souviens-toi que je suis toujours près de toi / Si tu vois une comète, bébé, c'est moi / Qui rentre à la maison / Suis juste la lumière, ouais / ça ne sera pas long, sache que tu n'es pas seul)

Shane avait eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de mettre cette chanson sur leur album anniversaire et il n'avait réussi que quelques jours avant qu'elle ne le termine. Quand il l'avait apprit, Nate avait été choqué qu'il soit au courant de l'opus secret avant de réaliser qu'en vivant avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui cacher.

...

A la fin de la chanson, Mitchie remercia leur public qui les applaudit chaleureusement puis ils quittèrent le plateau. Pour sa part, la brunette comptait rentrer chez elle rapidement afin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient devoir dire pour cacher le fait que Shane suivait l'affaire de trop près. Cependant, une surprise de taille l'attendait puisque lorsque Brent la déposa, elle nota une voiture supplémentaire dans l'allée. Elle salua son clavier, le remerciant du détour puis entra chez elle, pour croiser le regard de l'avocate de Shane.

« - Maître Ridgway, salua-t-elle poliment. Je vous aurais bien demandé la raison de votre présence ici mais je pense que le numéro de ce mois-ci du _Teen_ y est pour quelque chose.

« - En effet. Et selon _l'US Weekly_ d'Albuquerque, monsieur Gray aurait rencontré ses collègues, en charge de l'enquête, dans un Burger King pour en parler, soupira-t-elle.

« - Quoi, s'étonna Mitchie. Dans un Burger King ?

Le jeune homme sourit désolé et entreprit d'essayer de convaincre son avocate qu'il ne s'en occupait pas réellement. Bien sûr, il y réfléchissait beaucoup et tentait de comprendre pourquoi on voulait le piéger, mais assura, en mentant honteusement, qu'il n'avait pas accès au dossier. Il vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seconde et soupira.

« - Ecoutez maître, je suis inspecteur, c'est dans ma nature de résoudre les enquêtes, je n'y peux rien. Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai parfois accès à certaines infos mais en aucun cas, je n'ai accès au dossier complet. Je me contentais simplement de chercher de mon côté le fin mot de l'histoire !

« - Vous avez arrêté, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Oui. J'ai une nouvelle mission… Il faut qu'on aménage une chambre de bébé à l'étage, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

Mitchie rougit, à la fois gênée et énervée, et remercia l'avocate de son copain pour ses félicitations. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'état senti obligé de prévenir leur avocate.

« - Il fallait bien que je l'éloigne de l'enquête… Et tu n'es pas ravie de fonder notre famille, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Si bien sûr, soupira-t-elle, mais j'aurais préféré que nos familles et nos amis l'apprennent avant le reste du monde. Enfin ce n'est pas important. Il faut qu'on appelle Nate pour que je sache quoi dire quand les journalistes m'interrogeront sur cette histoire. Histoire que vous ne risquiez pas votre place.

Il acquiesça perturbé par la lassitude qu'il entendait dans sa voix et lorsqu'elle se leva, il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Elle se tendit une seconde, puis se laissa faire quelques minutes, profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

« - Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, chuchota-t-il. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas, mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ce qui t'empêche d'être pleinement heureuse.

« - Ce n'est rien Shane, je t'assure… Je trouve juste que cette grossesse tombe au mauvais moment. Entre l'enquête qu'on fait sur toi, cette disparition qu'on cherche à te coller sur le dos et mon album anniversaire…

« - Mitchie, ça ne sera jamais le bon moment et tu le sais. Dès que je serais blanchi, je repartirais résoudre mes enquêtes et toi, tu iras en tournée ou tu prépareras ton prochain album… Je sais qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je disais que je voulais d'abord être commissaire avant d'être papa mais quand tu me l'as annoncé hier soir, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à cette promotion. Tout ce que je me disais c'est que j'allais être papa et que tu serais une maman formidable. Que notre enfant sera entouré d'amour, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important. Et puis… Cite-moi une femme qui est tombée enceinte quand ça l'arrangeait, sourit-il. Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Crois-moi.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-elle, mais cette enquête génère un max de stress et la promo de mon cd aussi… Si j'avais su, j'aurais repoussé sa sortie de quelques mois. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attendu donc… Enfin bref, appelle Nate qu'on règle le problème. Ça en fera un de moins.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de l'étreinte de ses bras et Shane la regarda avec l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Un peu plus chaque jour. Il songea un moment qu'elle ne l'aimait peut-être plus puis oublia cette idée qu'il qualifia d'absurde. Il était certain qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle le lui avait prouvé la veille en le lui disant, et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé le prouvait également. « Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de la perdre, se demanda-t-il en la suivant dans la cuisine. » Il l'observa, cherchant dans ses gestes un indice, mais elle se contentait de faire du café, en prévision de la visite de son collègue. Il prit son téléphone et tout en l'appelant, continua de regarder sa copine évoluer dans la cuisine. Elle prépara une assiette de gâteaux puis une salade de fruit à base de banane, de fraise et de raisins.

« - Ouais c'est Shane, écoute rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message, c'est au sujet de l'enquête. A plus, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Bon il doit être avec le commissaire. C'est la seule raison qui le ferait ne pas répondre.

« - Ou avec sa nouvelle copine, hasarda-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il n'est plus célibataire ?

« - Une petite souris me l'a dit, rit-elle en terminant sa salade.

« - Ok, je dois comprendre que… Allo, s'interrompit-il en décrochant quand son portable sonna. Ouais ramène-toi on a un problème. _…_ Attends je mets le haut-parleur et tu répètes. _…_ Voilà c'est bon. Alors tu disais ? _Si c'est au sujet des divers articles de la presse sur l'enquête dont tu fais l'objet, je suis déjà au courant. Je sors du bureau de Shyvers_ _._

« - Viens à la maison, intervint Mitchie, y a du café de prêt.

« - _Si tu me prends par les sentiments, j'arrive_ , rit-il. Ok à tout de suite, rit Shane avant de raccrocher.

Elle sourit doucement et prépara tout le temps qu'il arrive. Quand ce fut bon, elle s'assit sur le canapé, les pieds sous ses fesses et fixa la table les yeux dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait au tournant que prenait sa vie. Certes ce bébé, elle le voulait, elle avait toujours voulu être maman. « Mais je pensais qu'avant je serais madame quelqu'un. Et non encore mademoiselle Torrès, songea-t-elle attristée. Jason a peut-être raison. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Shane s'il compte m'épouser un jour ? Mais comment réagir s'il me dit que non. Qu'il préfère me quitter plutôt que de demander ma main. Je serais triste, fixée mais triste. Sauf qu'il m'a dit qu'il détestait me voir triste. Que fera-t-il alors ? Me quittera-t-il en me laissant seule avec notre enfant ? Ou bien, il me demandera ma main, plus par obligation que réelle envie ? Comment savoir s'il le veut vraiment ou non, dans le cas où il me la demande ? Est-ce que je pourrais lire au fond de ses yeux que cette décision ne le rend pas heureux ? Ou bien sera-t-il assez doué pour me cacher que ça le dégoûte ? »

Shane qui l'avait suivi, fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard devenir triste puis concentré. L'inspecteur qui vivait en lui, se demanda à quoi elle réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il pouvait y avoir mille et une raisons à ce silence mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme souhaitait qu'elle réfléchisse à un point de sa carrière. « A moins qu'elle cherche un moyen de me dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi, se demanda-t-il intrigué. Qu'elle veut s'éloigner le temps que cette enquête se termine ? Qu'elle n'en peut plus de tout ce stress ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe derrière ce regard chocolat ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va m'annoncer quand elle aura fini d'y réfléchir ? » Il ne put y penser plus longtemps car Nate sonna à la porte. Il alla lui ouvrir et lui serra la main.

« - Comment ça va au bureau, demanda-t-il.

« - C'est galère. Enfin Clarkson se débrouille plutôt bien. Pour un inspecteur débutant, je veux dire. Je crois qu'elle deviendra vraiment bonne. Ah au fait, elle m'a récupéré ça. C'est des infos sur le médecin qu'on voulait. A priori, il ne connaissait pas Shivers donc ça ne peut pas être son complice. Hey choukette, ça va ? La forme ?

« - Quoi, sursauta-t-elle. Oh désolée, tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

« - Tranquille et toi, la forme ?

« - Mieux qu'Iris en tout cas, dit-elle l'air de rien.

Elle sourit cependant en voyant ses joues rosirent et le prévint qu'elle allait chercher de quoi boire, le temps qu'il s'installe. Shane arriva à ce moment-là en lisant le rapport médical et soupira.

« - Bon ça ne nous aide pas ! On sait juste que le complice du _bodyguard_ n'est pas le docteur Montez… Attends, ce n'est pas sa fille qui m'a trouvé ? Elle a peut-être vu quelque chose, non ?

« - J'y ai pensé et Daniels aussi, souffla Nate. Merci choukette, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle posa une tasse devant lui. La fille est clean. Elle a douze ans et ce jour-là elle avait un plâtre à l'épaule. Elle n'aurait pas pu aider Shivers à partir.

« - Et la copine d'Humphrey, demanda Mitchie en se réinstallant. Elle ne devait pas se manifester ?

« - Si elle revient demain donc en toute logique, on aura des nouvelles dans les jours à venir. Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

« - C'est moi. Je voudrais savoir ce que je peux dire aux journalistes sans compromettre vos postes d'inspecteurs. Parce que je vais forcément être interrogée à un moment où à un autre.

Ils soupirèrent puis se mirent à réfléchir au problème. Cependant Shane décrocha rapidement et observa sa copine qui écrivait sur un bloc. Elle lui sembla tellement loin à cet instant qu'il se leva et embrassa sa tempe lui chuchotant qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, puis monta à l'étage alors qu'elle regardait l'escalier perplexe.

« - T'as compris quelque chose toi ?

« - Euh non mais c'est toi qui vit avec, rit son ami avant de sourciller en recevant un message.

« _Tu la trouve pas bizarre Mitchie ? Comme distante ?_ » Nate relut le message, qui émanait de Shane, plusieurs fois puis observa la jeune femme. Elle était assise en tailleurs sur le canapé comme souvent et écrivait dans son bloc-notes comme lorsqu'elle travaillait une chanson.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il cependant.

« - Euh non. Hormis que je ne suis pas pressée qu'on me demande des infos sur cette enquête. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu sembles… Triste je dirais.

« - Ah… Normal. Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un truc en tête qu'il faut que je gère mais j'ai du mal.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Rien.

« - Quand une femme dit qu'il n'y a 'rien', il faut en comprendre qu'il y a 'quelque chose'. Avoue ?

« - Très bien, je suis fatiguée, ça te va comme aveu ou je dois me le graver sur le front, s'énerva-t-elle subitement avant de se radoucir. Désolée, je suis… J'essaie juste de comprendre… Pourquoi Shane ne veut pas se marier, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Ses parents sont mariés et sont heureux, pourquoi lui ne veut pas ? Encore s'il connaissait des couples qui avaient divorcé, je pourrais comprendre mais dans sa famille, soit ils ne sont pas mariés, soit ils le sont et sont heureux. Alors pourquoi il ne veut pas ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'avec moi qu'il ne veut pas ? Mais pourquoi reste-t-il avec moi dans ce cas ? Il a peur de me blesser en me quittant maintenant que je suis en…

La jeune femme s'arrêta juste à temps, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer au meilleur ami de son copain qu'ils allaient être parents. « Pas tant qu'il n'est pas là en tout cas, songea-t-elle. Maintenant t'as plus qu'à rattraper ta bourde, soupira-t-elle mentalement. »

« - Maintenant que tu es en… ?

« - Maintenant que je suis en train de réfléchir à avoir un enfant, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. On en a parlé hier et je voudrais bien mais… Si c'est pour qu'il me quitte pour se marier avec une autre, alors ce n'est pas la peine.

« - Vous voulez avoir un enfant, demanda-t-il ravi pour eux.

« - Il est déjà même en route, intervint Shane en entendant seulement la question de son ami.

« - Quoi ? Et je ne le sais que maintenant ?

« - Je ne le sais que d'hier soir !

Tandis que les garçons parlaient de cette nouvelle, la jeune femme reprit son texte et lorsque Nate la félicita, elle le remercia en souriant avant de poser son crayon.

« - Bon je vais poster ça sur mon site, je reviens.

« - C'est quoi, s'informa Shane perplexe.

« - Juste une note qui… Bon j'ai écris ça « Salut à tous. Comme nombre d'entre vous l'ont lu dans les journaux d'aujourd'hui, mon copain Shane est accusé à tort de meurtre. Je tenais simplement à vous assurer que c'est faux. De plus, il n'en a, en aucun cas, parlé avec des collègues. Encore moins dans un Burger King. Néanmoins si l'un d'entre vous a vu quelque chose n'hésitez pas à en parler à la police afin de faire avancer l'enquête. Love ! » Des remarques ?

« - J'aurais mis « fait disparaître » plutôt que « meurtre », commença Nate.

« - Et je suis simplement soupçonné, nuança le concerné.

« - Et dis plutôt que tu sais que c'est faux, reprit leur ami. On le sait tous mais ta tournure suggère que la police le croit également or, ce n'est pas le cas.

La jeune femme acquiesça et écrivit une nouvelle version qu'elle leur lut.

« - « Salut à tous. Comme nombre d'entre vous l'ont lu dans la presse de la journée, mon copain est soupçonné d'avoir fait disparaître mon ancien garde du corps. Je sais que Shane est innocent. De plus, étant un inspecteur compétent, il n'en aurait en aucun cas parlé dans un fast-food, ne serait-ce que pour la confidentialité de l'enquête. Néanmoins si l'un d'entre vous a vu quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à contacter la police afin de faire avancer l'enquête. Love. » Mieux ?

Ils acquiescèrent et elle alla chercher son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle fut à l'étage, Nate fit un résumé à son ami de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme.

« - Elle pense que tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle… Mets le sujet sur le tapis et aplanis-le si tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. D'après Iris, elle peut très bien te quitter si elle n'est pas sûre de ce que tu veux… Même si maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, elle aura plus de mal à partir… Elle veut se marier, mais ne veux pas t'imposer ce choix.

« - Et je fais comment ? Je lui demande entre deux infos sur cette enquête, se vexa Shane. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je préférerais juste trouver le bon moment et…

Il s'interrompit en l'entendant revenir et lorsqu'elle arriva, ils discutaient de l'enquête. Elle rejoignit la conversation et s'y mêla tout en prenant des notes.

Nate ne repartit que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la brunette relisait ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire. Ils s'étaient finalement accordés pour dire qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus que ce que les journalistes savaient, ce qui était déjà trop, selon eux.

Durant trois heures, Shane observa sa copine. Elle semblait pensive, parfois triste puis de nouveau joyeuse ce qui l'intriguait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et lorsqu'il lui posait la question, elle assurait qu'il n'y avait rien. La plupart du temps, elle se levait, et allait jouer du piano avant d'abandonner et de revenir sur le canapé.

« - Tu sais, dit-elle vers dix-sept heures, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on invite nos familles… Tu sais pour leur annoncer qu'ils vont être grands-parents. Vu que ton meilleur ami et ton avocate sont au courant, on pourrait peut-être leur annoncer.

« - Tout à fait. Tu préfères qu'on fasse une annonce normale où, comme ma sœur, tu veux marquer le coup avec un truc spécial ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop. T'as une idée ?

Quand Nate revint au commissariat, il soupira et rejoignit Harry Daniels.

« - Y a Shane qui va t'appeler dans la journée ou demain, pour te demander ce que peut dire sa copine maintenant que la presse est au courant. Je reviens de chez eux et on a mis au point une annonce mais bon, je ne suis pas sur l'enquête donc j'ignore ce qu'elle peut dire exactement. Enfin bref tiens-toi prêt !

« - Toi aussi. La copine vient d'appeler. Elle arrive dans quelques minutes. T'es un bon profiler donc j'ai convaincu Shyvers de te laisser observer l'entretien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en le remerciant d'un signe de tête puis rejoignit son bureau pour apprendre de Lauryn qu'ils avaient du nouveau sur leur affaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Daniels l'appela et ils rejoignirent une jeune chinoise qu'ils accompagnèrent dans une sorte de salle de réunion.

« - Où est-on, demanda-t-elle.

« - C'est une salle d'entretien. Rien n'est filmé contrairement à nos salles d'interrogatoires. Voici mon collègue, l'inspecteur Knight, qui est ici en tant que profiler stagiaire, mentit-il. Bien vous vous appelez Jia-Li Pierson ?

« - Oui. J'ai vingt-six ans et je réside à Los Angeles. Pourquoi ces questions ?

« - Simple formalité, rassurez-vous. Bien selon nos sources, vous êtes sortis quelques mois avec monsieur Humphrey Shivers.

« - Sept mois et deux semaines, mais qui compte, sourit-elle tristement.

« - Qui a mis fin à votre histoire ?

« - Lui. Quand il est entré au service de mademoiselle Torrès. Il voulait qu'on déménage à Albuquerque mais j'ai dit non. J'adore ma vie à LA, même si je passe beaucoup de temps à Paris, précisa-t-elle. J'y serais d'ailleurs dès la semaine prochaine. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'ai dis non et qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Il a tenté de me forcer la main et quand il a vu que je ne changerai pas d'avis, il m'a quittée en m'assurant que je le regretterais. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours le moment où je regretterais son départ, sourit-elle.

« - C'est lui qui a mis fin à votre histoire ?

« - Oui, ça vous étonne, inspecteur ?

« - Il a dit à mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès que c'était vous qui aviez mis fin à votre histoire.

« - Non c'est lui. Deux semaines plus tard, il m'a prévenu qu'il allait bientôt sortir avec elle. Qu'ils étaient déjà très proches, et j'en passe. Pourquoi ces questions ?

« - Un de nos collègues est soupçonné de l'avoir tué. On fait une enquête !

« - Je comprends. Je serais vous, je chercherai du côté de sa grand-mère. Elle le surprotège. Elle ferait tout pour lui et…

Des cris se firent entendre et Nate décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'accueil. Quand il arriva, il vit un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

« - Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Oui. Je viens faire une déposition.

« - Une déposition de ?

« - J'ai vu un homme, le gars qui sort avec la chanteuse là… De Mitchie et les BABIES. Le soir où il a été retrouvé inconscient dans la ruelle… Je l'ai vu porter un corps et le mettre dans le coffre d'un gros 4x4 noir avant de se rallonger sur le sol.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous n'imaginez combien je jubile de couper comme ça. Avec deux grosses infos. ^^ Trois si vous avez bien fait attention mais c'est très sous-entendu donc… J'espère que ça vous a plus ? La chanson de Mitchie est My love is like a star (l'album Unbroken vient de sortir à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes donc…) l'annonce de la grossesse à Nate et à l'avocate ? Les nouvelles infos ? La déposition du témoin qui corrobore que Shane est coupable ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Un espoir dans le néant

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Encore désolée pour le petit retard du chapitre. Tout a été expliqué sur la page Facebook du coup je préfère ne pas revenir dessus. Néanmoins, merci à **Butterfly Fictions** , **Milloux** (Salut toi. Mais non je ne suis pas méchante, peut-être un poil sadique mais bon. Promis la suite arrive rapidement. Bises), **Milloux** (Salut encore. Promis, on saura bientôt si ce témoin est viable et surtout qui c'est. Et pourquoi il ne se manifeste que maintenant. Bisous), **Pims 10** et **Marina** (Salut miss. Pas grave au moins tu as donné ton avis. Oui tout le monde devait se douter qu'elle était enceinte, je crois mdrr Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je tue le bébé ? Bon même si en fait ça me ressemble un peu mdrrr Ouais alors en fait Nate a pris le temps puisqu'Iris lui plaît depuis déjà au moins 5 ans. Oui alors en fait celle de Mitchie était peut-être moins compliquée mais plus sanglante. N'oublie pas que la chienne a perdu la vie sans raison. Et que Mandy a été frappé ! Là au moins Mandy n'a rien… Bon pour le moment quoi mdrrr Promis tout va bientôt s'éclairer. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Grâce à elles, vous avez accès à la suite du chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Résumé** : _Alors que Mitchie propose à Shane de réunir leurs familles pour leur annoncer la grossesse de Mitchie, un témoin arrive au commissariat et affirme avoir vu Shane mettre quelqu'un dans le coffre d'un 4x4 noir._

 **Un espoir dans le néant**

A dix-huit heures, Mitchie raccrocha en souriant.

« - C'est bon mes parents, Jay et Maylis viendront. Avec Mandy naturellement.

« - Ma sœur c'est déjà certain, grommela le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Quant à mes parents, je les appelle à leurs bureaux, je n'ai pas de réponse à la maison.

Elle acquiesça et partit à la cuisine commencer le repas. Pour l'occasion, elle décida de faire un rôti de cerf accompagné de cœurs d'artichauts et de petites pommes de terre. Shane la rejoignit dès qu'il eut raccroché avec son père qui lui avait confirmé leur présence. Le repas était prévu pour vingt heures mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils seraient là dès dix-neuf heures.

En effet, moins d'une heure plus tard, Connie arriva pour aider sa fille à faire la cuisine, rapidement suivi de Maylis, Lacey et Kristen. Steve rejoignit Duncan et Shane au salon et Jason fut le dernier à arriver puisqu'il avait dû aller chercher Mandy chez Carrie. Tout en terminant le repas, puisque les parents de Shane avaient apporté le dessert, elles discutèrent tranquillement puis rejoignirent les garçons. Dès qu'elles furent là, Shane prit sa copine dans ses bras, rassuré de la sentir contre lui. Depuis qu'elle était revenue au matin, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait dès qu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Il croisa le regard attendri de sa mère et allait s'intéresser à ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer quand Mandy raconta à sa tante, qu'elle avait un nouvel amoureux qui s'appelait Gaëtan. Mitchie se montra curieuse et rit quand la petite expliqua qu'il était presque plus beau que Shane avec qui elle comptait se marier.

« - Désolé choupinette mais je ne compte pas me marier, répondit-il amusé. En plus je préfère ta tante.

« - Je m'en fiche, quand je serais grande et bien, c'est moi que tu choisiras !

« - On verra, intervint Jason. Faudrait d'abord que ton père soit d'accord.

« - Bah… Tu l'aimes bien tonton Shane ?

« - Oui mais…

« - Donc tu seras d'accord, c'est logique, raisonna-t-elle.

Mitchie allait intervenir quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'excusa et alla ouvrir en précisant qu'elle n'attendait personne d'autre. Elle ouvrit en souriant. Sourire qu'elle perdit en voyant un insigne de police.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle Torrès, dit l'inspecteur Daniels. Monsieur Gray est-il là ?

« - Euh oui, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible avant de reprendre, écoutez on a des invités vous serait-il possible d'attendre ici quelques instants, je vais le chercher.

« - Très bien mais pas d'entourloupe ma jolie ou on te coffre aussi, déclara Josh Curtis.

« - Veuillez excusez mon collègue, il est nouveau et se croit dans une série B.

« - Aucun problème, souffla-t-elle avant de revenir au salon. Shane, tu as de la visite du bureau, grommela-t-elle.

« - J'arrive, répondit-il en souriant. Tu vas où toi ?

« - Je te suis, répondit-elle. On arrive, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

Elle lui prit la main et ils retrouvèrent l'inspecteur Daniels qui attendait l'air pincé alors que son collègue regardait partout comme s'il était dans un musée.

« - Harry, s'étonna le jeune inspecteur. Y a un problème ?

« - Non… Mais je suis obligé de t'arrêter. Un témoin affirme t'avoir vu mettre un homme dans le coffre d'un 4x4 noir.

« - Attendez, s'interposa Mitchie, mais il n'y avait aucun témoin avant ce matin ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté plus tôt s'il a tout vu ? Surtout qu'il a dû voir la police arriver et…

« - Calme-toi Mitchie, soupira Shane ennuyé. Ecoute, excuse-moi auprès de nos familles mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les suivre.

« - Mais Shane, je…

« - Chut, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. N'oublie pas que je t'aime Michaela.

« - J'appelle ton avocate tout de suite, tu ne dis rien avant, décréta-t-elle.

« - Très bien mais fais ce qu'on avait prévu, tant pis si je ne suis pas là. Je préfère que tout le monde soit au courant et veille sur toi.

« - Allez racaille, on t'arrête…

« - La ferme Curtis ou je te renvoie à la circulation, intervint Harry Daniels en s'excusant auprès de son autre collègue. Ah la bleusaille !

Shane eut un léger sourire et après avoir embrassé Mitchie une dernière fois, tendit les bras pour qu'on lui mette les menottes.

« - Tonton Shane !

« - Mandy, souffla Mitchie choquée avant de reprendre, retourne au salon immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Tout en la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse, la jeune femme espéra qu'elle n'avait rien vu de la scène qui venait de se passer et lorsqu'elle fut repartie, regarda son copain. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et les bras cachés mais au vu de l'inquiétude qu'elle lut dans son regard, elle comprit que Mandy avait du voir ce qu'il se passait.

« - Navré Mitchie, soupira l'inspecteur. Curtis emmène Shane dans la voiture, j'arrive. Pas la peine de lui notifier ses droits, il est de la maison, il les connaît, dit-il. Je préviens Nate qu'il passe la soirée avec toi. Je le dirais à Shane t'en fais pas.

« - Merci Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

Il partit et elle ferma la porte avant de retourner au salon, le cœur en miette. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la pièce que tout le monde la fixa et elle soupira.

« - Shane a été arrêté et emmené au poste. Un témoin s'est manifesté. J'appelle maître Ridgway. Maman tu peux aller vérifier si le rôti est prêt, s'il te plaît ? J'arrive.

Le temps qu'elle réussisse à joindre l'avocate de Shane, Nate se gara dans l'allée et elle lui fit signe d'entrer depuis la fenêtre devant laquelle elle était. Elle raccrocha et il la prit dans ses bras en la voyant en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau.

« - Hey calme-toi choukette. Shane est innocent, on arrivera vite à le prouver. Il faut que tu restes forte d'accord, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Mais c'est dur de rester forte Nate. J'en peux plus. Ce soir, on devait annoncer la nouvelle à nos familles mais… Je ne veux pas s'il n'est pas là.

Il la regarda peiné et lui demanda l'avis de son ami. Elle lui expliqua qu'il voulait quand même qu'elle leur dise afin qu'ils veillent sur elle. Le jeune homme acquiesça et réussit à la convaincre de faire ce que son copain lui avait demandé. Elle revint donc au salon, les yeux rouges et le regard triste.

« - Salut la compagnie, dit-il en entrant. Ola Mandy, ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand signe qui la fit rire.

« - Ola tonton Nate. Tu sais quoi ? Et bah tonton Shane il est parti avec d'autres messieurs et il avait des menottes comme dans les films que maman elle regarde tout le temps.

« - Et toi, t'es la petite concierge qu'il y a toujours dans les mêmes films ?

Elle rit et assura que non alors qu'au même moment Connie appela sa fille à la cuisine. Mitchie la rejoignit et sa mère lui demanda comment elle allait en voyant son regard triste. Elle ne résista pas et se mit à pleurer toute seule en se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

« - Allez mon bébé, pleure, t'es devant ta maman, dit Connie en la prenant dans ses bras, laisse ta peine sortir, ne la garde pas pour toi.

« - J'ai tellement peur maman, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas perdre Shane.

« - Tu ne le perdra pas, ma chérie, tu en as ma parole !

« - Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

« - Parce qu'il t'aime, intervint Lacey depuis l'entrée de la pièce. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. Dès qu'il te voit, son regard te crie combien il est amoureux de toi.

La jeune chanteuse la regarda et se remit à pleurer de plus belle en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

…

De son côté, Shane soupira et regarda le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire sans un mot. Il savait qu'on l'observait de l'autre côté et il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que ceux qu'il interrogeait régulièrement. La plupart des coupables présumés, pensaient qu'ils n'étaient observés que lorsqu'un inspecteur venait les interroger. Pourtant, dès l'instant où ils entraient dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ils étaient filmés et un profiler les observaient.

Dix longues minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Daniels entra enfin, accompagné du brigadier qui était venu l'arrêter.

« - Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites ici, demanda l'inspecteur.

« - …

« - Vous n'avez rien à répondre ?

« - Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Combien de fois, ai-je entendu cette phrase, se demanda-t-il soudainement alors que l'inspecteur partait. Bien trop souvent à mon humble avis. Enfin, je n'ai pas le choix là. J'ignore ce que leur témoin de pacotille a vu donc… J'espère juste que je serais sorti pour demain soir. Mitchie a sa première écho après-demain et j'ai envie d'être présent… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'autre trouffion à me fixer comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ? Bon concentre-toi Shane, si jamais tu commences à rire, on va penser que tu te sais coupable. » Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, afin de reprendre son sérieux et s'affala tranquillement sur sa chaise, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. « Ce qui est un peu le cas, songea-t-il. »

Son avocate arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit place à ses côtés.

« - Bien, on va pouvoir reprendre, soupira Harry Daniels. Monsieur Gray, vous devez savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

« - Oui vous m'avez arrêté parce que vous avez un témoin qui assure m'avoir vu faire quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais passé.

« - Vous êtes ici parce qu'un homme affirme vous avoir vu mettre Humphrey Shivers inconscient dans le coffre d'un 4x4 noir.

« - Mon client vous a dit, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il était resté inconscient pendant plus d'une demi-heure et qu'à son réveil, il était seul et couvert du sang de la victime, intervint maître Ridgway. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait porté un homme inconscient pour le mettre dans le coffre d'une voiture avant de s'asperger de sang ?

« - C'est la question qu'on se pose. Une idée, demanda l'inspecteur en fixant son collègue qui sourcilla.

« - Non pas la moindre puisque j'étais inconscient. Est-ce que cet interrogatoire va être encore long ? Parce que ma femme et moi devions prévenir nos familles ce soir qu'on va être parent. Mitchie a fait son célèbre rôti de cerf à la sauce au poivre vert et je m'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir en manger.

« - Restez sérieux, s'énerva le jeune brigadier.

« - Un peu nerveux votre collègue, non ?

« - Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira l'inspecteur. Bon reprenons. Vous dites dans votre première déposition, que vous êtes resté inconscient après votre bagarre avec Humphrey Shivers, la victime présumé. Qu'à votre réveil, vous étiez seul selon le docteur… Montez, reprit-il après avoir vérifié dans le dossier, pourtant un témoin nous a assuré qu'il vous avez vu bien réveillé.

« - Il doit mentir… Ou alors j'ai un jumeau.

L'interrogatoire continua durant plusieurs minutes. Shane apprit qu'un homme de vingt-et-un ans l'avait clairement vu assommer un homme et le mettre dans le coffre d'une voiture noire avant de s'allonger. Le conducteur de la voiture lui avait ensuite versé du sang encore chaud dessus avant de partir rapidement. En entendant la déposition, il crut voir rouge puis chercha dans sa mémoire si une telle chose avait pu se produire avant de se rassurer. Il ne connaissait personne conduisant une telle voiture. « Sauf le père de Mitchie mais selon le témoin, c'est un gars de mon âge qui m'a aidé donc ça élimine Steve, songea-t-il. »

Il fut conduit dans la cellule de garde à vue, à vingt-trois heures et pensa à sa copine qui avait dû annoncer la bonne nouvelle sans lui.

…

Quand ses parents partirent enfin, Mitchie ferma la maison à clé puis se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus pour pleurer. Elle s'était retenue toute la soirée. A partir du moment où Lacey était entrée dans la cuisine, elle avait cherché en elle la force de se reprendre et avait affiché un sourire, presque réel durant le reste de la soirée. Mais à présent elle était seule et elle n'arrivait plus à cacher ses pleurs. Elle sursauta donc en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte :

« - Mitchie, je sais que t'es là, je te vois à travers la fenêtre, expliqua Nate. Allez ouvre, et je t'autorise à me pleurer dessus.

La jeune femme se releva avec du mal et ouvrit sans se montrer de peur qu'un journaliste soit présent. Ce fut son ami qui ferma la porte avant de la prendre dans ses bras faisant redoubler ses sanglots.

« - Allez pleurs choukette. Ne te retiens plus, on est juste entre nous et je passe la nuit ici. On s'est mis d'accord avec ton frère. Il passera la nuit de demain avec toi si Shane n'est pas de retour d'ici là.

En entendant que son copain ne serait peut-être pas de retour avant deux jours, elle pleura de plus belle puis se mit à balbutier des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles. Nate dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« - Tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser sortir quand ?

Elle dut cependant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir poser la question en une seule fois.

« - Eh bien, je ne vais pas te mentir, il doit être en garde à vue à cause de la déposition du témoin. La garde à vue peut durer de vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures. Après, si son avocate est assez bonne, elle peut le faire sortir demain matin. Mais il y aura probablement une nouvelle caution. Qui sera peut-être plus élevée que la première. J'en saurais plus demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle acquiesça et essuya ses traces de larmes sous le regard inquiet de l'inspecteur qui l'envoya au lit en voyant qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle protesta en lui disant qu'elle voulait tout ranger avant mais il fut intransigeant. Elle monta en grommelant qu'elle préférait quand Shane était là, car il ne l'obligeait pas à se coucher.

« - Mais tu tombes de sommeil choukette. Alors tu vas au lit et on rangera tout ça demain. Bonne nuit Mitchie à demain.

« - A demain, bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle avant de redescendre.

Il l'observa verrouiller la porte et mettre l'alarme avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma également et mit un des tee-shirts de Shane avant de se coucher en serrant contre elle, l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait.

Mitchie espérait qu'il serait de retour le lendemain mais ce fut Jason qui veilla sur son sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle comprit qu'elle serait seule pour son rendez-vous médical. Quand elle se leva ce matin-là, elle se prépara avec soin comme si elle avait rendez-vous pour sa carrière et promit à Jason de se ménager du temps pour elle. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle appela son chauffeur habituel qui l'emmena à l'hôpital. Elle lui demanda de patienter puis entra dans la clinique pour rejoindre le service. Quand elle entra dans la salle d'attente, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les femmes présentes, avaient toutes un ventre plus ou moins visible et étaient accompagnées du père de l'enfant ou d'une amie. « Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, se demanda-t-elle en prenant place. » Malgré elle, elle mit une main sur son ventre et décida de garder ses lunettes de soleil. Elle prit un magasine, qui datait de plusieurs mois et feuilleta les pages sans s'intéresser à ce qu'elles racontaient.

« - Excusez-moi, sourit une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. C'est votre première échographie ?

« - Euh oui, sourit-elle gênée.

« - Et votre premier enfant ? Depuis que vous êtes assise, vous avez la main sur votre ventre, j'en conclus que vous êtes enceinte, expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit les sourcils de la jeune femme se lever.

« - Oh. Oui en effet. Première échographie, première grossesse. Et vous ?

« - Non, j'en suis à la seconde et dernière j'espère. Première grossesse des triplés. Trois garçons. Seconde grossesse, des jumelles. Mon mari voulait monter une équipe de baseball, j'en ai déjà la moitié… Je m'arrête là. Le prochain, c'est lui qui le porte ! Je m'appelle Kimberly Callaway mais mes amies m'appellent Kim. Notez ma gynéco aussi, elle commence à bien me connaître. Mes garçons n'ont que deux ans… Plus jamais j'achète de capote dans une station service !

« - Euh, je le saurais. Merci de l'information. Moi c'est Michaela Gray, mentit-elle.

« - On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?

« - D'accord. Ton mari n'est pas là ?

« - Non le bougre a dit « Ouais c'est bon, j'ai déjà vu pour les gamins, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à recommencer ? En plus y a du basket à la télé. Vas-y toute seule. » Et le tien a trouvé quoi comme excuse ?

« - Il est inspecteur à la PJ et en ce moment il est en mission quelque part aux Etats-Unis mais je pourrais pas dire où, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« - Ah t'es mariée avec un inspecteur alors ?

« - On vit juste ensemble. Il est contre les mariages donc…

« - Je compatis. T'es libre pour boire un café après ? Enfin une camomille pour moi je ne supporte plus l'odeur du café.

« - Euh attends, je regarde mon agenda parce que j'ai un sacré planning, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac.

Elle en sortit un agenda noir où Mandy avait peint de gros cœurs rouges. Elle l'ouvrit à la page de la journée et grimaça en voyant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous à la radio et une rencontre avec ses fans à quinze heures.

« - Ok pour une tasse de quelque chose, mais pas trop longtemps, décida-t-elle.

« - Cool. N'empêche t'as un sacré emploi du temps. Profite-en. A partir du septième mois, tu ne bougeras plus.

« - Je vais y penser, sourit-elle. Et le rappeler à mon patron, ajouta-t-elle au moment où un médecin arriva.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ?

Mitchie se leva et la suivit en s'excusant auprès de la personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Une fois dans le bureau, elle discuta de sa santé avec sa gynécologue puis s'allongea sur le lit afin de procéder à l'examen, le cœur serré. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme aurait voulu que Shane soit présent. « Ce moment on devrait le vivre à deux, songea-t-elle tristement. » Le brunette le regarda et sourit en voyant les premières images de leur bébé. Elle en oublia aussitôt son irritabilité et ses crises de larmes, ainsi que les douleurs au niveau de ses seins. La gynécologue lui proposa d'écouter le cœur de son bébé et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un battement rapide fut audible et Mitchie en pleura de bonheur. Leur bébé était bien là. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent.

Elle ressortit du bureau plusieurs minutes plus tard, complètement chamboulée et commença à partir quand on l'appela. Elle se retourna et regarda Kimberly la rejoindre.

« - Bon madame Gray-Torrès, t'es libre pour un liquide à la cafète ? Je dois retrouver une amie pour un examen ici dans une demi-heure, expliqua-t-elle, donc je préfère ne pas sortir.

« - D'accord, allons à la cafétéria.

Elles sourirent et lorsqu'elles y furent, la jeune chanteuse commanda une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une viennoiserie, alors que sa nouvelle amie prenait un chou à la crème avec un jus de fruit. Elles discutèrent grossesse quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kimberly lui demande pourquoi elle gardait ses lunettes.

« - Je fais partie du FBI, je suis en mission d'infiltration, rit-elle. Non j'ai les yeux sensibles c'est tout. Et super irrités, donc…

« - Je te crois pas une seconde mais je vais faire comme si ok ?

Mitchie sourit et la remercia avant de reprendre leur discussion. Alors qu'elle rigolait aux blagues que faisait la jeune femme, celle-ci se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je… On t'a déjà dit que tu avais le même sourire que Mitchie Torrès ?

« - Euh oui. Ainsi que son nom de famille mais avant que tu me le demande, je ne la connais pas.

La brunette se gifla mentalement en se rendant compte qu'elle en était à son cinquième mensonge en moins de deux heures. Elle se rassura en se rappelant que ce n'était que pour éviter que les infos filtrent dans la presse avant qu'elle ne l'ait décidé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme au teint blanc les rejoignit et Mitchie fit la connaissance d'Ambre, une jeune femme atteinte d'un cancer de l'utérus. Elles discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes puis la chanteuse partit à ses rendez-vous avec l'envie de retourner chez elle pour se cacher sous sa couette.

Durant le passage à la radio, on lui demanda de chanter une chanson à capella et elle sourit.

« - D'accord, mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais le dédier à une femme que j'ai rencontré récemment et qui mérite tout mon respect. Tu ne l'entendras peut-être pas mais Ambre, cette chanson est pour toi… _Sky is crying / I am watching / Catching teardrops in my hands / Only silence / As it's ending / Like we never had a chance / Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? You can take everything I have / You can break everything I am / Like a made of glass / Like a made of paper / Go on and try to tear me down / I will be rising from a ground / Like a Skyscraper._ (Les cieux pleurent / Je regarde / Attrapant les larmes dans mes mains / Seulement le silence / Comme si c'était fini / Comme si on n'avait jamais eu une chance / Dois-tu me faire me sentir comme s'il n'y avait plus rien en moi ? / Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai / Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis / Comme si j'étais faite de verre / Comme si j'étais faite de papier / Vas-y et essaie de me mettre à terre / Je me relèverais / Comme un gratte-ciel)

Le présentateur la félicita et lui dit qu'il était encore plus fan de cette chanson en particulier. Ils reparlèrent ensuite de l'album avant d'évoquer les derniers articles dans les journaux.

« - En effet, Shane est soupçonné d'avoir fait disparaître mon ancien garde du corps mais je n'en sais pas plus. Sauf qu'il est innocent, ça c'est certain. En fait la plupart des infos, je les ai apprises dans les journaux récemment. C'est dingue ! Je veux dire, je suis concernée d'une certaine manière pourtant ce sont les journalistes qui en savent plus. Du moins le croient-ils…

« - Shane ne vous dit rien ?

« - Bah non. Il ne travaille pas sur cette enquête… On n'a pas vraiment envie de jouer aux détectives amateurs et gêner les enquêteurs dans leur travail. Alors on s'occupe d'autres projets en attendant.

« - Comme ?

« - Comme faire quelques travaux de bricolages ou du jardinage. Ainsi que la promo de l'album.

« Des choses que feraient n'importe quel couple en résumé.

« - Oui… Mais à ma décharge, nous sommes un couple ordinaire. On fait nos courses dans les supermarchés comme n'importe qui, on va au cinéma ou on sort en famille. La seule différence réside dans le fait que le lendemain de chaque sortie, j'ai un résumé dans la presse, plaisanta-t-elle.

L'animateur rit avec elle puis l'interview se termina. Elle salua les auditeurs puis quitta les locaux après avoir fait quelques photos, et signé quelques autographes. Les BABIES décidèrent d'aller répéter mais lorsqu'ils furent dans leur salle, la brunette, changea le programme et s'assit au sol.

« - Un problème _Little_ , demanda Iris.

« - Euh non. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler, c'est tout… J'ai un truc à vous dire mais j'attends Mona.

Elle acquiesça et ils s'échauffèrent en attendant l'arrivée de leur agent. Quand elle sonna enfin, la brunette la prévint que c'était ouvert et dès qu'elle fut avec eux, elle souffla :

« - Je… Il faudrait qu'on allège l'emploi du temps pendant quelques temps, décréta la jeune chanteuse.

« - Pour quelles raisons ? Tu te sens fatiguée ? Non parce que t'as les traits tirés, remarqua Mona.

« - Non, ça c'est parce que je dors mal quand Shane est en prison, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Alors tu peux te tranquilliser, tu dormiras bien ce soir, intervint une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna et sauta dans les bras de son copain en le voyant. Il sourit à son enthousiasme et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour observer son visage :

« - Tu comptais leur dire ?

« - Oui, murmura-t-elle. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en le traînant dans la salle. Voilà, si je veux qu'on ralentisse la cadence, c'est parce que… A toi, dit-elle à son copain.

« - Ok voilà, avec Mitchie, on va être parents et…

Il ne put aller plus loin que les filles leurs sautèrent littéralement dans les bras, plus que ravies de la nouvelle. Brent, Ethan et Anderson pour leur part, se contentèrent de leur serrer la main les félicitant avec chaleur. Mona les rejoignit rapidement et félicita, à son tour, le jeune couple avant de promettre d'alléger l'emploi du temps afin que la grossesse de la brunette se passe le mieux possible. Ils décidèrent donc d'annuler la répète et dès qu'ils furent seuls, Mitchie demanda à son copain s'il était blanchi.

« - Pas encore. Ils ont un témoin qui m'a vu et Daniels fait des recherches pour savoir s'il n'a pas été payé pour témoigner. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté avant donc… Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

« - Raconte !

« - Eh bien, je suis de retour à la maison et comme maître Ridgway fait super bien son boulot, en logique ils n'ont plus le droit de me mettre en garde à vue, sauf s'ils ont une vraie preuve. Comme une vidéo de moi assommant le _bodyguard_. Toutes les preuves indirectes… Comme un témoignage par exemple, ne pourront plus être utilisées pour m'inculper.

« - Donc tu seras là pour la prochaine échographie ?

« - Et pour tous les examens que tu auras à passer. Les sorties shopping pour aménager la chambre de notre enfant, les annonces officielles à faire à tout le monde et… Pour tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Je te suis, dorénavant, entièrement dévoué, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Compte sur moi pour en profiter au maximum, répondit-elle amusée.

« - Je suis d'accord… D'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'en profiter maintenant et de m'accompagner sous la douche, suggéra-t-il avec un ton intéressé.

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de crier de stupeur lorsqu'il la porta. Il ne la reposa au sol que pour qu'ils se déshabillent avant d'entrer sous le jet brûlant. Ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre avec tendresse. Mêlant douceur et sensualité. Effleurant la peau de l'autre. Mélangeant passion et délicatesse. Shane ne quitta pas sa copine des yeux, voulant la voir s'abandonner doucement à ses caresses. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de la situation. Lorsqu'il commença à embrasser son cou, à frôler sa peau alors que ses doigts dessinaient des petits cercles sur sa taille ou ses hanches, elle perdit complètement pied et le laissa seul maître des évènements. Malheureusement, une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée brisant l'instant tendresse.

« - Reste-là, chuchota-t-il en sortant de la baignoire.

Il enfila rapidement le bas de son pyjama ainsi que sa sortie de bain puis rejoignit l'entrée qui était vide.

« - A la cuisine, cria la voix de Nate.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

« - Je venais annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais vu… Ta tenue, je suppose que vous cherchez à faire des jumeaux, se moqua-t-il.

« - Fais-toi un café, je monte chercher ma copine et tu nous annonceras ta nouvelle comme ça.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, il remonta pour voir que la brunette était déjà en train de se rhabiller, signe qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Il l'imita puis la prit dans ses bras pour rejoindre leur ami qui était à présent au salon.

« - Désolé, j'ai fait comme chez moi, je regardais mes mails, expliqua-t-il en posant le portable sur la table basse. J'ai envoyé un message à Daniels. Je prends des congés, officiellement pour me reposer, mais c'est surtout pour bosser plus souvent sur ton enquête, dit-il à son ami.

« - C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle ?

« - Ouais. Et bien sûr qu'avec Clarkson, on a résolu l'affaire de blanchiment d'argent. Daniels a aussi découvert que la grand-mère de Shivers était morte quelques mois plus tôt, lui laissant un sacré pactole à la banque. Pactole qui a mystérieusement disparu peu de temps avant votre bagarre.

« - Bon ça prouve au moins que c'est un coup monté.

« - En effet. Shyvers te demande de rester loin du bureau pendant encore quelques jours, le temps qu'on le retrouve pour te blanchir complètement mais selon lui, tu devrais réintégrer notre bureau d'ici deux semaines.

« - Peut-être moins, décréta Mitchie en souriant.

Jusqu'à présent, elle lisait également ses mails, écoutant d'une oreille ce que les garçons racontaient.

« - Regardez la vidéo qu'un fan vient de m'envoyer via youtube.

Les deux inspecteurs se penchèrent et regardèrent la vidéo amateur. On y voyait des jeunes faire du skate sur des rampes ou des barrières quand un homme traversa le champ de la caméra.

« - Hey mais on dirait, commença Shane stupéfait.

« - Mon ancien garde du corps, sourit sa copine. En effet. La vidéo date d'hier après-midi et a été tournée à Grand Canyon Village.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon ok, ça se termine encore en peau de boudin. (Pas la peine de me remercier je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous mdrr) mais au moins on avance. Alors, alors… Vidéo amateur ? Ou trafiquée ? Et le témoin ? Payé ou honnête ? Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la garde à vue de Shane, je pense que comme moi, vous avez ris en le voyant jouer les innocents ? Par contre, combien d'entre vous on fait le lien entre la Kimberly de ce chapitre et la Kim de Nouveaux Horizons ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister ! ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Un petit goût de déjà-vu

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Alors comme annoncé sur facebook (le lien est dans ma bio) les chapitres ont du retard en ce moment dû à des examens. Mais on fait notre possible pour qu'ils soient le plus à l'heure possible. En tout cas merci à **Butterfly Fictions** , **Pims10** , **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour ses deux reviews, **G7p2L** (Salut again. Une amie m'a traduit ta review du chapitre 07 donc je te réponds. « Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. J'espère que tu continues de la lire. Biz »), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Ne t'en fais pas, je la continue. L'épilogue est écrit depuis 2009 :) Bises) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Quel pavé ! Smoutch Et ouais je suis un auteur diabolique pour Shane et Mitchie mdrrr Ouais Curtis a forcé sur les séries policières mdrrr Mais oui moi aussi j'aime quand Shane se fait interroger, je me suis amusée toute seule mdrrr Oui oui, Mitchie a annoncé la nouvelles aux deux familles. Oui Kim était reconnaissable je pense mais bon. Ah ! Toi tu penses que c'est trop facile ? Intéressant mdrrr Oh ton « te connaissant » me vexe...rais presque si je n'étais pas très fière de les revirements de situation mdrrr Bisouilles), pour vos reviews. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que vous aimez mes histoires.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Souvenez-vous** : _Shane et Mitchie mettent leur entourage au courant pour la grossesse de Mitchie._ _Le soir même Shane est arrêté à cause d'un témoignage. Il est relâché deux jours plus tard. Le même jour, alors que Nate leur apprend qu'ils enquêtent sur le témoin, Mitchie découvre une vidéo sur youtube où on aperçoit Humphrey._

 **Un petit goût de déjà-vu**

Lorsque la vidéo s'acheva, Mitchie se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et regarda ses deux anges-gardiens. Ils fixaient chacun devant eux, les sourcils froncés comme pris dans une intense réflexion et elle se garda bien de les déranger. Elle attendit donc, en frottant inconsciemment son ventre, tout en pensant au tournant qu'allait prendre l'enquête à présent, qu'ils avaient la preuve qu'Humphrey était encore vivant.

« - Bon, souffla Nate, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous demander si vous voulez partir à Grand Canyon Village avec moi ?

« - Tu imagines bien, déclara Mitchie. Je fais partie du voyage, mais Shane…

« - Il vient aussi, assura le concerné.

« - Non, répondit-elle. Je te rappelle qu'une des conditions de ta libération sous caution, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter la ville, alors l'Etat…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens voulant lui rappeler qu'il risquait de retourner en prison mais il la fixa avec sérieux.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il. On tient là, la seule chance de me blanchir totalement. De plus, Grand Canyon Village est un petit village de… A peine mille cinq cent personnes, si je me souviens bien, on en aura vite fait le tour… En plus, je refuse de te laisser voyager seule, encore plus maintenant que tu es enceinte !

« - Je suis enceinte Shane, pas en porcelaine. Je peux voyager seule et je serai avec Nate. Toi tu restes ici, décréta-t-elle.

« - Tu crois réellement que je vais, sagement, t'attendre ici pendant que tu cours après un type qui est assez vicelard pour attaquer quelqu'un par derrière ? Tu rêves, cria-t-il quand elle acquiesça.

« - Euh ok, s'interposa Nate. Moi je vous laisse, vous me tenez au courant du résultat final… Même si je suis de l'avis de Mitchie, Shane. Tu risques ta plaque sur ce coup !

« - Ah parce qu'être accusé de meurtre, ce n'est pas suffisant pour risquer ma plaque, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Son collègue rit et agita un drapeau blanc imaginaire puis repartit les laissant régler ce point seuls. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de quitter leur allée qu'il les entendit se hurler dessus et sourit malgré lui. « Dis donc, songea-t-il, j'ai bien fait de quitter la pièce… Cela dit qui a envoyé cette vidéo ? » Il médita quelques secondes sur ce point puis rentra enfin chez lui

De leur côté, Shane et Mitchie hurlèrent jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre, comme souvent et la brunette quitta le salon au profit de la cuisine. Cuisine qu'elle astiqua, malgré qu'elle soit propre. Elle fit plusieurs allés-retours afin de débarrasser la table du salon pour faire la vaisselle puis lava l'évier ainsi que leur gazinière.

« - Michaela, souffla son copain presque une heure plus tard.

« - Quoi, répondit-elle froidement. T'as aussi décidé de faire sauter la plaque de Nate en t'embarquant avec nous ?

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en cherchant à garder son calme. Je ne cherche pas à faire sauter ma liberté ou l'insigne de Nate. Je ne supporte simplement pas le fait que tu sois près de ce malade sans que je ne puisse te protéger… Ecoute, je sais de quoi il est capable, je me suis battu avec lui et… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Ou à notre enfant.

« - Et tu ne crois pas que Nate pourra me protéger tout seul ?

« - Si… Mais je préfèrerai être là. Je me ferais discret, et je peux toujours me déguiser s'il le faut. Seulement, je refuse que tu partes à l'aventure sans moi, chuchota-t-il en entourant sa taille.

« - Je le connais également… Et je sais me défendre, lui rappela-t-elle. J'ai eu de bons profs de défense !

Il sourit en se souvenant que Nate et lui, lui avaient donné plusieurs cours de défense afin qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, suite à leur retour dans sa vie. Ils y avaient passé plusieurs mois mais à présent, elle était capable de se défense en cas d'agression.

« - Je sais, chuchota-t-il, mais contre une balle tu n'es pas de taille et je… Mitchie, souffla-t-il à regret, tu dois savoir que j'ai extrêmement besoin de toi près de moi. Probablement plus que toi, tu n'as besoin de moi. Entre mes garde à vue, mes enquêtes, tes tournées ou promos… J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut jamais se voir. Je sais que ça va se ralentir dans les prochains mois mais c'est maintenant que je veux pouvoir te serrer contre moi quand j'en ai envie et… J'ai surtout envie de dormir contre toi…

La jeune femme se mordit la langue en se sentant faiblir. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il commença à embrasser son cou avec tendresse, titillant principalement la zone qu'il savait sensible. Elle s'accrocha au bord de la table pour chercher à lutter contre les sensations qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Elle ne résista pas très longtemps et c'est presque en soupirant de désir qu'elle accueillit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Mitchie se maudit de se sentir si faible face à ses baisers et pesta contre ses hormones quand elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa sa main sous son haut. Elle se cambra sous ses caresses avant de s'accrocher à sa taille alors que le manque d'air les séparait quelques secondes. Il la regarda à peine une seconde puis reprit ses baisers avant de les ramener dans leurs salle de bain, après avoir verrouillé le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils appelèrent leur ami qu'en début de soirée et Mitchie sourit en reconnaissant le rire d'Iris en fond sonore.

« - T'es avec qui, demanda l'inspecteur perturbé. _En quoi ça te regarde_ , répondit Nate. _Vous_ _m'appelez pour ?_ Juste pour te dire que Shane m'a convaincu, souffla Mitchie. Il part avec nous. _Euh… Vous êtes sûrs ?_ Non mais je n'arrive pas à le raisonner, soupira-t-elle. _Ah… C'est vrai qu'il est dur de dire non quand tes hormones te crient de dire oui ?_ Hey, intervint Shane, que tu me sortes ce genre de sous-entendu quand on est seul ok, mais pas à Mitchie ok ? _Ok, ok_ , rit-il alors qu'une nouvelle personne s'immisçait dans la conversation. _Dis donc, il est protecteur ce petit._ Carrément Iris, rit la chanteuse. Mais que veux-tu, j'aime quand il est comme ça. _Comme ça comment ? Quand il te défend ? Ou quand il embrasse ta colonne vertébrale et te fait vibrer ?_

Mitchie se tendit à l'instant où sa choriste raconta ce détail et sentit que son copain avait la même réaction. Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde puis Shane se reprit et dit simplement à son ami qu'ils partiraient le lendemain et qu'il avait intérêt à être prêt avant de raccrocher… Avant de poser son front sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme à qui il demanda comment Iris savait une telle chose.

« - Bah… Tu sais les filles sont très curieuses et… je sais également certaines choses concernant leurs copains donc, dit-elle les joues rouges pour tenter de se justifier avant d'ajouter, dis… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on refasse l'amour tout de suite ? Plutôt que de discuter ?

…

Le lendemain, Nate arriva chez eux aux alentours de huit heures du matin, et sourit en voyant Mitchie lui ouvrir vêtue d'une chemise qu'il savait être à son ami. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et la suivit au salon avant de lui demander si elle n'avait pas froid.

« - Non, c'est bon. Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Il allait lui rappeler qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise lorsqu'il vit un morceau de jean dépasser du vêtement et haussa les épaules. Shane arriva à ce moment-là, les cheveux encore humide et salua son collègue avant de demander à sa copine si elle n'avait pas froid.

« - Mais non ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

« - Parce que t'as qu'une chemise sur le dos, lui fit-il remarquer.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et lui montra qu'elle avait également un short. Il ne fut pas convaincu qu'elle aurait très chaud mais lorsqu'elle lui rappela qu'ils allaient en Arizona, il se tut et garda un air renfrogné sur le visage. Nate, voulant alléger l'ambiance, leur demanda si leurs bagages étaient faits et elle hocha la tête avant de leur proposer de partir. Elle se tourna vers son copain pour lui proposer, une nouvelle fois, de rester mais il lui assura d'un regard qu'il était décidé à partir. Elle soupira mais ne dit rien et suivit les garçons jusqu'au véhicule. Elle laissa les deux inspecteurs à l'avant et s'installa confortablement à l'arrière, pendant que Shane mettait leurs valises dans le coffre. « Je ne suis qu'enceinte, pas en sucre, soupira-t-elle mentalement. Je ne vais pas faire une fausse couche en portant la valise ! Ok, c'est galant mais c'est surtout frustrant. » Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Nate qui s'installa au volant.

« - On dirait Kris qui boude, dit-il en la fixant dans le rétroviseur.

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant, je ne boude pas.

« - Alors décroise les bras, sourit-il.

Mitchie le fusilla des yeux, avant de tirer la langue, au moment où Shane les rejoignait. Ils mirent le moteur en route et quittèrent l'allée.

Un silence léger s'installa dans la voiture ce qui permit à la future maman de se reposer. Quand son copain s'en aperçut, il le signala au chauffeur et ils commencèrent à discuter en murmurant. Ils s'interrogeaient, sur l'enquête mais également sur la grossesse de Mitchie et sur les changements qui allaient bientôt s'opérer autant dans leurs carrières que dans leurs vies personnelles.

« - N'empêche t'abuse, sourit Nate. Maintenant que tu vas être papa, tu ne seras plus ennuyé par Shivers pour accepter la prochaine promotion dans une autre ville… C'est moi maintenant qui suis assis sur le siège éjectable !

« - Mets ta ceinture, rit-il. N'empêche… C'était bizarre comme mutation, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - J'avoue que c'est suspect… C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, on te propose la mutation, tu la refuses et le lendemain t'es accusé de meurtre ! On pourrait presque croire que c'est un coup monté.

« - Alors fais gaffe à tes arrières mon pote ! Parce qu'à toi aussi, on te l'a proposé le poste !

Ils rirent joyeusement mais se calmèrent dès qu'ils entendirent Mitchie bouger dans son sommeil. Shane qui l'observait se rembrunit et chuchota :

« - Nate, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes une chose.

« - Tu parais bien sérieux d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je… J'aimerais que tu me promettes de veiller sur ma petite famille, chuchota-t-il en désignant la jeune femme qui dormait. Si jamais il m'arrivait un pépin… Ou qu'on retrouve Humphrey mort… Enfin, je… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste seule et qu'elle déprime !

« - Tu sais, entre son agent, son frère, et les BABIES, elle ne le restera pas mais… Tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu as un problème, de quelque nature qu'il soit, je veillerais sur Michaela.

« - Merci… Tu sais je la connais, elle ne dira pas à ses amis qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle aime tellement ses fans qu'elle serait capable de mettre sa santé en danger pour eux et… Disons que savoir que quelqu'un qui tient à elle, en tant qu'amie, veille à ce qu'elle aille bien me rassure.

« - Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas… Et maintenant dis-moi ce que tu mijotes !… Ne fais pas cette tête-là Shane, je te connais depuis qu'on a douze ans, tu ne me ferais pas faire cette promesse si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête alors vide ton sac ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Rien.

« - Alors pourquoi cette promesse ?

« - Je ne le sais pas encore !

Le futur papa le regarda en soupirant. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée à l'esprit, juste l'impression que tout ne serait pas aussi facile que l'avenir le présageait. Il se fiait depuis toujours à son instinct. Instinct qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de ne pas aller en Arizona. Sans trop pourquoi, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'un piège, plus grand qu'eux, se mettait en place et se refermait tout doucement sur eux. « Il faut que j'éloigne Mitchie avant qu'il ne soit complètement refermé, songea-t-il. Qu'elle puisse vivre et élever notre enfant loin de cette merde ! »

La brunette se réveilla trois heures plus tard et sourit en voyant que son copain était au volant. La voix encore ensommeillée, elle demanda s'ils pouvaient s'arrêter quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre et quand ce fut bon, elle remercia son petit ami en l'embrassant.

« - Alors… De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant que je jouais à la Belle au bois dormant ?

« - Rien de spécial, sourit Nate. Contrairement aux filles, les mecs peuvent rester des heures sans parler !

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je n'y crois pas, mais je vais faire comme si.

« - Merci… Alors ce bébé, vous allez l'appeler comment ?

« - Gargantua, répondit-elle sans même regarder le futur père. Parce qu'à cause de lui, je mange comme quinze, précisa-t-elle.

Ils rirent joyeusement alors qu'elle sortait quelques gâteaux qu'elle avala rapidement, avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route. Elle prit place à l'arrière et écouta la musique qui passait à la radio. Elle grimaça cependant en entendant une de ses chansons, mais se mit à la fredonner machinalement. Inconsciente du fait que ses deux anges gardiens, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, souriaient amusés de l'entendre chanter une chanson qui l'avait fait pester peu de temps avant.

Ce petit moment de calme fut brisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'autoroute. Ils durent accélérer et Mitchie se sentit mal rapidement.

« - Oh non, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

« - Un problème Choukette ?

« - Non, non, tout va bien, assura-t-elle avant de discrètement poser sa main sur sa bouche.

Voulant donner un air naturel à ce geste, elle posa son coude contre le carreau et regarda la route défiler. « Mauvaise idée, s'aperçut-elle lorsque sa nausée devint plus forte. »

« - Faut qu'on s'arrête, dit-elle abruptement.

« - Mitchie, on est sur une autoroute, y a pas d'air de repos avant plusieurs miles.

« - Très bien… Mais je vous aurais prévenu, je vais vomir dans peu de temps !

« - Pas de problème, j'avais prévu ça, sourit Nate.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la boite à gant et lui tendit un petit sac plastique. Elle le remercia et l'ouvrit rapidement puisqu'elle rendit son petit-déjeuner presque aussitôt. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle resta ainsi, penchée la bouche dans le sac alors qu'elle devenait blanche. Shane serra le volant en s'apercevant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire avant plusieurs miles et lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si ça allait mieux. Mitchie avait à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'elle vomissait à nouveau.

Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, la jeune femme alla de plus en plus mal malgré leurs nombreuses haltes sur le bord de la route afin qu'elle prenne l'air. Le futur papa soupira donc de soulagement en apercevant le panneau du village où ils se rendaient. Il se gara sur le parking du premier motel qu'il vit et aida sa copine à sortir de la voiture alors que Nate allait se renseigner afin de louer deux chambres côte à côte.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux clés et ils conduisirent Mitchie dans l'une d'entre elles. Ils la firent s'allonger afin qu'elle se repose pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Heureusement pour eux, les chambres étaient communicantes, ils purent donc aller dans la seconde et commencèrent à se renseigner sur l'endroit. Selon la vidéo, il s'agissait d'une place et Nate alla prendre un plan des environs afin de déterminer l'endroit exact.

Mitchie les rejoignit une heure plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et les aida à trouver l'endroit. Ils voulurent s'y rendre aussitôt mais elle leur rappela que Shane ne devait pas être vu. Nate et elle partirent donc acheter une casquette. Ils prirent également une perruque blonde pour lui, alors qu'elle prenait des cheveux noirs pour elle.

…

« - Bon, soupira Harry Daniels en posant des feuilles, on a au moins une certitude. Paxton Gooselar est clean. Il n'a rien reçu de Shivers, quant à lui, ses comptes sont presque vides… Curtis, vois s'il y a un lien entre eux.

« - Vous allez où patron ?

« - Voir Knight chez lui, il a pris quelques jours de repos. J'ai besoin de son avis sur une autre enquête en cours ! Tu m'appelles si tu trouves quelque chose !

Sur ces mots, il quitta son bureau et le parking peu après. Il roula durant quinze longues minutes durant lesquelles, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au fond de lui, Harry était certain que son collègue était clean et que tout n'était qu'un coup monté. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à le prouver. « Son complice, puisqu'il en a forcément un, songea-t-il, doit bien connaître les ficelles du métier. On ne trouve sa trace nulle part. Ni dans les amis de Humphrey, ni sa grand-mère qui est morte peu de temps après qu'il ait été renvoyé. Il ne connaît aucun policier, qu'il soit à la retraite ou interdit d'exercer… Faudrait déjà qu'on le retrouve, après on pourra blanchir Gray. » Il acquiesça face à ce plan des plus banals, et se gara devant l'immeuble où résidait son collègue. Il entra rapidement et monta au second avant de frapper à la porte du duplex. Il savait que Nate avait pris quelques jours, afin de faire le point, il attendit donc plusieurs minutes puis appela le fixe. Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut aucune réponse et rejoignit sa voiture en supposant qu'il était chez Shane. « A tous les coups, ils cherchent à résoudre l'enquête de leurs côtés, songea-t-il en démarrant. »

Quand il arriva, il sourcilla. La maison semblait vide. Il frappa plusieurs fois puis se résolut à appeler le portable de ses collègues en se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. A la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha et il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme.

« - Salut Mitchie, tu vas bien? _Salut Harry. Entre deux nausées tout va bien. Tu veux parler à Nate, j'imagine ?_ Ouais au possible. Vous êtes où ? _On est à… Ah voilà Nate, je lui rends son portable. Salut…_ Salut Harry, que me vaut le plaisir ? Faut que je vous parle à Shane et toi _._ Vous êtes où ?On se cache de la presse pourquoi ? Message reçu, je ne me fais pas crache l'info ! Ok, soupira-t-il, on est… Age… Du tou… Bient… nirs…

Harry entendit que l'appel venait de se terminer et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. « Bizarre, à croire qu'ils ne captaient pas, s'aperçut-il. Pourtant, on capte partout à Albuquerque… Et Shane n'est pas assez débile pour quitter la ville ! » Perplexe, il regagna son bureau et lança le logiciel pour localiser les portables de ses amis. Etrangement celui de Nate était éteint. Il lança la recherche sur celui de Mitchie et patienta quelques secondes. Une nouvelle fois, il ne le trouva pas. Il fit donc une recherche de véhicule et parvint à avoir accès au GPS qu'il localisa en quelques clics. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à Grand Canyon Village, se demanda-t-il… » L'inspecteur fixa son écran se demandant s'il devait ou non signaler au commissaire que Shane avait enfreint une de ses conditions de remise en liberté, puis trancha.

« - Va falloir qu'on se grouille de trouver ton _bodyguard_ , soupira Nate en fixant la jeune femme. Je ne donne pas deux jours à Harry pour comprendre qu'on s'est fait la malle et prévenir le juge d'instruction qui va supprimer la remise en liberté de Shane.

« - Ok, dans ce cas, on arrête tout et on repart… Immédiatement, cria-t-elle en les voyant la fixer.

« - Michaela, commença son copain, on ne…

« - Ah non, toi tu la fermes ! Je te l'avais dit que tu ne devais pas quitter la ville et tu ne m'as pas écouté comme d'habitude. Je me contrefous du fait qu'on soit peut-être à moins de cinquante mètres de mon ancien garde du corps. On rentre chez nous, fin de la conversation !

« - Mitchie, si Harry a compris, c'est déjà foutu pour Shane, donc on reste !

« - Très bien, ne m'écoutez pas comme d'habitude, mais je vous préviens tous les deux… Si à cause de vous, je dors seule encore une seule nuit, ou que je passe ma prochaine échographie sans Shane, vous allez le sentir passer. Maintenant prépare-toi, dit-elle à son copain qui la regardait plus qu'étonné, qu'on puisse faire le tour de ce village !

Sur ces mots, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant d'enfiler sa perruque, puis ressortit. Elle prit son sac, s'assura qu'elle avait ses papiers et surtout ses lunettes de soleil. Elle les mit et sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. Les deux inspecteurs la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du village à pied. Malheureusement, ils ne croisèrent presque personne et Nate en eut assez. Il entra dans une épicerie et montra son insigne.

« - Police d'Albuquerque, avez-vous vu cet homme récemment, demanda-t-il au cassier en lui montrant une photo récente d'Humphrey Shivers.

« - Wow trop fort, c'est comme dans les films, répondit le jeune pas très intéressé par la photo. Vous avez aussi des menottes ?

« - Et une matraque pour te briser les os alors… Cette photo ? Tu l'as vu ces derniers jours ou pas ?

Le jeune homme regarda la photo plusieurs minutes puis leur assura qu'il n'avait vu personne lui ressemblant. Il le remercia et quitta l'épicerie, sous le regard ahuri des clients présents. Mitchie lui fit remarquer qu'ils iraient probablement plus vite ainsi et ils décidèrent de faire la même chose dans chaque magasin, banque ou parc qu'ils verraient.

Ils y passèrent toute la soirée sans succès et quand sonna vingt-deux heures, Nate ralluma son téléphone. « A cette heure, Harry doit être chez lui, songea-t-il confiant. » Malheureusement, il reçut un message émanant de son collègue et le lut perplexe. « _Vous avez jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bureau demain à six heures pour rentrer ou je préviens le juge !_ » Il déglutit et rejoignit le couple.

« - On a un problème !

« - Lequel, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« - Harry nous donne jusqu'à minuit pour réintégrer Albuquerque ou ta liberté sous caution saute !

Ils virent Mitchie se lever d'un bond et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans leurs jeter un regard et ils comprirent qu'elle leur en voulait. « On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant, songea Shane. Il ne nous reste que trois boutiques à faire ! » Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et comprit que Nate était d'accord avec la future maman.

« - Ok, j'abdique, soupira-t-il. On fait nos…

Il se stoppa quand elle sortit de la pièce, leur sac à la main. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la chambre et il sourcilla en la voyant le poser à côté de la voiture. Comprenant le message, Nate la déverrouilla à distance et fit son sac rapidement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils payaient les chambres et quittaient le village frustrés. Quant à Mitchie, elle angoissait à l'idée que son copain retourne en prison, mais plus encore, qu'il ne soit jamais blanchis. « Je devrais élever notre unique enfant toute seule, songea-t-elle dépitée. Il ne verra son papa qu'une fois tous les trois mois parce que Shane aura refusé de m'écouter, pour une fois ! Je devrais en plus sans cesse m'expliquer sur les plateaux télé. Je hais ces journalistes ! »

Elle ne put en parler à son copain puisqu'il s'endormit rapidement après avoir demandé à Nate de le réveiller à trois heures du matin pour faire le reste du trajet. Durant la première partie, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'espérer qu'Harry ne préviendrait personne puis se rassura. Il n'y avait que six heures de route et ils en avaient huit pour revenir. « Tout se finira bien, se dit-elle soulagée. »

A trois heures, Shane prit le volant, alors qu'elle faisait mine de lire, toujours énervée. Elle échangea simplement sa place avec son ami, afin qu'il puisse dormir sur la banquette arrière. Quand ce fut bon, elle fusilla des yeux son copain qui lui en demanda la cause.

« - Je te signale qu'à cause de son entêtement, tu risques de retourner en prison pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis !

« - Je sais Mitchie, mais on a progressé, reconnais-le !

« - Et où a-t-on progressé Shane ? On a trouvé Humphrey ? Une preuve de son existence ? Une quelconque trace de son passage dans ce village hormis sur la vidéo ?

« - Non mais…

« - Mais rien, justement, cria-t-elle malgré ses chuchotements. On n'a rien de rien. Aucune preuve tangible qui te blanchirait. Rien qui prouverait au juge que tu n'as rien fait ! Rien sauf cette vidéo qui a pu être envoyée par n'importe qui et qui pourrait très bien être un foutu montage !

Shane la regarda et voulut lui dire ce qu'il pensait, quand il s'aperçut que son regard n'était pas colérique. Au contraire, elle semblait angoissée et il s'en demanda la cause. A ses yeux, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, ils seraient de retour à temps en ville et ils porteraient la vidéo dès le lendemain à la police. Néanmoins, il lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait avoir si peur et elle le fusilla des yeux.

« - Pourquoi, j'ai peur ? Attends t'es sérieux en me posant cette question ?

« - Euh oui, répondit-il en hésitant.

« - J'hallucine ! Tu risques de te faire arrêter demain matin à notre arrivée chez nous et tu oses me demander pourquoi j'ai peur ! Je te signale, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il allait répondre, que si tu retournes en prison, ça sera pour non respect de ta remise en liberté et tu risques de faire plusieurs mois de prison. Plusieurs mois pendant lesquels je ne te verrais pas. Je vais devoir aller à ma prochaine écho toute seule. Affronter les cours de préparation à l'accouchement sans le père de mon enfant qui sera en prison. Je vais devoir accoucher seule sans que tu puisses me soutenir, parce que tu ne m'auras pas écouté. Je vais probablement devoir élever notre enfant seule, durant les premières semaines, en l'enviant à mort parce que lui aura la chance de porter ton nom. Et tu oses me demander pourquoi j'ai peur ? Je suis terrifiée Shane. Parce que dans mes rêves, tu étais présent à chaque étape de ma grossesse. Tu étais là quand j'accouchais et quand on devait se lever toutes les trois heures pour le nourrir ou le changer. Parce que je n'aurais pas à faire la déco de la chambre et les achats seule. Surtout, je n'aurais pas à affronter toutes ces fichues mères de familles qui me jugeront en apprenant que mon petit copain a fait de la prison parce qu'un type que j'ai embauché a simulé son meurtre pour t'y envoyer… Je ne veux pas devoir affronter tout ça ! Devenir maman sans que tu sois là. Sans toi et tes bras qui me rassurent et me protègent.

« - Michaela, souffla-t-il touché… Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Je… C'est bête mais je pensais que tu n'avais pas peur de devenir mère. Depuis que je te connais, tu en parles. Que ce soit avec Jason ou ton groupe. Tu dis à tout le monde que c'est ton vœu le plus cher et je pensais que tu y avais réfléchis… Que tu n'avais pas peur d'accoucher, ni d'élever un enfant. Je… Je pensais même que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi à tes côtés. Tu sembles tellement forte et sûre de toi que je pensais que… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais, mais dans mon esprit tu avais tout prévu. Depuis le moment où tu apprendrais que tu étais mère, jusqu'à ce que notre enfant ait dix-huit ans.

Mitchie le regarda plus qu'étonnée et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien prévu. Jamais. Certes, elle voulait être maman, mais elle ignorait encore comment tout se déroulerait. Elle l'avait mille fois imaginée, c'était certain mais elle savait également qu'il y avait une grande différence entre le rêver et le vivre. Elle en avait fait l'expérience avec sa carrière et si certains jours, elle regrettait d'avoir voulu être connue, elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais de devenir mère. La future maman lui confia tous ses doutes, ses angoisses et Shane s'en voulut de n'avoir pas vu avant, combien cette nouvelle situation l'angoissait. Bien sûr, il s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'était pas idiot, mais il pensait que ses cauchemars, ses regards noirs ou inquiets, étaient dû à la sortie de son album ou à l'enquête dont il faisait l'objet. A aucun moment, il n'avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas peur pour leurs carrières, mais qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de grandir. De devenir une femme à part entière.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, il la prit dans ses bras et s'excusa plusieurs fois à son oreille.

« - Pourquoi tant d'excuses, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Parce que je suis un idiot Michaela et je te demande pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas vu dans ton regard que tu étais terrifiée. Pardon de n'avoir pensé qu'à l'enquête. Pardon de t'avoir donné l'impression que je me moquais de ton état de santé. Pardon d'avoir été égoïste. Pardon d'oublier de te dire je t'aime cinq fois par jour. Mais surtout pardon d'avoir oublié que c'était toi, et cette famille qu'on se construit, qui est le plus important. Je t'aime Michaela. Chaque jour plus que la veille et je te promets de ne plus oublier de te le montrer.

« - Je t'excuse Shane… Je ne te le dis pas non plus cinq fois par jour, tu sais ?

« - Non mais tu me le fais sentir. Dans chacun de tes baisers, dans ces petites attentions que tu as pour moi. Avec cette famille que tu nous construis presque sans effort. Dans ces chansons que tu me dédies parfois sur un plateau ou au détour d'une interview. Tu m'excuses ?

« - A une condition.

« - Laquelle ?

« - Que tu répondes à la question suivante : Pourquoi quand tu me dis « Je t'aime », c'est toujours Michaela ? Et jamais Mitchie ?

« - C'est idiot mais en disant ton prénom, j'ai l'impression de le dire à celle que j'aime. Alors que quand je pense « Je t'aime Mitchie », expliqua-t-il, je me fais l'impression d'être un de tes fans qui te le hurle au détour d'un concert !

Elle sourit et le traita d'idiot avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il y répondit en souriant et lorsque l'air les sépara, ils reprirent la route, réconciliés. Quant à Mitchie, elle se sentait plus soutenue et surtout plus aimée qu'au début de la journée et elle s'endormit en souriant, alors qu'elle avait une main dans celle de Shane. Le jeune inspecteur profita d'un feu rouge pour la regarder et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour en observant son visage serein. A cet instant, il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit et sourit. Elle jalousait leur enfant parce qu'il porterait son nom. « Alors elle tient vraiment à se marier, s'aperçut-il. Nate avait raison depuis le début… Et j'ai été un abruti de ne pas m'en apercevoir avant. »

Son coéquipier se réveilla à cinq heures trente et sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient à Albuquerque.

« - On a gagné visiblement, non ?

« - En effet, sourit-il… Mais je serais plus rassuré quand on sera chacun chez soi.

Nate acquiesça et lui proposa d'échanger leur place. Il se gara donc le laissant reprendre le volant et il les déposa chez eux à six heures moins dix. Tandis que Shane prenait sa petite amie dans ses bras, leur ami prit leur sac et le déposa dans l'entrée avant de repartir en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Il fut à peine parti qu'une nouvelle voiture se gara dans l'allée et Shane déposa Mitchie dans leur lit au moment où on sonna à leur porte, ce qui la réveilla. Se levant, elle décida d'aller ouvrir alors qu'il s'allongeait éreinté par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. « La journée va être longue, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. » Il les rouvrit cependant en entendant la voix de son collègue, Harry Daniels, et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Il déglutit en voyant deux policiers avec lui.

« - Salut Harry. Un problème ?

« - Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, répondit un des officiers.

« - Pour quel motif ?

« - Pour ne pas avoir respecté les conditions de votre mise en liberté. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous lors de votre audience devant le juge.

« - J'appelle ton avocate, intervint Mitchie en l'embrassant. Ne dis rien avant son arrivée.

* * *

Et voilà… Une nouvelle fois, je coupe au pire moment, et j'en suis fière ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé leur voyage ? La promesse de Nate ? La mise à plat entre Shane et Mitchie ? Tout ? Ah rien… Je m'en doutais ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Sans nouvelle

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Vous avez passé une bonne quinzaine ? Prêtes à repartir sur l'enquête ? Tant mieux mdrr Merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui Shane sait enfin qu'elle veut se marier, il était temps entre nous mais bon Shane a la tête dure donc… Oui en effet ça sera mieux quand il arrêtera les allers-retours en prison mais Mitchie a beau lui dire de rester à la maison, il n'écoute pas ! Bises), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu :) Bises) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Tu crois que cette vidéo est un coup monté ? Dis donc t'as un avis très intéressant… On verra bien si tu as raison ou pas. Oui Shane a enfin compris qu'elle veut se marier mdrr Oui on va dire qu'ils ont besoin de parler maintenant… Ça va être long. Quand on calcule qu'ils ont eu besoin de plusieurs semaines pour se comprendre… Oui il a pris un abonnement à la prison mdrrr J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et pour répondre à ton ps : il reste huit chapitres en comptant celui-ci :) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Sans nouvelles**

Mitchie regarda son copain entrer dans la voiture de police sans résistance, puis elle quitta l'allée alors que Harry s'excusait.

« - On était à Albuquerque avant six heures du matin pourtant, pesta-t-elle.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais il y a eu un appel anonyme à quatre heures au commissariat d'un personne qui disait avoir vu Shane près de Grant. Shyvers a réveillé toute la brigade dès qu'il l'a appris. Je suis désolé Mitchie… Je… Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

« - Je… Non, ça va aller, je te remercie. Veille bien sur lui et s'il te plaît, prouve qu'il est innocent.

L'inspecteur la regarda et lui promit de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Il remonta dans sa voiture alors qu'elle fermait la porte. La jeune femme la verrouilla et appela l'avocate de Shane pour la prévenir. Quand elle raccrocha, la future maman se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'au sol où elle pleura. « On a pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, songea-t-elle dépitée. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis quand ma vie est aussi compliquée ? »

« - Et pourquoi tout ça m'arrive quand t'es dans mon ventre mon bébé, demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, pleurant pour son petit copain qui était, de nouveau, en prison, sur sa vie qui devenait ingérable, ses hormones qui jouaient au yoyo. Elle finit par se reprendre et téléphona à Nate.

« - _Hey Choukette, déjà debout_ _?_ Ils sont venus l'arrêter, pleura-t-elle. Peu de temps après notre arrivée. _Quoi_ _? Mais comment c'est possible ?_ Quelqu'un a vu Shane près de Grants… Nate, je veux qu'on retourne là-bas ! T'as encore combien de jour de congé ? _Trois mais tu penses vraiment que…_ Que quoi Nate ? Que c'est prudent ? Que je devrais rester chez moi à me morfondre en me gavant de burritos ? La réponse est non. Il est hors de question que je reste dans mon coin ! A cause de Shivers, on m'a pris mon homme, eh bien vous allez voir de quoi Michaela est capable ! Je vais retourner cette foutu Terre, chercher sous tous les rochers, dans tous les océans mais foi de Mitchie Torrès, je retrouverais cet enquiquineur de service et je lui ferais payer mon malheur ! Ce sera avec ou sans toi Nate, mais je ne resterais pas chez moi sans rien faire ! _Ok, ok calme-toi, j'arrive_ , déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça puis raccrocha afin de pouvoir aller se laver. Seulement lorsqu'elle fut sous le jet, elle comprit que Shane risquait de rester plus longtemps en prison et elle se remit à pleurer. Ses angoisses lui revinrent en tête et elle se surprit à avoir peur du futur. De l'absence de Shane dans sa grossesse et dans sa vie. De l'image que les fans des BABIES allaient avoir de lui, des explications qu'elle allait devoir fournir encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. La sonnette d'entrée la fit revenir à elle et elle enfila sa sortie de bain, mit une serviette autour de la tête puis descendit ouvrir. Nate fut surpris de la voir dans cette tenue mais elle lui proposa de faire comme chez lui, le temps qu'elle aille s'habiller

Quand elle le rejoignit au salon, quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit.

« - Je crois que tu vas devoir renouveler ta garde-robe Choukette !

« - Je m'en suis aperçue aussi, sourit-elle en faisant référence au bouton de son jean qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer. Bon dis-moi, t'as encore trois jours c'est bien ça ?

« - En effet, se tendit-il.

« - Ok. Je te propose donc qu'on reparte à Grand Canyon Village et qu'on…

« - Michaela, l'interrompit-il. Ce n'est pas prudent ! D'une part parce que je n'ai presque pas dormi et que je suis mort. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on se mette à courir après un fantôme ! Je vais plutôt transmettre la vidéo à Harry pour qu'il vérifie si c'est, ou non, un montage. On va aussi vérifier depuis quand ce compte existe. Et, et seulement, si tout concorde, on repart sur la route tous les deux, pour blanchir Shane !

« - Mais… Je fais quoi moi en attendant ? J'attends sagement en tricotant des chaussettes ?

« - Pourquoi pas, lui proposa-t-il. Ecoute Mitchie, j'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Je l'ai promis à Shane. On vient tout juste d'arriver et on n'est pas en état de repartir. Pas maintenant. Pense à toi. A ta santé. A ton bébé… Avant de repartir on doit vérifier cette vidéo !

Mitchie regarda son ami et soupira longuement. Elle refusait de rester ainsi sans bouger mais elle sentait très bien qu'elle serait seule si elle devait partir. « A moins que j'y aille avec quelqu'un du groupe, songea-t-elle, mais qui ? Brent ? Non il sort avec Jamie depuis très peu de temps, elle n'accepterait peut-être pas. Ethan ou Anderson alors ?… Oh non, Iris, songea-t-elle. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas conscience de son sourire ni de la nouvelle étincelles dans ses yeux. Au contraire de Nate qui s'inquiéta dès qu'il en eut conscience.

« - N'y pense même pas Mitchie, la prévint-il, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Tu ne quittes pas Albuquerque sauf pour promouvoir ton album !

« - Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi, le défia-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« - S'il le faut… Compte sur moi pour t'en empêcher de toutes les manières possibles, qu'elles soient légales ou non!

Malgré elle, la jeune femme eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'en empêcher puis se reprit et le mit dehors.

« - Plutôt que de me faire un exposé sur tes méthodes, tu devrais plutôt aller voir ton collègue et lui donner l'info !

Sur ces mots, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et énervée, elle alla dans sa cuisine où elle commença à cuisiner.

…

Nate fixa la porte plus qu'étonné de son accès de colère puis se reprit. Secouant la tête, il alla directement au commissariat où il vit Shane discuter avec son avocate. Il les salua discrètement puis rejoignit son bureau afin de retrouver la vidéo. Quand ce fut bon, il appela son collègue.

« - Navré pour Shane, je n'ai rien pu faire, chuchota Harry en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Mitchie le prend bien ?

« - Euh… Non, pas du tout, grimaça-t-il, mais vaut mieux le cacher à Shane. Dis-moi, toi qui a l'autorisation de bosser sur l'enquête, tu pourrais enquêter sur cette piste, dit-il en lui montrant la vidéo… C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est parti à Grand Canyon Village, expliqua-t-il.

« - Ok, transfert-moi le lien, je fais une recherche sur cette piste également… Au fait, pour le témoin, Paxton Gooselar, il est clean. Aucun lien avec Shivers, pas de rentrée d'argent suspecte, rien…

« - Retour à la case départ donc ?

Harry Daniels acquiesça en soupirant longuement pour seule réponse, puis retourna à son bureau où il fit quelques recherches sur la vidéo.

…

Quand Shane vit son ami entrer dans le commissariat, il pensa à Mitchie qui devait être seule chez eux. Il lui rendit son salut avant d'écouter son avocate. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes avant Nate et ils discutaient de l'interrogatoire à venir. Naturellement, il lui parla de la vidéo, raison de son départ d'Albuquerque et elle acquiesça en se promettant de ne pas oublier.

Shane fut conduit en salle d'interrogatoire et Harry Daniels arriva quelques secondes après. Il s'assit face à lui et le fixa. Durant une longue minute, aucun mot ne fut échangé puis il soupira.

« - Monsieur Gray, j'ai un gros problème voyez-vous ! J'ai un nombre incroyable d'indices ou de preuves qui me prouvent que vous êtes coupable du meurtre dont on vous accuse… Malheureusement, et votre avocate pourra vous le confirmer, ce sont toutes des preuves indirectes qui ne feraient pas le poids devant un tribunal. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose… Vous avouez ce que vous avez fait et je m'arrange pour alléger votre peine au maximum !

« - Mon client est innocent, intervint Madeline. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il avoue un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

« - Alors comment expliquez-vous tous ces indices ? Le fait qu'il était seul quand il se serait fait agresser. Le fait que le corps d'Humphrey Shivers n'est jamais été retrouvé. Le témoin qui assure vous avoir vu sur le lieu du crime. Je ne parle même pas du fait que vous étiez couvert du sang de la victime et que celui-ci était encore chaud, si je puis dire !

« - Je ne les explique pas, répondit-il tranquillement. Je vais simplement vous rappeler une affaire sur laquelle j'ai enquêté il y a quelques années. Durant plusieurs jours, tous les indices retrouvés convergeaient vers une seule et même personne, jusqu'à ses empreintes sur le lieu du crime… Pourtant, elle était innocente !

« - Oui je connais l'histoire pour avoir travaillé également dessus à mes heures perdues. Mais nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de l'affaire Mitchie Torrès, mais de la vôtre !

« - Si vous faisiez correctement votre travail, ça ne serait plus la mienne inspecteur, contra Shane.

« - C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes allés à Grand Canyon Village ? Pour mener vous-même votre enquête afin de confondre le coupable… Ou d'éliminer les indices peut-être !

Devant le regard perplexe de son ami, Harry ajouta.

« - Nous savons tous que le témoin qui assure vous avoir vu mettre un corps dans le coffre d'une voiture est originaire de ce village en particulier.

« - Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais inspecteur, assura-t-il sérieusement.

« - Alors pourquoi y étiez-vous ?

« - Mitchie a reçu une vidéo qui venait de ce village et où on y voyait clairement son ancien garde du corps traverser une place. La vidéo datant de moins de deux semaines, elle m'innocentait. On a simplement voulu aller voir monsieur Shivers afin de lui demander de signaler à la police d'Albuquerque qu'il était toujours vivant.

« - Nous nous sommes renseignés sur cette fameuse vidéo… Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que c'est un beau montage. Malheureusement… Elle vous accable encore plus puisque le compte sur lequel elle a été postée, a été créé depuis votre poste ici, au commissariat.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Shane regarda son collègue plus que surpris puis réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - Inspecteur, vous croyez réellement que, dans l'optique où j'aurais pu poster moi-même cette vidéo, je l'aurais fait sur un compte que j'aurais créé à mon bureau ? Alors que je sais très bien que tous les sites que l'on visite depuis notre poste de travail sont enregistrés et visibles par tous ? Vous me croyez réellement si idiot, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« - A vous de me le dire !

…

Nate ne revint chez Mitchie que cinq heures plus tard et frappa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit ravie de le revoir, surtout avec les nouvelles qu'il apportait mais il était inquiet pour elle. Il savait, par Iris, qu'elle avait refusé de sortir de chez elle. Il sonna, supposant qu'elle était sans doute à l'étage et réfléchit afin de trouver les mots pour annoncer à son amie les nouvelles. Il s'aperçut au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle ne semblait pas être là et l'appela sur son portable en supposant qu'elle était dans sa famille.

« - Allo, répondit-elle d'une voix larmoyante. _Hey Choukette, c'est Nate, ça va ?_ Ouais j'irradie de bonheur. _Désolée ma question était idiote._ _T'es où ? Je suis devant chez toi là_. Dans ma chambre. T'as qu'à entrer !

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et inquiet, Nate entra directement avant de la rejoindre à l'étage. Il préféra cependant frapper avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait malheureusement, Mitchie était allongée sur le lit, pleurant dans un oreiller en se tenant le ventre.

« - Hey Choukette. Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, elle se replia sur elle-même ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en déclarant qu'elle n'avait rien. Il ne la crut pas mais s'allongea face à elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire et pleura de plus belle lorsqu'elle fut contre lui alors qu'il lui frottait doucement le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis quand elle se calma enfin, il lui proposa de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pendant qu'il allait lui faire un chocolat.

Quand elle le rejoignit, il posa une tasse fumante qu'elle prit en souriant tristement.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici, demanda-t-elle.

« - Eh bien… J'ai une mauvaise, une très mauvaise et une hypothétique bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu préfères commencer par ?

« - Envoie le pire d'abord !

« - Shane est officiellement arrêté et mis en examen à cause de notre virée à Grand Canyon Village. Il ne pourra pas sortir avant longtemps puisque la vidéo qui nous a conduits là-bas a été postée depuis son ordinateur de bureau.

« - Dis-moi que ça c'est la pire ?

« - Eh bien… En théorie oui… Sur le papier, le fait que Daniels abandonne l'affaire est la pire. Il compte prévenir le commissaire dès qu'il reviendra. Trop de preuve accuse Shane et on a aucune piste donc…

« - Ok, c'est quoi l'hypothétique bonne ?

« - Eh bien, tu peux te servir de ton statut de Pop star, expliqua-t-il, et informer le FBI que ton garde du corps a disparu et que tout indique que Shane est coupable mais que c'est un coup monté. A mon niveau, malheureusement, si je les appelle, ils vont me rire au nez, surtout à cause des antécédents de ma famille et de ma capacité à résoudre une affaire. Cela dit, le fait que Shane aurait dû être promu commissaire à trente-et-un ans devrait les alerter et les pousser à prouver qu'il est innocent.

« - Je vois… Bon, donne-moi le numéro, j'appelle le FBI !

Il sourit et lui proposa d'abord de boire son chocolat et il en profita pour chercher le numéro dans son portable. Il savait que leur commissaire n'allait pas aimer que les fédéraux se mêlent de cette enquête malheureusement, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Quand elle reposa sa tasse vide, il lui tendit son téléphone et elle appela le bureau à Washington.

Elle resta plus d'une heure au téléphone, pour leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait puis leur proposa de venir les voir directement s'il le fallait. Heureusement, le directeur adjoint lui assura que ce n'était pas utile et lui promit de lui envoyer une équipe dès le lendemain matin.

Quand Nate arriva à huit heures le lendemain, il nota que le FBI était déjà en place dans leur bureau. Il s'installa donc au sien et feignit la surprise comme tous ceux qui arrivèrent par la suite. Seul Harry Daniels sourit avant d'envoyer un mail à son ami pour le féliciter de ce coup de poker. Ils étaient, de nouveau, confiants sur la suite de l'enquête. Shane serait bientôt soit inculpé, soit blanchi.

« - Knight dans mon bureau, hurla leur commissaire.

Le jeune homme se leva perplexe et le rejoignit. Il sourcilla en voyant deux agents à l'intérieur. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers son supérieur.

« - Un problème commissaire ?

« - Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez appelé les fédéraux ?

« - Non, assura-t-il.

« - Comme on vous l'a déjà dit quatre fois commissaire, c'est l'amie du présumé coupable qui nous a alerté. Maintenant, on aimerait que vous nous laissiez faire notre travail, décréta l'homme fermement. Quant à vous, dit-il en regardant le jeune inspecteur, vous restez dans les locaux. On va reprendre l'affaire depuis le début.

« - A vos ordres, acquiesça-t-il. Je serais à mon bureau, toute la journée.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et alla se réinstaller devant son ordinateur. N'ayant plus réellement de coéquipier, il était surtout assigné à la paperasse même si Lauryn Clarkson faisait dorénavant partie de leur équipe.

A neuf heures, l'agent Mila l'appela dans le bureau du commissaire qui dut sortir durant l'entretien.

« - Il n'a pas du apprécier que vous le sortiez de son bureau, commenta Nate en prenant place.

« - En effet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sait très bien que le directeur du FBI est très ami avec le gouverneur de cet état. Un appel et il retourne à la circulation.

« - Je vois. Bon, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

« - Nous reprenons l'affaire depuis son point de départ, résuma l'agent Declan.

« - Je comprends mais c'est l'inspecteur Daniels qui est chargé du dossier, au vu de mon implication…

« - Nous connaissons déjà la fin de l'histoire mais nous en ignorons le début. Mademoiselle Torrès sera réinterrogée dans la journée et…

« - Puis-je vous demander une faveur pour elle ? Elle est enceinte de presque trois mois et d'une humeur massacrante depuis que Shane est accusé de tout ça… Je sais qu'en logique, tous les interrogatoires se font dans des locaux comme ce commissariat mais au vu de son « statut », dit-il en mimant les guillemets, je pense qu'elle préférerait que vous l'interrogiez chez elle.

« - Nous allons prendre vos arguments en compte, le rassura l'agent Mila. Bien, comment avez-vous connu la supposée victime Humphrey Shivers ?

Nate les regarda et soupira avant d'expliquer toute l'histoire. Il reprit donc depuis sa première rencontre avec Mitchie le matin où Shane et lui avaient découvert le corps sans vie de Zeke Stuart son ex copain. Bien qu'il résuma l'affaire, il leur expliqua avec le plus de détails possible ce dont il se souvenait, assurant qu'il leur remettrait volontiers le dossier complet s'il le souhaitait. Il expliqua qu'ils avaient dû, Shane et lui, partir en mission de couverture pendant six mois. Pendant ce laps de temps, leur amie avait fait une dépression et avait dû être suivie psychologiquement et, qu'afin de se rassurer, elle avait engagé plusieurs gardes du corps dont monsieur Shivers. Il passa ensuite sur ce qu'il savait, à savoir que le soir de leur retour, Shane et Mitchie s'étaient mis ensemble et Camilla Declan sourit en imaginant sans mal combien l'attente avait été insupportable. Nate reprit son récit, qu'il agrémenta de tous les détails possible, alors que l'agent Declan sortait de la pièce. Il ajouta que suite à leur mise en couple, Michaela s'était sentie plus rassurée et qu'elle avait fini par se séparer d'Humphrey qui l'avait mal pris.

« - Pourquoi donc, demanda Joshua Mila.

« - Eh bien, Mitchie s'était énormément appuyée sur lui. Il était son garde du corps, son chauffeur, son décorateur, parfois son chorégraphe ou son conseiller en amour et… Il n'a pas accepté de se faire remplacer par Shane qui lui avait déjà une place dans le cœur de Mitchie.

« - Vous pensez qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

« - Plus qu'amoureux. Selon l'enquête que j'ai suivie de loin, avoua-t-il, il a quitté sa copine le jour où Mitchie l'a engagé. Il cherchait sans arrêt à être présent pour elle, se rendant indispensable, dès les premiers jours de son service.

« - Qu'en savez-vous ?

« - Ma petite amie, qui à l'époque était juste une amie, m'en a parlé lors de certaines soirées. La plupart du temps, c'est la veille d'un concert ou d'une séance de dédicace. Pendant longtemps, Michaela était effrayée à l'idée d'être entourée d'autant de monde et principalement le staff. Avec les BABIES et Shane, on veillait à ce qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle gère ses sentiments. Enfin bref, on en a parlé dès la première semaine de notre retour. Shane et moi trouvions l'attitude de Humphrey Shivers étrange, et… Shane a maintes fois prouvé qu'on pouvait se fier à son instinct. J'ai donc entamé une enquête, non officielle, auprès de ceux qui la côtoyaient depuis plus longtemps que nous et cette sensation de mal-être était partagée par le groupe des BABIES, mais également par les membres de la famille proche de Mitchie, ainsi que ses amis.

« - Vous lui avez confié vos inquiétudes ?

« - J'ai pour principe de laisser mes amis faire leurs choix eux-mêmes, de manière générale, mais l'état psychologique de Mitchie était tel que je lui en ai effectivement parlé. Je savais d'Iris Donayu que certains membres des BABIES lui en avaient déjà parlé ainsi que Jason. Quant à Shane, il était également sur le point de le faire.

« - Comment a-t-elle réagie ?

Nate le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, cherchant simplement à se souvenir de sa réaction précise. Il lui indiqua qu'elle avait pris ses inquiétudes à la plaisanterie jusqu'à ce que ce soit Shane qui lui en parle. A ce moment seulement, elle s'était mise à réfléchir, selon ses propres termes. Malheureusement, elle avait fait l'erreur d'en parler à Humphrey le lendemain en expliquant que Shane doutait de lui.

…

Pendant ce temps, loin de savoir ce que son appel avait engendré, Mitchie sortit de son lit la main sur la bouche et courut jusqu'aux toilettes au moment où on sonna à sa porte.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-elle en se relevant.

La jeune femme se rinça la bouche et descendit en enfilant sa sortie de lit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée puis ouvrit

« - Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour agent Camilla Declan, FBI. Puis-je entrer ?

« - Je ne connais pas mes droits, je vais vous laisser entrer même si vous n'avez pas de mandat mais fermez derrière vous, cria-t-elle en courant une main sur la bouche.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et apprécia de voir l'agent l'attendre dans l'entrée.

« - Excusez-moi, mes nausées n'en finissent pas.

« - Je connais ça, ma sœur attend actuellement son quatrième enfant.

« - Les gens sont fous d'en faire autant, commenta-t-elle, enfin on n'est pas là pour parler grossesse bien que je vais obliger Shane à faire chambre à part à son retour si ça continue, plaisanta-t-elle. Alors agent Declan, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions dans le cadre de l'enquête que nous reprenons depuis le début. Mais si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, nous pouvons reporter ?

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous m'autorisez à manger et à vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger, ça ira. Je suis malade depuis hier soir.

« - C'est en effet ce que l'on m'a dit.

« - Va falloir que je bâillonne Nate, plaisanta-t-elle. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, chocolat, soda, simple verre d'eau ?

« - Ce qui vous incommode le moins sera parfait !

« - Bonne réponse, rit-elle.

Tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle prépara devant elle, les deux tasses puis commença à répondre à ses questions en sortant une boite de céréales, ainsi que des plaquettes de chocolat. Elle prépara des roses des sables tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Camilla Declan sourit en se souvenant de certaines choses que lui avait dites Nate afin de mettre la future maman à l'aise.

Quand le chocolat eut fondu, la jeune pop star commença sa pâtisserie et expliqua à l'agent qu'elle en avait promis à sa nièce pour son école, quand celle-ci sourcilla devant le nombre impressionnant de rose des sables qu'elle fit. Quand tout fut terminé, elles allèrent au salon où elle termina son récit sur le renvoi de son dernier garde du corps.

« - Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé à votre service ?

« - Eh bien… En toute franchise, je me sentais plus rassurée par la présence de Shane que par la sienne et… Je l'ai aperçu certains soirs rôder autour de l'appartement que Shane occupait à l'époque… N'importe quelle fille, je pense, préfère vivre avec son copain que son garde du corps.

« - Aucune autre raison qui pourrait expliquer qu'il ait attaqué monsieur Gray cinq ans après son renvoi ?

« - Eh bien non. Quelques jours auparavant, je lui avais confié les doutes que Shane avait à son égard. Je pensais bien faire mais l'ambiance entre eux est devenue moins supportable. Ils se lançaient des piques méchantes voir parfois blessantes dès qu'ils se croisaient. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être qu'un pion à rallier à leur cause. Comme Humphrey commençait à me faire peur, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à son contrat.

« - Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles suite à ça ?

« - Non pas ces dernières années. Je pensais qu'il faisait enfin le voyage autour du monde comme il en parlait souvent.

« - Très bien, dit-elle en notant l'information. A votre avis, pourquoi a-t-il attendu cinq ans pour se manifester ?

« - Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle franchement. Je sais qu'il a été en prison pour voyeurisme, qu'il a perdu sa licence de garde du corps et qu'il est devenu vigile de magasin mais… Je suppose qu'il a du avoir un passage à vide. En sortant de prison probablement.

« - Justement… Il aurait pu se venger en sortant de prison. Ne vous a-t-il jamais rien dit sur lui qui permettrait de comprendre la raison de ce délai ?

« - Non comme ça, je ne vois pas malheureusement.

L'agent allait poser une nouvelle question quand le portable de la brunette sonna. S'excusant, elle décrocha rapidement.

« - Maman ? _Mitchie, tu vas bien ? J'ai appris que Shane était à nouveau en prison pour cette histoire_. Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien… Enfin j'irais mieux quand ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille cessera de jouer avec mes organes mais ça va. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Je ne suis pas seule. _Tu ne trompes pas Shane quand même ?_ Non maman, rit-elle. Une enquête de routine. Je te rappelle dès que c'est terminé. _Très bien mais repose-toi d'accord._ Ne t'en fais pas, je sors du lit, c'est dire ! Allez à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime… Excusez-moi.

« - Aucun problème, assura la jeune femme. Alors voyons… Ah oui, avant l'agression de Shane, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Humphrey ? Par un ami, un appel, même un sms qui vous aurait prévenu ?

« - Non absolument pas. En réalité j'ai été au courant de son retour lorsque Nate m'en a parlé officieusement, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Avant ça, je ne dis pas que j'avais oublié son existence, mais presque.

Elles discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes puis l'agent du FBI lui demanda de rester à leur disposition afin de pouvoir lui parler en cas de nouvelle information. Mitchie la raccompagna gentiment à la porte puis monta prendre sa douche. A peine en fut-elle sortie qu'on sonna, à nouveau. Elle descendit et ouvrit à Nate. Ils allèrent au salon où ils discutèrent de l'enquête qui reprenait.

« - Ils repartent depuis le tout début, soit le meurtre de Zeke, la prévint-il.

« - Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir repasser par tout ça ?

« - Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on arrête notre enquête et qu'on les laisse vraiment faire ! Et accessoirement que tu confies ton dossier, pas vraiment officiel sur Humphrey Shivers à l'agent Declan.

« - Ok, mais si jamais il me demande comment j'ai eu mes infos, je dis quoi ? Que j'ai demandé à un privé, à mes amis et à ses anciens patrons ? Que j'ai également pu compter sur le commissaire Sanderson pour m'aider à faire ce dossier ?

« - Ah bon, s'étonna Nate.

« - Oui. Je flippais tellement à cette époque qu'il a réussi à m'avoir son dossier médical ainsi que son dossier scolaire et autre.

« - Finalement, évite de leur donner, ils pourraient porter plainte contre Sanderson.

La jeune femme acquiesça et allait ajouter quelque chose quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et embrassa sa nièce ainsi que son frère et Maylis. Quand Nate les vit, il les prévint qu'ils risquaient de se faire réinterroger comme cinq ans auparavant. Ils hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de se changer les idées. Nate ayant eu son après-midi resta avec eux et ils firent une après-midi-soirée vidéo en mangeant du pop corn et des fruits. Mitchie ne jurait plus que par la pastèque et le raisin.

Malheureusement à dix-huit heures, Mona arriva et prévint sa protégée qu'elle avait un plateau à Los Angeles dès le lendemain matin. Mitchie acquiesça et appela immédiatement l'agent Declan pour lui expliquer le problème. Celle-ci fut compréhensive et l'autorisa à se rendre en Californie pour la journée, lui précisant qu'elle devrait les prévenir dès qu'elle serait de retour à Albuquerque.

« - Génial, si en plus, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans devoir en référer au FBI, je vais vivre un enfer, grogna-t-elle.

…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, elle rejoignit directement le plateau et profita du trajet pour prévenir Miley qu'elle était en ville. Celle-ci lui proposa immédiatement de déjeuner ensemble. Elle avait sa journée complète de prévue puisqu'elles s'étaient organisées une journée shopping entre filles. « Kris va m'en vouloir, mais tant pis, songea-t-elle. Aujourd'hui je ne pense qu'à moi, à notre bébé et à ma carrière. »

A onze heures, elle rejoignit, seule, _l'Urth caffé_ , puisque ses musiciens n'avaient pas été nécessaires selon Mona. En effet sur le plateau, ils n'avaient fait que parler et elle n'avait pas eu à chanter ce qui était un soulagement pour elle.

« - Hey miss, ça va ?

« - Salut Miley, la forme ?

« - Tranquille. Comme après un tournage. Et toi ? T'as l'air sur les rotules.

« - En fait, je dois être arrivée aux hanches mais bon. J'ai quelques soucis perso. J'espère que t'as faim parce que je pourrais manger un tigre !

« - Euh je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en font ici, rit Miley.

Elle rit également et lorsque la serveuse arriva, elles commandèrent toutes les deux le plat du jour avant de badiner. Elles parlèrent musique, films, et rumeurs puis quand elles furent seules, Mitchie lui expliqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis la nouvelle arrestation de Shane.

« - J'ai appris ça en effet. C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

« - Toujours cet abruti qui s'est volatilisé ! Je te jure celui-là dès qu'il refait surface, je l'étrangle avec ses affreuses chaussettes sales à carreaux rouges !

« - Compte sur moi pour t'aider ! Surtout que j'ai appris y a deux mois qu'il était la cause de ma rupture, de l'époque, avec Liam.

« - Eh bien… Y a pas à dire, il va savoir ce que veut dire « Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut ! »

Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis sortirent du restaurant direction Studio city.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Bon ok, la fin n'est pas géniale mais je n'avais plus d'idée donc… Et ne vous plaigniez pas, pour une fois ce n'est pas une fin en peau de boudin ! :p J'espère au moins que vous ça vous plait ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Inquiétudes

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. **Chris87** a vachement bien bossé et du coup vous auriez pu avoir le chapitre dimanche soir… Sauf qu'en fait je suis une grosse feignasse en ce moment du coup… Enfin bref, merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Pour savoir où est l'ancien garde du corps faut attendre encore un peu mais on aura bientôt les réponses. Bises), **Marina** (Salut miss. Comment ça évident ? Même moi je ne savais pas si ça serait un faux ou pas cette vidéo... Non je plaisante ! Alors pour savoir « Qui » l'a faite, ça paraît évident. Soit Humphrey, soit son complice. Le « Pourquoi » est également évident pour que Shane quitte la ville et retourne en prison. « Où » ben à Grand Canyon Village mdrr Il ne reste plus que le « Comment » et le « Quand »… Le mystère reste entier… Pour vous :p En fait, en théorie vous avez tous les indices pour savoir qui est le ou la complice mais faut un peu chercher mdrrr Mais non, rassure-toi à aucun moment Mitchie ne perdra le bébé, c'est promis :) Ben on s'en fout si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Du moment que le FBI prouve que Shane est innocent, c'est suffisant non ? :p Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Espérons que le FBI pourra faire quelque chose. Bises) et **Miss Morgane** pour leurs reviews. Elles ont déclenché la correction du chapitre :)

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Inquiétudes**

Quand Mitchie revint de sa journée Californienne, elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur et Jason sourit en la voyant revenir avec une valise pleine à craquer.

« - Note à moi-même : Ne jamais te laisser faire les magasins avec May !

« - Note à toi-même : Ne jamais laisser May entre les mains de Miley nuance ! Sans elle, j'aurais été de retour plus tôt et les mains vides… Mais quand elle a appris ma maternité, de moi-même, elle a décidé de m'acheter un tas de fringues ! Cela dit, j'ai hâte de voir ce que Shane en pensera. On a trouvé un petit body adorable. On a craqué du coup on l'a acheté en bleu et en rose. Regarde !

Tout en parlant, elle avait ouvert sa valise, sous son regard amusé et quelques peu rassuré, pour en sortir les deux bodies. Sur le premier body était brodé « I love my daddy » et sur le second « I love my mummy » Chacun ayant un chapeau où était brodé « Daddy » ou « Mummy » dans un cœur rouge.

« - Je confirme. Mon neveu ou ma nièce va être magnifique là-dedans.

La future maman acquiesça plus que d'accord avec cette affirmation puis prévint le FBI qu'elle était de retour. L'agent Declan la remercia d'avoir accepté de se prêter aux obligations et lui demanda de venir au commissariat. Elle accepta, sachant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle monta prendre une nouvelle douche troquant sa tenue décontractée contre une plus à la mode avant que Jason ne la conduise au bureau de Nate.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle y venait, bien trop souvent à son avis, les stagiaires lui demandèrent un autographe ou une photo. Certains l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent que Shane était coupable et elle s'énerva.

« - Et la présomption d'innocence vous en faites quoi ? On ne vous a pas appris dans votre école de police que « Tout homme étant présumé innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été déclaré coupable, s'il est jugé indispensable de l'arrêter, toute rigueur qui ne serait pas nécessaire pour s'assurer de sa personne doit être sévèrement réprimée par la loi. » article neuf de la Constitution.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, l'appela l'agent Declan. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme obéit et lorsqu'ils furent dans un bureau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle sourit :

« - Vous connaissez tous les articles de la Constitution ?

« - Non, rit-elle, seulement les cours que je peux citer de mémoire. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

« - Nous aurions quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser durant la période où Humphrey Shivers travaillait pour vous.

« - Je vous écoute.

L'agent s'excusa de remuer de pénibles souvenirs puis commença ses questions. Durant plus de deux heures, Mitchie dut dire pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de protection et surtout pourquoi c'était vers Humphrey qu'elle s'était tournée. Elle expliqua cette préférence par le fait que c'était son amie Miley Cyrus qui le lui avait recommandé, parce qu'il faisait du bon travail. La jeune femme s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise en sa présence et plus confiante. Il lui avait rapidement servi également de chauffeur afin de pouvoir l'emmener partout sans risque puisque dans les débuts, elle n'osait plus sortir de chez elle, sauf pour travailler et rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le permis.

« - Petit à petit, il a su instaurer un climat de confiance. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais me confier à lui sans problème. Dès que je doutais de quelque chose, que ce soit de mon talent, ou de ma sécurité, je savais que je pouvais me tourner vers lui. Qu'il serait franc. Mes amis et mon agent le sont également mais lui ne connaissait que l'artiste alors que les autres me voyaient aussi en tant qu'amis, ou petite sœur de Jason. Il m'était très difficile de donner un poids à leurs mots.

« - Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça étrange ?

« - Vous savez, quand vous passez très près de la mort, il y a un laps de temps plus ou moins court ou tout vous parait étrange. Ce que vous avez vécu est imprimé avec tellement de force dans votre esprit que les choses banales du quotidien vous paraissent extraordinaires. Le simple fait de se réveiller dans son lit, dans sa maison… Vous réalisez à ce moment combien un simple lit peut être sécurisant. Du moins, je l'ai vécu ainsi. Pour moi, il ne me paraissait pas plus étrange que de me confier à un inspecteur de police dont j'étais amoureuse. Petit à petit, Humphrey a eu un rôle de placebo. Je lui prêtais le rôle qui revenait de droit à Shane. J'écoutais ses conseils en matière de déco, ou d'aménagement des pièces de la maison que j'ai fait construire après cette sinistre histoire.

« - Donc pendant… Six mois, dit-elle en regardant le dossier, vous lui avez confié peu à peu, les rennes de votre vie.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça en effet. Pourquoi c'est grave ?

« - Non, non rassurez-vous, sourit-elle, vous n'êtes pas devant un tribunal, il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. Dites simplement la vérité et ça ira. Pour ma part, je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi une femme de votre envergure a laissé un étranger entrer autant dans sa vie, en si peu de temps, alors qu'elle était plutôt bien entourée. Entre les membres de votre groupe, votre famille, on ne peut pas dire que n'avez personne autour de vous.

Mitchie regarda la jeune femme et se sentit honteuse. Elle avait conscience qu'à cette époque, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui arriverait mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour se justifier auprès d'elle. La conversation reprit donc après un moment de silence. La jeune pop-star dut expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre le retour de Shane et le renvoi de Humphrey puis elle fut libre de partir. Elle avait la sensation de raconter toujours la même chose mais elle se rassura en se souvenant que c'était pour faire sortir son petit ami de prison.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, exténuée, elle monta se coucher directement sans même prendre le temps de se changer et s'offrit une grasse matinée pour se remettre de sa journée. A son réveil, elle eut du mal à croire que dans la même journée, elle avait pris l'avion pour enregistrer un plateau à Los Angeles où elle en avait profité pour déjeuner et faire du shopping avec une amie, avant de reprendre l'avion pour se faire interroger par le FBI. « J'aurais parié que ça faisait deux jours, songea-t-elle. » Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de s'octroyer un vrai petit-déjeuner.

…

Quand Nate arriva à son bureau, il déposa sa veste puis alla voir l'agent Mila du FBI.

« - Bonjour, j'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais aller parler à Shane ?

« - Désolé mais vous n'avez pas le droit…

« - De lui parler de l'enquête, je sais, mais j'aimerais rassurer le futur papa sur l'état de santé de sa copine.

« - En théorie, je ne devrais pas vous laisser mais… Je sais ce que c'est surtout quand c'est le premier… Restez là, je l'amène et je l'interrogerais après.

L'inspecteur acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos en attendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et il se tourna. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant son ami menotté.

« - Tu sais, dit-il en guise de bonjour, quand j'y pense, Mitchie adorerait te voir menotté, vu ce que tu lui as fait endurer pendant l'enquête sur le meurtre de Zeke.

« - Très drôle. Elle va bien ?

« - Elle gère ça comme une grande. Hier elle était à LA pour faire un plateau et selon Jason, qui m'a appelé à son retour, elle est rentrée avec une valise pleine à craquer de vêtement pour bébé. Faudra remercier Miley selon Mitchie.

« - Et en vrai, elle tient le choc ?

Nate regarda l'agent du FBI et soupira.

« - Je ne peux pas te donner de détails mais elle va bien. Jase et moi veillons sur elle et quand on est pris, on envoie un des BABIES là-bas. Sa grossesse ne la fatigue pas trop même si ses nausées matinales recommencent ce qui est très impressionnant… Tout comme son appétit.

« - D'accord. Merci Nate.

« - Je t'en prie, je t'ai promis de veiller sur elle si jamais tu avais un souci. Bon je n'abuse pas de cette faveur plus longtemps. Tiens bon Shane, l'enquête n'est pas finie. Agent Mila, je vous remercie.

L'homme le regarda et hocha simplement la tête puis prit place face au jeune inspecteur. Durant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se jauger du regard puis il soupira.

« - Bien, vous devez ignorer pourquoi le FBI s'en mêle aussi je vais vous faire un bref récapitulatif, mais c'est également une faveur, précisa-t-il. Votre petite-amie Mitchie Torrès, nous a parlé de votre arrestation illégitime et au vu de son statut, le directeur du FBI a décidé de nous mettre sur le coup. Nous reprenons donc depuis le départ.

Shane écarquilla les yeux mais répondit sagement à chaque question. Il dut expliquer pourquoi il avait soupçonné Mitchie dans l'affaire Stuart, bien qu'il sache qu'ils devaient avoir une copie du dossier, ainsi que comment il s'était rapproché. Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentré lorsqu'il dut reparler du kidnapping de la jeune femme et de leur arrivée in-extremis. Il raconta ensuite son absence, expliquant simplement qu'ils travaillaient sur un trafic d'enfants avec Nate, puis embraya sur son retour à Albuquerque et dans la vie de Mitchie.

« - Quelle a été la première impression que vous a fait Humphrey Shivers ?

« - Eh bien, je ne l'ai guère vu longtemps. Une minute et j'avais roulé toute la journée, se rappela-t-il… Mais il m'avait semblé bien faire son travail… Avec peut-être un peu trop de zèle mais je ne peux pas lui rapprocher. J'ai agis pareil quand on était à Chippewa Fall.

« - Et les fois suivantes ?

« - Au départ son attitude me paraissait normale mais peu à peu, il me donnait l'impression de vouloir éloigner Mitchie de moi et j'ai commencé à ne plus apprécier sa présence.

« - C'est donc à ce moment-là que vous en avez parlé à Michaela ?

« - Non. Je pensais que c'était ma jalousie qui parlait et je n'étais avec elle que depuis un mois. Elle était encore suivie par un psychologue et je savais qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se rassurer. J'ai donc gardé mes impressions pour moi dans un premier temps. Quelques jours plus tard, Nate m'a demandé mon avis sur l'attitude de Humphrey, qu'il trouvait ambiguë et je lui ai fait part de mes doutes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a dit partager mes inquiétudes que j'ai envisagé l'idée d'en parler à Michaela, mais il l'a fait avant.

« - Comment a-t-elle réagie quand vous en lui avez parlé ?

« - Plutôt bien. Elle m'a rappelé qu'elle avait besoin de lui et je lui ai précisé que ce n'était qu'un avis qu'elle était libre de ses choix. Le lendemain elle en a parlé à Humphrey qui n'a pas apprécié. Il a profité qu'elle était dans sa famille pour venir me voir et me mettre les points sur les I comme on dit.

« - Ce n'est pas signalé dans l'enquête.

« - Eh bien, quand ça c'est passé, je n'enquêtais pas sur lui et j'ai réglé le problème le jour même. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de le signaler, même oralement, à quelqu'un. Même Nate doit ignorer ce fait.

« - D'accord. Que s'est-il passé ?

« - J'étais en plein rangement quand il a frappé à ma porte et a forcé l'entrée en me priant de cesser de voir Mitchie et surtout de lui raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet. J'ai commencé par rester calme en lui demandant de sortir de chez moi… Et ça a empiré. Il s'est mis à hurler n'importe quoi et à vouloir me frapper. On s'est… Plus ou moins battu puisqu'on n'a pas vraiment réussi à se toucher. J'ai réussi à le mettre hors de mon appartement et je l'ai prévenu que la prochaine fois qu'il forcerait ma porte, je l'arrêterais. Le lendemain Mitchie l'a renvoyé et j'ai cessé de le voir. Elle a tenté de m'expliquer pourquoi, mais je lui ai rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas de compte à me rendre sur la manière de gérer sa carrière.

« - Et vous n'avez plus eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à son arrivée il y a quelques semaines.

« - Non aucune.

L'interrogatoire continua durant plusieurs minutes puis Shane fut ramené en cellule où il se rallongea sur son lit de fortune. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt le visage souriant de Mitchie lui vint en mémoire. Il la revit lors de leur première rencontre. Habillée d'un jogging, les cheveux rapidement attachés et aucune trace de maquillage. Elle lui avait semblait plus qu'adorable. Princesse restait sagement à ses pieds alors qu'elle leur demandait, ce qu'il lui voulait. Il laissa les souvenirs aller et venir et sourit en revivant les moments les plus forts de leur histoire. Il revit notamment quand elle avait rencontré ses parents. Il sourit en se souvenant de la soirée qui avait débuté chez sa famille et finit dans la maison où ils vivaient tous les deux. « N'empêche ce jour-là, elle a assuré ma petite femme, songea-t-il. Me laisser leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire pendant qu'elle réchauffait les plats et après laisser maman faire le service comme si on était chez eux… J'espère que tu vas bien ma princesse ! » Des pas retentirent dans le couloir le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard de Lauryn et sourcilla.

« - Hey Clarkson, un problème ?

« - Non je viens juste t'apporter ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un panier.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Je ne suis que la messagère. On m'a dit de te l'apporter, je le fais mais libre à toi de refuser.

Il arqua un sourcil puis se leva pour prendre le panier qu'il ouvrit. Il sourit légèrement en voyant plusieurs cookies et sut de qui était le message. La rose rouge qui était enfermée dans une boite le fit sourire et il remercia Mitchie silencieusement.

« - Prends-en un, dit-il à sa collègue. Ma petite femme fait les meilleurs cookies du monde !

La jeune femme le remercia et se servit avant de lui demander comment il allait. Il soupira et assura qu'il avait connu mieux.

« - Et pire. Avec Nate une de nos missions a été bien pire que ça !

« - D'accord. Et je dis quoi a ta petite femme ? Que t'as connu mieux et pire ?

« - Non, sourit-il. Dis-lui que je vais bien, que je pense à elle… Et qu'elle devrait vraiment arrêter les cookies ! Elle comprendra. Et ajoute que je l'aime et… Rien, le reste je lui dirais.

Lauryn acquiesça et commença à repartir quand il l'appela.

« - Dis-moi, une femme qui aime vraiment, peut renoncer à un rêve par amour ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tout comme un homme. Pourquoi ?

« - Même si elle en rêve depuis qu'elle a sept ans ?

« - Eh bien… Je pense que, et là je ne parle qu'en théorie, précisa-t-elle, quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un. Du fond de ton cœur je veux dire. Quand tu ne vois que par elle, et pour elle. Que chaque fois que tu te sens seul, son visage s'impose à toi et que tu cherches sans cesse à le ou la faire sourire, oui. Tu peux renoncer à beaucoup. A tes rêves, même les plus chers, à ta famille, ou à ta vie. Si ça peut rendre la personne que tu aimes heureuse, tu peux même renoncer à tes principes. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien, mais merci… Tu viens de me dévoiler mon prochain rêve !

« - Quoi donc ? Devenir Directeur de police ? Agent secret ? Truand, hasarda-t-elle amusée.

Il secoua la tête et elle partit en lui promettant de passer son message.

…

Mitchie soupira longuement et continua de tailler sa haie, en pensant à ce qu'elle vivait. Elle savait que le stress était mauvais pour leur enfant aussi elle chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle avait passé la journée à agir normalement comme si Shane allait rentrer de son travail au soir. Elle avait astiqué sa maison, et à présent jardinait quand elle eut une idée. Elle posa son taille-haie et prit son portable quand une voiture se gara dans son allée.

« - Mona, dit-elle au téléphone tout en ouvrant. Tu peux dégager trois jours consécutifs aux BABIES et à moi s'il te plaît ? Entre, ajouta-t-elle pour Nate. _Ecoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Une raison particulière à ce soudain changement d'emploi du temps ?_ Ouais, j'ai besoin d'une pause loin de tout ce bazar, j'embarque BIS avec moi… _Qui_ , l'interrompit son agent perplexe. Bianca, Iris et Serena, pour quelques jours dans un institut de soin. Massage et soin du corps au programme. Je te laisse, j'ai de la visite. Fais vite Mona, s'il te plaît. _Ok je t'arrange ça le plus tôt possible. Repose-toi en attendant._ Merci. Bye… Alors quoi de neuf, demanda-t-elle à son invité.

« - Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles ! J'ai vu Shane ce matin. Il voulait de tes nouvelles donc je viens m'assurer que tu prends bien soin de vous, mais de toi surtout.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais rien de stressant, expliqua-t-elle en le rejoignant au salon, et comme tu l'as entendu, je me prévois une séance au Spa avec les filles du groupe. Et Shane ? Il va bien ? Il prend cette histoire comment, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« - Rassure-toi Choukette, il va bien. Au vu du nombre de coupable qu'on a mis en cellule lui et moi, on a pris soin de le mettre dans une à part. On lui a fait parvenir ton coli et il a chargé Clarkson, qui le lui a apporté, de te transmettre un message. Il nous a dit de t'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il pensait à toi… Et que tu devais arrêter les cookies, t'es supposée comprendre, tout comme moi, qu'il faut que t'arrête de déprimer. Il a ajouté qu'il t'aimait.

« - Il est adorable de s'inquiéter de ma santé alors que c'est lui qui risque le plus !

« - Tu rigoles ? Il a une cellule pour lui tout seul, les collègues vont le voir quand ils le peuvent et on plaisante bien.

Ils sourirent légèrement amusés puis elle s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant longuement.

« - Nate j'ai une énorme faveur à te demander… Deux en réalité.

« - Je t'écoute… Mais je vais commencer à me faire payer, rit-il. Avec toutes celles que je vous rends à tous les deux.

« - Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu m'arranges une entrevue, officielle, avec Shane… Une sorte de visite conjugale même si on n'est pas marié.

« - Je ne te promets rien mais je vais faire au mieux. Et la seconde ?

« - Que tu m'accompagnes à un examen que j'ai à faire. J'ai de légères douleurs abdominales depuis quelques minu… Depuis une heure, se reprit-elle en voyant l'heure. J'ai appelé ma gynéco et elle m'a proposé de me rendre à son cabinet demain à onze heures trente.

Il s'inquiéta aussitôt mais elle lui assura que c'était largement supportable. C'était plus elle qui s'inquiétait puisque son médecin lui avait assuré que c'était normal mais elle avait néanmoins donné un rendez-vous à la future maman pour la rassurer. Nate accepta en souriant et lui promit d'être à l'heure.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes puis il repartit, lui promettant de voir avec les chargés d'enquêtes, quand elle pourrait le voir. Restée seule, Mitchie monta à l'étage et mit un cd de musique relaxante avant de se faire couler un bain à l'huile de lavande et d'amande douce. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, elle actionna le bulleur qu'elle s'était offerte plusieurs mois auparavant et, entra dans son jacuzzi moussant. Elle ferma les yeux et, pour s'apaiser totalement, se concentra sur sa respiration, prenant le temps pour chaque inspiration ou expiration. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour se sentir plus relaxée et le sourire aux lèvres, elle se concentra sur les points positifs de sa vie. Elle pensa à sa carrière qui était plus que florissante puis à son bébé. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle pensa à l'emprisonnement de Shane, puis se rappela qu'il était innocent et se remit à sourire. Durant une demi-heure, elle se plut à les imaginer tous les deux, main dans la main, en train d'écumer les magasins spécialisés afin de trouver les plus beaux meubles, les plus belles peluches pour leur petit trésor, peindre tous les deux la future chambre ou bien se disputer pour le choix du prénom.

Cette petite escapade mentale lui fit un bien fou et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle se sentit plus légère et surtout plus sereine. Elle s'habilla d'une robe légère puis rejoignit sa chambre où elle prit la caméra de Shane qu'elle alluma en s'allongeant sur leur lit.

« - Salut mon chéri, dit-elle en tournant l'objectif vers elle, Nate devrait te le dire demain à l'heure où j'enregistre cette vidéo mais comme tu vois je prends soin de moi. Je sors d'un jacuzzi moussant, d'ailleurs ce bulleur est une pure merveille, précisa-t-elle. Je nous ai imaginés faire les magasins pour notre bébé. Dans ma tête, on s'est également occupé de repeindre la chambre en jaune, puisque pour le moment on ignore le sexe du bébé, et on s'est disputé pour le prénom, grimaça-t-elle. Mais rien de grave, rassure-toi, on s'est rabiboché en un rien de temps, grâce à une rose. Bon et sinon ici, y a rien de neuf. J'ai astiqué la maison et faut que je termine la haie du jardin mais ce n'est pas drôle toute seule donc… Enfin bref, comme pour le moment, tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je filme quelques scènes du quotidien que tu rates. Ce qui me fait penser, dit-elle en se relevant avant de se tenir la tête… Fais-moi penser à me lever plus doucement la prochaine fois, plaisanta-t-elle. Enfin bref, Miley que j'ai été voir hier, nous a fait un super cadeau. Je coupe le temps de préparer mais je te montre ça bah… Dans une seconde vu que tu ne vas pas voir combien de temps j'ai mis.

Sur ces mots, elle termina son premier film et plaça chaque vêtement sur le lit, faisant quelques assemblages puis reprit la caméra pour filmer.

« - Voilà, tout ça c'est de sa part. Comme tu vois, on a déjà quelques vêtements du trois mois et de naissance. C'est, et là je la cite, une petite contribution à notre bonheur futur. Elle est adorable non, demanda-t-elle en regardant la vidéo qu'elle bougea de haut en bas comme quelqu'un qui acquiesçait. C'est ce que je pense également. Cette fille est un amour. Oh d'ailleurs, tu me fais penser que je dois parler d'un truc à la police. On se revoit bientôt… Je t'aime.

Sur cette ultime déclaration, elle éteignit la caméra qu'elle posa à sa place puis appela la police afin de parler avec un agent du FBI. Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de l'agent Declan raisonna à son oreille et elle demanda un rendez-vous. Celui-ci fut fixé pour quatorze heures et elle apprit qu'elle pourrait voir Shane juste après. Elle raccrocha satisfaite puis alla préparer un repas en voyant que dix-neuf heures approchaient. « Eh bien, songea-t-elle, je n'aurais pas vu la journée passer. » Elle prépara donc une salade rapide puis s'installa devant le film 27 robes en pensant à moitié à Shane.

Quand celui-ci finit, elle monta se coucher, remettant à demain le rangement de sa maison. Elle commença à mettre son pyjama puis changea d'avis et enfila rapidement un des tee-shirts de son copain puis s'allongea dans le noir. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément aussi grommela-t-elle lorsque son portable la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard.

« - Quoi ? _On ne dit pas quoi mais comment_ , la réprimanda une voix qu'elle identifia aussitôt. Tatie ? Oh désolée, je sors à peine du lit. Tu vas bien ? _Bien ma chérie et toi ?_ Ouais, je gère, sourit-elle en se levant. Tu appelles pour quelque chose ? _Non simplement pour avoir de tes nouvelles_.

Mitchie acquiesça tout en rejoignant sa cuisine où elle prépara son petit-déjeuner, en discutant avec sa tante. Quand celle-ci raccrocha, le regard de la brunette tomba sur l'horloge et elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'avaler son repas rapidement pour prendre sa douche. A peine fut-elle habillée que Nate sonna à la porte. Elle courut dans l'escalier pour lui ouvrir et le laissa « faire comme chez lui », le temps qu'elle termine de se préparer.

A onze heures, ils se mirent en route et elle soupira de soulagement quand il se gara devant le _Presbyterian Occupation Medcn_. Elle descendit tranquillement et il la suivit jusqu'au service gynécologie où elle fut étonnée de recroiser Kim Callaway.

« - Salut, dit celle-ci. Tu devineras jamais, chuchota-t-elle, le jour où on s'est croisé, enfin plus tard dans l'après-midi, Mitchie Torrès, la super pop star qui cartonne depuis dix ans, a dédié une chanson à Ambre. Incroyable, non, ajouta-t-elle en la fixant.

« - Oui en effet, admit-elle, les joues rouges.

« - C'est le papa ?

« - Non son meilleur ami. Le père est toujours en mission commando ultra secrète, rit-elle.

La description fit rire Nate qui salua poliment la jeune femme avec qui il parla plusieurs minutes avant que Mitchie ne soit appelée. Elle demanda à ce qu'il soit présent lors de l'échographie et il fut ému en voyant le bébé sur l'écran mais plus encore en voyant Mitchie les larmes aux yeux. Il nota cependant qu'elle semblait triste et allait l'interroger quand le médecin sourit en lui assurant que tout allait bien.

…

Quand Shane entendit des talons dans le couloir, il soupira. « Encore une femme qui rend visite à son mari, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. » Il ne voulait plus en voir passer devant lui, alors qu'il était interdit de visite. Il fut donc surpris en entendant les pas s'arrêter devant sa cellule et ouvrit un œil… Avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

« - Michaela, souffla-t-il étonné.

« - Hey mec, dit-elle sérieusement avant de sourire franchement, tu vas bien ?

« - Complètement maintenant. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Eh bien, j'ai demandé à te voir, j'ai plusieurs trucs à t'annoncer et à te donner. Notamment ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Mon testament et quelques neurones que tu sembles avoir oublié chez nous, sourit-elle. Ouvre, je ne gâcherais pas la surprise.

Il sourit et obéit curieux. Il resta sans voix en voyant l'échographie et la fixa une longue minute, sans un mot. Le regard brillant, il observait chaque détail de la photo de leur premier enfant et eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de louper toute la grossesse de sa copine.

« - C'est… C'est notre bébé, chuchota-t-il finalement.

« - Oui Shane. C'est notre bébé et ton exemplaire, j'ai un film pour ma part… Tu me manques, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Le futur papa releva aussitôt les yeux de l'échographie et regarda sa petite amie. Aussitôt, ses traits fatigués et son regard las lui sautèrent aux yeux et il lui prit la main à travers les barreaux. Il la serra tendrement et elle se colla à la grille tout comme lui, afin que leurs fronts se touchent. Elle inspira longuement et chuchota :

« - Tu vois, là comme ça, je suis bien… Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

« - Moi aussi princesse mais ce n'est pas encore possible pour le moment. Le FBI reprend l'affaire depuis le début et ils n'ont pas encore trouvé une faille dans le dossier de Daniels.

« - Qu'en savez-vous, demanda le gardien.

« - Facile, l'agent Declan m'a posé des questions sur le début de l'enquête, j'en conclus qu'ils repartent de là et vu que je suis toujours ici… L'équation est simple. Pas besoin d'être Einstein… Quoique, fit-il plus bas.

Sa remarque fit pouffer sa copine de rire et elle serra ses doigts avec plus de force, geste qui ramena l'attention de Shane sur elle.

« - Hey ça va ?

« - Oui je crois… Et je fais ce que je peux pour.

« - Raconte-moi ça ! D'après Nate t'as été à LA ?

« - Oui pour un plateau. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Miley et elle te passe le bonjour et te fait un gros bisou sur la joue, sourit-elle. Si tu voyais tous les vêtements qu'elle nous a acheté… On est tombée amoureuse d'un lot de body. On les a pris en rose et bleu, en attendant de savoir. Ils sont adorables.

Voulant qu'il partage sa joie, elle les lui décrivit et il se rangea à leur avis, regrettant secrètement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur enfant. « Sauf être fort, songea-t-il. Ne pas lui montrer que j'ai peur de finir l'année ici, pour qu'elle reste sereine. » Se promettant de lui cacher le plus longtemps possible, il l'écouta lui détailler les vêtements, ou bien son emploi du temps. Il l'envia même lorsqu'elle lui raconta qu'elle allait passer quelques jours avec les filles de son groupe.

« - T'inquiète, sourit-elle. Dès que tu sors enfin d'ici, on s'offre la totale, décréta-t-elle. Massage et soin du corps à gogo, bronzage et voyage dans notre pays, rougit-elle.

Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle parlait de faire l'amour avec lui durant des heures et lui promit de suivre son programme sans problème avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y répondre qu'il s'éloigna connaissant les règles.

Deux minutes plus tard, le gardien les sépara et Mitchie se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'elle devait repartir. Elle voulut se montrer forte et il se retint de lui faire remarquer son regard larmoyant. La jeune femme le salua oralement, forma un cœur avec ses doigts puis quitta le couloir les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de l'agent Declan, elle sanglotait à chaudes larmes. Nate étant présent, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques minutes.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Choukette, c'est temporaire. Shane sera bientôt libre.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, pleura-t-elle sous le regard peiné de l'agent qui eut du mal à garder son objectivité.

« - Mitchie… Tu crois vraiment que Shane, se sachant bientôt papa, aurait fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu le séparer de toi ?

« - Mais un accident, ça peut arriver non ?

Le jeune homme la regarda en soupirant. Elle avait été la première à clamer son innocence et il se demanda si c'était normal qu'elle se mette à douter. Il échangea un regard avec Camilla qui le rassura. Souvent, les conjoints craquaient mais se reprenaient rapidement. Nate acquiesça donc, en se souvenant que ses hormones devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle s'assit à la table et l'agent fédéral lui demanda pourquoi elle avait sollicité un rendez-vous.

« - Je… Vous m'aviez dit que si j'apprenais quoique ce soit au sujet de mon ancien garde du corps, je devais vous prévenir et… Hier soir, je me suis souvenue de ce que mon amie Miley Cyrus m'a confié durant mon passage éclair à LA.

« - Le réseau des Peep's, sourit Nate. Ils sont plus renseignés et efficaces que nos indics.

« - Je peux le comprendre, sourit-elle avant de reprendre, que vous a dit votre amie ?

« - Qu'il avait… Euh, qu'il s'était arrangé, durant la semaine pour laquelle il a travaillé avec elle, pour que son petit ami, enfin son mari à présent, la quitte. Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, ou quoi mais vous m'avez dit de…

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, on va vérifier et creuser cette piste. Cet Humphrey nous cache peut-être plus d'un secret.

Elle acquiesça avec le sentiment d'avoir bien agi et Nate la raccompagna chez elle lui demandant comment elle allait. Elle le rassura tout en allant chercher son courrier et sourcilla en voyant une enveloppe plutôt épaisse.

« - Tu as commandé quelque chose, lui demanda-t-il.

« - Non… Et il n'y a pas d'expéditeur ni même de cachet de la poste.

Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un cd. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison et l'insérèrent dans son ordinateur portable. Quelques clics plus tard, ils virent une plage, presque vide alors qu'une voix décrivait ce qu'elle voyait quand le caméraman fit un zoom afin d'observer une jolie fille en train de bronzer. Juste à ses côtés, un homme semblait lire seulement il releva le nez de son magasine et fixa l'objectif en colère. Mitchie mit la vidéo en pause et fixa Nate perplexe.

« - Je crois que t''es bonne pour retourner au commissariat pour déposer cette vidéo. Ça ne semble pas être un montage cette fois-ci, dit-il en fixant le visage d'Humphrey qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe ici, puisque ma mauvaise manie m'a repris. Donc je coupe au pire moment. Enfin rassurez-vous dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera pire. Bon trêve de plaisanterie (ou pas ^^) que pensez-vous du chapitre ? De la séance de shopping de Miley ? Du film de Mitchie ? Des interrogatoire/dépositions ? De la visite de Mitchie à Shane ? Du bref passage de Kim ? Ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Quelques heures loin de tout, de toi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne quinzaine ? Ayant enfin eu les cinq reviews minimum, voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à **Pims10** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui on prie tous pour que ça ne soit pas un montage mdrr Bises), **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Oui j'avoue je me lâche un peu et je leur fais beaucoup de misère mdrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui espérons que ça sera une vraie vidéo cette fois-ci. Bises), **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Eh oui, ils reprennent tout depuis le début. Mais le FBI a besoin d'avoir tous les éléments pour résoudre le mystère Humpphrey Shivers. Ah ben écoute peut-être que Shane a changé d'avis sur le mariage, ou peut-être pas, on verra bien mdrr Oui pauvre petit Shane, il n'a pas pu assister à la première échographie mais il sera peut-être sorti pour la prochaine ? Qui sait ? Hormis moi ! héhé Oui nous verrons bien si cette personne l'aide vraiment ou pas mdrr Bisouilles) et **Butterfly** **Fictions** pour leurs reviews. C'est grâce à elles que vous avez la suite

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Quelques heures loin de tout, de toi.**

Nate proposa qu'ils amènent la vidéo le lendemain, afin que Mitchie puisse se reposer mais elle refusa d'attendre.

« - Plus tôt, ils verront ce film, plus tôt, ils seront dans l'obligation de reconnaître que Humphrey est vivant et donc de libérer mon homme. On y va. En tout cas moi j'y vais, décréta-t-elle.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je ne me battrais pas avec toi. Passe devant !

Elle le remercia et sortit de chez elle avant de fermer à clé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au commissariat où elle donna le cd à Camilla. Nate avait pensé à apporter la lettre et la lui tendit, bien qu'elle soit dans un sac plastique. L'agent fédéral les remercia envoya le sac aux analyses avant de regarder la vidéo. Mitchie croisait les doigts espérant que ça suffirait à faire libérer son petit copain.

« - Bon, soupira l'agent en éteignant le film, ça ne semble pas être une copie ni un montage… Reste à savoir de quand date ce film.

« - Et pour Shane, demanda la jeune pop-star.

« - Pour le moment, il reste chez nous mais si cette vidéo est vraie, et date de moins de deux mois, alors il devrait être relâché. Si bien sûr, c'est bien Humphrey Shivers que l'on voit sur cette vidéo et non un sosie.

Mitchie acquiesça légèrement déçue et décroisa ses doigts alors que son ami fronçait les sourcils.

« - Comment ça un sosie ?

« - On a découvert qu'il avait un grand frère.

« - Donc c'est peut-être lui sur la vidéo, comprit Nate.

« - Probable… Dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, on en saura plus. Il s'est évaporé dans la nature, il y a cinq ans, ajouta-t-elle en lisant l'étonnement dans le regard de l'inspecteur.

Il soupira longuement avant de voir le regard de Mitchie se voiler. Il prit donc congé et emmena la jeune femme avec lui. Celle-ci se laissa guider sans protester, jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'installa en silence et Nate l'appela, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« - Oui, tout va bien… J'espérais juste que cette vidéo aurait prouvé que Shane était innocent… Tous mes espoirs sont tombés à l'eau d'un coup, ça fait bizarre… Et puis revoir mon homme m'a plus chamboulée que je ne le pensais. Il semblait tellement triste…

La future maman n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase, ne trouvant pas ses mots mais s'en moquait. Elle souhaitait juste rentrer chez elle et s'allonger pour se reposer et réfléchir dans le calme. « A croire que c'est sans solution, songea-t-elle alors que son ami démarrait. Pourtant le crime parfait n'existe pas… »

« - Tu sais, soupira-t-elle, je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher Humphrey !

« - Ah oui ? Tu préfères laisser Shane en prison, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Non mais réfléchis… Se concentrer sur Humphrey n'est pas la bonne stratégie à adopter. Il faut d'abord trouver son complice. Réfléchis, dit-elle en le voyant sourciller, quand tu joues aux échecs, tu commences par affaiblir les défenses adverses avant de t'attaquer au roi. Et bien là, c'est pareil, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut acquiescé. Il faut affaiblir les défenses d'Humphrey et pour ça, faut court-circuiter son complice. Une fois que lui est neutralisé, Humphrey n'aura plus d'infos valables et fera inévitablement une erreur.

Nate, qui l'écoutait avec intérêt, s'étonna de sa logique. A présent qu'elle le disait, ça lui semblait également être la bonne stratégie à adopter. « Alors pourquoi personne avant elle, n'y a pensé, se demanda-t-il. » Il resta silencieux le reste du trajet ne reprenant la parole qu'après avoir coupé le moteur.

« - Tu sais, dit-il en la regardant, tu aurais fait un flic incroyable !

« - Merci mais je préfère chanter sur scène, rit-elle en sortant du véhicule.

« - Je m'en doute. Bon j'attends le retour de Jason et je file au commissariat soumettre ton hypothèse au FBI… Tant que j'y suis, tu tablerais sur qui ? Un flic de la brigade ou d'une autre ?

« - Non, je pense que son complice, si c'est un policier, est de votre brigade. Il en veut à moi ou à Shane, mais ça, ça me parait logique.

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au salon. Elle commença à vouloir faire du café mais il nota son air las et lui proposa de s'allonger, pendant qu'il irait leur préparer quelque chose à boire. Elle acquiesça en souriant et s'allongea sur un des canapés face au plafond. Se servant de lui comme d'un tableau imaginaire, elle chercha à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle savait.

…

Quand Nate revint dans la pièce, il sourit. Elle semblait s'être assoupie. Il alla doucement chercher une couverture qu'il mit sur elle et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis fouilla dans le secrétaire, seul meuble qui venait de sa maison précédente. Il prit un stylo et un cahier, referma le meuble et se réinstalla avant d'ouvrir le cahier. Il comptait noter quelques idées mais changea d'avis en voyant que celui-ci servait déjà. Il sourcilla néanmoins en lisant la première ligne. Ça ressemblait à une lettre datée du quinze janvier. « Shane et elle sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement, se rappela-t-il. »

 _Cher Shane,_

 _J'ignore encore comment te le dire mais il faut que je te parle d'un point. Je sais que tu es protecteur mais…_

Par respect pour la vie privée de ses amis, le jeune inspecteur n'alla pas plus loin et rangea le cahier, préférant prendre des feuilles blanches. Il se rassit, une nouvelle fois, et commença à faire la liste des ennemis de Shane ou de Mitchie. Il refusa d'y inscrire les policiers récents qui ne connaissaient probablement pas Humphrey, et préféra se concentrer sur ceux qui étaient présents, depuis le début. « Soit depuis presque six ans, songea-t-il. » Il était persuadé que le complice était de leur brigade, mais plus que tout, il sentait que celui-ci n'était pas un bleu ou un simple brigadier.

Plongé dans son activité, il ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Lâchant sa liste, il prit son arme, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et observa l'allée avant de ranger son pistolet.

« - Salut Jason, dit-il en le laissant entrer.

« - Salut. Mitchie va bien ?

« - Elle se repose. Elle a eu un gros début de journée donc… Enfin bref, j'attendais ton retour pour retourner au commissariat. Ta sœur m'a donné une idée, résuma-t-il en pliant la feuille qu'il rangea dans sa poche, je file la transmettre au FBI… Au fait, t'as été interrogé non ?

« - Ouais, pourquoi ?

« - Tu les trouves comment les deux fédéraux ?

« - J'ai été interrogé par l'homme. Il me semble compétent, quoiqu'un peu trop zélé. Pourquoi ?

« - J'avais la même impression. Il donne l'impression de vouloir clôturer l'enquête au plus vite sans réellement se soucier de savoir si c'est le vrai coupable qui est derrière les barreaux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et observa Nate partir. Il sortit son ordinateur portable pour travailler tout en surveillant sa sœur. La veille Maylis lui avait donné une idée et il décida d'en parler à Mitchie dès qu'elle ouvrirait un œil. Ce qu'elle fit une heure après son arrivée. S'étirant comme un chat, elle papillonna des yeux puis sourit en le voyant.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle.

« - Nickel. Et toi petite sœur ?

« - Je me sens… Reposée, avoua-t-elle. Tu faisais quoi ?

« - Rien de très intéressant, sourit-il. J'étais en train de réserver deux places pour un week-end à la plage avec ma petite sœur.

« - Trop cool, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. On va où ?

« - J'hésite entre LA et Galveston. Une préférence ?

« - Pour San Francisco, rit-elle. J'ai envie de revoir le Golden Gates.

« - Va pour San Francisco alors. On part ce week-end, je te préviens… Et tu n'emportes que le strict nécessaire.

« - T'es dur là, bouda-t-elle.

« - Te connaissant, tu vas faire les boutiques là-bas et comme je n'ai pas envie de revenir avec quinze valises…

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase mais elle rit de bon cœur en la comprenant. Elle lui promit donc de ne prendre que le minimum.. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Ils ne furent interrompus que lorsque Carrie appela Jason afin qu'il aille chercher Mandy à l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Elle m'énerve, soupira-t-il en raccrochant. Elle sait que je passe la journée avec toi pour m'assurer que tu vas bien et comme par hasard, elle est trop occupée pour s'occuper de sa fille.

« - Allez, rit-elle. Allons chercher ma nièce, ça me fera sortir. Au fait… C'est quand que May et toi, vous lui faites une petite sœur ? Ou un petit-frère ? Je sais que Carrie en est à son troisième mais toi ?

« - Disons qu'avec May, on préfère d'abord stabiliser nos carrières. Elle compte ouvrir son propre cabinet l'an prochain donc on fait des économies et elle prépare tout. Et comme c'est stressant… On évite. Mais dans deux ans si tout va bien, on se fait notre petite famille. Pourquoi ? T'es pressée de devenir marraine ?

« - Bah oui, rit-elle. La première fois, tu ne m'as pas prise parce que t'avais promis à Bianca, ta meilleure amie, que tu la prendrais donc… Non en fait, c'est juste que je me sentirais moins seule si je n'étais pas la seule à sentir un bébé dans mon ventre.

« - Un problème, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Non mais… Tu sais maman est en croisière, Carrie refuse de me parler depuis le jour où j'ai failli m'écraser en avion, et je ne connais aucune fille qui soit enceinte. Enfin de mon âge. Je sais que je pourrais t'en parler, ou à Nate mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux dire, souffla-t-elle en montant dans la voiture de son frère, vous n'avez enfanté et vous n'enfanterez jamais entre guillemet… Du coup même si je parle de maux de dos ou de nausées, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre… Je ne sais pas si je suis claire ceci dit.

Jason acquiesça mais lui assura qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle expliquait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation d'être incompris. Lorsqu'il était devenu papa à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il avait bien senti que ses amis ne le comprenaient pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Mitchie sourit en voyant Mandy sortir en riant avec ses amies. Lorsqu'elle vit sa tante, elle leur dit au revoir et lui courut dans les bras. Elle la serra alors fortement dans ses bras. La petite avait beau grandir, aux yeux de la jeune pop-star, elle restait un bébé qu'elle voulait protéger. Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi puis ils repartirent tous les trois en l'écoutant raconter sa journée. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas prendre mal le fait que c'était son père et non sa mère qui venait la chercher.

…

Quand Nate arriva au commissariat, il commença par faire le tri dans ses mails, afin de pouvoir clôturer un dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques jours mais qui ne lui prenait que très peu de temps. Une fois finit, il chercha des yeux les agents fédéraux. Lauryn le vit faire le tour de la salle et lui demanda qui il cherchait.

« - L'agent Declan, j'ai un truc à lui dire.

« - Tu la trouveras avec le commissaire qui la harcèle… Visiblement son bureau lui manque.

Ils se sourirent complice puis l'inspecteur rejoignit la salle de repos où il trouva, sans surprise, l'agent fédéral ainsi que Austin Shyvers en train de parler. Ou plutôt, il semblait agacer la jeune femme afin de récupérer son bureau qui semblait lui manquer.

« - Bon écoutez commissaire, je ne partirais de votre bureau que lorsque je serais certaine d'avoir le bon coupable derrière les barreaux, pas avant. Pour le moment vous n'avez que des preuves indirectes qui me crient que c'est un coup monté ! Alors à moins que vous ayez envie de mettre la main à la pâte pour faire accélérer l'enquête, il vous faudra attendre que je sois sûre !

Furieux, il partit d'un pas rapide, bousculant Nate sans même s'excuser. Celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur et pour cause, il était occupé à réfléchir à comment parler de l'idée de Mitchie à l'agent fédéral.

« - Vous vouliez quelque chose Knight, demanda-t-elle en le voyant.

« - En effet, admit-il en se faisant un café. Quand Mitchie est sortie tout à l'heure, elle a eu une idée, qui je pense mérite qu'on s'arrête dessus.

Comme elle semblait intéressée, il s'installa à sa table et lui expliqua ce qu'avait dit la jeune pop-star. Il lui montra alors la liste qu'il avait commencée. Elle la lut tranquillement, puis observa le mur en buvant une gorgée de café. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange dans cette affaire et elle n'avait pas encore réussie à mettre la main dessus.

« - A votre avis, sur qui mène-t-on l'enquête, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je pencherais pour Sterling. Le rapport que Shane et moi avons fait il y a presque six ans, a porté un sacré coup à sa carrière et avec la demande de Mitchie pour ce qu'il soit rétrogradé… Il est en bonne position mais… Pourquoi attendre cinq ans ?

« - C'est justement la question que je me pose depuis que j'ai repris le dossier. En général, quand on se venge, on le fait rapidement, on ne rumine pas pendant plusieurs années.

« - Sauf si on ne peut pas, la contredit Nate. Si on est en prison ou en cure.

« - Exact, admit-elle, mais là où ça coince, c'est que cet Humphrey n'est ni allé en prison, ni en cure cinq ans d'affilé. Juste quelques mois pour voyeurisme. Il a fait un voyage, et puis il est devenu détective privé à LA avant de revenir voir l'inspecteur Gray.

« - A LA, s'étonna Nate.

« - Oui. Pourquoi ?

« - Pendant combien de temps ?

« - Il y est resté jusqu'à… Il y a trois mois à peu près.

« - C'est étrange, souffla-t-il. C'est à peu près à cette époque que Shane a eu l'opportunité de devenir commissaire à LA.

Comme elle semblait surprise, le jeune homme lui expliqua la promotion qu'ils avaient tous deux refusé, puis le commissaire l'appela dans son bureau provisoire.

…

Pour la millième fois depuis son incarcération, Shane observa les barreaux de sa cellule. Lui qui détestait être inactif, à présent il se sentait complètement en cage. « Et la promesse de liberté que m'a faite Mitchie en partant, ne m'aide pas, songea-t-il. Ma princesse, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu prends soin de toi. Tu me manques… Et je t'aime ! Maintenant, c'est certain, j'en mourrais si je devais faire ma vie loin de toi ! » Secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux et repensa à leur dernier week-end ensemble. Pour l'occasion, il l'avait emmené en Alaska. Il savait qu'elle adorait la neige, même si elle en voyait rarement la couleur à Albuquerque. Ils avaient loué un petit chalet sans prétention mais qui était des plus chaleureux. Leur première soirée, il l'avait passée avec Mitchie dans les bras, tous deux assis devant un feu de cheminée qui crépitait et qui donnait à sa peau, une couleur caramel des plus envoûtantes.

 _Flash-back_

 _Il l'enlaçait depuis plusieurs minutes quand il la sentit se tourner. Lâchant les flammes des yeux, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie qui lui sourit tendrement. Sans un mot, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes puis s'éloigna._

 _« - Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, au début je n'étais pas très chaude pour venir ici, loin de tout, mais quand je vois la soirée super calme qu'on passe, je ne le regrette pas. Je me sens comme… Transportée._

 _« - C'est vrai ?_

 _« - Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?_

 _« - Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques jours, tu sembles distante et j'avais l'impression que tu t'ennuyais avec moi, admit-il doucement._

 _« - Non rassure-toi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer avec un type qui n'est pas souvent là. Et quand t'es là, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui suis en vadrouille, ajouta-t-elle le voyant ouvrir la bouche._

 _Il sourit, admettant qu'elle avait raison puis vint l'embrasser doucement avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous deux à fixer les flammes chacun y voyant un spectacle différent. Shane vint embrasser le cou de sa copine, avant de descendre sur son épaule la faisant frissonner. Ne sachant si c'était de froid ou de désir, il s'arrêta et allait lui demander lorsqu'elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Il sourit contre sa bouche et répondit à son baiser avec autant de délicatesse avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle en profita pour se tourner afin de lui faire face. Elle le fixa avec sérieux puis revint l'embrasser avant de dessiner, du bout de l'index, un cœur sur ses clavicules, le faisant, à son tour, frissonner de plaisir._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Shane fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées, lorsque quelqu'un fit tomber un objet lourd sur le sol. Le jeune homme fusilla le gardien des yeux puis se leva pour faire, comme souvent, le tour de sa cellule. Après trois tours, il se rallongea sur son « lit » et observa le plafond pour tenter de résoudre l'enquête. « Ou du moins, trouver une nouvelle piste. D'après Nate, celle qu'ils ont commence à refroidir, songea-t-il. Mais où chercher ? Peut-être à Grand Canyon Village ? Après tout, on n'a étrangement pas eu le temps de faire tout le tour quand on y est allé. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le gardien passer et sourcilla en le voyant. Allongé sur sa banquette, un bras derrière la tête et le regard fixé sur le plafond, il semblait être à l'aise. « Quand je pense que je voulais qu'il me forme au métier d'inspecteur, songea l'homme. Je préfère attendre encore un peu. »

Malgré lui, ses pensées s'égarèrent et Shane s'imagina jugé coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il se vit se faire menotter et emmener en prison, sous le regard terrifié de Mitchie enceinte de neuf mois. Il l'entendit presque crier quand son accouchement se déclencha et hurla, qu'il était innocent. « Mon bébé naîtra et grandira sans me connaître, songea-t-il attristé. Elle grandira avec la honte d'avoir un père en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Et Mitchie… Michaela qui devra l'élever toute seule. Je sais que je peux compter sur Nate et Jason pour l'épauler au maximum ainsi que son groupe et ma famille mais elle sera quand même seule quand il faudra se lever la nuit pour lui donner à manger ou la changer. Elle sera seule pour la consoler de ses cauchemars, lui apprendre à parler ou marcher. » Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une larme coula sur sa joue et son cœur se serra en imaginant sa petite amie s'interdire de vivre sans lui. « Il va falloir que je lui fasse promettre de ne pas m'attendre, songea-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle larme courait sur sa joue. Il ne faut pas qu'elle mette sa vie en pause. »

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries, guères agréables, par l'arrivée de son repas. Cette fois-ci en revanche, il n'en voulu pas au préposé au repas. « Même si leur bouffe est dégueu, soupira-t-il mentalement. Dans ces moments-là, Mitchie et notre maison me manque encore plus. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être dans la cuisine en train de te concocter un bon petit plat. »

…

Quand Michaela ouvrit les yeux, à six heures, elle grimaça. Elle voulait rester coucher et elle maudit son réveil de sonner si tôt. Seul le programme de la journée lui permit de trouver le courage de quitter son lit douillet. Songeant au voyage qui se profilait, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner puis fila se préparer. Après une bonne douche, elle s'habilla d'un pantalon de toile blanche tout simple, ainsi qu'un haut bleu pâle puis se coiffa avant d'aller vérifier que sa valise était prête. Quand elle fut sûre d'elle, la jeune femme la descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ferma toutes les fenêtres. Elle savait qu'Iris ou Bianca viendrait vérifier dans la journée que tout était en ordre mais elle avait besoin de catalyser son énergie en attendant l'arrivée de Jason. Celui-ci n'arriva qu'un quart d'heure plus tard et sourit en voyant sa sœur, redevenir enfant. Chaque voyage lui faisait cet effet et il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que ça aurait dû être Shane à sa place. Se souvenant que c'était justement pour faire oublier à la jeune femme que son copain n'était pas près d'elle, qu'il avait organisé ce voyage, Jason se força à sourire et chargea la voiture en l'écoutant lui raconter tout ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'en ferait pas la moitié. Ils ne partaient qu'un week-end et elle avait établie un programme marathonien. Il se garda cependant de lui rappeler ce détail, préférant la voir rire.

Durant les quelques minutes qui leur fallut pour rejoindre l'aéroport, elle ne cessa de parler du Golden Gates, des musées dont le Cliff House, de restaurants qu'elle souhaitait découvrir, ou encore de la célèbre prison d'Alcatraz. Il l'écouta sans broncher, donnant même parfois son avis quand celui-ci était sollicité, puis se gara sans cesser de sourire. Ce qu'elle dut remarquer puisqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il trouvait drôle.

« - Toi, répondit-il spontanément avant d'ajouter, Mitchie, tu es enceinte et on ne reste que deux jours… Tu n'auras jamais le temps de voir tout ce que tu as cité et tu le sais.

« - Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, mais j'ai le droit de rêver non ? Bon, sourit-elle lorsqu'il eut hoché la tête, dans ce cas, laisse-moi rêver.

Ils se sourirent puis, prenant les deux valises, le jeune homme la suivit à l'intérieur de l'aéroport où ils embarquèrent peu de temps après pour San Francisco.

…

De son côté, Nate arriva à son bureau en sifflotant. Il avait passé la soirée avec Iris à écouter de la musique, tout en discutant avec légèreté. Ils s'inquiétaient pour Mitchie mais savoir qu'elle passait le week-end avec son grand frère, les rassuraient. Ils auraient ainsi deux jours pour faire une pause dans leurs gardes successives. S'installant, il nota l'air préoccupé de sa collègue et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, je trouve simplement bizarre que je sois en équipe avec vous, peu de temps avant que Shane soit accusé de meurtre. Au début, je pensais que j'étais avec vous pour remplacer celui qui partirait à LA. Du coup, je m'attendais à faire équipe avec un autre quand vous avez tous les deux refusés la promotion. Mais à peine quelques jours plus tard, Shane est accusé de meurtre et enfermé en prison. Ça me paraît louche et j'essaie de faire le lien. A priori il n'y en a aucun mais ça m'empêche de dormir depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla-t-il. A mes yeux, et à ceux de Shane, on terminait juste ta formation après tu serais en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre mais maintenant que tu le présentes comme ça, ça paraît louche.

« - Comment ça, terminer ma formation ?

« - Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça. Dès qu'un nouvel inspecteur est nommé, il intègre une équipe afin d'apprendre le métier entre guillemet, et après on lui colle un autre équipier. Soit un formé, soit un qu'il forme ! En tout cas, pour Shane et moi, ça c'est fait comme ça !

« - Ah ouais ? Et qui a formé l'autre ?

« - A ton avis, sourit-il. Shane m'a formé. Il est devenu inspecteur presque six mois avant moi. A cette époque, il bossait avec Daniels et Korth que t'as pas connu. Quand il a été prêt, il m'a formé.

« - Et Korth dans tout ça ?

« - Il est mort dans une fusillade, deux ans plus tard et il a eu Sterling dans les pattes. Tu connais la suite.

Elle acquiesça et classa ses dossiers, tout en continuant de réfléchir à cette coïncidence étrange. A ses yeux, ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle ait intégré l'équipe du duo d'or comme ils étaient surnommés dans la brigade. Ils étaient les meilleurs et résolvaient toutes leurs enquêtes, sans jamais se tromper de coupable. Ils mettaient plus ou moins de temps mais dès qu'ils avaient un suspect sérieux, c'était presque tout le temps le coupable. Leur façon de travailler semblait totalement hors du commun puisqu'ils leur arrivaient de travailler avec des laboratoires indépendants et leur médecin légiste faisait passer leurs enquêtes en priorité, au grand dam des autres enquêteurs qui ne leur en voulaient pas pour autant.

« - Grand Canyon Village, souffla Nate d'un coup.

« - Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bled, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Un village qu'on fouillait avec Shane avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter, il y a quelques semaines. Mitchie était persuadée que son _bodyguard_ était caché là-bas, à cause d'une vidéo qu'on lui avait envoyée… Et je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'y retourner pour voir ce que ça donne… Partante ? Si le FBI est d'accord ?

« - Après tout on ne bosse sur rien, admit-elle. Compte sur moi.

Il sourit et lui proposa d'aller voir Shane pendant qu'il se chargeait de convaincre Camilla Declan de les laisser y aller et qu'il ne comptait pas lui voler l'enquête. Ayant le commissaire sur son dos de plus en plus souvent, elle lui donna son accord et une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le village où tout s'était terminé pour Shane. « Quand je pense qu'il serait libre, songea son ami en montant dans l'avion, si je l'avais convaincu de rester à Albuquerque. » Secouant la tête, il se reposa le temps du voyage et expliqua à Lauryn tout ce qu'elle avait loupé. Elle acquiesça lorsqu'il lui demanda, une demi-heure plus tard, si elle avait compris puis ils mirent un plan d'action en place.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'était même pas treize heures et ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Chacun armé de leur agenda électronique, ils montrèrent la photo de Humphrey aux commerçants, et aux résidants, ainsi qu'à certains touristes sans grand résultats. Certains admettaient qu'ils avaient bien vu quelqu'un lui ressemblant, mais ça datait de plusieurs semaines et ils n'étaient pas sûrs à cent pour cent que ce soit réellement lui.

Nate était presque désespéré quand il entra dans une boutique de souvenirs. Ils étaient là depuis bientôt deux jours sans succès. L'inspecteur fit comme à chaque fois, il se présenta en montrant sa plaque et son insigne, puis expliqua qu'il était sur une enquête pour meurtre avant de demander à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de la boutique si elle reconnaissait ou même si elle avait déjà vu l'homme sur la photo qu'il lui montrait.

« - Oh oui, il y a quelques années, il suivait Mitchie dans tous ses déplacements… Je suis une grande fan, admit-elle.

« - Très bien. L'avez-vous vu récemment ? C'est très important mademoiselle.

« - Eh bien, je ne suis pas très sûre. Il y avait bien un homme qui lui ressemblait mais il avait les cheveux un peu plus courts et une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil. Une sorte de cercle parfait dans le sourcil.

« - Vous êtes certaine de vous, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Absolument. Il m'a dit qu'il se l'était faite plus jeune en tombant sur une bougie.

Il hocha la tête et fouilla dans son PDA pour trouver une autre photo qu'il lui montra :

« - L'homme que vous avez vu, ressemblait-il à ça, demanda-t-il en lui montrant une nouvelle photo.

« - C'est exactement lui, affirma-t-elle.

« - Merci mademoiselle, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, dit-il avant d'ajouter en criant, Clarkson, on rentre, j'ai résolu l'enquête !

…

 **Pov Humphrey**

Lorsque je raccrochais avec mon frère, je souris. Ainsi l'inspecteur avec qui sortait Mitchie était toujours en prison. Mieux encore, mon frère faisait son maximum pour le garder en prison, le plus longtemps possible. Dire que j'étais ravi de cette nouvelle était un euphémisme. J'étais aux anges. Ou plutôt, je le serai si elle n'était pas enceinte. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas idiot et je me doutais bien qu'en cinq ans, ils n'étaient pas restés sage mais j'avais espéré qu'elle préférerait attendre d'être mariée pour se donner à un homme. Ainsi j'aurais eu la chance d'être le seul qui aurait la chance de la connaître aussi intimement. Mais visiblement, elle avait préféré perdre sa virginité avec cet imbécile qui n'était même pas capable de me trouver. Ceci dit, je me cachais plutôt bien. Qui irait me chercher à Mexico ? Surtout dans un bidonville. C'était l'endroit parfait. Austin avait raison. J'y étais depuis plusieurs semaines et personne ne m'avait encore reconnu. Je rejoignis ma petite kitchenette et me fis un café tout en pensant à mon frère. Il ne comprenait pas que je me sois amouraché d'une pop-star pour ado. Je ne pouvais même pas lui expliquer pourquoi mais j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. A cette époque, je venais de terminer mon service auprès de Miley Cyrus. Son garde venait de revenir et j'étais simplement venu rendre certaines affaires qu'elle avait oubliée dans ma voiture quand la voiture de Mitchie s'était garée. Elle était sortie de la voiture et j'avais cru voir un ange. Dans sa petite robe blanche, elle était délicieuse. Elle n'avait pas vingt ans à l'époque et elle était déjà ce que j'appelais, un piège à mec. Ses cheveux châtain lâchés sur ses épaules, encadraient son visage légèrement poupin. Avec ses grands yeux marron qui pétillaient de joie, son sourire chaleureux et ses traits réguliers, elle était magnifique. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas la dévisager la bouche grande ouverte, tant elle me fascinait. Heureusement, mon côté professionnel avait vite repris le dessus et je l'avais simplement salué. A son tour, elle m'avait sourit, avait murmuré un simple « Bonjour » presque timide et les bras m'en étaient tombés. Elle semblait pleine de vie et de fraîcheur et j'avais eu envie de la prendre contre moi pour la protéger de tout le mal qu'il y avait sur cette planète.

Ce moment n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elles étaient gravées dans mon esprit et je pouvais encore décrire chacune d'elles. Chacun des gestes qu'elle avait eu, son éclat de rire quand elle avait failli tomber et qu'elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à un réflexe salutaire. Sa façon de tourner sur elle-même pour montrer à Miley sa dernière acquisition vestimentaire. Tout en elle m'avait fasciné et j'avais dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas rester comme un imbécile dans l'allée. Les mains vides mais le cœur rempli d'un nouvel espoir d'être heureux, j'étais retourné à ma voiture me promettant de faire mon possible pour travailler avec elle, afin de pouvoir l'approcher de près. A cette époque, j'avais déjà la certitude qu'on serait amis, malgré le bref regard timide qu'elle m'avait lancé. Je n'avais plus qu'à provoquer les choses.

Ce que j'avais réussi à faire un an plus tard. Entre mes missions auprès d'autres stars plus ou moins connus ou de personnalité visitant Los Angeles. Un soir, alors que je terminais un nouveau remplacement auprès de l'équipe de Miley, durant laquelle je m'étais amusé à la faire rompre avec son copain de l'époque sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle avait reçu un appel de Mitchie. Elle cherchait des gardes du corps compétents et disponibles immédiatement. Miley m'avait aussitôt proposé, vantant mes qualités et j'avais été engagé.

Je n'avais pas mis deux semaines à devenir son garde du corps principal et petit à petit, je m'étais immiscé dans sa vie jusqu'à pouvoir presque la régenter… Malheureusement, cet inspecteur était arrivé le soir de son premier concert et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. J'avais beau faire mon maximum, je ne réussissais pas à les séparer et j'avais vécu l'enfer durant les cinq jours où elle avait été introuvable. J'avais appris le sixième jour qu'elle avait passé les précédents avec son nouveau petit ami et si j'avais plutôt bien réagi en apparence, au fond de moi, j'avais envie de le tuer. Seul le fait que ça ferait de la peine à Mitchie m'en avait empêché.

Quand elle m'avait remercié pour mes services, j'avais cru devenir fou mais mon frère avait réussi à me convaincre de ne pas me faire remarquer pour le moment. J'avais presque obéi puisque je m'étais contenté de fixer les fenêtres de l'appartement de l'inspecteur dans l'espoir, un peu fou, d'entendre une dispute entre eux. Malheureusement, une voisine m'avait repéré et avait cru que je l'observais elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes pensées et je répondis, sachant que seul mon frère avait ce numéro.

« - Austin, demandais-je. Alors quelle nouvelle ?

…

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? On a enfin des nouvelles de Humphrey et on sait presque pourquoi il a attendu cinq ans avant d'agir. Moi j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré. J'ai passé trop de temps à l'écrire, c'est une horreur.

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Découvertes

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. Navrée, je poste tard mais en fait je suis devant MIB 3 du coup je suis un peu longue à tout vérifier et tout ça. Cela étant dit merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** , **Pims10** , **Marine** (Salut miss, Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaise toujours :) Ah ah pour la photo que Nate a montré, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre me semble-t-il. Bisouilles), **Marina** (Salut miss, Eh ben, quel pavé mdrr Ouais non je crois que Mitchie préfère rester sur scène mdrrr Honnêtement je ne sais plus de quoi parle la phrase mais je te fais confiance mdrrr Ben oui mais on serait tous tristes si on était accusé à tort d'avoir tué un type et qu'on risquait de rester trente ans en prison. Oui bonne nouvelle, on a enfin des infos qui vont aider Shane... Youhouuu il était temps ! Ah ah on verra pour ta suggestion. Je ne sais plus si je le tue, l'envoie en prison ou en HP. Honnêtement je ne sais plus ce que j'ai choisi mdrr Bisouilles) et **Guest** (Salut toi. Eh ben pour répondre à ta question, je devrais te dévoiler toute l'intrigue alors je suis désolée je vais rester muette. Bises) pour leurs reviews. Heureusement que j'en demande pas dix dis donc, vous n'auriez jamais la suite

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Découvertes**

Quand l'avion atterrit, après plus de deux heures de retard, Mitchie soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé voyager ainsi encore plus depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir dans un crash aérien. A présent, elle ne prenait la voie des airs que lorsqu'elle n'avait réellement pas le choix. « Et encore, songea-t-elle en se détachant, faut limite m'assommer pour que je monte à l'intérieur. » Elle sourit en repensant aux scènes qu'elle pouvait faire par peur. Elle avait giflé, plus d'une fois, une personne de son entourage. Elle avait beau le savoir à l'avance afin de se préparer, entrer dans l'avion en lui-même lui était toujours pénible. Seul Shane réussissait à la rassurer et à la faire monter dans un appareil sans qu'elle lui mette une claque.

« - Mitchie, l'appela son frère avec retenue.

« - Euh oui ?

« - Tu viens ou t'es partante pour un second voyage, se moqua-t-il.

En entendant sa question, la jeune femme sursauta et se leva violemment de son siège… Avant de se tenir la tête due à un léger vertige. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger durant quelques secondes puis, se sentant mieux, elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec prudence.

Une fois dehors, ils allèrent chercher les trois valises, puisqu'elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire assez d'achats pour remplir une nouvelle valise, en l'espace de deux jours. Ils rejoignirent le parking où Jason avait garé sa voiture l'avant-veille avant de rentrer chez elle. A leur arrivée, ils furent étonnés de voir Maylis, accompagnée de Mandy mais surtout Steve et Connie qui rentraient également de leur croisière. Mitchie tomba dans les bras de sa mère, heureuse de la voir alors que Mandy racontait qu'elle avait passé le week-end à se faire belle. May avait été d'accord pour la maquiller et la coiffer, elle avait donc joué les princesses durant deux jours et elle avait hâte de recommencer.

Elle invita tout le monde à entrer, leur prépara de quoi boire puis les rejoignit au salon où elle put les écouter parler. Ses parents racontaient leur croisière d'un mois et demi, alors que Jason parlait de leur virée à San Francisco. Seule la brunette restait muette se contentant de couver tout son petit monde du regard, s'assurant ainsi que tous allaient bien. Elle sourit aux remarques de ses parents, aux souvenirs ou anecdotes que racontait son frère et allait même renchérir quand on sonna à sa porte. S'excusant, elle partit ouvrir et se mit à hurler de joie en voyant son groupe. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presqu'une semaine puisque leur emploi du temps était plus souple en raison de la grossesse de Mitchie. Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu tout le monde chez elle. La plupart du temps, seules les filles venaient la voir pour discuter, les garçons préférant rester entre eux pour jouer à la console ou au basket. Elle invita tout le monde à l'intérieur et partit refaire du café pendant qu'ils s'installaient. La maison devenant bruyante, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'une personne la rejoignait et sursauta lorsque sa mère prit la parole.

« - Et toi ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

« - Oh je… Je vais bien maman. Je me fatigue un peu plus vite mais ça va, je gère.

« - Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles éreintée.

« - J'ai fais pas mal de shopping ces derniers jours et… Dans l'avion, je ne peux jamais dormir, rappela-t-elle. Je me coucherais tôt et je m'octroie une grasse matinée demain, comme ça je redeviendrais une future maman au teint frais.

« - Shane ne te manque pas trop ?

En entendant le prénom de son petit ami, Mitchie sentit son cœur se serrer et détourna le regard pour ne pas que sa mère ne voit les larmes qu'elle refoulait et inspira longuement. Quand elle fut, de nouveau, maîtresse d'elle-même, la jeune femme lui refit face.

« - Disons que ce n'est pas agréable de m'endormir chaque soir dans un lit froid, avoua-t-elle, mais je commence à m'y faire doucement… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi avions un métier facile qui nous permettait de rentrer chaque soir chez nous donc… Disons que c'est une habitude à prendre.

« - Mitchie, souffla Connie attristée. Ne refoule pas tes émotions parce que tu as peur de craquer. C'est normal d'avoir peur de devenir maman. Toutes les femmes passent par-là et pas qu'à leur premier enfant. On doute toutes de notre capacité à aimer, à éduquer, et à protéger. Quand le second arrive, on s'inquiète de comment le premier va le prendre, quelle sera sa réaction face au nouveau bébé, est-ce qu'il le protègera et j'en passe.

« - Mais ça ne me fait pas peur maman, avoua-t-elle avec honnêteté. Je sais que je ferais une bonne mère. Je ferais des erreurs, j'en ai conscience mais ce qui me fait peur c'est d'être mère célibataire parce que le père de mon enfant sera en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Je sais que Shane est innocent mais personne n'arrive à le prouver… Et si on n'y arrivait jamais ? Des preuves, même indirectes, restent des preuves maman. Si elles le condamnent à dix ou quinze ans de réclusion, je fais comment moi ? Il ne connaîtra notre enfant que par photo et la première fois qu'ils se verront sera dans un parloir… Ce n'est pas vivable pour un enfant… Et je doute de pouvoir y réussir seule de mon côté.

« - Mais tu ne seras pas seule Mitchie, intervint une voix dans son dos.

Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, la plupart de ses invités les avaient rejointes, sans bruit et la jeune femme se tourna en sursautant lorsqu'elle entendit son frère. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui assura qu'elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui et que ça ne changerait pas.

« - Et nous aussi, ajouta Iris. On est un groupe certes mais on est amis avant tout et si t'as besoin, j'accepte de camper chez toi de temps à autre pour que tu puisses dormir. Je me lèverai pour votre bébé.

« - Et moi également, ajouta Bianca.

Chacun leur tour, ils lui assurèrent leur présence faisant pleurer d'émotion, la future maman encore en proie à ses hormones. Connie leur demanda donc de faire une pause « le temps que son bébé reprenne le dessus » ce qui les fit tous rire alors qu'elle les prenait dans ses bras, chacun leur tour. Quand elle arriva à Maylis, celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte et dit :

« - Mais tu n'auras jamais besoin de nous, je te le promets.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle presqu'en pleurant pensant que sa belle-sœur ne l'aimait pas.

« - Parce que Shane sera près de toi, c'est une certitude.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent sans un mot, quelques secondes puis Michaela la serra dans ses bras avec force, la remerciant à l'oreille. Quand elles s'éloignèrent, elles avaient toutes deux les yeux brillants d'émotions et Steve leur proposa de rejoindre le salon. Sa fille avait à peine accepté qu'on sonna à la porte, les faisant tous rire. Les abandonnant, une nouvelle fois, Mitchie alla ouvrir et offrit un sourire teintée de tristesse à Nate. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle vit son air sérieux.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Je ne sais pas encore, souffla-t-il. J'appréhende juste ta réaction.

« - Quelle réaction ? Nate dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle commençait à paniquer et il le sentit bien avant qu'elle-même n'en ait conscience. Il inspira donc lentement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tout d'abord Choukette, tu te calmes et après je t'explique ce qu'il se passe.

« - Très bien, dit-elle en inspirant longuement. Dis-moi tout.

« - Voilà, tu te souviens quand on est allé à Grand Canyon Village, commença-t-il en la suivant au salon où il vit tout le monde. Oh euh, salut. Je tombe mal ?

« - Non, non tu tombes à pic, décréta Mitchie en s'asseyant près de sa mère à qui elle prit la main. Quoi Grand Canyon Village ?

« - Et bien, ce week-end, on y est retourné avec Clarkson. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ton _bodyguard_ là-bas.

« - Et alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

« - On peut dire ça comme ça, admit-il. En fait… On a peut-être trouvé son complice. Pour le moment, je ne peux guère t'en dire plus, parce que tout est confidentiel mais, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

« - Et pourquoi t'as fait la grimace quand j'ai ouvert ?

« - Et bien, parce que si je t'avais écouté, on y serait retourné aussitôt et on aurait découvert tout ça depuis plusieurs semaines déjà… Et Shane serait peut-être à tes côtés à l'heure qu'il est.

Mitchie le fixa quelques instants, sans rien dire. Elle intégrait l'information et son silence angoissa le jeune inspecteur. Depuis presque six ans qu'il la connaissait, il avait appris à redouter ses silences qui étaient souvent prémices d'un coup d'éclat. Habituellement, ils étaient dirigés contre Shane, qui souhaitait tellement la protéger qu'il oubliait parfois qu'elle savait se défendre. Aussi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il s'attendait à tout.

« - Ecoute, avec des Si on referait le monde donc… Ok, j'admets, je nous en veux un peu mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal. On a découvert un tas de choses. C'est un mal pour un bien… Je crois, ajouta-t-elle.

Connie sourit et assura à sa fille qu'ils avaient probablement plus d'éléments à présent qu'au début. La conversation dévia ensuite sur le week-end qui venait de passer. Mitchie avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'interroger Nate jusqu'à le noyer sous les questions. Elle tenta bien de se concentrer sur ce que racontait ses amis ou ses parents mais la seule chose qu'elle retenait et qu'ils avaient peut-être enfin du concret. Certes ce n'était pas Humphrey mais comme elle l'avait souligné quelques jours plus tôt, s'ils réussissaient à arrêter son complice et à l'empêcher de lui donner des informations, alors il finirait tôt ou tard par sortir de sa cachette.

Ils étaient encore tous présents lorsque sonna dix-neuf heures et Michaela avait finalement réussie à en oublier la promesse de la sortie prochaine de Shane. Elle participait à la conversation qui faisait rage dans le salon quand son estomac se manifesta. Se rendant compte de l'heure, ses invités commencèrent à vouloir partir mais elle leur proposa de commander des pizzas et de continuer à discuter joyeusement. L'idée fut rapidement acceptée et Steve se chargea de prendre les commandes alors que Jason se portait volontaire pour appeler. Brent quant à lui, accompagné de Nate, proposa d'aller acheter des sodas et en quelques minutes, un véritable repas fut mit en place. Chacun ayant un rôle à jouer sauf Mitchie qui était contrainte de ne s'occuper de rien. Tout le monde la trouvait fatiguée et elle dut leur promettre de ne pas chercher à les aider pour avoir la paix. Elle resta donc avec Mandy qui lui posa un tas de question autant sur son voyage que sur l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent, en même temps que les sodas. Les filles s'étaient chargées de l'ambiance, la grande table avait été dressée dans le jardin et une douce musique flottait dans l'air. Maylis avait ajouté des bougies à la citronnelle pour parfumer l'air du soir mais surtout éloigner les insectes nuisibles.

Durant tout le dîner, Mitchie écouta tout le monde, riant aux plaisanteries des uns, contredisant les idées des autres, tout en assurant à sa mère qu'elle allait bien. Ce qu'elle cacha c'est que pour la première fois depuis des semaines entières, elle passait réellement une soirée agréable et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. « Comme j'aurais voulu que la dernière en date s'éternise, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de la soirée avec Shane. » Ce soir-là, ils avaient été manger dans un restaurant romantique après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire les magasins. « Et le bain qu'on a pris dans la piscine, se souvint-elle en rougissant légèrement. Ça valait tout l'or du monde. » Croisant le regard d'Ethan, elle se racla la gorge de gêne et reprit pied à la réalité ainsi qu'à la conversation autour de la table.

Malheureusement, Mitchie eut beau lutter, elle se retrouva rapidement à piquer du nez dans son assiette et l'apercevant, Connie donna le signal de départ. Jason promit de veiller sur elle et raccompagna chaque personne. Néanmoins, Nate fut le dernier à partir. Il souhaitait lui parler afin de savoir qui allait veiller sur elle. Il avait promis à son ami qu'il s'occuperait de la jeune femme le temps qu'il serait en prison, et il se faisait un devoir de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Shane avait toujours été là pour lui. Depuis leur rencontre alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans.

A cette époque, il avait un sens aigu de l'honneur et du respect des règles, alors que Nate se moquait de savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlés était pendant la récréation du matin. Shane avait apporté un ballon pour jouer au foot avec ses amis seulement, il leur manquait un joueur et il s'était tourné vers lui. Le petit nouveau à qui personne ne parlait. Ils avaient fait équipe, avec plusieurs autres et lorsque la cloche avait sonné, Nate était retourné dans son coin. Seulement, Shane était revenu le chercher l'après-midi et ils jouèrent ensemble au foot tout le reste de l'année.

Sachant qu'il avait la journée pleine de rendez-vous, Jason proposa de rester cette nuit avec sa sœur avant de lui demander s'il pourrait veiller sur Mitchie durant la journée.

« - Seulement le matin, je suis en interrogatoire l'après-midi, soupira l'inspecteur. Mais Iris devrait pouvoir… A moins qu'on propose à Mitchie de passer la journée avec vos parents ?

« - Euh non, rit-il. Il vaut mieux éviter. Maman et elle n'ont pas la même conception de la vie. Michaela refuse de parler de la douleur que c'est d'être séparée de Shane alors que notre mère va la forcer à en parler donc…

« - Ok… On oublie ta famille et celle de Shane alors. Peut-être son groupe ? Ils pourraient répéter un plateau, officiellement et simplement rester ici à discuter ou faire de la musique.

Jugeant le programme correct, Jason dit au revoir à Nate et ferma derrière lui avant d'enclencher l'alarme. Il monta à l'étage pour aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre.

Le lendemain matin, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Jason commença sa journée normalement, mais s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas Nate arriver et en dernier recours, appela Brent qui accepta de passer du temps avec leur chanteuse. De son côté, il partit voir ce qu'il se passait avec le jeune inspecteur et apprit qu'il avait été réquisitionné pour une mission d'urgence. Légèrement rassuré, le psychiatre partit honorer ses rendez-vous de la journée mais à midi, Brent appela expliquant qu'il avait un truc de prévu et le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il devait s'arranger avec un membre du groupe. Cependant aucun n'étant libre, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués jusqu'à ce que Mitchie leur rappelle qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule.

Nate n'arriva qu'au soir et, pour s'excuser auprès de son amie, apporta un repas italien. Elle sourit en le voyant chargé de ses boites et lui en prit quelques unes avant de le conduire à la cuisine où ils mirent tous dans des plats en discutant de leur journée. Elle rit en entendant la sienne et lorsqu'il lui retourna la politesse, elle haussa les épaules.

« - Bof, j'ai fait du ménage, rangé ce que j'ai acheté hier et planté quelques fleurs, résuma-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Dis-moi Nate, tu accepterais de me raconter un truc ?

« - Un truc en particulier ou j'ai le choix du sujet ?

« - Non une histoire en particulier.

« - Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu entendre ?

« - Comment Shane et toi êtes devenus amis ? Je veux dire, je sais de ta bouche que ton père était malhonnête et que Shane vient d'une famille toute droite, éluda-t-elle, mais comment deux enfants que tout éloigne se retrouve amis à la vie à la mort ?

« - Shane ne t'en a jamais parlé, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Selon lui, c'est plutôt à toi de me raconter.

« - Ok assieds-toi, ça va être long. Comme tu le sais, mon père était trafiquant ainsi que la plupart des membres de ma famille. Il pensait qu'en déménageant souvent, on aurait moins de chance de le coincer et comme le crime paie bien entre guillemet, on avait plusieurs pieds à terre. Un jour mon père a acheté une maison à Albuquerque et j'ai été dans la même école que Shane. Mais je restais dans mon coin. Quand tu changes souvent d'école, tu évites de t'attacher. Un matin pourtant, Shane jouait au ballon avec ses amis mais il leur manquait un joueur et il m'a proposé de jouer. J'ai accepté et durant le reste de l'année scolaire je jouais au ballon avec eux, avant de retourner dans mon coin. L'année d'après, j'étais toujours dans la même école et Shane et moi étions ensemble. On s'est assis l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est à cette époque que je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas comme moi. Toujours nickel avec ses devoirs de faits et tout. Déjà à l'époque il ne bousculait personne, écoutait en cours, bref, le Shane que tu connais quoi, résuma-t-il. Je me suis aperçu qu'il avait des sourires et des mots gentils alors que moi avec mon attitude limite bad boy, j'avais que du mépris. J'ai donc commencé à l'imiter. Pour que notre instit' soit contente de moi aussi.

« - Tu n'avais pas assez de l'affection de tes parents ?

« - Je n'en avais pas nuance. Mon père était plongé dans ses affaires et ma mère dealait pour lui entre guillemet enfin quand elle n'était pas défoncée.

« - Oh Nate, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle peinée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, mon conte style Misérables s'arrête bientôt, se moqua-t-il. Enfin bref, notre instit' a encouragé ce changement d'attitude mais deux semaines plus tard, à peu près, mon père a été arrêté pour la première fois. Dans ma famille tout le monde en parlait sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer. Ceci dit à cette époque tu m'aurais demandé où était mon père je t'aurais répondu qu'il était à l'ombre pour détention de drogue. Qu'il s'était fait la belle et qu'il comptait passer la frontière pour continuer son trafic… Mais de là à comprendre ce que ça signifiait… Heureusement, j'avais un copain de classe génial. Il a vu que j'étais mal et tout et il en a parlé à son père qui m'a invité à venir faire mes devoirs chez eux quand je le voulais. Un soir, Duncan m'a demandé où était mon père et je lui ai sorti ce que j'entendais chez moi. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, il m'a fixé perplexe, ce qui est compréhensible quand un gamin de neuf ans te claque ce genre de phrase. Il m'a demandé si je savais ce que ça signifiait. Au début, j'ai acquiescé pour faire genre mais il m'a demandé de lui expliquer et je me suis retrouvé piégé. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai assimilé le concept du « Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir ». Enfin bref. Il m'a expliqué tout ça, ce que ça allait changer, enfin autant qu'on peut expliquer ça à un enfant de neuf ans. Shane a assisté à toute la conversation et à la fin son père m'a proposé de venir à la maison quand je le voulais. Mon père étant en cavale, je n'ai plus déménagé et avec Shane on ne s'est plus quitté en quelques sortes. Deux ans après, Sandra avait son accident de voiture et ton copain s'est promis d'entrer dans la police pour le retrouver. Quant à moi, au début je l'ai suivi parce que j'ignorais quoi faire et puis poursuivre les méchants, c'est drôle dans les films donc… Mais au final, ça m'a plu et j'ai passé les concours pour gravir les échelons. Fin de l'histoire.

« - Dis donc, souffla-t-elle impressionnée. C'est incroyable. Que tu sois resté dans le droit chemin malgré tout ça.

« - Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques années, sourit-il, c'est grâce à Shane si je suis resté honnête.

Se souvenant parfaitement du moment, elle hocha simplement la tête puis ils passèrent sur un plus léger. Supposant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'affaire, la jeune femme se retint de lui demander des détails même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle préférait se retenir et voir Shane revenir dans une semaine, que de harceler Nate et que son copain revienne dans un mois. Un léger silence s'installa seulement brisé par le bruit des voitures qui traversaient la rue, puis elle lui demanda si son copain était au courant.

« - Non. Comme il est présumé coupable, on ne peut rien lui dire. A la place, on va le voir et on discute un peu. L'agent Declan ne le croit pas coupable, ce qui est un bon point, admit-il, mais si la piste qu'on a trouvé n'est pas la bonne, ça pourrait bien la décourager un brin.

« - Et à ton avis, quand saura-t-on si ce que tu as trouvé avec Lauryn est bon ou pas ?

« - Demain, avec de la chance sinon dans la semaine, le temps qu'on réunisse les preuves et qu'on lui fasse cracher le morceau.

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas si elle était pressée ou non que l'information tombe. Certes, si la piste était bonne, Shane serait libéré mais il y avait un risque qu'il soit déclaré coupable si toutes les pistes ne menaient qu'à lui. Elle resta donc silencieuse quelques minutes supplémentaires puis se leva doucement pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle prépara une tisane pour elle et un café pour son ami. Nate l'a suivi, inquiet de son silence et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Oui, oui, sourit-elle. C'est juste que… Imagine que ça prouve que Shane est coupable ? Que ce soit un coup monté tellement bien ficelé qu'on ne puisse jamais prouver qu'il est innocent ? J'ai tellement peur Nate, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir sans des barreaux qui nous séparent. De ne plus pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, l'écouter me chuchoter que tout va bien.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Mitchie, souffla l'inspecteur, Shane est innocent et il sera libéré. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne sera jamais jugé coupable pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Tout en lui parlant le jeune homme prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement, en pensant à son meilleur ami. Il n'osait aller le voir pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé le complice d'Humphrey. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. « En plus je ne peux rien lui dire vu que je suis surveillé quand je vais le voir, songea-t-il. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis il la laissa se reposer lorsqu'elle commença à bâiller. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et lui promit de monter se coucher aussitôt. Rassuré, Nate quitta l'allée, au volant de sa voiture et rentra chez lui pour y voir Iris. Elle était sur le pas de la porte en train de lire.

« - Salut ma belle, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant après l'avoir aidé à se relever. Que fais-tu ici ? Si tard ?

« - Officiellement ? Je fuis mes parents. Officieusement, tu me manquais. Pourquoi je gène ?

« - Pas vraiment, sourit-il. Je comptais t'appeler demain. Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça en entrant ans l'appartement et rit en voyant plusieurs cartons de pizzas. Gêné, il commença à vouloir s'expliquer mais elle le stoppa en prenant une part qui semblait dater du midi et croqua dedans. Il sourcilla en l'entendant soupirer de plaisir et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Selon Annie, j'ai pris du poids et je dois éviter les excès mais j'en ai marre de manger de la salade.

« - Ok je garderais le secret, ajouta-t-il. Comment va le groupe ?

« - Bah en fait, on profite de la pause de Mitchie pour se faire plaisir. Avec les filles on prépare le week-end en thalasso avec Mitchie et les garçons s'occupent en faisant du sport si j'ai bien suivi. Comment va Shane ?

« - Bien, aux dernières nouvelles. Je n'ai pas été le voir depuis mon retour. Je compte aller le voir demain également. Même s'il culpabilise de ne pas pouvoir participer à la grossesse de sa copine.

Elle hocha la tête en terminant sa part de pizza et s'assit sur le canapé près de son copain qui la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait le lendemain soir.

« - Avant que tu me répondes honnêtement, je te préviens que ma mère a découvert que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et veut te rencontrer. Donc, quitte à me mentir, prétexte un truc de prévu si tu sens que c'est trop tôt pour que tu vois ma famille de fou.

« - Ecoute, pour le moment je suis libre. Après, je ne sais pas. Durant les deux prochaines semaines, je risque d'être appelé à n'importe quel moment. Attendons la fin de cette enquête et mettons ça en place. D'accord ?

« - Oui… Enfin je tiens à te rappeler quand même que je t'ai laissé la possibilité d'éviter ce repas qui sera probablement ennuyeux. Mon père est comptable et mon grand frère banquier donc la conversation va être très… Monétaire.

« - Et ta mère ?

« - Oh elle est… Je vais la laisser te faire la surprise, sourit-elle. Tu vas… Adorer son métier.

Le jeune homme la regarda intrigué et lui promit de ne pas faire de recherches afin de garder la surprise intacte puis l'embrassa, afin de sceller leur pacte.

* * *

 **Pov d'Humphrey**

Le week-end se termina sans que je n'aie de nouvelles de mon frère mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il devrait se faire discret pendant encore quelques temps mais que bientôt, Shane serait condamné pour tentative de meurtre au second degré. Je savais de source sûre qu'ils n'avaient que des preuves indirectes, sauf peut-être le témoin qu'Austin avait payé mais je ne comptais pas trop sur lui. J'avais eu une copie de sa déposition et sans rien y connaître en droit, ou presque, j'étais certain que devant un tribunal il ne tiendrait pas dix minutes. Pourtant, je m'en moquais. Bientôt Mitchie serait malheureuse et je reviendrais dans sa vie, pour la consoler. Naturellement, j'allais devoir être discret et me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre mais j'avais déjà pensé à ce cas de figure et je comptais m'inventer un jumeau afin de pouvoir la reconquérir. En faisant attention à son ami l'inspecteur. Il faudrait que je me débarrasse de lui, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je décidais d'appeler mon frère.

Je sourcillais lorsque je tombais directement sur sa messagerie vocale. C'était un téléphone prépayé qui n'avait aucun abonnement. Il était intraçable et Austin m'avait promis de le garder toujours allumé. Tout comme je n'éteignais jamais le mien. Ainsi, on se contactait dès qu'on avait du nouveau. Je supposais qu'il n'avait plus de batterie, je pris donc ma voiture, que j'avais achetée ici, et je rejoignis Mexico à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Dès que j'en trouvais une, je m'arrêtais pour appeler à son bureau en déguisant ma voix et me faisant passer pour un ami. Nous étions lundi et il devait être là-bas depuis quelques heures déjà. Je fus donc étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas là. Sa secrétaire m'expliqua qu'il était en entretien avec des agents du FBI. A ce moment-là, je commençais à paniquer. Si jamais ils découvraient notre lien de parenté, j'étais fait comme un rat. Mon indic tombait à l'eau ainsi que mon plan. Je raccrochais, prévenant que je rappellerai plus tard, puis je rentrais chez moi, légèrement inquiet pour lui.

« - Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont fait le lien, c'est impossible. On a pris tellement de précaution depuis le début de cette affaire, soufflais-je à voix haute. C'est probablement une réunion afin de savoir où en est le FBI.

Je m'affalais dans mon canapé tout défoncé et je fixais ma télé cherchant à me convaincre que c'était la seule explication possible à cette histoire. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait m'appeler pour me donner les dernières nouvelles. Autant sur ma future petite amie, que sur son abruti de mec, mais surtout sur l'enquête qui serait bientôt abandonnée, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Je n'avais plus qu'à me détendre.

Rassuré, j'allumais la télé et je tombais sur une rediffusion de Magnum. Une série comme on en fait malheureusement plus. De nos jours, tout tournait autour du sexe et des histoires de cœurs. Même les séries policières étaient truffées d'histoire de coucherie. Où étaient donc passés les Starsky et Hutch et autre CI5 ? La seule série qui trouvait grâce à mes yeux était NCIS et seulement pour l'actrice féminine. Cette Côte de Pablo était vachement torride !

Je passais la plupart de ma journée devant la télé en mangeant des spaghettis réchauffés aux micro-ondes puis j'abandonnais. Je repris mon téléphone et appelais mon seul contact… Pour tomber une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur. C'était étrange ! Habituellement, il me rappelait deux heures après au maximum, pour me tenir au courant et m'éviter de faire une connerie. Or il était bientôt quinze heures. Je songeais à appeler son bureau mais je craignais de tomber sur sa secrétaire. Je repris donc ma vieille bagnole. Direction Albuquerque cette fois-ci. Je devais tirer ça au clair !

Tout en m'éloignant, je dis au revoir à Morelia, sachant que je serais de retour demain au plus tard. Cette petite ville était la cachette parfaite. Je soupirais en songeant que j'en avais pour presque vingt heures de trajet. Heureusement j'empruntais les petites routes ce qui me permit de dépasser légèrement les limitations de vitesses en vigueur et gagner ainsi une heure et demi de trajet.

Je cherchais à arriver le plus rapidement possible aussi, je ne fis des haltes que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire. Pas la peine de perdre du temps à marcher quinze minutes toutes les deux heures, comme conseillé par les moniteurs auto-école. Je connaissais mes limites après tout.

J'entrais sur le territoire Américain à vingt heures et à partir de là, je fus plus vigilent. Hors de question de me faire prendre si près du but. J'enfilais une casquette ou j'avais collé des boucles brunes et mis des lentilles. Ainsi j'étais presque méconnaissable. J'eus vite l'occasion de tester mon déguisement puisque je croisais une brigade. Je m'arrêtais et leur tendis mes faux-papiers tout en croisant mentalement les doigts. Si jamais ils me reconnaissaient, j'étais foutu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils me les rendirent en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Je les remerciais poliment et repris la route. Dès que je fus hors de vue, je soupirais de soulagement.

« - Bon au moins, je suis méconnaissable… Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas reconquérir Mitchie sous cette apparence ?

Je secouais aussitôt la tête. Avant de revenir dans sa vie, j'allais devoir changer quelques détails de mon visage. Je comptais m'injecter du botox dans les lèvres, me faire gonfler les joues et également changer de coupe et de couleur de cheveux.

Je cherchais à imaginer ce que donnerait mon visage avec ces changements, durant le reste du voyage si bien que j'arrivais à Albuquerque, sans même m'en apercevoir. Je décidais de faire plus attention. Il n'était pas loin de dix heures du matin et la ville était réveillée. J'aurais dû partir avant, songeais-je en soupirant. Je me repris cependant et me concentrais sur le trajet. C'était ici que j'avais le plus d'ennemis. Malgré moi, je me demandais ce que pouvait faire Mitchie à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être dormait-elle encore ? Reconnaissant la rue où vivait mon frère, je m'y engageais avant de freiner. Sa maison était entourée de voiture de police. Je m'arrêtais et me joignis au groupe de curieux. C'est marrant comme la vie des autres peut fasciner ceux qui n'en ont pas, songeais-je.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandais-je à une jeune femme enceinte de sept ou huit mois.

* * *

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit de bien-être. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle ne se sentait pas nauséeuse. Elle se leva tranquillement et partit prendre une douche avant de s'admirer dans le miroir. Sa grossesse n'était toujours pas visible et elle sortit son ventre au maximum avant de cacher un coussin sous sa chemise de nuit, pour tenter de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait dans quelques mois. Satisfaite de son reflet, elle s'habilla d'une petite robe à fleur puis descendit dans sa cuisine où elle prit un petit-déjeuner complet, tout en écoutant la chaîne musicale. Elle fredonna une de ses chansons, puis improvisa un duo avec Jenifer Lopez avant de faire sa vaisselle.

« - Bon… Oh mince, je n'ai pas nettoyé le repas d'hier du coup. Nate, je te retiens avec tes promesses ! Pourquoi je t'ai promis de monter me coucher aussi tôt hier soir ? Non mieux, pourquoi j'ai obéi ?

Soupirant contre elle-même, la future maman débarrassa la salle à manger, passa l'aspirateur puis aéra sa maison. Elle enclencha l'arrosage automatique et observa son jardin fleuri avant d'appeler Iris.

« - Allo, grogna cette dernière. _Iris ?_ Ouais, c'est qui ? _Euh Mitchie. Ça va ?_ Oui, oui, reprit-elle plus alerte. Et toi, ça va ? T'as un problème ? Ton bébé appuie sur un de tes organes ? T'as une… _Relax_ , rit la jeune femme. _Je vais bien et mon bébé aussi, même si c'est celui de Shane également. J'appelais juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles et te proposer une virée shopping entre filles ? Je compte en parler à Bianca et Serena dès la fin de cet appel._ Hey, je suis une fille, tu te souviens, grogna la jeune danseuse, une virée shopping entre filles à dénigrer les mecs, tout en mangeant des bonbecs, je suis forcément partante ! _Je n'ai pas parlé de grignotage ni de dénigration mais j'aime ton programme_ , rit-elle.

Mitchie allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de sa terrasse claqua. Elle sursauta puis alla dans son salon pour voir ce qu'il se passé. Seulement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et eut la fugace impression de revenir presque six ans en arrière. Sauf que cette fois-ci Princesse ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Elle lâcha le téléphone qui se démonta sous le choc.

* * *

De son côté, Iris sourcilla. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mitchie de raccrocher sans prévenir. « Surtout qu'on n'avait pas fini de parler, songea-t-elle en posant son téléphone. » Elle resta au lit quelques secondes puis son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas normal. Elle fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nate.

« - Allo ma belle. Bien dormi ? _Nate, Mitchie a un problème_ , dit-elle aussitôt en s'affolant. Attends calme-toi et raconte-moi tout. _Je ne sais rien. On était au téléphone toutes les deux. Il y a eu un claquement de porte et elle a raccroché quelques secondes plus tard en faisant un bruit bizarre. Je m'inquiète_. Ok, reste chez toi, je fonce au parking et je vais voir chez elle.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Le retour de Mitchie et la soirée qu'elle a passé ? L'enquête qui avance ? Le suspense qui s'intensifie ? Le retour d'Humphrey à Albuquerque ? L'envie de tuer l'auteur ? (Soyons fou) Bon rassurez-vous, je m'attèle de suite à la suite qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. (J'allais dire l'an prochain mdrrr)

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Décision vitale

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Vous allez bien ? Bon allez je ne parle pas trop, Mitchie est toujours face à quelqu'un qui va peut-être lui nuire ? A moins que ce soit Shane qui rentre plus tôt que prévu à la maison ? En fait, je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'ai arrêté le chapitre préféré donc… Merci à tout le monde mais surtout à **Pims10** , **Marine** (Salut miss. La suite arrive ne t'en fais pas, c'est un peu long parce que je suis sur trois chapitres en même temps (sur trois univers en même temps mais bon) J'espère que la suite te plaira. bisouilles), **Audrey** (Salut miss. Ah ben si je peux vous laisser avec une fin de ce genre-là, la preuve ! mdrrr Promis les réponses aux questions arrivent bientôt. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ben la suite arrive ne t'en fais pas bises) et **Butterfly Fictions** pour leurs reviews. C'est grâce à elles que vous avez la suite de cette fiction.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

A titre exceptionnel, je vais remettre la fin de certaines scènes, du chapitre précédent en italiques afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

 **Décision vitale**

Quand Nate entra dans la chambre, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mitchie était debout face à son ancien garde du corps. Elle avait l'arme de secours de Shane dans les mains et celle-ci était braquée sur Humphrey qui la suppliait de ne pas appuyer sur la détente.

« - Mitchie, ne fais pas ça, cria l'inspecteur en sortant son arme de service qu'il pointa sur l'homme en fuite.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda son ami, une seconde de trop.

Une seconde qui suffit à son ancien garde du corps pour lui prendre son arme et la pointer sur elle.

Une seconde qui suffit à Nate pour évaluer la situation.

Une seconde qui peut suffire à un homme pour presser la détente.

Une personne s'effondra sur le sol alors que du sang se répandait sur la moquette, tandis qu'une autre hurlait de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

Plus tôt ce jour-là.

 **Pov Humphrey**

 _Reconnaissant la rue où vivait mon frère, je m'y engageais avant de freiner. Sa maison était entourée de voiture de police. Je m'arrêtais et me joignis au groupe de curieux._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, demandais-je à une jeune femme enceinte de sept ou huit mois._

« - Le propriétaire de cette maison s'est fait arrêter. Il paraît qu'il est complice dans une affaire de meurtre !

« - Non, intervint un homme proche de la cinquantaine. Il est accusé d'avoir fait une fausse déposition, et d'avoir menti au FBI.

Je hochais la tête les remerciant de ces informations, puis retournais à ma voiture en déglutissant. A présent que mon frère était arrêté, je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais quitté Morelia, une ville où on risquait de me chercher ces prochaines heures. Machinalement, je repris la route et j'allais jusqu'à Coronado, le petit aéroport privé au nord d'Albuquerque. Je me cachais entre deux entrepôts puis je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire. Le plus intelligent serait de quitter la ville et les Etats-Unis. Mais pour aller où ? J'étais trop loin de la frontière Canadienne et il était hors de question que je retourne au Mexique. C'était trop dangereux. Je dus rester ainsi, pendant une heure, puis je pris une décision. Puisque j'étais à Albuquerque, autant aller au bout des choses. Je quittais l'aéroport privé et rejoignis l'adresse que je connaissais par cœur à présent.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je souris. Mitchie était là en train de regarder son jardin. Elle avait toujours été douée pour faire de son jardin un vrai petit paradis et j'enviais cet aspect d'elle avant de me souvenir de la raison de ma présence ici. Comme elle avait disparu, je me faufilais dans le jardin. Elle devait être au téléphone puisque je l'entendais rire.

« - Je n'ai pas parlé de grignotage ni de dénigration mais j'aime ton programme.

Afin qu'elle ne sache pas que j'étais là, je commençais à fermer la porte doucement mais elle m'échappa des mains et claqua violemment. Je l'entendis sursauter puis elle me rejoignit. Je souris en croisant, à nouveau, son regard avant de froncer les sourcils quand je lus l'horreur dans ses yeux. Son téléphone tomba au sol et se fracassa. La scène se figea quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne s'échappe dans les escaliers.

…

Lorsqu'il entendit son réveil, Nate grimaça. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec sa petite amie, pour la convaincre qu'il souhaitait réellement rencontrer sa famille et à présent, il le regrettait. « Enfin presque, songea-t-il en observant Iris blottit dans ses bras. » Elle semblait dormir du sommeil du juste et il se dégagea avec douceur afin de ne pas perturber son repos. Il fila prendre une douche froide afin de se réveiller et se prépara pour aller travailler. Il prit soin de laisser un mot à sa petite amie, lui proposant de l'appeler si elle était libre pour déjeuner, puis quitta l'appartement.

Durant le trajet, il entendit, _My love is like a star_ , la nouvelle chanson de Mitchie et se mit à fredonner. Il coupa le moteur au moment où la chanson se termina. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit plusieurs hommes sortir du commissariat ainsi que les deux agents du FBI et interpella Camilla.

« - On a trouvé les preuves de la culpabilité de votre suspect. On fonce chez lui, résuma-t-elle en montant dans son véhicule.

N'étant pas chargé de l'enquête, du moins officiellement, il ne put les suivre et entra dans le bâtiment presque à regret. Il salua plusieurs collègues et rejoignit son bureau où Clarkson l'attendait en se limant les ongles.

« - Tu fais plus secrétaire que flic comme ça, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

« - Ouais mais ce n'est pas toi le boss donc…

Elle accompagna cette réponse d'un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent puis lui demanda à quoi il devait sa petite mine.

« - Ce n'est pas tes oignons. T'as fini ton rapport sur notre escapade ?

« - Hier avant de quitter le bureau. Et toi ?

« - Pas commencé. En fait, j'ai rien foutu. Je n'ai pas été voir Shane, pas écris mon rapport, pas appelé ma copine, ni même Mitchie. Un vrai glandeur quoi !

Ils rirent légèrement mais le jeune homme ne commença pas son rapport pour autant. Il n'avait même pas allumé son ordinateur. Il guettait, comme sa collègue, la porte battante en espérant voir leur suspect franchir les portes menottes aux poignets.

Dix minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge et il se décida à allumer sa machine pour commencer à travailler. Il s'y consacra pendant vingt minutes puis fut dérangé par un coup de pied de sa collègue. Il releva la tête pour voir qu'elle lui désignait la porte du menton. Il se tourna et eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant le commissaire entrer. Même si le mérite en reviendrait au FBI, à ses yeux, c'était lui qui l'avait résolu. « Je peux même taper sa déposition, au mot près, sans l'entendre, songea-t-il. »

…

 _Mitchie sursauta puis alla dans son salon pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et eut la fugace impression de revenir presque six ans en arrière. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Princesse ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Elle lâcha le téléphone qui se démonta sous le choc._

La future maman resta stoïque quelques secondes puis se reprit. Elle se rua immédiatement dans les étages. Elle pensa d'abord à se cacher dans une des nombreuses pièces puis se traita d'idiote en s'apercevant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de sortir dehors et de demander de l'aide à ses voisins. « Pas le temps de te faire la leçon, songea-t-elle, pense à ton bébé et cache-toi, lui intima sa conscience. » La jeune femme obéit sans réfléchir et se cacha dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé puis observa autour d'elle. La fenêtre était ouverte mais ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du sol et elle ne se voyait pas sauter dans le vide. « Quant à la salle de bain, on oublie tout de suite, songea-t-elle, il n'y a que des lucarnes, je ne passerais jamais en un morceau… Réfléchis Mitchie, il doit bien y avoir une solution. » Tout en pensant, elle se tapota ses tempes stimulant ainsi sa réflexion. Elle en fut sortie quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'on clicha la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit se sentant en sécurité puis déglutit lorsqu'Humphrey parla.

« - Laisse-moi entrer Michaela. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai largement la force de faire sauter les gongs de cette porte… Tu sais très bien que tu t'es piégée toute seule… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Mitchie.

« - Comme tu n'as pas fait de mal à Shane, contra-t-elle.

« - Il ne te mérite pas. Allez ouvre-moi, je te promets de ne pas te toucher. Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir !

« - Alors rends-toi à la police, contra-t-elle, pour qu'ils libèrent mon petit ami.

« - Cette parodie d'inspecteur ? Jamais, hurla-t-il furieux.

La jeune femme sursauta face à cet élan de rage et observa la pièce en cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir. La seconde suivante il y eut comme un poids lourd qui fut jeté contre la porte, la faisant sursauter.

…

« - Bon, j'arrête de reporter, je file voir mon pote, décréta Nate en se levant.

Lauryn acquiesça puis replongea dans son dossier. Elle fut dérangée par le portable de son collègue et le lui signala.

« - Merci, dit-il en se rasseyant. Allo ma belle. Bien dormi ? _Nate, Mitchie a eu un problème_ , dit-elle aussitôt en s'affolant. Attends calme-toi et raconte-moi tout. _Je ne sais rien. On était au téléphone toutes les deux. Il y a eu un claquement de porte et elle a raccroché quelques secondes plus tard en faisant un bruit bizarre. Je m'inquiète_. Ok, reste chez toi, je fonce au parking, et je vais voir chez elle.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit son tiroir et prit son arme sous le regard étonné de sa collègue.

« - Un problème chez Mitchie, je fonce là-bas.

« - Je te suis !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit son arme, ses clés et quitta le bureau. Il la rattrapa facile et montèrent dans sa voiture puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir pris ses clés. Ils roulèrent rapidement et se garèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard devant chez Mitchie.

« - Tu me suis, souffla Nate en prenant son arme. Je connais cette maison par cœur.

« - Ok.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit et Nate lui fit signe de faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il s'occupait de l'étage. En arrivant, ils avaient remarqué une voiture immatriculée au Mexique et avaient décidé d'être le plus discret possible.

…

Inconscient de toute cette agitation, Shane se prépara à aller prendre sa douche. En raison de son métier, il avait le privilège d'aller se laver, après les autres afin de lui éviter certains problèmes mais il n'en tirait aucune gloire. « Je préférerai même prendre une douche glaciale tous les matins si je passe la nuit avec ma copine, songea-t-il en sortant de sa cellule. » Comme chaque fois, il était accompagné par un gardien et se laissa guider sans faire d'histoire. Il n'en voyait, de toute façon, pas l'utilité. Dès qu'il fut seul, il se lava rapidement puis prévint le gardien qu'il avait terminé.

Dès qu'il fut dans sa cellule, il s'allongea et passa sa main sur son visage avant de grimacer. Son rasoir ne fonctionnait plus et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une barbe de quelques jours. « A la prochaine visite de Nate, songea-t-il, je lui demande un rasoir. Même un vieux machin à une lame, je m'en fous, mais il m'en faut un ou Mitchie va me rappeler 'le paillasson'. » Il eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane sortait avec Mitchie depuis quelques semaines à présent mais ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Entre la carrière de la jeune pop-star et l'enquête dont il était chargé, le jeune homme sentit naître en lui le manque de sa belle. Il lutta cependant, ne voulant aller la voir le premier. En effet, depuis la mort de Sandra, il se congratulait de n'être dépendant de rien ni de personne_ _et il n'était pas prêt à admettre que Mitchie avait une emprise aussi forte sur lui. Le jeune inspecteur réussit à tenir jusqu'au vendredi soir et, la sachant chez elle, alla frapper directement à sa porte_ _._

 _Elle vint lui ouvrir en pyjama, une serviette enroulée sur la tête et le fit entrer en souriant, ravie de le voir._

 _« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant._

 _« - Fatigué, la semaine a été longue. Et toi ?_

 _« - Reposée, journée cocooning avec des amies. Elles sont parties il y a une demi-heure et je comptais prendre un bain. Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _« - Je joue au serveur. Un repas algérien_ _,_ _ça te dis ? J'ai commandé du couscous, dit-il en lui tendant le sac._

 _Elle sourit et ils rejoignirent la cuisine où il vida le contenu du sac dans des assiettes tandis qu'elle lui tenait compagnie en déroulant ses cheveux humides. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger mais le manque de l'autre leur fit rapidement oublier le repas et ils passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser, se régalant de se savoir ensemble._

 _Shane était si bien chez elle que lorsqu'elle lui proposa de dormir avec elle, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Ils se couchèrent vers une heure du matin mais, bien qu'il soit fatigué, il ne put se résoudre à simplement dormir et profita durant plusieurs minutes supplémentaires des baisers qu'elle lui offrait, tout en se régalant de la douceur de sa peau._

 _La jeune pop-star lui avait tant manqué, qu'il passa tout le week-end chez elle. Week-end qu'ils passèrent enlacés à discuter et s'embrasser. Le lundi matin alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux le chemin de leur travail respectif, elle grimaça, après l'avoir embrassé._

 _« - Un problème, s'étonna-t-il._

 _« - Ouais, tu piques et du coup j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un paillasson._

 _« - Sympa, grommela-t-il légèrement vexé._

 _« - Hey, c'est toi qui m'a demandé si j'avais un problème, lui rappela-t-elle._

 _« - Ouais mais j'ignorais que c'était moi le problème._

 _« - Pas toi, juste ton petit côté bad boy. Et à ma décharge, j'ai la peau sensible et les barbes, même de quelques heures, m'irrite la peau, c'est terrible !_

 _« - C'est ça, la raison de cette drôle de tâche rouge près de tes lèvres._

 _La jeune femme toucha la zone qu'il lui indiquait, et acquiesça en souriant. Comme elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il décida d'oublier sa remarque et ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de partir travailler. Comme elle avait rendez-vous près du commissariat, il se proposa de l'emmener et elle le remercia en souriant, ravie de pouvoir passer encore quelques minutes avec lui._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les locaux, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avant de chuchoter :_

 _« - Au revoir mon petit paillasson, passe une bonne journée._

 _« - Tu sais que ce n'est pas flatteur ce surnom ?_

 _« - Qui te dit que je n'aime pas ça ? Embrasser les paillassons ?_

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il ignorait cette info. Il se tut donc, tout en se promettant de faire des recherches et la regarda rejoindre son groupe avant de partir à son bureau._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Shane sourit à ce souvenir puis soupira longuement en rouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé. La vue n'avait pas changé et il y avait encore ces affreux barreaux le séparant du monde. Voulant un peu de nouveauté, il changea son oreiller de place et put voir le ciel. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur ce nouveau décor et repartit dans ses souvenirs, qui tournaient tous autour de sa copine.

…

Un drôle de bruit raisonna à l'étage et Nate monta les marches quatre à quatre, son arme prête à tirer. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il vérifia le couloir principal puis tendit l'oreille. La maison redevint silencieuse et il avança petit à petit. Il tentait d'avoir un indice sur ce qu'il se passait et où mais il n'entendait que l'évolution de Lauryn un étage plus bas. Nate se concentra et crut percevoir du bruit dans la chambre de Mitchie. Inquiet que son amie se sente mal, il la rejoignit et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qu'il voyait.

…

Mitchie fixa la porte qui semblait sur le point de céder puis se jeta sur son lit. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit le tiroir du chevet et prit l'arme au moment où Humphrey enfonçait la porte.

« - Ne m'approche pas, décréta-t-elle d'une voix froide. Shane m'a appris à tirer et je n'hésiterais pas ! Surtout pas après ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi !

« - Attends Mitchie, dit-il en se collant au mur tout en plaçant ses mains paumes vers elle, s'il te plaît. Réfléchis à ce que tu risques de perdre !

« - Rien ne peut être pire que perdre l'homme de ma vie, à cause d'un sale type dans ton genre !

En entendant la réponse de la pop-star, Humphrey se rebiffa et commença à vouloir s'approcher mais elle pointa son arme au niveau de son visage et il se stoppa.

« - Je t'en prie Mitchie, ne fais pas ça, ma chérie. Tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Je suis celui qu'il te faut, tu le sais au fond de toi !

« - La ferme, fit-elle froidement. Je ne suis pas ta chérie, ni ton amour et tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie. C'est Shane. C'est à lui que je pense quand je m'endors le soir, c'est lui qui me fait vibrer et il n'y a que dans ses bras que je me sens femme. Si je te tire une balle dans la tête, la seule chose que je vais regretter sera la moquette qu'on a fait poser Shane et moi, peu de temps avant ton retour !

« - Mitchie, ne fais pas ça, cria Nate en sortant son arme de service qu'il pointa sur l'homme en fuite.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda son ami, une seconde de trop. Une seconde qui suffit à son ancien garde du corps pour lui prendre son arme et la pointer sur l'inspecteur qui le fixa. Mitchie put lire dans le regard de son ami, qu'il n'y avait aucune peur. Il semblait déterminé à tirer si la situation l'exigeait et elle se demanda si elle pourrait supporter de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Voulant protéger la future maman, Nate se déplaça doucement vers elle et lui prit le bras pour la faire passer derrière elle afin de la protéger.

« - Lâche ton arme Shivers, t'es foutu ! On a arrêté ton complice, il n'y a pas une heure. Tu ne pourras pas quitter cette ville.

« - La ferme, cria-t-il.

Déterminé à faire taire l'inspecteur, l'ancien garde du corps s'apprêta à tirer quand il reçut une balle dans le ventre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une jeune femme, l'arme à la main, le viser avec son revolver. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu mais tenta quand même de blesser l'inspecteur. Manque de chance, celui-ci donna un coup de pied dans sa main lui faisant ainsi lâcher l'arme alors qu'il s'effondrait sous la douleur. Sachant que la situation était maîtrisée, Nate se tourna vers Mitchie. Celle-ci était blanche comme un linge et fixait le sol. Sans crier gare, elle s'effondra à son tour et il eut juste le temps de la soutenir pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne la tête sur le sol tandis que Lauryn arrêtait l'ancien garde du corps avant d'appeler les secours.

…

« - Bon monsieur Shyvers, reprenons, soupira l'agent Declan. Pourquoi avez-vous fait croire à la disparition de votre demi-frère ?

Le commissaire regarda l'agent fédéral sans ouvrir la bouche et elle se retint de soupirer. Au contraire, elle le fixa à son tour et allait lui rappeler les chefs d'inculpations quand son téléphone sonna. Elle prit l'appel et sourit en entendant l'inspecteur Knight.

« - Remettez-le dans sa cellule, dit-elle ravie après avoir raccroché. On vient d'arrêter Humphrey Shivers.

« - Impossible, cria le commissaire, je lui ai dis où se cacher et quoi faire. Il ne se fera pas prendre !

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'inspecteur Knight vient de l'arrêter ? Il était dans la chambre de mademoiselle Torrès et a essayé de le tuer !

L'homme la regarda plus que surpris et elle lui sourit avant de faire signe au garde qui le raccompagna dans sa cellule.

…

Shane sursauta en entendant du bruit et releva la tête pour voir son supérieur hiérarchique, menottes au poignet.

« - Commissaire s'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?

« - En quoi ça te regarde Gray, demanda celui-ci avec haine.

« - Rien je me renseigne sur les prochains bruits de couloirs.

« - Sale temps pour la flicaille, décréta un dealer qui était accusé d'avoir tué une mineure. Un inspecteur et un commissaire en taule, ça la fout mal !

« - Ouais, sauf que moi j'ai rien fait !

« - Ouais, on a tous, rien fait, se moqua-t-il.

« - Et si tu me foutais la paix et que tu avalais tout ton petit stock de pilule rose, proposa Shane en soupirant avec lassitude.

Intrigué par la présence du commissaire, le jeune inspecteur se promit de questionner Nate, dès sa prochaine visite. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, puisque les gardiens refusaient de parler. Il fut donc surpris en entendant que Mitchie avait été transportée à l'hôpital et se leva d'un bond.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« - Oh ta gueule, cria un prisonnier, y en a qui veulent pioncer.

« - Jette-toi contre le mur, répondit-il avant de réitérer ses questions.

« - Relax Gray, tu vas nous faire une syncope, rit Lauryn en arrivant. T'inquiète, Mitchie va bien. Elle a juste fait un malaise et Nate l'emmène à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Oh et moi, je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça va ?

« - Qu'est-ce que le commissaire fait là ?

« - T'occupe pas de ça et réponds à ma question.

…

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle grogna.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais encore à l'hôpital ?

« - Examen de routine. T'es tombée dans les pommes et t'es restée inconsciente pendant plus de dix minutes donc…

Elle acquiesça en soufflant et se releva avec douceur. Le médecin entra à ce moment-là et lui posa plusieurs questions. Quand il lui demanda si elle était stressée, elle eut un rire nerveux et lui résuma ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Il l'écouta puis sourit en comprenant mieux son rire.

« - Bon on va attendre les résultats des examens et si tout va bien, je vous laisserais sortir. On se revoit dans une petite heure.

Elle acquiesça et dès qu'il fut parti se tourna vers Nate qui sourcilla.

« - Raconte, c'est quoi la fin de l'histoire ?

« - Et bien Humphrey a été arrêté. A l'heure où on parle il se fait soigner. On l'interrogera dès qu'il sera opérationnel. Shane devrait être libéré demain. Ce soir si Shivers avoue tout.

La future maman hocha la tête et fut pressée d'être au lendemain. « Je sens que cette journée va être longue, songea-t-elle cependant… Tu me manques Shane ! » En attendant l'arrivée des résultats de ses examens, ils discutèrent tous les deux de la suite des évènements. Pas simplement pour Shane mais pour tout le monde. Une question angoissait surtout la jeune femme. La promotion à LA serait-elle à nouveau, mise sur le tapis ?

« - Je ne pense pas. Avec Lauryn, on s'est interrogé sur ce point et on en est venu à la conclusion que ça faisait parti du plan. Elle trouvait étrange que direct après la promotion qu'on refuse, Shane se fasse agresser. Surtout qu'elle a rejoint notre équipe à ce moment-là donc… Bref, j'ai téléphoné à LA et surprise, c'était le commissaire Shyvers qui voulait nous envoyer là-bas. Pas le commandant de police, juste notre commissaire, pour se débarrasser de nous, je pense.

« - Ou pour détruire mon couple avec Shane. Il pensait peut-être que je ne le suivrais pas.

« - Tu l'as pensé, il me semble.

« - Non je lui ai dit que j'étais pas prête à quitter ma famille. Mais s'il l'avait accepté, je l'aurais suivi. Ça aurait compliqué ma vie mais si la vie était simple, ça se saurait, non ?

Etant d'accord avec elle, il hocha simplement la tête puis réfléchit à la suite des évènements. Il se demandait comment allait son ami mais ne se voyait pas laisser Mitchie seule à l'hôpital. Se promettant d'appeler Jason pour le remplacer dès qu'elle serait sortie, il revint à la réalité alors que le médecin revenait. Il sourit et après avoir assuré à sa patiente qu'elle et son bébé étaient en bonne santé, il les autorisa à quitter l'hôpital, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, la jeune femme fut surprise de voir une équipe de nettoyage et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Nate lui rappela le sang que Humphrey avait perdu quand il avait été blessé et elle hocha la tête en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Elle put cependant contenir sa nausée et partit s'occuper de son jardin en attendant que sa maison soit vide. A peine l'équipe fut partie que Maylis arriva, avec Mandy. Officiellement, elles venaient, toutes les deux faire des cookies mais Michaela ne fut pas dupe et savait parfaitement que sa belle-sœur était surtout là pour veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, ainsi que la soirée, entre filles, puis quand Mandy commença à fatiguer, elles partirent. Restée seule, Mitchie verrouilla la porte et monta se coucher.

…

« - Enfin, souffla Shane en sortant de sa cellule. Je suis libre !

« - La ferme mec ou je te colle en cellule de dégrisement, se moqua son meilleur ami.

« - Essaie un peu pour voir. La prison, ça change un homme, sourit-il avant de redevenir sérieux, comment va ma copine ? T'as pris soin d'elle, j'espère ?

« - Au point de négliger ma propre copine. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a passé la journée avec May et Mandy et doit être couchée à l'heure qu'il est. Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu vas faire quoi de ta première nuit de libre ?

« - Je vais sûrement t'étonner, fit-il avec sérieux, mais je vais aller dormir… Avec ma copine, ajouta-t-il amusé.

« - Quelle surprise, se moqua Nate. Bon je t'accompagne chez toi et je file retrouver ma petite violoncelliste.

Ils rirent, ravis que Shane soit enfin blanchi, même si tout ne serait officiel que le lendemain. Ils prirent la direction de la maison de la pop-star. Ils se saluèrent, puis le jeune inspecteur entra sans bruit. La maison semblait silencieuse et il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant sa copine dormir, sereine et se déshabilla pour entrer dans leur lit. A ce moment-là, il vit son pyjama et posa un regard attendri sur celle qui portait un de ses tee-shirts en plus de son enfant. Elle dut sentir une présence puisqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. La seconde suivante, il sentit quelque chose de pointue dans sa gorge.

« - Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle froidement.

« - Le père de notre enfant, souffla Shane.

La pointe s'éloigna de sa peau et la lumière s'alluma. Il sourit en croisant enfin le regard de sa petite amie qui le fixait sans trop y croire.

« - Je rêve, chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

« - Non… Ou on est deux.

« - T'es libre ? Enfin ?

« - Oui et demain je serai blanchi. En attendant cette nuit, je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou alors qu'il la prenait par la taille.

« - Plus de barreaux ?

« - Ni barreaux, ni contraintes horaires, ni rien. Je suis libre et je compte bien passer le plus de temps possible avec toi et notre bébé. On écumera les boutiques, on préparera sa chambre et sa venue… On fera ce que tu voudras, je te le promets.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle soulagée en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois enfin de retour à la maison.

« - Et si tu te taisais et que tu m'embrassais pour me le prouver, la défia-t-il amusé.

La future maman le fixa une seconde et éteignit la lumière avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il fut surpris de l'ardeur qu'elle mit dans son baiser mais il répondit avec la même fougue avant de la renverser sur le dos, laissant ses mains parcourir son ventre sous le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Le manque d'air les sépara et il embrassa aussitôt son cou, se régalant de l'odeur de myrtille qu'elle dégageait. Durant son incarcération, c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué. La sentir contre elle, sans rien pour les séparer, aussi il crut devenir fou lorsqu'elle commença à gémir de bien-être. Le jeune homme se désintéressa aussitôt de son cou pour revenir sur ses lèvres murmurant contre elles.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis, chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres à peine.

« - Que je t'aime Michaela. Je t'aime comme un fou et tu m'as manqué. Tellement… Trop… T'es devenue ma drogue et là tout de suite, je veux friser l'overdose.

Incapable de trouver une réponse convenable, la jeune femme se contenter de l'embrasser avec passion tout en dessinant un cœur dans son cou.

…

Et voilà, je coupe-là. Bon vous allez encore me dire que c'est trop cours mais j'y peux rien, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter suite à ce moment très Smitchie. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Malgré le début en suspense ? Les différents points de vue ? Les arrêts au pire moment ? L'arrestation de Humphrey ? La sortie de Shane ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. Aveu et dénouements

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mille mercis à **Audrey** (Salut miss. Oui enfin on ne connaît pas encore toute l'histoire, ça arrive dans ce chapitre rassure-toi mdrr Oui ils sont enfin ensemble ça fait du bien mdrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui Shane est enfin libre il était temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira. N'hésite pas à signer tes reviews avec un pseudo bises), **Pims10** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Pas grave t'inquiète, être occupée je peux comprendre :p En même temps qui pouvait rentrer chez Mitchie et lui causer une telle peur ? mdrr Oui alors là je plaide coupable c'était fait exprès qu'on croit que c'était Mitchie qui était touchée mdrr Mouais reste à savoir si je le mets en prison ou en hôpital psy mdrrr Oui Shane est enfin de retour à la maison, pourvu qu'il y reste cette fois-ci mdrr Bisouilles) et **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui il est enfin retrouvé et arrêté. Et Shane est libre ^^ Bises)

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Aveux et Dénouements**

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, elle crut avoir rêvé. Le lit était vide et froid alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Seule l'absence de son pyjama lui assura que Shane était bel et bien de retour. La brunette se tourna et s'appuya sur un coude pour voir son copain dans l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, demanda-t-elle en se laissant retomber.

« - Toi. Te voir me chercher de la main alors que t'as encore les yeux fermés. Voir ton visage s'éveiller doucement. Tes yeux papillonner… Tout ça m'a trop manqué. Mais à partir de maintenant, je compte bien profiter de chaque instant qu'on passe ensemble, chuchota-t-il en la rejoignant. Surtout que je n'ai qu'une visite rapide à faire au commissariat avant d'être entièrement à toi.

« - Donc tu m'abandonnes pour aller à ton bureau, bouda-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Non. Je compte passer la matinée avec toi et t'emmener au bureau, ce qui me fera une super excuse pour ne pas m'attarder. Après, on ira acheter ce qu'il manque à notre petit bébé et à sa merveilleuse maman, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, répondant à son baiser alors qu'il se rallongeait à ses côtés, avant de la serrer contre lui. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques secondes plus tard, alors que leurs ventres grognaient et Shane sourit. S'asseyant, il prit un plateau qu'il posa sur les genoux de sa copine qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il remit le plateau au sol avant de prendre la future maman contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse traçant des arabesques du bout des doigts alors qu'il caressait son dos, se régalant encore et toujours de sa présence. Ils restèrent ainsi presque deux heures jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Shane ne sonne. A peine fut-il éteint que celui de Mitchie sonna à son tour, les forçant à bouger.

« - Allo, grogna la jeune femme. _Allo future maman. J'imagine que le futur papa n'a plus envie de bouger depuis que je l'ai ramené hier soir_. Tu imagines bien, souffla-t-elle en se réinstallant le téléphone collé à son oreille. _Ok, tu peux lui rappeler qu'il doit venir au commissariat aujourd'hui s'il veut être, à nouveau, inspecteur_ _?_ Oui, bouda-t-elle. Il en a conscience, il compte passer cet après-midi.

« - Ah j'en conclus que c'est mon coéquipier, sourit Shane avant de lui prendre son portable. T'inquiète, je passe tout à l'heure, dès que j'ai terminé de gâter ma copine. _Parce que tu vas réussir à la gâter en quelques heures_ , se moqua Nate. T'occupe !

Sur ces mots, Shane raccrocha avant de faire basculer sa petite amie qu'il embrassa avec tendresse lui faisant instantanément oublier l'appel qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

…

De son côté, Nate reposa le combiné, amusé. Depuis que son meilleur ami sortait avec Mitchie, il s'amusait à le chambrer gentiment. Au début, c'était par pudeur vis-à-vis du passé de son ami, puis c'était devenu une habitude entre eux. « Heureusement que Mitchie ignore qu'au début, je le conseillais, songea-t-il. Pauvre Shane, il était incapable de gérer la célébrité de Michaela. » Une porte claqua le faisant revenir à lui et il observa les agents du FBI entrer. Camilla semblait sur les nerfs à en croire sa démarche rapide et saccadée. Sans un regard, elle vint directement à son bureau et demanda à lui parler en privé. Il la suivit jusqu'au bureau du commissaire qu'elle utilisait depuis quelques semaines à présent.

« - Un problème agent Declan, demanda-t-il.

« - En effet, admit-elle. Votre commissaire et son frère se sont donnés le mot et aucun ne veut parler. Le problème, c'est que sans aveux, on ne peut pas boucler cette enquête !

« - Je vois et vous ne trouvez pas comment les faire parler ? Même en double confrontation ?

« - Le problème c'est qu'en tant que commissaire, Austin Shyvers connaît toutes nos techniques. Il nous en faudrait une autre mais où la trouver ?

Nate acquiesça comprenant parfaitement le problème. Debout face à face, ils restèrent ainsi sans parler durant plusieurs minutes puis il sourit.

« - J'ai peut-être la solution mais ce n'est pas très orthodoxe !

Comme elle semblait intriguée, il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête et elle admit que ce n'était pas très légal. Cependant, elle ne refusa pas sa suggestion sachant que c'était peut-être leur seule option.

« - Bon ok, proposez-le lui et voyez si c'est réalisable.

« - En théorie, je ne suis pas l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, vous savez ?

La jeune femme le fixa blasé et il quitta le bureau rapidement. S'il l'avait beaucoup aidé à résoudre cette affaire, c'était avant tout pour sauver son ami et rassurer Mitchie. A présent, les choses risquaient de prendre un caractère plus officiel et il avait peur qu'il y ait un vice de procédure. « Mais un ordre est un ordre, songea-t-il en décrochant son téléphone. »

…

Mitchie venait de sortir de la douche lorsque son portable sonna. Se mordant la lèvre, elle le prit tout en observant son petit ami qui terminait de se laver.

« - Allo ? _C'est Nate, vous êtes sortis du lit là_ ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Pourquoi ? _Pour savoir si Shane et toi pouviez passer au commissariat ?_

Tout en l'écoutant lui expliquer les raisons, la jeune femme lança un regard brûlant à Shane qui venait de sortir de la cabine de douche. Il la rejoignit et tout en embrassant son cou, lui demanda avec qui elle était au téléphone. Il sourcilla lorsqu'elle chuchota le prénom de son ami et soupirant contre sa peau il prit le portable pour écouter ce que racontait Nate puis raccrocha en soufflant.

« - Bon ma belle, faut qu'on aille au commissariat rapidement histoire de terminer cette histoire… Même si là tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa peau.

Elle sourit puis s'éloigna de lui afin d'aller se changer. Seulement elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle embrassa son petit ami avant de s'éloigner pour se préparer. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de la rattraper, ne voulant absolument pas aller au commissariat mais elle fut intransigeante. Le jeune inspecteur grogna de frustration mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir. Pas plus lorsqu'il la fixa avec amour pendant qu'elle se coiffait.

Une heure après l'appel de Nate, le couple entra dans le commissariat. Ses collègues lui tapèrent dans le dos, ravis de le revoir alors que Mitchie regardait la scène les yeux ronds. « Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. » Heureusement, Lauryn la vit et la rejoignit en souriant. Le temps que Shane discute avec tout le monde, elles restèrent entre elles, commentant le déballage de virilité qu'elles voyaient. Elles s'amusèrent même à les caricaturer, se moquant gentiment d'eux puis Nate vint les rejoindre. Il embrassa la future maman et s'excusa de l'avoir fait venir.

« - Pas de problème. Shane avait prévu de m'amener pour éviter de rester trop longtemps mais finalement, je ne compte pas tellement, souffla-t-elle amusée.

« - Attends je vais le faire revenir à toi, rit-il avant de hurler, Shane ! Michaela ne se sent pas bien !

Mitchie l'observa et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en le voyant traverser la salle rapidement pour venir la retrouver. Le visage inquiet, il la scruta des pieds à la tête puis rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui souriait franchement.

« - Allez relax ! Toi tu vas voir le capitaine et moi j'emmène Mitchie voir le FBI, ils ont un truc à lui dire. On se retrouve après.

Sur ces mots, il conduisit Mitchie dans le bureau qu'occupait les agents fédéraux. La future maman les salua poliment et s'installa en attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« - Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment réglementaire et je vous assure que vous avez le droit de refuser ce que je vais vous demander, expliqua l'agent Declan. En aucun cas, on ne veut vous forcer la main et si vous dites non, on ne cherchera pas à vous convaincre du bien fondé ou non de cette démarche.

« - Où voulez-vous en venir, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Comme vous devez le savoir, dit-elle en fixant Nate qui secoua la tête, les deux Shivers refusent de parler. Ils se sont murés dans un silence qui nous empêche de clore l'affaire. De plus, comme monsieur Shivers est un ancien flic, il connaît toutes les techniques d'interrogatoires et…

« - Mais ce n'est pas votre travail de le faire… De les faire mettre à table, hasarda-t-elle perplexe.

« - En général si choukette seulement là on arrive à rien. Mais j'ai pensé à un truc, expliqua Nate avant de se tourner vers Camilla qui l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête. On sait que Humphrey est amoureux de toi. Peut-être que si tu lui demandais pourquoi il a fait ça, il t'expliquerait.

« - Il me l'a déjà dit, soupira-t-elle. Il voulait me…

« - Te le dire devant un greffier, se reprit-il.

La jeune femme regarda les trois personnes puis comprit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle se leva d'un coup en criant un 'non' retentissant et voulut s'expliquer quand elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Nate la retint de justesse et la ré-installa sur sa chaise avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

« - Calme-toi Choukette. Comme te l'a dit l'agent Declan, on ne t'oblige à rien. C'était une demande que tu avais le droit de refuser sans avoir à te justifier.

Mitchie acquiesça et décréta qu'elle refusait. Elle ne voulait plus se trouver dans la même pièce que son ancien garde du corps. « Pas après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, songea-t-elle en quittant le bureau. Qu'ils se débrouillent pour faire parler cet imbécile. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » Convaincue par ses pensées, elle rejoignit le bureau de Shane et s'y installa en l'attendant. Il arriva moins d'une minute après elle et perdit son sourire en la voyant. S'accroupissant devant elle, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, rien, je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

« - Mitchie t'as l'air inquiète et légèrement affolée. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plaît, plaida-t-il.

« - C'est… Rien, c'est ton collègue qui veut que j'aille voir Shivers et que je lui demande pourquoi il a monté cette histoire, souffla-t-elle. Et je refuse de le revoir.

La comprenant très bien, Shane la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle était dans son droit. Une part de lui voulait également que cette histoire soit vite résolue mais il ne souhaitait pas que Mitchie soit plus stressée ou pire, qu'elle se retrouve seule face à l'homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Quand elle fut rassurée, ils décidèrent de quitter le commissariat au moment où Nate les rejoignaient.

« - Michaela, appela-t-il. Ecoute, reprit-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'espérais juste pouvoir boucler cette affaire, une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai pas pensé au mal que ça pourrait te faire. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

« - Ce n'est pas grave mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Le jeune inspecteur promit de ne plus remettre la question sur le tapis et les regarda quitter le commissariat. Il ignorait de quoi serait faite leur journée mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle serait reposante. « Contrairement à la mienne, souffla-t-il en rejoignant son bureau. »

…

De leur côté, Shane et Mitchie passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les magasins. Ils écumèrent les boutiques pour bébé et femmes enceintes. Ils choisirent également les meubles de la chambre de leur enfant, avant de manger dans une brasserie que la future maman fréquentait souvent, inconscients des paparazzis qui les suivaient. Shane en repéra deux ou trois et les signala à sa copine qui se chargea simplement de leur faire signe avant de continuer à vivre en les ignorant.

Quand ils revinrent chez eux, vers dix-huit heures, ils avaient les bras chargés de vêtements ou d'objets pour bébé. Tandis qu'il montait tout à l'étage, Mitchie partit commencer le repas, tout en fredonnant du Elvis Presley. Shane la rejoignit et sourit en l'entendant chanter _Love Me Tender_. Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu interpréter cette chanson. C'était à l'époque où il la croyait coupable du meurtre de Zeke Stuart. Il était venu la voir pour lui demander de faire une déclaration dans la presse pour contrebalancer ce qu'avait dit Ryan Mayer, son ex copain.* La sonnette le sortit de ses pensées et il alla ouvrir laissant ainsi la jeune femme continuer le repas tranquillement.

« - Nate, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Salut mec. Désolé de vous déranger surtout que je sais que c'est votre première journée de retrouvailles mais on a un problème à la brigade. On va vraiment avoir besoin de Mitchie.

« - Elle a eu une grosse journée. On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ?

« - Non. Parce que Shivers veut bien se mettre à table mais seulement face à Mitchie. Il refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

« - C'est hors de question ! Elle a déjà été assez sollicitée dans cette affaire. Le stress c'est mauvais autant pour elle que pour notre bébé alors c'est clair, je refuse qu'elle aille écouter les élucubrations d'un taré.

« - Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix Shane, souffla son ami. Elle est convoquée demain à la première heure… A moins qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi.

Le futur papa le regarda et le prévint qu'il en était hors de question. Il savait que contre une convocation, il n'avait aucune chance de préserver Mitchie de cette épreuve mais il voulait quand même y croire. De son côté, Nate souffrait de cette situation. Il avait été aux côtés de Mitchie tout au long de l'incarcération de Shane et il savait combien elle en avait souffert. Il l'avait consolé bien plus souvent que les autres et s'était assuré que son moral était toujours au beau fixe. Seulement, tout comme son coéquipier, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Demain au plus tard, elle devrait venir écouter celui qui était à l'origine des épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser.

« - C'est bon, je viens, intervint la jeune femme qui les avait rejoint.

Plongés dans leur conversation, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et, à présent, ils la regardaient perdu. Au matin, elle avait obstinément refusé d'y aller et là, elle semblait décidée.

« - Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle impatiente.

« - Euh ok… Je t'emmène, souffla Nate. Shane, tu veux venir je suppose ?

Pour toute réponse, il prit sa veste et ils quittèrent la maison en silence. Mitchie cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son ancien garde du corps souhaitait tant que ce soit elle qui l'entende alors que les deux inspecteurs se demandaient si elle arriverait à tenir face à lui. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat, dans un drôle de silence, le premier depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les trois puis Nate les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Camilla.

« - Excusez-moi de vous faire revenir, dit-elle ennuyée. En fait, j'espérais que vous refuseriez de venir avant demain mais puisque vous êtes ici…

« - Autant en finir tout de suite, la coupa-t-elle.

Shane regarda sa petite amie perplexe. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture, elle semblait différente. Comme décidée à aller au bout de cette ultime épreuve. Il suivit les deux filles jusque dans une salle d'interrogatoire qu'il connaissait bien. C'était la même que celle où il avait été interrogé quelques semaines auparavant. Nate et lui allèrent dans la salle d'observation tandis que l'agent Declan conduisait Mitchie dans la pièce suivante.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la jeune femme regarda Humphrey le visage impassible. Il sourit, ravi de voir qu'il avait obtenu satisfaction, surtout si vite, puis regarda la femme dont il était amoureux.

« - Bonsoir Michaela, dit-il doucement.

« - Evitons de perdre du temps, asséna-t-elle froidement. Tu voulais me voir, je suis là. Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait endurer tout ça !

« - Ne sois pas si pressée, sourit-il. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

« - Non, on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous. Je compte bien rentrer chez moi rapidement. J'ai le repas à terminer et une nuit de sommeil à rattraper.

…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les deux inspecteurs se tendirent. Ils savaient tous les deux que Mitchie serait plus rapidement tranquille si elle le laissait croire qu'il tenait les rênes de l'interrogatoire mais ils comprenaient son impatience. Eux aussi étaient pressés que cette affaire soit bouclée pour ainsi reprendre le fil de leur vie.

« - Tu dors mal, s'étonna Humphrey d'une voix doucereuse.

« - Non, je n'ai simplement pas assez dormi cette nuit. J'étais trop occupée à profiter pleinement du retour de l'homme de ma vie.

Shane rougit, sous le regard de Nate, à l'entente de cette phrase et se racla la gorge, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce.

…

« - Ils ont osé le relâcher ! Bandes d'incapables !

« - Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as essayé de foutre ma vie en l'air maintenant ou je m'en vais. Pour ma part, je m'en fiche. Cette nuit, je dormirais dans les bras de celui que j'aime et qui m'aime !

Comme il n'ajouta rien, elle soupira et se leva en lui souhaitant de moisir en prison. Elle commença à vouloir sortir de la salle quand il cria :

« - Il ne te mérite pas !

« - Parce que toi si, peut-être ?

« - Exactement, dit-il avec suffisance avant de se radoucir, parce que je t'aime.

« - Tu m'aimes, dit-elle surprise avant de le fixer avec rage. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas tenté de piéger l'homme avec qui je fais ma vie ! Tu n'aurais pas fait croire à ton propre meurtre juste pour qu'il aille en prison. Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu aurais accepté que je sois heureuse, même dans les bras d'un autre, au lieu de me faire souffrir. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, complètement seule et tremblante de peur ? Est-ce que tu sais la douleur qu'on ressent lorsqu'on apprend qu'on est enceinte d'un homme qui est soupçonné de meurtre. Qui, à cause d'un imbécile dans ton genre, ne verra pas naître son enfant. Savoir qu'il ne pourra pas le voir grandir, ni participer à son éducation ? Non, tu n'en as aucune idée parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu es la seule chose qui t'intéresse. Au fond, tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais pitié, asséna-t-elle glacialement. Tu voulais me voir, tu m'as vu, mais la différence entre toi et moi c'est que quand je quitterais cette pièce, ça sera pour me blottir dans les bras de celui qui me rend heureuse. Il me ramènera chez nous et on dînera en tête-à-tête avant d'aller se pelotonner sur le canapé pour parler de l'avenir qu'on se crée. Peut-être même qu'on fera l'amour dans notre salon avant de monter dans notre chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, toi tu seras ici. Dans une cellule miteuse de deux mètres carrés à tourner en rond. A ressasser tes souvenirs et tes pensées. Peut-être même que tu penseras à nous. A moi. Pendant des semaines, des mois mais sache une chose. Quand je franchirais cette porte, tu sortiras complètement de ma vie. Lorsqu'elle se fermera dans mon dos, j'oublierais jusqu'à ton existence. Tu ne seras plus rien pour moi, souffla-t-elle avec rage. Adieu Humphrey Shivers.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et commença à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il cria :

« - Attends. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier si facilement.

« - On parie, dit-elle sur un air de défi.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour le séparer de toi ? J'ai tout essayé. J'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre vous mais il a refusé la promotion à Los Angeles. Je l'ai fait accuser de meurtre mais tu as payé sa caution. J'ai même fait une vidéo avec mon frère à Gand Canyon Village pour qu'il aille sur place et viole les conditions de sa remise en liberté. Tout ça sans succès.

« - Quoi, souffla-t-elle choquée de le voir avouer si facilement.

« - Tu l'ignorais, dit-il en perdant son ton fatigué pour un air bien plus ravi. Tu croyais réellement qu'il devait sa promotion à son travail ? Tu as tort. S'il a eu cette promotion, qu'il aurait dû accepter, c'était simplement pour l'éloigner de toi. Je savais que tu refuserais de quitter Albuquerque pour suivre l'élu de ton cœur. Tu détestes LA. C'est pour cette raison que mon frère l'a proposé quand le poste de commissaire s'est libéré là-bas. Malheureusement, il a eu cet accident et Austin a dû changer ses projets. Il a proposé à Nate, afin de faire illusion mais celui qui devait partir c'était ton Shane. Quand il est sorti du coma et qu'il est revenu travailler Austin m'a prévenu. Alors je suis venu le voir. Je devais faire un scandale, le mettre en colère pour qu'il ait un mobile pour ma disparition. Et il a plongé… Si facilement, sourit-il. Il s'est battu avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'assommer. Après quoi, je l'ai endormi et j'ai appelé mon frère pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Il lui a renversé quatre poches de sang qu'on avait prélevé quelques jours auparavant. Suite à ça, j'ai pris la voiture de ma belle-sœur et j'ai quitté l'état dans la nuit. J'étais dans une résidence secondaire malheureusement tu l'as fait libérer et on a dû tourner ces fameuses vidéos que tu recevais comme par magie, se moqua-t-il. On t'a fait courir jusqu'à Grand Canyon Village tout en sachant qu'il te suivrait, ne serait-ce que pour te protéger. Il a toujours été tellement protecteur, dit-il avec sarcasme.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Pour qu'il viole ses conditions de libération. Qu'il retourne en prison et que tu sois malheureuse. Tu devais rester seule quelques semaines, pendant ce temps, je devais subir quelques interventions chirurgicales qui auraient dû me donner une nouvelle apparence. Malheureusement, tu as fait appel au FBI pour qu'ils reprennent cette affaire et on a encore dû changer nos plans. On a tourné cette vidéo à Los Angeles puis j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis au profit d'un petit village Mexicain.

…

Dans l'autre salle régnait un silence de cathédrale. Tous sans exception écoutaient Humphrey Shivers raconter tout en détail. Il expliqua comment, grâce à son héritage et son frère, il avait pu acheter le témoin qui s'était présenté au commissariat. Comment ils avaient tourné les vidéos ainsi que leur méthode pour rester en contact.

 **Pov Shane**

Depuis que Mitchie était entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je bouillais littéralement. Je n'aimais pas la voir seule avec lui. Seulement, j'avais eu beau demander à l'agent Declan qu'elle soit accompagnée, elle avait refusé. C'était les conditions d'Humphrey Shivers… Quel enfoiré ! Surtout que je voyais dans ses yeux le plaisir qu'il prenait à être seul avec ma copine. Il la déshabillait presque du regard, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

Quand il raconta comment il avait payé le fameux témoin, je serrais les poings mais plus encore lorsqu'il entra dans les détails. Le fait que son frère, cet incapable de commissaire, suivait Mitchie partout, tout le temps afin d'apprendre ses habitudes, son emploi du temps et ça depuis un an.

« - Je vais le tuer, dis-je en voulant sortir.

« - Tu ne feras rien du tout Shane, dit mon meilleur ami en me rattrapant. Tu restes ici, et tu l'écoutes comme moi, raconter comment il a réussi à tous nous piéger.

« - Attends, ils ont osé suivre Mitchie…

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il, mais si tu y vas et que tu les interromps, on ne saura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors tu prends sur toi et tu attends. Fais ce que Mitchie fait de mieux… Patiente sans trop stresser et agis en conséquence… Après.

Je le fixais énervé. Comment pouvait-il me demander de ne pas réagir à ce que j'entendais ? Ils m'avaient piégé et avaient tenté de faire de même avec ma Michaela. Ils avaient voulu nous séparer et la rendre malheureuse ! Juste pour assouvir un pauvre fantasme refoulé !

Durant une heure, il raconta la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il comptait réellement se mettre avec une fille qui avait neuf ans de moins que lui ? Je sais que l'âge n'est rien mais je connaissais assez Mitchie pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance. A moins que ce ne soit que ce que j'imaginais ? Après tout, elle pouvait très bien me quitter pour un homme de trente-six ans. Pour peu qu'il n'ait pas peur de la laisser faire ses erreurs… Non je pensais n'importe quoi, elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais et on était heureux. Et elle porte notre enfant. Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, ça… Je revins à moi lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom, presque avec dédain. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'apprécie.

Ne pouvant pas aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, je me concentrais sur Mitchie. Je la voyais de dos depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle semblait calme. Peut-être trop calme. Je changeais de place pour la voir de profil et je déglutis. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer… Ou exploser de colère et je ne sais pas trop ce que je préférais. Je voulais surtout que tout ça se termine afin que je la ramène à la maison. Elle était au bout du rouleau, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux quand nous étions venus ce matin. Elle était fatiguée et je savais qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose… Qu'on disparaisse tous les deux de la terre pendant quelques temps afin qu'elle se ressource et qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Je me promis d'être à ses petits soins toute la semaine, et je commençais à réfléchir à un week-end en amoureux. Je voulais un endroit tranquille et ensoleillé puisqu'elle adorait le soleil. Loin du monde et de LA surtout. Très calme de préférence. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Tout ce stress, ce n'était pas bon pour notre bébé.

« - Non cette fois, c'est moi qui vais le cogner, grogna Nate me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

« - Que maintenant, demandais-je tendu.

« - Après ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je suis même curieux que tu ne sois pas déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire à lui refaire le portrait.

« - Sauf que j'écoutais pas… Si je commence, je vais lui faire bouffer le trottoir, expliquais-je.

« - En résumé, il a dit que vous serez un père exécrable !

« - 'Vu le père qu'il a, ton têtard devrait être heureux que j'ai foutu son père en taule quelques semaines.' Sont ses mots exacts.

« - Je vais l'éviscérer, grognais-je en serrant les poings.

Je fulminais et encore le mot était faible ! Il m'avait accusé de meurtre sur sa personne… J'allais lui donner raison. Au moins je n'aurais pas été en prison pour rien ! Je commençais à partir seulement, une nouvelle fois, Nate m'en empêcha, me rappelant ce que j'avais vécu. Je me souvins soudain de la petitesse des cellules, du manque de confort, des voisins trop bruyants et je changeais d'avis. Mon coéquipier termina de me convaincre en me rappelant que c'était exactement ce que Shivers attendait. Que je sois loin de Mitchie et qu'elle soit malheureuse. Je fusillais la vitre des yeux, à défaut de mieux et je me promis de lui envoyer un petit mot de temps à autre, vantant le bonheur que l'on vivait, Mitchie et moi. Juste comme ça. Histoire de lui rappeler ce qu'il n'a pas, et n'aura jamais !

…

Les aveux durèrent plusieurs heures si bien que Shane crut que sa petite amie allait s'évanouir à cause de sa faim mais elle resta assise, à écouter son ancien garde du corps parler, sans montrer un signe de faiblesse. Quand enfin, il eut tout dit, elle se leva sans un mot et se tourna face au miroir cherchant le regard de son petit ami.

« - Voilà, vous avez ses aveux maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire… Vous savez Humphrey, dit-elle en le regardant une nouvelle fois, si vous ne vous étiez pas conduis aussi stupidement, nous aurions pu être amis. Et peut-être que vous auriez fait parti de ma vie.

« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-il avec espoir. Tu me rendras visite alors ?

« - Hors de question. Tu as failli détruire ma vie et ma famille. N'espère pas me revoir ailleurs que dans ton poste de télévision et au tribunal, seulement si j'y suis convoquée. Adieu.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle et attendit que la porte se soit renfermée pour se laisser aller. La curiosité, qui la tenait debout depuis plusieurs heures la quitta et elle s'écroula. Shane qui était sorti en même temps qu'elle, eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'adressa à ses collègues.

« - On peut rentrer ou vous avez encore besoin de nous, demanda-t-il à l'agent fédéral.

« - Non, vous pouvez rentrer, je me charge du reste. Quand elle se réveillera, transmettez-lui mes félicitations.

Il acquiesça et quitta le commissariat, accompagné de Nate qui les ramena chez eux. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent du plan de la fratrie Shivers. Du fait que le commissaire avait fait changer une lettre de son nom de famille afin qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec son demi-frère. Ils évoquèrent aussi le fait que Humphrey avait attendu cinq ans, que la crédibilité d'Austin Shyvers ne soit plus à faire avant d'agir. Chaque point de l'enquête y passa et lorsqu'il les déposa devant chez eux, Nate se tourna vers Mitchie qui dormait sur la banquette.

« - Je ne sais pas quand tu comptes l'épouser, ou si tu comptes faire ta demande un jour mais un conseil… Ne la perd pas. Je ne connais aucune fille plus forte que ma petite Choukette.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas la perdre, dit-il en la prenant avec douceur. Rentre bien collègue !

« - A lundi.

Shane acquiesça simplement puis entra dans la maison avant de monter sa petite amie dans leur chambre et de la déposer sur son lit. Malheureusement, elle choisit ce moment-là pour ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

« - Tu te réveilles ma Princesse ?

« - Non je dors encore… On est déjà rentré ? Comment ?

« - Tu t'es endormie juste après être sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire. Nate nous a ramené. Tu veux quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? Un comprimé de quelque chose ?

La jeune femme le regarda attendri puis lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle. Dès qu'il le fut, elle l'embrassa doucement avant de l'attirer sur leur lit, le faisant sourire. Quand le manque d'air les sépara, elle chuchota simplement :

« - C'est toi que je veux… Pendant une nuit complète, grasse mat' comprise… Et un ou deux mois de repos.

« - Pour tes deux mois de repos je ne peux rien faire mais pour ce qui en est de tes autres demandes… Je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à les satisfaire… Laisse-moi juste le temps de verrouiller afin que personne ne débarque demain à l'improviste, chuchota Shane avant de l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

* : Pour plus d'information, je vous renvoie au chapitre 03 (interrogatoire) de la fic « Présumé Innocent »

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là. Bon j'avoue ne pas être satisfaite du POV de Shane mais tant pis. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un chapitre ne me convient pas ^^ J'espère donc que ça vous a plu. Ainsi que les aveux de Humphrey ? Le petit réveil en douceur de Mitchie ? Tout ? Rien ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	18. Week-end romantique

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous a plu malgré tout ? En tout cas merci à **Audrey** (Hello miss. Oui on en enfin le fin mot de l'histoire mais du coup ça sent la fin de la fic non ? mdrr Ah ben écoute si t'es chanceuse, il y aura peut-être une demande en mariage dans ce chapitre... Ou dans l'épilogue ! ^^ Va savoir ce que j'ai prévu mdrr Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **Pims10** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui C'est bon Shane est libre comme l'air et son casier judiciaire est à nouveau vide ! Youpiiii Ouais Humphrey et son frère sont vraiment atteints. Reste à savoir lequel des deux est le pire mdrr Ben écoute je ne sais pas si j'ai mis des nouvelles de Crétin et Débile alors ça sera la surprise mdrr Qui a dit que cette fic aurait un happy end ? Bisouilles) et **Guest** (Salut toi. Ouais Humphrey fait froid dans le dos et c'est inquiétant que Mitchie lui ait laissé les rênes de sa vie si facilement. Enfin heureusement il va croupir en prison ou Dieu seul sait où pour le restant de sa vie. Bises) pour leurs reviews. C'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire la suite.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Week-end romantique**

Lorsque Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, une semaine plus tard, elle soupira de lassitude. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Shane disparaissait des jours entiers et elle avait l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière. Quand ils étaient ensemble mais vivaient chacun de leur côté. Ils ne se voyaient, à cette époque que le soir. « Comme des colocataires, songea-t-elle. » La jeune femme soupira, une nouvelle fois, puis se décida à se lever. Son petit ami avait repris le chemin de son bureau depuis cinq jours à présent et elle sentait qu'il allait devoir beaucoup travailler pour se remettre à flot. Tournant la tête, elle fut surprise de voir une feuille jaunie roulée sur elle-même, sur l'oreiller de son copain. Elle sourit et prit le papier. Il était attaché avec un ruban rouge qu'elle défit amusée. « On dirait une feuille jaunie par le temps, s'aperçut-elle. »

« Ma Princesse, je sais que depuis quelques jours je semble absent et que tu te poses des questions. (Je les vois dans tes yeux) Aussi, je te propose d'y répondre tout à l'heure. Je passe te prendre à midi pour t'emmener rêver ailleurs. Mets une tenue confortable, on va devoir prendre l'avion, mais promis, je resterais avec toi tout au long du voyage. Ne t'occupe de rien, j'ai déjà fait ta valise et prévenu tout le monde. Je t'aime chaque jour de plus en plus. Shane. »

Intriguée, Michaela se leva et observa son dressing. Elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait une robe de gala qu'elle s'était achetée récemment, ainsi que quelques shorts, des pyjamas et la chemise de Shane qu'elle lui piquait souvent. « Il a pris toutes mes affaires préférées, constata-t-elle. Bon, je vais mettre quoi ? » N'ayant pas d'idée, elle partit déjeuner puis se lava le temps de trouver une tenue dans laquelle elle serait à son aise. Elle opta pour un slim de grossesse noir tout simple avec un tee-shirt large puis nettoya la maison. Alors qu'elle terminait de ranger son bol, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir avec l'intention de prévenir qu'elle était pressée mais elle changea d'avis quand elle croisa le regard amusé de Shane. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui tendit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

« - Wow, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est en quel honneur, demanda-t-elle en sentant le bouquet.

« - Aucun. J'avais juste envie de te voir sourire.

« - C'est réussi, dit-elle avec le sourire.

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour les mettre dans un vase, qu'elle posa au salon puis appela Shane pour savoir où il se trouvait.

« - Toujours dehors. Je n'attends que toi, pour partir.

S'excusant, elle le rejoignit et prit son sac avant de fermer à clé. Elle fut, une nouvelle fois, étonnée lorsqu'elle vit une limousine blanche garée dans l'allée. Shane sourit, visiblement ravi de voir qu'il réussissait encore à la surprendre et pensa au programme qu'il avait prévu pour le week-end, tout en lui faisant signe de monter à l'intérieur.

« - Que m'as-tu réservée pour ce week-end, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint sur la banquette.

« - Si tu savais, éluda-t-il, si tu savais !

La jeune femme grogna par réflexe puisqu'en fait elle adorait les surprises. Shane releva la vitre les séparant ainsi du chauffeur et Mitchie en profita pour lui prendre la main. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et à la fin du baiser, elle lui chuchota un 'merci' tout contre ses lèvres. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant sa copine se tendre. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa main et embrassa sa tempe en lui chuchotant que tout se passerait bien. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard pour y trouver, comme chaque fois, l'assurance qu'elle entendait dans ses mots. Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans l'aéroport alors que leur chauffeur s'occupait des bagages. Il les dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement après avoir enregistré leurs valises seulement, ils furent arrêtés par le cri d'une fan qui reconnut Mitchie. Shane proposa à sa copine de se dépêcher afin de l'éviter mais elle refusa. Lorsque la jeune femme les rejoignit, elle lui sourit et accepta de lui signer un autographe puis de poser avec elle. Michaela nota bien le regard que lui lança son copain. Amusé, il la regardait prendre son temps, comme si elle voulait l'ennuyer.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit enfin et ils passèrent les dernières formalités en un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le jet, Mitchie écarquilla les yeux. Le sol était parsemé de pétales de rose rouge et blanche. Elle se baissa quelques secondes le temps d'en ramasser quelques unes puis regarda son copain, en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Combien d'autres surprises de ce genre m'as-tu réservé ?

« - Aucune, mentit-il.

Elle rit, comprenant très bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler la suite du programme et ils s'installèrent. Cependant, il nota rapidement, qu'elle semblait réfléchir et il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - J'essaie juste de faire le calcul. Une limousine avec chauffeur, un jet privé pour aller quelque part, plus les millions de roses que tu as du acheté rien que pour recouvrir le sol… Ça a dû te revenir cher.

« - Tu plaisantes là ? Je n'ai pas pu te gâter pendant deux mois…

« - Donc tu te rattrapes, demanda-t-elle intriguée et légèrement déçue.

« - Non, mais j'ai assez de côté pour t'offrir une villa dans le sud de la France, plaisanta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma fortune entre guillemet, je gère très bien ce que je gagne, ma princesse. Ce week-end, tu as juste à en profiter !

« - Ok… Je m'inquièterais de tes finances lundi, sourit-elle.

Il allait la contredire mais elle l'embrassa, lui interdisant de parler. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais répondit à son baiser avant de la détacher lorsqu'il put, pour l'asseoir sur lui. La jeune femme le détacha à son tour avant de poser ses mains sur ses abdominaux, les faisant doucement remonter jusqu'à son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Le manque d'air les sépara mais Shane revint l'embrasser dès qu'il eut rempli ses poumons, tout en gardant la même tendresse qu'au début de leur baiser. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de sa copine et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, se contenta de lui sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Je ne sais pas.

« - Moi si… J'allais te dire que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme le regarda avec tendresse et lui chuchota qu'elle l'aimait également avant de lui demander où ils allaient.

« - Quelque part.

« - Dans le sud de la France visiter notre nouvelle villa ?

« - Non, rit-il. On ne va pas si loin… Pour le moment. Un jour peut-être.

« - Du moment que t'es avec moi, tu peux bien m'emmener pique-niquer dans une grotte truffée de chauve-souris.

« - Non c'est plus ensoleillé, rassure-toi.

Mitchie voulut continuer son interrogatoire puis renonça, préférant avoir la surprise. Elle s'installa simplement contre lui et fixa devant elle, laissant son esprit dériver. Son petit ami sourit en voyant qu'elle semblait sereine et frôla son avant-bras, du bout du doigt, se contentant d'apprécier le moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser et lui chuchota la question à l'oreille.

« - A rien de spécial. J'essayais de nous imaginer dans cinq ou dix ans. Avec des enfants autour de nous. Tu serais commissaire ou capitaine et moi je continuerais de courir le monde, chantant ma joie à mes fans, tout en rêvant d'être dans tes bras. Je leur dirais que je les adore mais que ma famille me manque. Ou j'emmènerais nos enfants au concert. Vous seriez en coulisses et j'aurais l'impression d'être invincible parce que ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi, seraient là, tout proche.

« - J'aime bien tes pensées, admit-il. On les partage ? Moi je serai hypnotisé par ta grâce et ton talent, pendant que nos enfants chanteraient tes chansons en même temps que toi. Iris ou Serena, s'en apercevraient et les inviteraient à venir vous rejoindre sur scène, me laissant seul mais comblé de voir la femme dont je suis fou faire ce qui la rend la plus heureuse.

« - Il n'y a que dans tes bras, quand tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes que je suis la plus heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

Shane la regarda et l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter combien il l'aimait. Emue par l'instant et par leurs pensées, la jeune femme sentit son regard s'embuer. Sans un mot, elle se pencha à son tour et déposa un baiser chargé de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Au fond d'elle, la jeune pop-star se demandait encore souvent comment elle avait fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle mais pour une fois, elle s'en moquait. Il était à elle et c'était le plus important.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la même ambiance. Entre déclarations d'amour et baisers tendres puis le jet se posa à l'aéroport international de Los Angeles. Mitchie descendit main dans la main avec son copain et mit ses lunettes pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil alors qu'une petite partie d'elle était déçue que le voyage s'arrête maintenant. Elle ne dit rien cependant, préférant attendre que Shane lui dise où ils se rendaient. Il se contenta de la guider jusqu'à une voiture avec chauffeur, dans laquelle il la fit monter. Elle se laissa conduire et lorsque celle-ci démarra, fixa son petit copain perdue.

« - Le voyage n'est pas terminé, admit-il. Mais promis, plus d'avion.

« - D'accord. Mais où va-t-on ?

« - Au milieu de nulle part.

« - A Los Angeles ? Dans la seconde ville la plus peuplée du monde, se moqua-t-elle. Il est impossible qu'on arrive à aller au milieu de nulle part... Surtout en voiture.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit énigmatique et, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'information, la jeune femme se tut.

A cause des embouteillages, ils arrivèrent à la marina une demi-heure plus tard et Mitchie observa autour d'elle perdue.

« - Suis-moi Princesse, souffla son copain.

Elle acquiesça bêtement, alors qu'il la tenait toujours par la main, puis le suivit tandis qu'il semblait chercher un bateau en particulier.

« - Tu m'emmènes en croisière, supposa-t-elle.

« - Presque.

Elle rit de sa réponse mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un yacht, elle se tut, préférant observer le bateau. Un homme les rejoignit et serra la main de Shane, lui demandant si tout s'était bien passé.

« - A merveille. Tout est prêt, demanda-t-il en désignant le yacht.

« - On n'attend que vous.

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa copine qui fixait encore le bateau se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non. Souriant, le jeune homme la conduisit à l'intérieur et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'équipage. Il y avait deux stewards, un cuisinier et deux serveurs, ainsi qu'une infirmière et deux femmes de chambre.

« - Wow Shane, c'est… C'est une blague ?

« - Non. On part en week-end au milieu de nulle part.

« - Ah ouais, là je ne peux que te croire. Si tu utilises un bateau, on sera forcément nulle part… Mais pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais fatiguée, stressée et encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'on a vécu récemment donc… Je nous ai réservé un week-end de relaxation dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

La jeune femme allait répondre mais un des stewards leur proposa de les suivre, afin de leur montrer leur cabine, tout en prenant les bagages. Shane l'aida et ils descendirent jusqu'à une pièce spacieuse et claire.

« - C'est magnifique, souffla Mitchie émerveillée et on voit même l'océan.

« - Alors ça te plaît ?

« - Shane, c'est… C'est merveilleux, tu veux dire ? C'est… Tu ne pouvais me rendre plus heureuse qu'en m'éloignant de tout.

Sur ces mots, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire son bonheur. Le jeune homme fut rassuré que sa surprise lui plaise et répondit à son baiser en se demandant si la suite de la visite lui plairait autant. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et elle voulut défaire ses valises mais il lui proposa plutôt de faire le tour du bateau. Mitchie découvrit donc la cuisine, ainsi que leur petite salle à manger et le salon. Ils montèrent ensuite sur le pont supérieur où on leur proposa un cocktail exotique pendant qu'ils admiraient la piscine. Shane l'emmena dans la seule partie du bateau qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

« - Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient devant une porte en bois.

Voulant que tout soit parfait, la jeune femme obéit et se laissa guider à travers la pièce. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et sentit une présence féminine. A ce moment précis, elle crut qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi seuls qu'elle le pensait et s'attendit à voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais quand son petit ami l'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, elle crut défaillir.

Devant elle, se trouvait une table de massage ainsi qu'une femme, qu'elle supposa être la masseuse.

« - Bonjour, je suis Kayla chef de l'institut de beauté de ce navire. Suivez-moi mademoiselle, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle la conduisit dans une seconde salle et la jeune femme découvrit la « zone de soin ». Elle pouvait y prendre un bain de boue, ou de lait, ainsi que faire des masques de toutes sortes, aux produits odorants.

« - Je… J'y crois pas, souffla-t-elle sous le choc… On dirait un institut de beauté.

« - C'est le cas, sourit Shane. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a affirmé Miley. Je l'ai eu au téléphone lundi. Elle s'inquiétait de ton moral. On a discuté et je lui ai expliqué que je cherchais un endroit où tu pourrais te reposer loin du stress de ta vie d'artiste. Elle m'a parlé de ce bateau. L'institut de repos des stars Hollywoodiennes.

« - Merci Miley, chuchota-t-elle avant de retourner vers son copain, et merci Shane. Tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire qui existe.

« - Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas, admit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes puis le bateau démarra. S'éloignant, elle proposa d'aller ranger leurs affaires et Shane prévint une des personnes de l'institut qu'ils allaient revenir rapidement.

Quand ils réintégrèrent leur cabine, ils rangèrent tout rapidement puis Mitchie décida de se changer pour aller se faire chouchouter.

« - Je te suis. Je suis curieux de tester les bienfaits du bain de boue et du masque à l'argile. Je me ferais l'effet d'un petit cochon qui se roule dans le boue mais bon, ça peut-être drôle.

« - Espèce d'idiot, rit-elle. Tu vas voir, c'est hyper agréable. Tu te relaxes à mort en ne faisant…. Absolument rien et ça te nettoie la peau.

Il hocha la tête, et sourit en rentrant dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps avant. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, certain mettant en place les différents espaces, le temps que d'autres préparaient les produits pour leurs soins.

« - Que voulez-vous faire, demanda Kayla.

« - Euh… Tout, pouffa Mitchie. Mais je commencerais bien par un massage. Shane veut tester le bain de boue.

La jeune femme acquiesça et appela Annie, une des masseuses alors que le jeune inspecteur suivait une certaine Eglantine dans la salle suivante.

Mitchie ne revit pas son petit ami avant le soir. Suite au massage, elle avait opté pour un soin complet de la peau et plusieurs épilations alors que Shane avait quitté le centre de soin. Selon une des personnes y travaillant, il avait préféré aller nager dans la piscine, ce qui n'avait aucunement étonné la future maman.

« - Hey, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son petit copain qui semblait bronzer tranquillement.

« - Hey ma princesse. Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Eh bien… Comme une vraie Princesse. Tout le monde s'occupe de moi et me chouchoute… Je me suis fait masser des pieds à la tête. Toutes les zones de mon corps ont été nettoyées, soignées et hydratées avec différentes crèmes et maintenant, je suis dans les bras d'un vrai prince… Que demander de plus ?

« - De manger, proposa-t-il lorsque leurs estomacs se manifestèrent.

« - En effet, admit-elle. Mais fais-moi penser à remercier Miley à notre retour. Ce week-end promet d'être fantastique.

« - Et moi alors ? J'ai tout organisé tout seul.

« - Oh mais toi, chuchota-t-elle, je compte bien te remercier ce soir, fit-elle taquine avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Je te promets un vrai feu d'artifice.

« - Fais gaffe ou je vais prôner que le jeun est bien meilleur pour la santé.

« - Dans tes rêves, se moqua-t-elle. Je suis passée devant la cuisine et vu l'odeur qui s'en échappait, je ne compte pas faire l'impasse sur le repas. Non mais !

« - A une condition… Tu mets la robe de gala que je t'ai prise pour dîner et vu que t'as été maquillée et coiffée comme une princesse… On aura un souvenir magnifique de cette soirée.

« - Tu sais… Tu m'aurais dit ça à un autre moment, je t'aurais posé des questions mais la journée a été trop belle pour que je t'en pose une seule. Alors va pour la soirée de gala que tu sembles désirer.

Il la remercia en l'embrassant et la laissa aller se changer. Pour sa part, il partit prendre une douche, avant d'enfiler un pantalon de ville noir et une chemise bleue, sachant qu'elle trouvait que cette couleur lui allait bien. Quand il la rejoignit dans la chambre, elle était en train d'accessoiriser sa tenue de divers bijoux aussi beaux que discrets. La robe bustier, d'un jaune très pâle, était longue et fluide, camouflant légèrement le ventre qu'elle avait grâce à sa taille empire. Sous la poitrine, était accrochée une broche en argent incrusté de petits diamants. Mitchie lui sourit à travers le miroir et termina de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles avant de se lever.

« - Alors, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Je te plais comme ça ?

« - Tu me plairais même habillée d'un sac poubelle, assura-t-il, mais tu es magnifique ce soir. Et j'aime ce petit ventre qui laisse deviner la venue futur de notre bébé.

Elle sourit à ces mots puis le suivit. Elle crut qu'il allait la conduire dans la salle à manger, aussi fut-elle étonnée de voir qu'ils prenaient le chemin du pont extérieur. Elle allait lui en demander la raison mais elle ne put dire un seul mot quand elle vit la table qui était dressée.

« - Un dîner aux chandelles, chuchota-t-elle n'osant trop y croire.

« - Ce week-end sera parfait, je me le suis promis. Ce soir, il est placé sous le signe du romantisme.

« - C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait sa place, elle observa la tonnelle en fer où avait été accrochée plusieurs petites lumières, ainsi que la table. Au centre était disposé un bouquet de roses rouges, encadré par deux bougies qui dégageaient un agréable parfum de monoï. De plus, partout où la future maman posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que l'océan. « C'est magnifique, songea-t-elle. »

« - ça te plaît, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, son regard se mit à briller et il sut qu'elle était comblée. Le maître d'hôtel arriva à ce moment-là avec l'entrée et ils se sourirent gênés, puis la brunette regarda le menu qui était prévu. Mousse de mascarpone et avocat servi dans un ramequin en entrée. Suivi d'un couscous aux figues et au persil accompagné de cuisse de poulet à la crème de gingembre. Pour finir, un mille-feuille menthe chocolat. Le chef servi l'entrée puis repartit vérifier la cuisson du repas.

« - C'est délicieux, souffla la jeune femme après avoir goûté. Il me faut la recette.

« - Je suis de ton avis. C'est parfait. Comme toi.

« - Sauf que je ne suis pas comestible, nuança-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme lui lança un regard suggestif. Pour se redonner contenance, elle le traita d'imbécile puis se calma en observant la vue. Ils étaient juste assez loin pour ne plus voir la côte et elle avait l'impression d'être échouée sur une île déserte.

« - A quoi penses-tu, demanda-t-il.

« - A rien… Bon ok, j'avoue, sourit-elle. Il y a des jours où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour passer une journée comme celle-ci où une soirée de ce genre. Tu sais, un jour où j'aurais été ta priorité. Et au moment où je me satisfais de notre quotidien, tu m'offres presque la journée de mes rêves… C'est surréaliste ! A croire que tu lis dans mes pensées.

« - C'est peut-être le cas.

« - Oh non… Sinon tu saurais que ce qui me rendrait vraiment heureuse c'est d'être blottie au creux de tes bras.

« - C'est prévu… Après le dîner, avoua-t-il.

Mitchie allait répondre seulement le chef vint leur apporter la suite du repas. Lorsqu'il reparti, l'ambiance était plus à la découverte du plat principal. Chacun donnait son avis sur ce qu'ils mangeaient et ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que c'était un des meilleur repas qu'ils aient partagé. Ce que la jeune femme cacha c'était que c'était en partie dû, selon elle, à l'ambiance qui avait été créée.

Quand le dessert arriva, la future maman observa le ciel. Sans la lumière des réverbères, les étoiles étaient plus visibles et elle les contempla en songeant que c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elle ignorait ce que Shane avait prévu pour le lendemain, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était certaine que rien ne pourrait gâcher ça. Au moment où elle se fit cette réflexion, elle se mordit la langue. « Et voilà maintenant il va y avoir une catastrophe, songea-t-elle. » Tout en espérant qu'elle se trompait, la jeune femme regarda son assiette et sourit doucement, voulant à tout prix préserver la douceur du moment.

« - Michaela, dit Shane en la regardant dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

« - Je t'écoute, répondit-elle en posant sa cuillère.

« - Voilà, euh… Je voulais t'en parler depuis plusieurs semaines mais avec les évènements récents et tout… Disons que je n'ai pas pu. Or c'est quelque chose que je reporte déjà depuis trop longtemps, avoua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond et elle commença à appréhender la suite de la conversation. Mentalement, elle fit la liste de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui annoncer comme nouvelle. Elle envisagea, une mutation, une mission qui le ferait partir loin d'elle, une rupture ou un changement radical de leur mode de vie.

« - Voilà quand on s'est rencontré, il y a maintenant presque six ans, j'avais renoncé à l'amour. Je ne croyais plus qu'en la vérité et en toutes ces valeurs que je défends encore. Je pensais qu'aimer était une faiblesse mais tu es entrée dans mon cœur doucement, sans te presser et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai senti comme une force nouvelle grandir en moi. J'avais un but dans la vie, outre que celui d'assurer la sécurité de nos concitoyens, je devais te rendre heureuse. Voir ton sourire illuminer mes journées. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle emprise sur moi, ni que tu me rendrais si heureux, mais tu as redonné vie à mon cœur et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je… Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'aime Michaela, comme un fou. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Sans ton sourire ou sans tes yeux qui brillent. Je veux t'aider à réaliser tous tes rêves, comme tu m'aides à rendre les miens réels. En portant mon enfant et en m'aimant pour ce que je suis… Michaela, accepterais-tu de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en devenant ma femme ? Aux yeux de Dieu, et devant les hommes, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un écrin devant elle.

La jeune femme jeta un très bref regard à la bague, préférant regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la demandait en mariage. « C'est trop beau, songea-t-elle. » Encore sous le choc, elle n'eut aucune réaction et doucement, Shane se leva et lui passa l'anneau au doigt. Elle revint à elle au contact du métal froid et le regarda.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bond pour lui sauter au cou. Oui, je le veux Shane. Plus que tout au monde, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il sourit, ravi de savoir qu'elle voulait encore de lui et répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de les faire glisser dans son dos, la collant à lui alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son cou donnant plus de poids à leur baiser. Elle tenta, dans cette étreinte, de faire passer toute la joie et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait face à cette demande. Seulement le manque d'air se manifesta avant qu'elle n'y soit parvenue et elle s'éloigna de lui lentement.

« - J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je le sais… Nate, puis Jason me l'ont dit et pendant mon incarcération je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi, j'en avais envie. Pouvoir te présenter comme ma fiancée, puis ma femme, plutôt que comme ma compagne… Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. Nate avait beau me conseiller de t'en parler je préférais te laisser aller à ta vitesse, murmura-t-elle. Pour pas que tu te sentes piégé… Mais tu te rends bien compte que mon frère et mon père vont te dire clairement de me rendre heureuse sous peine de tortures ?

« - Si en échange, je peux me marier avec toi, alors j'en prends le risque… La bague te plaît ?

Détachant son regard de celui de son fiancé, la jeune femme l'observa sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'ils étaient fiancés. Que bientôt, elle ne serait Mitchie Torrès que pour ses fans. Aux yeux du reste du monde, elle serait Michaela Citlalli Gray. Elle se reprit et observa sa bague. Sur un anneau en or blanc était monté un papillon incrusté de diamants ainsi que d'un autre plus gros.

« - Elle est magnifique. Tout simplement, avoua-t-elle sincère.

« - Tant mieux. Depuis que je l'ai acheté, je crains qu'elle ne te plaise pas.

« - Ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-elle. Tu as très bien choisi.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, terminant de faire taire les craintes qu'il ressentait. A présent, il était certain qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il serait heureux avec elle. « Espérons juste que nos familles ne seront pas trop envahissantes, songea-t-il. » Quand l'air leur manqua, ils s'éloignèrent et Shane l'aida à se rasseoir. Il profita qu'il était derrière elle pour embrasser son cou délicatement puis reprit place alors qu'elle irradiait de bonheur. Ils terminèrent leur dessert sans se quitter des yeux et quand leurs assiettes furent vides, le jeune homme enclencha la musique avant de se lever pour lui tendre la main. La future maman accepta l'invitation avec joie et se blottit dans ses bras, alors qu'il dansait au rythme des slows qu'ils entendaient.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de longues minutes. Chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Les yeux fermés, Mitchie respirait l'odeur qui émanait de son fiancé, sans réussir à croire qu'elle pouvait enfin l'appeler ainsi. Elle y pensait souvent, en avait rêvé des heures entières mais à présent que c'était réel, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

« - Qu'as-tu, chuchota Shane en l'entendant soupirer.

« - Rien. C'est juste que cette soirée semble irréelle. J'ai souvent rêvé d'un moment comme ça, d'une déclaration aussi magnifique que j'ai du mal à croire que tu m'as vraiment demandé de t'épouser.

« - Vraiment ? Et si je fais ça, tu y crois ?

Tout en parlant il la porta, passant un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et la fit doucement tourner sur elle-même. Elle cria légèrement de surprise puis sourit de bonheur. Quand il s'arrêta, ce fut pour l'embrasser avec tendresse alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Le jeune homme ne la reposa pas tout de suite préférant la garder contre lui encore quelques instants. Le manque d'air les sépara une nouvelle fois et il sentit son cœur exploser de joie lorsqu'il la vit sourire.

« - Tu ne rends que le moment plus magique en faisant ça mais s'il te plaît… Ne t'arrête pas, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce baiser fut plus tendre que le précédent faisant naître des papillons dans l'estomac de la future maman qui pria de toutes ses forces que cet instant dure toujours. Lorsque l'air les sépara une nouvelle fois, Shane ne chercha pas à répondre, préférant goûter ses lèvres encore et toujours. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui l'intéressait que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui serait bientôt la sienne. « La Terre peut bien s'arrêter de tourner, songea-t-il, rien d'autre qu'elle n'a d'importance. »

Le moment prit fin lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner. Sa peau commençait à devenir froide et il chuchota :

« - Et si on allait au chaud, continuer cette soirée ?

« - Tu peux m'emmener où tu veux, si je suis dans tes bras, ça sera forcément le paradis.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de rentrer. En chemin, ils croisèrent Elliott un des stewards qui leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de commencer à débarrasser. Mitchie allait culpabiliser mais son fiancé s'en aperçut et lui rappela que c'était son métier.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune femme crut s'étouffer. La cabine avait été rangée et une légère odeur de rose flottait dans l'air venu des fleurs posées sur leur lit.

« - Comment t'as… Tu as tout prévu ? Même ma réponse ?

« - Non ta réponse, je l'ai espérée, mais j'ai prévu tout le reste, admit-il en la posant sur le sol. Je te l'ai dit, cette soirée sera parfaite et ce week-end restera notre plus beau souvenir.

« - Pour le moment, sourit-elle. Parce qu'il y aura la naissance de notre enfant et des autres. Et notre mariage.

« - Tout ce que tu veux Princesse, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là… Franchement que rajouter d'autre ? lool Cette soirée est magnifique et je prédis qu'on en crève toutes d'envies ^^ Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé les surprises de Shane ? La limousine ? Le Jet plein de pétales de fleurs ? Le bateau institut de beauté, et la soirée de rêve ? Les photos de la robe et de la bague seront visibles sur ma page facebook bientôt.

Miss Tagada (L)


	19. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme promis sur facebook voici l'épilogue de cette fic qui j'espère va vous plaire. J'ai pas mal hésité pour la scène finale mais je pense que cette idée est la meilleure. Merci à **Audrey** (Salut miss. Oui en effet c'est romantique au possible ce week-end. Je veux le même mdrr J'aime bien ton idée d'épilogue mais je vais plutôt garder la mienne si ça ne t'ennuie pas mdrrr Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui je trouve aussi que c'est très romantique comme week-end. Bises) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah oui ? Toi aussi tu adores ce chapitre ? mdrr Oui je me suis dit qu'après les semaines qu'ils avaient vécu, un vrai chapitre sans drame était l'idéal. Un truc guimauve à souhait mdrrr Ouiii enfin elle en a rêvé de cette demande en mariage mais je ne crois pas qu'elle imaginait qu'il en ferait une aussi romantique mdrrr Biouilles) pour leurs reviews qui ont fait vivre cette fiction.

 **Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, même disclaimer. L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. (Et c'est toujours dommage) Les persos de Camp Rock appartiennent au film. Le reste et tout ce qui a trait à la fiction Présumé Innocent, m'appartient. Et comme ma pétition n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai décidé d'aller kidnapper Shane, Qui est avec moi ? (Attention je le kidnappe pour moi. Je ne suis pas partageuse ^^) Bon plus sérieusement, les corrections sont de **chris87** et je garde tous les commentaires de **nouna** , juste pour moi.

 **Epilogue**

 _Un an plus tard…_

Mitchie se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois et sourit. Elle était prête à remonter l'autel au bras de son père. Celui-ci entra à cet instant et se figea en la voyant. Elle portait une longue robe blanche au col bateau en V. Le buste était parsemé de petits diamants et la jupe s'évasait à partir des hanches.

« - Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

« - Merci papa. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton costume.

Il sourit gêné. Depuis toujours, il détestait les évènements où le costume était de mise. Il lui embrassa doucement le front au moment où les demoiselles d'honneurs entrèrent. Serena s'étant mariée quelques mois auparavant, tout comme Maylis, Mitchie avait choisi Bianca, Iris, Kristen et Mandy. Celle-ci semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux puisqu'elle avait passé son temps à s'assurer que tout se passait bien, faisant rire les futurs mariés.

« - Aaron va bien. Mamie s'occupe de lui, sourit la jeune fille.

« - Merci Mandy. Bon… Bah c'est quand ils veulent, souffla Mitchie impatiente.

…

De son côté, Shane commença à faire les cents pas en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Nate et Jason étaient avec lui et lui assurait que tout irait bien. Pour le détendre, ils évoquèrent l'enterrement de vie de garçon auquel il avait eu droit.

« - Ouais… Si jamais Mitchie apprend que vous m'avez emmené dans un club de ce genre, vous êtes cuits !

« - Désolé mais c'était une obligation, sourit Jason… Tu devais avoir testé le speed dating avant ton mariage.

« - Ouais, heureusement au vue du numéro que j'ai sorti aux filles, aucunes n'espèrent mon appel, sourit-il.

En effet, pour éviter que l'une d'elles ne veuille le revoir, il leur avait toutes dit qu'il vivait chez sa mère et qu'il était mordu de jeux vidéo. Son personnage travaillait dans les pompes funèbres et il ne se nourrissait que de pizzas surgelées en regardant les rediffusions de Xena la guerrière ou de Buffy contre les vampires. Shane ignorait quelle information avait été rédhibitoire mais il s'en moquait. Il était trop honnête pour laisser de l'espoir à l'une d'entre elles. La cérémonie commença et il rejoignit l'autel avec son coéquipier qui était également son témoin.

L'une après l'autre, les demoiselles d'honneurs firent leur entrée. Shane observa les tenues qu'elles avaient et dut reconnaître que sa future femme avait bon goût. C'était une robe bleue qu'elle avait dessiné quand ils avaient commencé à la surveiller avec Nate, presque sept ans plus tôt. Une mini robe bustier très ajustée alors qu'un voile plus clair et transparent était accroché sous la poitrine et frôlait leurs genoux. Il sourit à chacune leur chuchotant qu'elles étaient toute sublimes puis la musique changea. La marche nuptiale commença et Mitchie arriva au bras de son père.

Lorsque le futur marié la vit, son cœur rata un battement avant de s'accélérer. « Elle est magnifique, songea-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. » Michaela lui sourit et il cru qu'il allait tomber. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient enfin se dire oui. Ils avaient repoussé le mariage le temps de sa grossesse puis avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour le préparer au grand dam de Connie et Lacey. A mesure qu'elle marchait vers lui, il revit plusieurs de leurs souvenirs.

Leur première rencontre, quand elle revenait d'un jogging, leur premier footing ensemble, la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé durant sa garde de nuit à Chippewa Fall. Il les revit échanger leur premier baiser et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites ce soir-là. Il revit également son sauvetage dans l'ancien salon de coiffure, leurs retrouvailles six mois plus tard. Les souvenirs s'accélérèrent et il repensa à leur premier noël, le cadeau si spécial qu'elle lui avait fait, leur emménagement ensemble, la rencontre avec sa famille puis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Au moment où Steve lui donna la main de sa fille pour que la cérémonie commence, il les revit tous deux, un an plus tôt, le soir où il avait fait sa demande et il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« - Qui donne cette femme en mariage, demanda le prêtre.

« - Sa mère et moi.

« - Nous sommes ici pour unir Michaela Citlalli Torrès et Monsieur Shane Romain Gray par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un dans la salle s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Mitchie se tendit et son fiancé put presque l'entendre prier pour que personne ne prenne la parole. De son côté, le jeune homme se fit la même réflexion. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait peur qu'un fan ne s'invite au mariage et le fasse rater. Lorsque l'homme d'église reprit son discours, ils soufflèrent tous deux de soulagement, puis écoutèrent l'oraison du prête, vantant les mérites du mariage et ses règles.

L'un après l'autre, ils se promirent fidélité et soutien dans toutes les épreuves de la vie avant de lire leurs vœux.

« - Michaela, commença Shane, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, Nate peut en témoigner, je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi. A mes yeux, tu représentais tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Pourtant tu as su, grâce à ton sourire et ta simplicité, me montrer combien je me trompais. Sur toi, sur ta vie et sur l'amour. J'ai mis longtemps à l'admettre mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi peu de temps après notre première rencontre. Et je remercie Michel Sanderson, mon chef à l'époque, de m'avoir obligé à continuer l'enquête. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert la jeune femme que tu étais. Au fil des ans, j'ai appris un tas de choses, sur la vie, sur l'amour et je te dois chaque leçon. Tu m'as accepté comme j'étais, avec mes blessures, mes défauts et tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Un homme qui aujourd'hui sait qu'en m'unissant à toi, devant Dieu et les hommes, je suis sur le chemin du bonheur. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre être sur Terre qui puisse me rendre aussi heureux et fier d'être ce que je suis à présent. Je t'aime chaque jour d'avantage, termina-t-il en la fixant avec amour.

La jeune femme, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sentit son regard devenir humide alors que dans la salle on avait pu entendre quelques filles soupirer d'envie devant le discours du futur marié. Seul un homme, Michel Sanderson, avait souri en entendant son nom. Il se souvenait de cet entretien. Shane était venu dans son bureau et avait demandé à être retiré de l'affaire. Selon lui, il n'arrivait pas à travailler tant elle l'énervait. L'ancien commissaire avait cependant refusé de lui retirer l'affaire et ils avaient pu travailler ensemble. « Et plus à en juger par cette cérémonie, songea-t-il en observant son inspecteur préféré. » Il voulut laisser ses pensées s'égarer mais il s'aperçut que c'était, à présent, à la future mariée de lire ses vœux et il se concentra pour les écouter. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa carrière, il la suivait de près, appréciant son talent tout autant que ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de milliers de personnes.

« - Shane, tu dis m'aimer et je te crois. Tu me le prouves chaque jour, par de petites attentions, parfois bénignes aux yeux des autres mais qui font bondir mon cœur de bonheur. Que ce soit quand tu me tiens la porte ou quand tu m'aidais à m'occuper de Aaron quand il ne faisait pas ses nuits. Tu veilles toujours à ma santé, parfois au détriment de la tienne, pourtant tu ne te plains jamais. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour éviter que mon père te fasse la leçon, sourit-elle.

A ces mots, l'assistance rit doucement, lui permettant ainsi de se reprendre.

« - Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Parce que chaque fois que je doute, que j'ai peur ou que je suis perdue, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Tu es toujours là pour moi et chaque attention fait grandir mon amour pour toi. Notre histoire n'a peut-être pas toujours été calme, entre nos deux carrières qui empiètent sur notre vie privée, mais je ne regrette rien. Ni ses épreuves qui, au lieu de nous séparer ont renforcé notre amour, ni de t'avoir dit oui, l'année dernière lorsque tu m'as demandé ma main. Parce que je sais que si tu es à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arriver. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement durant quelques secondes puis le prêtre reprit la parole :

« - Shane Romain Gray, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime épouse mademoiselle Michaela Citlalli Torrès, ici présente ? De l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la bonne santé, comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« - Je le veux, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la future mariée tout en glissant l'alliance à son annulaire.

« - Et vous, Michaela Citlalli Torrès, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux monsieur Shane Romain Gray ici présent ? De l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la bonne santé, comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« - Je le veux, répondit-elle sans hésiter en lui passant son alliance au doigt.

« - Je vous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Mitchie y répondit aussitôt alors que l'assistance applaudissait. Quand ils se séparèrent, Shane nota le regard brillant de son épouse et chuchota :

« - T'es heureuse ?

« - Tu me comble de bonheur, répondit-elle en souriant.

* * *

FIN

Bon, j'ai longtemps cherché comment je pourrais terminer mon histoire. J'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen de clore cette histoire. J'espère donc que cet épilogue vous a plu ? Rassurez-vous, les photos arriveront bientôt sur facebook.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
